In A Time of Need
by ariadnescurse
Summary: In the four years since graduation, Brooke's tried to move on, and her friends want to respect that. But when the tables are turned and he's the one who needs saving, and she's the only one who can, Brooke has to dig deep, and save them both. BRUCAS
1. Frozen In Life

**Author's Note:** I got a review yesterday for this story and it sort of caught me by surprise. I was fairly certain it was doomed to the cobwebs of my non existent creative mind. Looks like someone's taken a broom to that particular corner. That being said, I've decided to try and finish this. But I cringe viciously when I read even the first chapter. So I'm editing…and in the process of editing, I hope to finish. Bear with me folks…

**Original A/N: **This is my first attempt at fanfiction, honestly my first attempt at publishing something anywhere for peer review. I'd appreciate any and all feedback from everyone who reads this, so I can know if I'm on the right track or moving too slow. I hope y'all enjoy the story, I'm having fun typing it! Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of One Tree Hill, but the story line is my own.

The rain wouldn't stop falling. It just kept coming, a torrential downpour of water works that seemed to mirror the turmoil taking place inside the lithe figure framed by the Christmas lights in the window. Tiny bulbs struggled vainly to shine their bright Christmas colors in the darkness, fighting a losing battle. The front panes softened the lights, throwing a hazy glow of red and green over her pale skin. For a moment, it looked as if her eyes were shining, like they'd done so often in the easier years; a tear sliding down her cheek, dragging the sparkle with it, ended that hope. Her fleece blanket pulled tight around her thin frame, she was a piece of art, echoing all that had gone awry with the holidays in the world.

A sigh broke the tableau, and the woman was no longer a frozen image. She was real, flesh and blood, breathing in and out with the rest of them. Real thoughts, real hopes, real feelings, real troubles. Things had gone so wrong on so many levels, and she wasn't sure how to get things back on track. Christmas was three days away, and here she sat, all alone, wrapped in a blanket against the cold. There was no fire, no Christmas decorations adorned the walls, no stockings on the fireplace. A lighting crew had set up the lights outside, and the wreath. The only concession she'd made to the outside world, so her neighbors wouldn't ask all the questions she was trying to avoid. Money had its advantages occasionally. You could mask real pain and loneliness with money. Too bad it didn't honestly provide happiness.

_How did I end up in this spot? I was supposed to have it all, wasn't I? I was the queen of everything. I was supposed to be the one with the gorgeous husband, the picket fence, the successful career._ Another sigh, a tightening of the blanket. Her hazel eyes, once so expressive and warm, were now cold and distant. L_ook at me. Sitting here broken, alone, and unloved. If only I had said the right things, taken the right actions. Maybe I wouldn't be crying for Christmas. Maybe I'd be basking in the warmth of his love._

The sound of the telephone in the other room jolted the melancholy woman from her trip down what if lane. "Who in the world could that be?" she asked out loud, not so much because there was anyone to hear her, but because she needed to know she could still talk. Heaving the blanket up a little higher around her shoulders, she glided across the wooden floors to the entry way and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Is this Brooke?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" She didn't recognize the feminine voice on the other end of the line, even though it seemed her anonymous caller knew her.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late at night. Believe me, if I didn't have to make this phone call, I wouldn't. But that best friend of his is quite pushy. She's basically threatened me, so yeah. Here I am." The woman on the other line was terse, her voice a little cold. Brooke pulled the receiver away from her ear for a moment, staring in confusion at the piece of plastic and wires. _What the fuck??_

"I'm sorry, I don't recognize the voice. Do I know you?" Brooke tried vainly to place the voice, but despite how hard she racked her brain, she couldn't place the woman.

"No, which is probably a good thing. We have a mutual friend and he's in need of a little help. Help that I can give him, and _have_ been giving him. But the deal was I called, told you he's in need of a little help, and your _friend,_" at this, the mysterious woman's voice turned into a rather creepy hissing sound, not unlike a lizard, "said she'd back off. I've called. Now, if you'd do me the huge favor of calling oh so perfect Haley and letting –"

"Wait. Haley. As in Haley Scott."

"Of course. Who else is so meddling?"

"You would do well not to speak so harshly of her. She's most likely more woman than you'll ever be. Who is this mutual friend you've tried so hard to conceal?"

"I'm not obligated to share that little ditty of information. Mrs. Scott just said I had to call you. Idiot. I called. You can call her now, and we can all move on with our lives. Goodbye."

The brunette stared in shock as the sound of the dial tone echoed harshly from the phone. She lowered the receiver to the cradle, her hand drifting its way back to her lips as she thought about what'd just happened. Brooke was starting to get frustrated; she'd never liked surprises, and this was no exception. She wasn't in the mood for crank calls or cruel jokes. Not that she'd had much going on _before_ the phone rang, but still. It was better than being at the mercy of some paranoid stranger.

Frigid Bitch, as Brooke had labeled her, knew Haley. Haley, who hadn't called or sent a card in over a year. Haley, whose daughter just turned one, and received a rather large trunk of custom made clothes for the little princess. Haley, who was the best friend of whomever this 'him' was…

"Oh damn," Brooke whispered softly, some of the pieces clicking slowly into place. "Lucas," she breathed.

Lucas, the one boy who she could never have. Lucas, the one man she'd always want.

A flash of lightning, a distant rumble of thunder, and the rain hit harder. The windows rattled just slightly, evidence of the wind picking up. And Brooke, caught in a past she'd tried so hard to bury, let the sound of the raindrops hitting the roof and the whistle of the wind carry her away…

"_Why Lucas?"_

_The rain drenched them, standing there in the middle of the road. His scent was heavy in the air, soap and something heady, like the smell of wood and aftershave. His hair plastered against his forehead, she couldn't help but think he had never looked more amazing._

"_Because you kin your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute; because you quote Keimoo, even though I've never actually seen you read. And because…you miss your parents but you'll never ever admit that. And because…I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life and they've both been with you. And because we're both…gonna get pneumonia but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night."_

_

AN: So I tried to find the right quote, but it was a little harder than I was expecting. If I got anything wrong from that scene, I do apologize…hope the rewrite's up to snuff!


	2. Perfection in a Bubble

Another rumble of thunder shook Brooke out of the dangerous road she was starting to wander. Thoughts of the past never led to anything good, something she had unfortunate first hand knowledge of. Finding herself still standing in the entryway, leaning against the wall across from the phone, the blanket sagging around shoulders, the rain beat a steady staccato on the roof.

For a moment, Brooke almost laughed. What _was _it with the damn rain? Why did something major always happen when it rained? _After this, I'm moving to somewhere where it doesn't rain, _she promised herself.

Realizing what she'd just said though, Brooke froze. After this? Did that mean she was going? Did it mean that tomorrow, or the next day, she'd find herself on a plane headed back to Tree Hill and all the things she'd been running from?

"Damnit!" Kicking off the wall, she stormed her way down to the kitchen. Dropping the blanket on a stool, she yanked open the fridge, grabbed the first thing she found with alcoholic content, and slammed the door shut again. Stomping right back out, her footfalls sounded throughout the hollow house, and it did nothing to help her already foul mood.

"Alright," Brooke said aloud, needing the sound of her own voice to stave off the silence. "Frigid Bitch calls, says she knows Haley, says Lucas is in some sort of trouble, and pretty much insinuates she's got the situation handled. Which, if Haley's issuing threats, is probably a bigger lie than how many men Rachel's slept with. So what do I do? Go back? Figure out what's going on, do what I can, and then leave again? Ignore it all? Act like nothing's happened, and go on with my life, as unpleasant as it may be right now?"

Pacing around her house, Brooke barely registered the rooms she was storming in and out of. From the kitchen to the formal dining room, to the den, out to the office, through the formal living room, down the hallway and back to the kitchen. Over and over and over again, her mind wheeling a hundred miles an hour, all the possibilities running through her head. To go, to stay, to go, to stay...

Another ringing phone stopped her up, this time the harsh rock sounds of _Crazy Bitch _playing down the hallway. Taking another drink from her beer – beer, really?? - Brooke made her way to her purse, fishing the tiny metallic silver contraption from the front pocket. The flashing display declared the incoming call to be Rachel, if the ring tune hadn't been a dead give away.

Flipping open the phone, she took a deep breathe, another swig of beer, and quite possibly made the decision before she was ready.

"Hey bitch."

"Hey whore. Long time no talk." The sultry tones of her long time best friend carried through loud and clear, and Brooke instantly felt a smile crawl its way across her face.

"No shit. What's up?"

"You have any plans coming up soon?"

Plans huh. Plans. Well damn. Maybe.

"Maybe. Why?"

"You know I wouldn't be saying this if it wasn't incredibly important. Or painfully necessary. But you need to come home. There's some stuff going on, and it'd be a good idea if you were here." That was her Rachel, through and through. Always cut to the chase, no nonsense, no bullshit. No matter how bad it hurt.

"And if I don't want to go?"

"Seriously? That's your question? Not, oh I don't know, why? Or what's going on?" Confusion and suspicion warred in the red head's voice. Brooke smirked.

"You'll never guess who called me tonight. Really, it was a lovely conversation. Very formal and quite cold."

"Aw shit."

"Hmm. No kidding. Want to fill me in? And tell me why I should make a trip to go back to a town that's wanted nothing to do with me since I left?"

"Listen, I was hoping I'd get ahold of you before that she-devil did. I'm sorry about that. Haley's been a little...hard to handle lately, and I guess she finally got fed up with that bitch. I'd tell you what's going on, really, but I've sort of been sworn to secrecy. You're just going to have to trust me, and believe me when I say you really _really _really need to come back."

"I learned a long time ago not to trust without knowing why first."

"If you knew half the crap that's gone on because of that whore, you'd understand. Did she tell you why you need to go back? Or even that you do?" Rachel was seething now. What the hell?

"No, she was interrupted by someone. I could have sworn I heard Lucas' voice in the background."

"I'm not surprised. She's been insistent on staying with him, even though we've all told her she's not welcome. She seems to think that…shit. I've said too much. Hales and Nathan will kick my ass. Look. Just get your rich ass back to Tree Hill, and NOW!" Rachel was acting awfully strange for someone who, the last time they'd spoken, didn't want to hear another mention of Tree Hill and would have burned every shred of memorabilia she could get her manicured nails on if Brooke hadn't stopped her.

"Rachel-"

"Look Brooke. I know you're hurting. I know you're trying your damnedest to distance yourself from this. But we need you to come back. Just for a little while. We all need to be there, and we all need your strength to fix this situation. Lucas has gotten himself into quite a pickle here and the only one he'll listen to is you. Or at least that's what we're hoping for, since he hasn't listened to the rest of us. And lord knows we've tried."

"Rachel, I can't. You know why I can't. It's been too long, too much water under the bridge. How in the world could I help? I was never the one he wanted. He made that quite clear when it was time to settle scores. Who's this mystery chick? What's Lucas gotten himself into this time?"

"I can't explain it over the phone. The chick needs to take a flying leap off the tallest building and then land with a nose dive into thirty feet thick concrete. Have you talked to Haley yet?"

"Why are you dodging my questions?!" Brooke was starting to get seriously pissed. She'd left Tree Hill to AVOID shit like this, not spend twenty minutes in a round-about conversation while her beer got warm.

"Please, Brooke, just come home." _Home. _And there it was. Tree Hill was home, not because she'd grown up there, but because she'd been loved, had loved, and experienced life there. Her friends were there, her heart was there…did she have enough strength left to go back, only to turn around and leave it all again?

"Rachel, I need to know what's going on. If you won't tell me, then I guess I'm not going." Apparently not.

"Wait. Wait. Look, _I _can't say anything but that doesn't mean other people won't. If you absolutely have to know what's going on, then call Haley. Maybe she will tell you at least a little bit what's going on, and then maybe you will come back."

Silence reigned for a moment, as Brooke thought thru the whole situation. Was she ready to say for sure she wasn't going? Honestly? Not really.

"That's an idea I might could work with..."

"Yeah, maybe calling Haley is for the best. She's been the glue that held us all together the past six months, and she'd know best what to do. That's a really good idea, call Haley and talk to her. But please, say you'll come home?"

"I can't say any such thing. Not right now. Look, I'll call you when I make up my mind, okay?"

"Alright, just listen to Hales, okay? Don't shut her out just because it has to do with…well, with him."

Brooke sighed. Why? Why now?

"Listen. I've got a couple things here to wrap up if, IF, I do decide to head back. I still need to think on this whole mess. I'll call Haley. But I hear nothing, absolutely nothing, out of you guys for a year, and then all of a sudden I'm supposed to come running back because something's going on that no one will tell me about? Yeah. I need to think. I have the right to think. So that's what I'm going to do. I'll call you tomorrow or the day after if I decide to head out there. I've gotta go now, later."

Without waiting for a response, Brooke shut her cell with a soft thump, and set it down next to her purse. Stepping away, the coldness in her hand reminded her that she had a beer. A willing and ready source of forgetfulness, without the strings attached. Exactly what she needed right now.

The phone lit up again, _Crazy Bitch _playing, and Brooke backed away. Shaking her head, she made her way back into the kitchen. Pausing, she turned to look at the surroundings, asking herself yet again how she'd ended up in this position. Four years since they'd all split and gone separate directions, four years since she'd watched the life she loved slowly split apart and fade into the woodwork. Sure, she'd stayed in touch with her friends at first. Knew when Rachel had moved to New York, heard when Peyton had found out she had earned the internship in California. She'd tried so hard to help her friends. When Nathan and Haley had their daughter, she sent an anonymous donation to the hospital in their name so they wouldn't have to pay any medical bills. When Skillz was given the chance to move to Washington to play but didn't have the funds for the cross country trip she'd arranged for movers and placed a deposit on a two bedroom condo near the college he was to attend. Brooke had tried to be there as much as she could for her friends, as long as it didn't mean she had to get too personal. It was always easier dealing with someone else's problems than her own.

Four years had seen a lot of changes in Brooke's life. Her parents had finally divorced, and as a bid to earn her attentions they'd both contributed income to her bank account. Turned out she'd needed neither parents' money, seeing as how her grandmother had left more than Brooke could ever have imagined to her. Graduating from high school had brought about an invitation to New York, and with all the pain in Tree Hill, it seemed like a no brainer.

Leave the pain and torture and broken hearts and lies and love behind for a once in a life time shot at a career of her dreams. Sure. Piece of cake. So why, when she finally left, did she feel like she'd made the biggest mistake in her 22 years?

Walking to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and grabbed another beer. Glancing around, she sighed at the cookie cutter life she had come to expect. Everything looked like it had stepped right from the pages of Better Homes and Gardens, and maybe it had. There wasn't a dirty dish to be seen, no spots on the floor from puppies and kids, and god forbid a piece of laundry peeked from under a bed. It was perfection, and she felt like it all was going to come shattering down around her ears if she breathed too hard.

Walking back through the house to her room, Brooke shelved everything else that had happened in the last fifteen minutes, and decided a hot bath was in order. A nice bubble bath with the most expensive bubble soap she had, and the beer she had waiting. Yes, that sounded amazing.

Grabbing the remote she turned on her favorite CD, the soulful voice that was the one and only Haley Scott filling the empty spaces of her huge room and spacious bath. The marble floor of her bathroom carried the sounds and bounced them around til it almost seemed like she was surrounded by the music. She palmed the handles, adjusted til she had the right temperature, and let the water fill her giant jacuzzi tub.

_Dancing where the stars go blue_

_Dancin' where the evening fell_

_Dancin' in my wooden shoes_

_In a wedding gown_

Humming softly with the music Brooke shed her dress, wrapping her hair up in a loose bun so it wouldn't get wet. Setting the unopened beer on the edge, she finished the first one, tossed the can away, and sunk gratefully into the almost too hot water, a sigh escaping her full lips. Perfection.

Four years. Four long ass years of lives moving on and things changing. Two calls in one night, one basically saying, stay away, you're not wanted or needed, and the other practically begging her to go back. The part of Brooke that tended to surface when challenged (some would call it pig headed, but hey, that's some people) was nudging and urging and not so subtly hinting that she should pick up a phone, book a flight, and knock on Lucas' door in her fuck me pumps and the most low cut top she had, just to piss off Frigid Bitch. The more grown up part was saying time was the answer. Think it out, don't be too hasty. And the part that was all Brooke, the girl she left behind, sat cowering in the corner at the thought of going back home and facing all those demons.

_Are you happy now?_

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_Where do you go when you're blue_

_Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you_

_When the stars go blue_

If she did go back, what did she have to look forward to? Pain, heartache? Or joy, and family, only to face pain and heartache when she left again? What about everyone else? What would they say? Would they welcome her back? Or would they turn their backs on her, like they all thought she'd done four years ago? Worse, would she be _able _to leave?

On the flip side, what if she didn't. Could she live with herself, knowing people were asking her for help, only for her to say no? Could she live with the curiosity? With never knowing what was going on with her ex boyfriend? With the one man she'd loved, both out loud and in secret, for longer than she could remember?

Getting down to brass tacks, she admitted the answer had been decided as soon as she'd told Rachel she needed to think about it. If Brooke had intended on staying home, she would of told Rachel no. She wouldn't of said she'd call her back. So, that left only one other option.

The decision having been made, all that was left was relaxing. Tomorrow would be soon enough to make arrangements request the time off, etc. Right now all that mattered was her beer, the bubbles, and the song playing quietly in the background.

_Laughing with your pretty mouth_

_Laughing with your broken eyes_

_Laughing with your lover's tongue_

_-_

Edited 12-14-09


	3. Coming Home

The next morning found Brooke almost eager for what was to come. That was one thing that hadn't changed...once the brunette made a decision, it was done, and she was excited. Even if the outcome couldn't be guaranteed.

Rounding the corner, she saw the light on her cell blinking. Flashing lights meant missed calls, and potentially voicemails. Reaching into the pocket she pulled out her phone and unlocked the keypad.

_Three missed calls. Rachel, Haley, Lucas._ Oh god. For all that she was headed that way, she wasn't ready to deal with Lucas yet. Ignoring his call was the smartest move right now. Brooke sighed again, a deep, burdened expression of the heartache and emptiness she felt inside briefly overwhelming the eagerness she'd woken up with.

Sudden vibrating scared Brooke so bad she almost dropped the phone. Cursing quietly to herself, she paused for a second to calm her racing heart, and then looked at her phone. The caller id showed Haley's name and number, and of the three missed calls Haley was definitely the one she needed to take.

"Hey Hales," Brooke answered softly, fighting off the anger that she hadn't heard from Haley in so long, as well as the guilt for not having called her either.

"Brooke!? I tried calling, did you get my voicemail?" Haley sounded reassured, like she'd been waiting for Brooke to come rescue her or something.

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't had a chance. I get a phone call from some no-name chick who I could have sworn was with Lucas, and then Rachel and you AND Lucas call, and I've been thinking all night long-"

"Wait, Lucas CALLED you?!"

"I guess so! My cell phone had a missed call from him, but like I said, I haven't checked voicemails yet. It could have been that girl."

"No way. Lucas doesn't ever let anyone near his cell phone. Besides, that girl's been grating on everyone's last nerve, and if I found out she'd called you from his phone…well I'd, I don't know. But I'd do something!!" Haley sounded severely frustrated, and now Brooke really was beginning to worry.

"Hales? What's going on? Rachel refused to say anything to me, and Frigid Bitch wasn't exactly forthcoming with information. Said you'd threatened her into contacting me?"

"Brookie, please. I need you to come home. Things have gone to hell in a hand basket on a one-way express ticket, and I can't do this without you. I've tried, lord knows I've tried for months now to leave you out of this, but I jut can't anymore. James is sick, Amelia is teething, Nathan's depressed that his brother is slowly fading away, and I can't keep fighting for everyone else when I've got to fight just to stay awake right now." Haley's voice sounded so tired and worn out, there wasn't a way Brooke could have said no, even if she'd been the cold hearted bitch everyone in sophomore year had accused her of being.

"Come on Hales, give yourself some credit. You're stronger than you think. Can you at least tell me what's going on?"

"It's not something said over the phone. Come to Tree Hill, spend some time with me and Nathan and the kids, and I'll catch you up. If after I've filled you in, you decide you don't or can't help, then you're free to head back, and I promise we won't drag you back into this again."

"Oh Hales…what's my broody boy gotten himself into?" Brooke sighed. Knowing full well she couldn't do less for him than she'd already done for the rest of her friends, she agreed to come for a visit. It didn't really help that she'd already decided she was going. Haley just sort of...sealed the deal. She told Haley she'd be driving into town, and to expect her in a day or two. Hanging up with her fellow brunette, Brooke stood in almost the same spot as the previous night, staring off into space as she briefly let the world around her flow away.

With a firm shake of her carefully coiled curls, Brooke pulled herself back together. Life was moving on around her in a fast pace, and she wasn't one to be left behind. Time to make the necessary arrangements, throw some shit together, and head out.

-

After driving for a whole day, the neon flashing lights of the hotel off the Interstate were like a beacon to Eden. With an exhausted twist of her hands and a gentle application to the breaks, she pulled into a spot, threw her car into park, and slumped her way into the main office. Twenty minutes later found her sprawled across the bed, her bag on the table and her phone charging for the first time in probably two days.

"Damn batteries," she muttered, running a delicately boned hand over her face and smearing her make up. Her phone had been dead for the last hundred miles. She was pretty sure there were some fairly unhappy people out there, but oh well. A series of beeps and vibrations pretty much confirmed that suspicion, but Brooke was too tired to care. What possessed her to decide driving was the right travel option would forever remain a mystery to Brooke, but it was already done.

Fishing the coke out of her bag, she popped the tab and took a long drink. The fizziness bubbling it's way down her throat almost woke her up. Almost.

Her nerves were shot and the coke wasn't helping any. In fact, the caffeine was making things worse. If she was going to sleep at all, she'd need to put the coke down, and maybe take a bath. Or maybe a steaming hot shower. Either way, getting naked and getting wet would be involved. Two things she'd always enjoyed, no matter how they ended up. Leaving her dirty, road weary clothes in a pile next to the bed, she wrapped a robe around her slim body. Brooke stopped for a moment and examined her reflection in the mirror.

A couple changes here and there, a maturity to her structure and poise. She'd stayed slim and fit, and even had managed to tone some areas of her body that before weren't as perfect as she'd have liked. Her skin was smooth and blemish-free, her hair was as luxurious as ever. So why did she always feel uncomfortable in her own skin? How come she had such a strong desire to change it all?

Maybe it wasn't her own skin. Maybe it was what was inside her skin. It was who she was on the inside, who she was as a person. For all the good deeds she'd done for her friends, it didn't make her a good friend. It just meant she spent her money well. Which, in the long run, didn't really amount to much. All that being said, it was most likely at least somewhat behind the reason she was headed back home in the first place.

Shaking her head, she tightened the robe around her waist and went to take a shower. A glorious thirty minutes later, she collapsed in a heap of soft towels and vanilla scented skin, and passed the fuck out.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Brooke pulled up into the drive way of Haley and Nathan's house, and sat idly for a moment. She'd lost count of the number of times she'd flipped a bitch and tried to go back to New York only to turn right back around and determinedly plow on. She was NOT a scaredy cat. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

The door suddenly crashed open and a two foot tall blur came flying out the door.

"Auntie Brooke! Auntie Brooke! Momma said you'd be coming, but it took you soooo long!!" James, her godson, was jumping up and down on the driveway outside her car door, impatiently waiting for her to climb out of the car.

"Easy Jamie-boy! I missed you too! I'm sorry I took so long, but I wanted to make sure I had enough room to bring along some neat stuff for you and your parents." Brooke stood up, catching the jumping boy as he launched himself at her as she climbed out of the car. It felt so good to have his little arms around her neck. She felt ashamed for the time gap since her last visit, and a pang of something else she didn't want to name. Shying away from pain she didn't need to ask for, she hugged James back and put him down on the driveway.

"Brookie!!!" Haley came running out much like her son, and engulfed Brooke in a gigantic hug.

"Hey Hales! Ease up will ya? I'd like to breath sometime this century!" In truth though, Brooke was hugging Haley as tight as she was hugging Brooke, and it felt so good to be loved and wanted. For a minute Brooke thought she'd cry, but she gathered herself together.

"Oh Brooke! I thought you'd never get here! I'm so glad you've come, you can help me make sense of this whole mess and do some serious house cleaning. You'd be appalled to learn of the things going on since we graduated high school! At least we had class!" Haley sounded like she was near tears, and sensing the tension and strain in her friend's slight frame, she gently disengaged herself from the bear hug, and grabbing James' hand, led Haley inside.

"Deep breaths Haley. Everything will be ok. Or at least as close to ok as we can get."

"God I hope you're right. Nathan! Brooke's here! Can you help her with her bags?" Haley shouted down the hallway of the immense house, and Nathan immediately popped up from a doorway about a third the way down.

"Brooke!? Awesome! 'Bout damn time you showed your face! Sure, I'll grab her bags, where's she staying?" Nathan came jogging down the hallway and enveloped Brooke in a warm brotherly hug. Even though there was a lot of water under that bridge, they seemed to have survived the monsoon season. "I put Amelia down for a nap in the playroom, she should be out for at least an hour."

The newly arrived brunette pouted for a second, disappointed that she wouldn't get to see her god daughter right away. The ache that sprang up earlier throbbed its way back into her chest, and Brooke had to pause in the hallway for a moment. On second thought, maybe it was a good thing Amelia was down for a nap. Too many emotions too soon...

"She'll be in the room across from James and Lia, that way we're all in the same half of the house. Sometimes this big ole spooky house scares me" she said in a whisper. "Thank you for putting Lia down, I appreciate it love," Haley added, standing on tip toe to kiss her husband.

"Seriously? Aww Hales you should have told me about that! I would have closed off the other portion of the house or something!" Nathan hung on a bit longer than necessary, enjoying the feel of his sexy wife in his arms.

Shoving everything else back into the emotional vault that was all things she didn't want to deal with, she forced herself to relax.

"Come on guys, no kissy faces in the hallway!!!" Brooke smiled, albeit a little tightly. She made a mental note to come back home more often. For all that being here was painful, the warmth that was slowly warming the shadowed recesses of her soul justified the hurt. Plus, just because she could see Nathan and Haley didn't mean she had to deal with all the rest of Tree Hill's residents.

Grinning, Haley led Brooke into the kitchen and away from the half of the house that spooked her so bad. Brooke sat down on a bench in the gigantic kitchen, and reveled in the comfort of old times.

"Hales, you've done so well making this truly a home. I can't even begin to tell you how good it feels to be here." Brooke sighed, and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

Haley busied herself with preparing a snack. She had slowly learned that a good visit always included food of some sort with a fruity drink. Whether or not it was spiked depended solely on the guest and time of day, along with the severity of the visit. She was undecided on whether or not alcohol was necessary yet.

Nathan came strutting into the kitchen with James on his shoulders, laughing at something he'd said to his son. Brooke smiled at the two of them, relishing the sense of family she had here that she hadn't been able to build anywhere else.

Once Haley finished the snacks, they gathered in the living room, and Brooke settled down to the heart of the matter.

"Alright, so spill. My curiosity is peaked, I need to know, and I'd really just as soon have the wool pulled from over my eyes than remain in the dark about the whole thing." Brooke got straight to the point, her old sense of common sense resurfacing.

"Brooke, can we wait just a little bit? I want to catch up with you before you turn against us all."

"Nathan, you don't know that I'd turn against you! That's not a fair thing to say!" Brooke was momentarily hurt, trying to fend off the extreme sense of foreboding that was hovering in the air.

Haley glared at her not-so-bright husband and sat down across from Brooke so she could look her in the eye. She fidgeted with the napkin in her hand, and tried hard to find the right way to start this difficult conversation.

Just as Haley started to speak, the doorbell rang. James came running from down the hallway to answer the door. "I've got it!!!" he yelled as he ran.

"Oh no you don't Mini-Me! You know you're not supposed to open the front door!" Nathan sprinted after his athletic son, making it to the entranceway before James.

"Not so loud guys," Haley half-yelled down the hallway. "Remember, Lia's sleeping!"

As if to prove a point, a tremulous wail came sailing down the other hallway, and Haley sighed. Something unnamed seized up inside Brooke's chest, her heart cramping painfully for a split second. _It's NOT the same, _Brooke sternly told herself. Watching as Haley gathered herself up to go deal with the grumpy baby, Brooke scolded her own weakness.

"Let me Tutormom. You rest up," Brooke murmured, hiding her face from Haley as she stood up. The tightness was back in her shoulders, and the pain was fresh in her eyes, but no one else needed to know that. A baby was a baby, no matter what. And a crying baby needed comfort.

Smiling her thanks, Haley sank back, and listened as her two favorite boys bickered in the entryway, blissfully unaware that things were simmering dangerously, ready to explode with the slightest bit of outside influence.

"Aww dad! You're no fun! I just wanted to say hi!" James whined as he was removed from the door handle. Nathan grinned at him, and turned to open the door.

"Lucas!" Nathan was stunned.

-

Edited 12-14-09


	4. Do What You Want

**A/N: **Wow…so I've been reading other peoples' stories and I see these notes about how the reviews help spur on updates, and how they are just so amazing…I totally get it now, what all the other authors are feeling. The Cheshire cat couldn't beat me in a grinning contest!

To whiters, toddntan, brucas333, marys25, and riley06, THANK YOU so much. I'm on cloud nine, knowing that other people have found my story entertaining. Don't worry, Lucas will be okay, all shall be revealed shortly! Just not this chapter ;)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters, but the story line is my own.

Momentarily distracted by the crying down the hallway, all Nathan could really do was stand there and look dumb. Too many oddball things happening all at once sent his brain into overdrive and briefly fried his circuits.

"Uncle Lucas!" The screaming coming from the tiny human did several interesting things all at once.

The brunette with the baby almost choked herself to death. The brunette living in lala land shot up from the couch and twisted her ankle. The raven haired Scott brother panicked, and slammed the door in his younger brother's face, and poor little Jamie just wanted to give his favoritest uncle a big squeezy hug.

"Hey!" The muffled voice on the other side of the door was both surprised and a little teed off.

"Dad! That wasn't cool!" Jumping forward, Jamie opened the door again and ran outside, pushing his uncle in thru the open door way before his dad could possibly slam the door again. You never knew with adults. They did strange things sometimes.

Haley limping into the hallway was enough to drag her befuddled husband back to reality, and he hurried over to her, offering an arm for her to lean on as she stood staring at the best friend she hadn't seen step out of the house in probably two months.

Holding her oldest child in his arms, Lucas looked…well, worn out mostly. Dark circles under his eyes, his hair greasy from not being washed. His clothes were wrinkled and there was a faint musky scent that could only mean he hadn't showered in a couple days. Which explained the hair.

Lucas, in turn, stood his ground and waited for the accusations, or the pity comments, or even the snide remarks about how he looked. A small part of him knew he deserved it all. A larger part of him had gone past caring. When the silence started to unnerve him, he decided maybe he should explain.

"Hey man. Sorry for just stopping by, but I needed to get away from _her_. She's a fucking witch. I'm surprised I can still hear, what with all the high pitched banshee wailing she was doing. Who's car is in the drive way? I don't recognize it." The contempt and disgust was evident in the blonde boy's voice, along with some curiosity.

"Uhh, no sweat man. Glad to see you out and about!" Nathan's voice cracked and he flushed a little. Clearing his throat, he wrapped his arm more securely around his stunned wife, and racked his brain trying to find something, anything that could give Brooke a minute to gather herself.

"Uncle Luke! Today's my lucky day! Two of my family members came to see me!!" James had his arms wrapped tightly around his uncle's neck, leaning back far enough so he could see his face clearly. He couldn't contain his glee at having both his aunt and his uncle in the same house at the same time. Nathan groaned. Trust Haley's son to point out the proverbial elephant in the room.

"You're lucky day huh? Well that's killer little man, absolutely great. I've missed hanging out with you. We'll have to go play hoops later. Who else is here?" Lucas seemed genuinely happy to see his nephew, which made his older brother relax. Until his son opened his mouth again.

"Aunt Brooke! She came to visit mommy and daddy and – Uncle Luke? You okay?" Lucas had suddenly gone sheet white, and was shaking just slightly. Nathan took James from Lucas and placed him back on the floor.

Haley, having trouble sorting all the missile-like thoughts ricocheting through her mind, took her son's hand, and started to turn away.

"Jamie, hun, will you walk with mommy to the kitchen and help me get some ice? My ankle hurts and I think I need to sit down," she said, shooting one last glance over her shoulder at Lucas, who by now had propped himself up against the wall. His face was still unnaturally pale, but at least he wasn't shaking.

Shooting Haley a look that clearly screamed _traitor_, Nathan peered a little closer at his brother, and wondered what was running thru his head now.

A flash of brunette hair and the fact that crying could no longer be heard let both Nathan and Haley know that at least their house guest was still functioning. On what level remained to be seen, but they'd tackle one problem at a time.

Brooke, who'd leaned against the doorjamb and hid herself away during the last few minutes, cradled the sleeping baby and wandered around the play room, absent-mindedly walking around the various toys scattered across the floor. _Lucas, _was all she could really grasp. She'd peaked around the corner and then promptly hyperventilated herself into borderline hysteria. She wasn't ready. Not nearly ready. A tiny voice reminded her not so gently that it didn't really matter if she was ready or not, it was going to happen.

The only thing that kept her grounded, tenuously, was the little girl curled up in her arms. At a little over a year old, she was still small enough to be held, and young enough to want the warmth only a mommy could give. It was with mixed feelings that Brooke settled her down in the playpen again, that dull ache pinging to a sharp point behind her heart. A mommy, but not _her_ mommy.

-

Minutes passed in quiet silence as the Scott brothers sat on the front porch, staring out into the neighborhood and the quiet winter wonderland that had fallen the day before. The snow always brought with it a peaceful silence, Lucas had thought. Now though, he'd give anything for some loud, pounding music to override the myriad of thoughts rattling around in his brain.

"Tell me I heard him wrong. Tell me he talked to her or received a letter or something and he's confused." Lucas' voice was deep and undercut with pain. He was shocked to say the least, and his tone didn't bother to hide his emotions.

"I'm sorry bro. She just pulled up. She's been here, maybe, an hour or two. I swear we were going to tell you she was here. Call it selfish, but we wanted some time with our friend before the shit hit the fan and everything caught up with her." Nathan finally decided he was tired of the lies and the pussy footing. This was his brother and his best friend they were talking about. Past or no past, it was time people came clean. Shit, that's the whole reason Brooke was here in the first place. To set things right.

"Damn! Why didn't you tell me she was coming to town? I would have…I would have, well I would have done _something_ at least!" Lucas ran his hands through his hair. He was jittery, nervous, scared, and dare he think it…hopeful? Was she here because of him?

"Done what, exactly Luke? Tell me what you would of done." He doesn't mean to be so harsh with his friend, but its sort of how he's feeling right now, and it just comes out that way.

"I don't know. Maybe I would of called first. Maybe I would of stayed where I was at. Maybe, hell. Maybe I would of actually known what to say when I see her." The blonde heaves a deep breath, runs his hands through his hair, and for the first time, realizes just how nasty dirty he is. "Maybe I would of taken a shower," he mumbles quietly, a smirk tweaking the corner of his mouth.

Nathan paused, trying to think about what he's going to say. Does he admit that maybe they should of told Lucas? No. Because that leads to why they didn't, and it would hurt Luke too much to know she isn't here for him, or at least not yet. So instead, he opts for a safer road.

"You shouldn't be so focused on what other people are doing, or what you should or shouldn't do for them. If you want to take a shower, then take a damn shower! If you want to stay inside, then go home. But either way, do it because it's what _you _want."

They stop and look at each other. Lucas smiles finally, a hesitant half smile, a shadow of what his face could of looked like, and Nathan just shrugs. It is what it is, they both think. So, Lucas does what he wants. Standing up, he dusts off his dirty ass pants, extends a hand to his brother, and turns to walk through the door.

"I'm going to take a shower. Go check on my best friend, and make sure she hasn't broken something, with as clutzy as she can be. And when I'm done de-stinkifying myself, maybe we can all sit down and have dinner. Because, let me tell you, that sounds amazing right now."

Nathan can only smile, nod, and inhale on the hope that things are changing.

"Damn woman…you've been here not even a full day and you're already rocking the boat," Nate murmurs, watching his brother square up his shoulders and walk down the hallway, unknowingly passing the room the brunette's currently hiding in. "Good for you."

-

Brooke can smell him. She can hear his footsteps. Maybe even his heartbeat, even though she knows that's foolish. In her mind's eye she can see him walk down the hallway, hang a left at the end, and close the door as he pulls the shower door open and turns the knob. In a little while, he'll smell like a mixture of Nathan and himself, and it'll cause Brooke all sorts of trouble to no end. But it'll be worth it, because there aren't any two other men in her life she'd rather be surrounded by. She just can't admit that out loud.

Rocking softly in the chair, back and forth, back and forth, she can hear the gentle breathing of another Scott child in the room. She remembers when Jamie was this small, and how delicate he looked, how scared she was that she'd break him. And for a moment, she can hear another set of lungs breathing, a different heart beat thumping quietly against her chest. And for that glorious moment, everything's okay.

"Brooke? Babe? Can you come help me with dinner?"

The knock against the door is like thunder and explosives going off next to her head. Brooke flies forward, her peace shattered, and it's all she can do not to break down in tears right there. Gulping in air she struggles to bring her body back into check, her back aching from the position and her legs quivering. "Just breathe, Brooke," she whispers to herself, forcing herself to pull it together.

"Brooke?" Another knock, and the door handle starts to turn.

"Yeah Hales, be right there," Brooke spits out, hoping against hope she's quick enough to keep that door from opening. She doesn't want to answer the questions she knows Haley will ask.

"Thanks," she hears muffled thru the door, and the knob swings back into place. Brooke slumps, her body exhausted, her mind worn out. Being with Amelia is bad, bad, bad. But her legs wont work, and she can't seem to leave.

A whiff of soap that smells like mint and the outdoors breezes past Brooke's nose, and she bolts up right. Lucas is in the shower. Which means he's wet. Which means he's naked. And all of a sudden, she's shooting out of the chair, almost tripping on a toy pony on the floor, and flying out the door faster than she thought possible, imaging chasing after her, laughing at her the whole way.

Speed walking down the same hallway Lucas has just wandered, it's like she can see him walking toward her. Shaking her head hard, her hair whipping around her, she stumbles out into the kitchen, and catches herself against the stool.

Nathan just looks at her weird, and Haley wonders why her face is all of a sudden so flushed. Jamie hums quietly in the corner at his own little table, and smiles that adorable Scott smile at his favorite aunt and continues to draw a picture, happier than he's been in entirely too long. Silently, Brooke takes the offered knife and the carrots and begins to slice them for the salad they're having with dinner.

_Everything's going to be alright,_ she mutters over and over again in her head.

-

Dinner's maybe ten minutes from being done, and no one's even tried to touch the elephant in the room. Brooke's tucked herself away in the couch, and Lucas has spent the last fifteen minutes hiding out in his big brother's bathroom like he's fourteen again. Nathan and Haley are having a whisper fight about who has to break the ice, and it's escalated itself into _no you! No you! _Jamie's been pretty much forgotten, and he realizes it, which leads him to accept that maybe he'll have to be the one who finally admits he's hungry. Since, obviously, that's what everyone's waiting for.

The faint hiccup, a soft cry of "momma" and the tentative wails of Amelia finally drag Brooke out of her stupor, and without realizing what she's about to do, she makes a bee line for the play room. Haley, who'd done the exact same thing, Nathan on her heels still trying to plead his case, is motionless in the doorway of the kitchen, having seen the blonde wander his way into the same room Brooke was heading, not thirty seconds earlier in response to the cries of his niece.

Hearing soft murmurs, Brooke peaks around the corner, and sees something that nearly shatters the careful control she's managed to wring around her emotions. Lucas is in the middle of the room, his arms full of little baby girl, and she's laughing, her tears making her Scott blue eyes sparkle in the soft light.

"Unka Luka! You here!" Amelia giggles, her eyes rubbing away the last of her nap and a smile curling her lips adorably. A grin blossoms on his own handsome face, and it's easy for Brooke to remember now why she loves this man.

"Sure am, baby girl. You have a good nap?"

"Uh huh," the tiny human responds, reaching around to give her uncle a hug. As he squeezes her gently, they inadvertently turn, and all of a sudden Brooke realizes she's been standing in the doorway this whole time.

"Hi Lucas," is really all Brooke can bring herself to say.

Lucas, to his credit, hasn't dropped the baby and ran. He knew, remembered, that she was in the house. It was mostly why he'd been hiding out in the bathroom. Memories from when they were younger had run rough shod thru his mind all during his shower and the ensuing hide out period. He couldn't decide whether he should be embarrassed or incredibly turned on. And then suddenly she was there. Standing in the doorway, and it all came back. The low, raspy, incredibly sexy voice. The gorgeous brunette hair, longer than he'd remembered but still in those soft waves that framed her face perfectly. The drop dead figure, his fingers itching to caress every curve. A smile hovered on her lips, uncertainty evident in her eyes. What would his reaction be?

Time to see what fate could do after a push in the right direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Time to see what fate could do after a push in the right direction.

As Haley dragged Nathan out of the house, pulling a wiggling James out after them, she sent a silent pray to whatever god-like figures were watching, begging for some other-worldly good luck. Brooke was their last hope. If she couldn't help Lucas, then Haley was just plain out of ideas. Suddenly they were outside, and Haley kicked herself for not thinking more clearly. It was freezing out here!

"Mommy! It's cold! I don't want to be out here! Why can't we go back inside with Aunt Brooke and Uncle Luke!?" James jumped up and down, trying to stress his point as his young voice pitched up in frustration.

"I'm sorry hunny, mommy forgot it had snowed last night. Tell ya what, how's bout we all go in to town and get some hot chocolate?" Haley crouched down low to be eye to eye with her son. She loved this bundle of energy, and he knew it.

"Say, that's a great idea. But daddy's got some work to do, so I'll stay here. You and mommy can have some hot cocoa and just relax okay?" Nathan looked down at the two, love so clearly swirling in his eyes. Haley and James were his life, and he wanted to spend every minute with them. But right now, the idea of leaving Brooke and Lucas alone in the same house for longer than thirty minutes without any adult supervision didn't seem the best idea. Sure, he wasn't going to interfere, but he also didn't want to come back home to a trashed house and police tape as they surveyed a murder scene. With those two, anything was possible.

Pulling Haley to a standing position, he whispered his thoughts into her ear, and she nodded in agreement. She walked over to the back door, opened it enough to grab her keys, and two jackets from the hook, and hurried back over to James who was huddled in Nathan's arms.

"There's, like, no sound coming from the house. I hope they haven't killed each other already." Taking James, she wrapped him in his jacket and then slipped into her own. Their feet were starting to go numb, they were both in house shoes. Wow, yeah she hadn't planned this whole thing very well. That's what she gets for fabricating excuses at the last minute.

"I'll go inside and take a discreet look around. You two go have fun, and I'll call if something horrible happens. How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Oh, a couple hours I guess. Maybe three. If you think they need more time just call me and we'll go wander around the mall or something." Haley was finally feeling upbeat for the first time in what felt like months. Things were finally going to come to a head. No more tip toeing, no more wondering what would happen next. Yay!

"Alright, well loves of my life, you two go have some fun, and I'll try to keep the blood from staining the carpet." Grinning at his gorgeous wife, he kissed her good bye and watched as they trudged through the snow to the garage and drove away. Diving back inside – holy fuck his feet were cold! – he ran silently upstairs to his bedroom and changed into some much warmer pants and thick socks.

A little warmer now, he began to stealthily sneak around his house. Trying really really hard not to burst into a fit of unmanly giggles at the fact he was creeping around his own house, he went in search of the strange pair. Finding them in the kitchen, Brooke making a snack – or trying to anyways, she never was good at domestic duties – and Lucas sitting at the bar, watching her every move. At least there weren't any signs of violence. He ducked back around the corner and went to his study, where at least he could play some Playstation and catch up on some games. They seemed to be okay, right?

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hi Lucas." She said again as Nathan and Haley ran past them. Her voice sent shivers up and down his spine, and he had to fight the urge to pull her to him._

"_Hey yourself. Long time no see." His ice blue eyes stared back at her, and a familiar flush started somewhere deep down inside. God, even after three years he can still bring her to the brink of ecstasy with one look. _

"_It's nice to see you again Luke. Don't be mad at Hales or Nate, I asked that they keep my visit quiet. I wanted some time to get caught up on things before I dove back into the drama that is Tree Hill." She stood from against the door jam, and stepped forward her hand outstretched. What was she doing?_

"_Can I take your jacket? I know it's freezing out there, but Hales keeps it to near tropical temperatures inside. You must be getting warm." Ha! It wasn't the temperature that was causing the flush, it was the petite brunette with the dimples standing within arm's reach. That familiar scent moved with her and he was taken back to when things were simpler and he had had the right to hug her. What had gone so wrong? How had they drifted so far apart?_

_Shrugging out of his jacket, Brooke admired his wide shoulders and lean waist. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged his hips and a long sleeve pull over that clearly defined his muscled chest. Taking in a deep breath to control her emotions, she reached up and helped him finish removing the jacket. Her hand brushed against his arm for an instant, and that familiar flash of attraction shot up her body. _

_Jerking back as if she'd been burned, Brooke turned swiftly around to hide her reaction and hung his jacket in the front closet. Reaching up to grab a hanger, her shirt pulled up just that tiny bit, enough to give Lucas a glimpse of her smooth skin and taut belly. Man…he missed her so much. Fighting every urge he had to reach out and slip his hands around her waist, he just stood there watching, heavy-lidded, as she finished and closed the door._

"_Um, do you want to come in and have a drink? I think there's still some snacks that Haley made, I can get you something to eat, if you're hungry." Brooke had intended on giving him a hug, but if a simple grazing of fingers brought about that strong a reaction, she couldn't trust herself not to try and jump his bones if he hugged her._

_Nodding, Lucas watched as she walked past him and followed her into the kitchen. Her hips swaying just like he'd remembered, he swallowed hard against the emotions rising inside him, and sat down at the bar. He didn't trust his own voice; he'd give away the desire and need he felt for her and scare her off. That was the last thing he wanted to do. For the first time in a year, he was feeling…alive. Like life was worth living, like he had a reason to wake up. If only they all had known what he was intending on doing when he'd first come to knock on Nathan's door._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you sooo much to everyone. I love opening my inbox and seeing all the emails from the website. I've been itching all day to get back home so I could update again! I just posted another chapter, and I'll have one more after this one I'm hoping before the night's through. I'll be playing Guitar Hero though :D so it may be late. Hope everyone's having an awesome weekend, and keep the reviews coming! They are helping me intensely!

To whiters, thank you so much for the compliment, I was afraid I'd gone off on too strong a tangent with Naley. And don't worry, all will be revealed, but I wouldn't want to spoil the plot. Let's just say there will be a trip to the hospital. Still haven't decided on who's going yet though :D

B.P.Davis, Lucas does seem to lend himself well to mystery huh? Guess it's that bad guy exterior. Gotta love him!

Brucas333, you got it! Longer chapters it is! I wasn't sure if I was better off with shorter or longer. Longer chapters makes me happy though, I can put more content in. Right on!

Hope y'all enjoy!

They'd been sitting like this for what felt like eternity, but was probably more like twenty minutes, maybe. Neither one was willing to be the first to break the silence. The tension and sexual attraction was so thick, you could have cut the air with a plastic knife. Brooke saw Nathan peak around the corner of the wall and smiled slightly. She knew he was there to keep things from getting nasty. If only she'd had time to find out from Hales what all had gone wrong! Damnit! Lucas always did have horrible timing, didn't he?

Sighing, Brooke turned to place the dishes in the sink and refill her water glass. Alright, enough is enough. They're both grown adults right? It's just a conversation! Not like they were talking about life or death. Were they?

"What are you doing in town Brooke?" Lucas' voice washed over her and she felt those goosebumps again. He had seen the smile, heard the sigh. If only he'd known her thoughts were running along a similar path.

"Honestly? I'm not real sure. I've missed my friends and my home, but I wasn't planning a trip right now. This is all sort of impromptu, and I was hoping to spend some time with Hales catching up. How about you? What brings you to the Scott doorstep?" Brooke settled across from Lucas, and for the first time took a real look at her ex-boyfriend. He still had the same messy blonde hair, cut exactly how she liked it. His eyes were tired, dark circles on top of more dark circles. He looked like death warmed over, despite the fact that he'd obviously kept himself in shape. Wanting so badly to reach out and just hold him and chase all the pain away, she began to silently fume that he'd been allowed to get this bad and no one had thought to tell her.

"What could Hales have to say that you couldn't learn from the rest of us? I'd of thought you'd at least tell me that you were here. I mean, we're still friends, right?" His voice cracked just that tiny bit, and he flushed in embarrassment.

Brooke smiled at him, a real smile, dimples and all, and he stopped breathing. God, she was so gorgeous. Everything he wanted was sitting in front of him, and he wasn't sure what to do next.

"Oh Broody. We'll always be friends! I promise! Just right now, I can't. I can't tell you why I'm here because I don't know. And I can't find out what I need to know from you or anyone else, because I don't know what it is I'm supposed to be looking for. Hales called me a couple days ago and practically begged that I come back. She's the reason I'm here right now, well, sorta, and I owe it to her to wait until she's back before I can draw any conclusions." She sighed and plopped her chin into her raised palm. She looked at the man across the table again, and swore she saw a smile hovering around his sensual lips.

"I've missed you Brooke. Is it alright to admit that?"

"It's perfectly alright. I've missed you too. Come on, lets go sit down on the couch and catch up." Reaching across, she took his hand in hers and led him out of the kitchen. They settled on the sofa, still holding hands, and just sort of, started rambling. Maybe it was the physical connection, but they both loosened up. The warmth of their hands was a comfort they both had sorely missed.

Brooke went first, talking of where she went after graduation, leaving out some rather major details. She wasn't ready to go there yet, and he certainly didn't need to know things that couldn't hurt him any longer. Eventually she ended up at the job she was currently in, a fashion editor for a decent sized magazine in New York. Lucas could tell there were things she was avoiding, but he was so happy to just sit and talk with her, he didn't want to risk ruining the moment.

Lucas, well, he didn't have much to say. He'd worked on, and finally finished his book, but hadn't sent it to his editor yet. He couldn't explain why. After Brooke had moved and Rachel had followed suit not long after, he'd fallen to helping his mom in the diner again, and picked up a job at the school coaching basketball. Even though he couldn't play, he could still teach. He'd been living with this girl for a year or so, and as he quickly changed the subject Brooke began to get a glimpse of what might have gone wrong.

Nathan, who had been playing Playstation and getting his ass beat by a stupid computer, had finally decided an hour or so was long enough to wait, and went to check on them. Creeping around that same wall to the kitchen, he noticed it was empty. _Wonder where they went? Wait. Honestly, with their past, do I want to risk that mental image?_ Shaking his head, he turned around and went in search of what could possibly be the source of nightmares to come for a while. Though, he admitted to himself, if they were making out, then at least it meant Lucas was coming back from that dark place he'd been in, and it'd be worth the lack of sleep.

Lost in his musings, he nearly walked right in on them. Catching himself in time, he slipped behind a large cabinet, and peered into the living room. Sitting there, cozy as you please, Brooke and Lucas were holding hands and talking quietly. Lucas looked more animated than he'd seen in months, and for once, his eyes actually seemed alive. Letting go a huge sigh of relief, he backed up silently and went back to his study.

Picking up the phone, he dialed his wife's number. He guessed it was alright for them to come home. It wasn't fair to throw Brooke to the wolves without some sort of back up. After all, he was pretty sure Hales hadn't had a chance to let Brooke in on what was going on.

"Hello?" Nate grinned at his wife's voice on the line, and once again thanked the powers that be for being so lucky.

"Hey sexy. Brooke and Lucas seem to be doing pretty well, they've migrated from the kitchen to the living room and are talking now. Lucas seems relaxed, this might just work. If you guys are done, y'all should come home. I miss my wife!"

"Aww. Well we miss you too! I'm glad they're talking, and super relieved to hear they haven't broken anything. We'll wrap up our snack and head home. See you in a few. Love you!" Haley couldn't contain her excitement, and Nate could tell she was immensely relieved. They hung up and Nate went back to getting his ass kicked. If this kept up much longer, he was going to seriously consider taking the game back and claiming faulty wiring and get his money back. Who in their right mind would pay money to have their ass handed to them on a silver platter by a computer?!

"So, yeah, uhm, that's what's going on with me." Lucas ran a hand through his hair, a trade mark move that brought up memories for Brooke of running her own hands through that same messy hair. "It sounds like things have been going really well with you though! I couldn't help but notice that you didn't mention a boyfriend or anything. Can it really be true that the hottest chick in New York doesn't have a man on her arm?" Lucas tried valiantly to joke about it, but failed miserably. Instead of sounding like it was no big deal, his voice came out all deep and nervous. Damn. And things had been going so well, he'd been able to hide his true feelings and goings on or so he thought.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I think Rachel would tend to disagree with you on that score. I've had a couple dates here and there, but well, nothing serious since I left Tree Hill. To be honest, I was so broken inside that I didn't need the heartache or had the strength to look at anyone in that way. It's been kind of nice, really, not having that drama." _Liar! You've missed Lucas intensely and the reason you're not dating anyone else is cause they can't match up to memories four years old!_ She mentally scolded herself. Hell, if he was going to skirt the issue, then so was she. Shit. There it goes again. Them lying to each other, trying to cover up something more painful…trying to keep from getting more hurt than they'd already been. Why did things have to always be so complicated!!

Lucas grimaced at the adroit reminder of their past, but trudged on past it. She didn't sound like she was still mad at him, just being open about it. Should he mention Amber? What would Brooke say? What would _he_ say?

_Oh hell. Just dive right in. Wait. What? I haven't done or thought anything like that in months! Maybe Nate was right. Maybe being around Brooke is what I needed. Maybe I don't have to take that walk like I was going to. Maybe I can just stay right here. Maybe…_ Lucas stared at Brooke, searching for something. She wasn't sure what, but she wasn't entirely comfortable with the close scrutiny. She'd secrets she needed to keep hidden, same as he did she was sure. Lucas looked so serious. There was a shadow of something scary in his eyes, like he'd been preparing himself for some difficult task to come, and now he was reconsidering whether or not he still wanted to. What had she walked in on? What had Lucas gotten himself into? And how was she going to help him, when she still couldn't be honest with herself?

"Can I ask you a question? It may be kind of weird, shit, no maybes about it, it is weird. But, well, I haven't opened up like this in longer than I can remember. And I need a woman's opinion. Someone I trust. And I trust you." He looked at her with those intense blue eyes, and she thought she was going to melt. He had this seriousness about him now, like he was about to ask her to marry him or something. Huh? Duh Brooke. Don't go placing your hopes and dreams on his shoulders. It wasn't fair.

"You can ask me anything Lucas, I promise I'll do my best to help." She returned his gaze, straight on, not wavering. She'd decided just because she wasn't healed yet, didn't mean she couldn't help him. She had to help him. Maybe in helping him, she'd find a way to help herself. She just hoped what he needed was within her power to give. And looking at the troubled man before her, she wasn't sure just how much she had to give. But she had to try. She needed to know that she had fought for him. Even if he didn't know it.

The sound of the front door could be heard opening and closing, and Haley called out to see where everyone was. Lucas looked at Brooke, gulped, and realized he wasn't ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Hey everyone! So, six chapters is long enough to wait. I bow to the demands of my readers:D Y'all get to find out now what's wrong with Lucas. Well, most of it anyways. Hope it's up to par!! Sorry if it's kind of long, but I didn't want to be lynched for breaking it into two chapters. Hehehe

_Fuck! What is it about this town? Does everyone who grows up in it develop an innate sense of horrible timing? _Brooke sighed, knowing the moment had been lost. Brooke saw Lucas' eyes pull away, the walls he'd been slowly letting down slamming right back up. Letting go of his hand, she ran her fingers through her own hair, and settled her nerves. Maybe it was for the best. Now she'd have a chance to talk to Hales, and could find out what the scoop was.

James came barreling into the living room and landed squarely between Brooke and Lucas. Squealing with the excitement that only a three year old can pull off, he hugged his aunt and uncle and then started speed talking about his day. Lucas grinned, being around his nephew never failed to brighten his day and make everything seem okay. He suddenly felt very, very guilty for not being around the last couple of months. It finally dawned on him that he wasn't the only one hurting from his seclusion.

Laughing, Haley came into the room after putting her jacket and purse away. Nathan came jogging from around the corner and swept his wife up in a huge hug. Lucas and Brooke smiled at the obvious happiness the couple shared, and James ran up to be included in the greeting.

Abruptly Lucas stood up from his place on the couch and walked out of the room. Before anyone could react, the front door swung open and slammed shut behind him. Brooke jumped up as if to run after the man who still had her heart after all these years, but Haley stepped in front of her.

"No, Brooke, don't. This is what he does. He runs away. That's all he's been doing lately. For a while, someone would go running after him, but we had the hardest time finding him. And the few times that we did? Yeah, it wasn't pretty. It's like he's not Lucas anymore, he's this weird shadow of the boy we knew in high school." Haley sighed, plopping down into a wide chair and kicking her shoes off.

Nathan sat down next to Haley on the arm rest, and absent-mindedly rubbed her shoulders. James, sensing yet another serious discussion coming on, flounced from the couch, sat down on the floor and flipped on the tv. He knew when his parents needed some grown up talk time. For being three, he was smarter than anyone thought. He wasn't the son of Haley James Scott for nothing!

"You probably figured that I stuck around. We wanted to give you guys some space, but my gloomy older brother has been so unpredictable lately, I wanted to make sure that things didn't get out of hand. Not that he's raised a hand to anyone, or even thought about doing any physical harm. In fact, it's the complete opposite. He's sluggish and reclusive. The only one he's hurt is himself." Nate was suddenly extremely interested in his shoes, and wouldn't meet Brooke's eyes.

"And just what does that mean?" Brooke demanded. Her eyebrow cocked and she gave her two friends a deadly glare.

"Listen, Brooke. What did Lucas tell you about the last couple of years?" Haley wasn't trying to dodge the question, she just wanted to make sure the foundation was laid right before she shook everything that Brooke knew.

"Hales, don't –" Brooke was clearly frustrated. She jumped up off the couch and stormed back and forth in front of the couch.

"Brookie! Please! Sit down. I'm not trying to stall. I just, I don't want to make the mistake of telling you something without giving you all the facts. We need you focused and strong enough to make this work, and I don't want to jeopardize our final shot at getting Lucas back." Haley spoke quickly, hoping to calm her friend down. She was anxious for this to work.

"Oh Hales! I'm so confused! I can tell something's wrong with Lucas, and it makes me so mad that he's gotten this way and I didn't know a thing about it! But I'm mad at myself! Because I'm the one who left him, I'm the one who shut him away and avoided him like the bubonic plague. And who's this girl he's living with? If they're living together, why the hell isn't she helping him!?" Brooke was nearly shouting as she rambled. She was tired of the run around, the mystery. She wanted answers! And she wanted them NOW!

"That girl he's living with is lower than scum." Haley's voice dripped with scorn and hatred, and Brooke was momentarily stopped in her pacing. What in the world? Haley, the woman who had a heart the size of Australia, was talking smack about some chick? Wow, this had to be pretty bad.

"Hales, come on now. Be fair. We've never really taken the time to get to know Amber." Nathan immediately stepped away when he saw the look his petite wife was giving him. She may be small, but she packed a hell of a punch when she was pissed. Like right now. Brooke's giggle broke the tension, and all of a sudden Haley and Brooke were rolling in laughter on the floor. Nathan, shaking his head at the scene, was just relieved that he hadn't come away from the whole thing with a black eye or bloody nose. There's no way the basketball coach could survive being beaten up by his own wife.

"Oh man. Alright. I haven't laughed like that in ages! But seriously, Hales, come clean. Now, before there's any more interruptions." Brooke wiped tears from her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She had needed the laughter, but it was time to get the facts.

"I needed that too. Come on, let's get a drink in the kitchen and leave the boys to their cartoons. This conversation shouldn't be had in the presence of little ears." Haley stood up and reached her hand out to Brooke to help her up. The friends walked into the kitchen, and Nathan settled down to some father-son bonding time with James.

Haley filled a glass with water, and sat down next to Brooke at the kitchen island. Taking a short sip, she gathered her thoughts.

"Okay, this is a long story, so you might as well get comfortable. After you left Tree Hill, Lucas moved in with us for a couple months. Karen had started dating this man from a town down the road, and he had immediately moved into Karen's house. He started taking over everything, and I do mean _everything._ Karen changed, and she just let this asshole walk all over her. Lucas had the hardest time keeping his tongue, and one night he lost his temper and hit Karen's boyfriend. Karen got all sorts of pissed off, and told him that if he was going to behave that way, then he needed to leave." Stopping for another sip, she surreptitiously peered over the rim of her glass to see Brooke's expression. It was…not there. So far, Brooke hadn't shown anything yet.

"Three am that morning, and he's banging on our door, a bag in hand, and blood shot eyes. Of course we let him in. He's family, I mean come on! So for the next two months, he stayed at our place, and we just sort of, well, acted like nothing was wrong. If only things had been so easy." Haley sighed, tears welling in her eyes. Struggling, she kept on talking.

"Lucas got a phone call from his mother. Her asshole of a boyfriend had come home pissed as all get out, and started chucking things around the house. Come to find out, he's got a horrible temper that he just couldn't control, and the slightest thing set him off. He was throwing a vase out a door when Lily...when Lily," Haley had to stop. She was crying softly, and just couldn't continue.

"Oh no, Hales, please tell me Lily's alright! Please!" Standing, Brooke searched for some Kleenex, and found a box laying by the end table. She handed some to Hales while slipping her arm around her crying friend's shoulder.

"Oh tigger! I wish I could! He wasn't watching, and chucked the vase through the doorway and hit Lily in the face with it. She crashed backwards and fell into a coffee table and hit the base of her head on the edge. They rushed her to the hospital, but she was so little, and hit so hard…there was no saving her!" Haley wailed, crying so hard Brooke was afraid she was going to hyper-ventilate. Rubbing her back in gentle circles, she tried to sooth her friend while containing her own anger at the situation. What a fucking asshole! Poor Karen! And Lucas! No wonder he was so changed!

"Hey Hales, come on, calm down. I need you to calm down Haley. This kind of crying's not good for you. You'll make yourself sick. I can only imagine how hard this had to have been for you and Nathan and everyone. But it's in the past now, and there's nothing either of us can do to change that. I need you to calm down." Brooke spoke softly to her friend, who she was now holding as she sobbed out all the frustration from the past year.

Realizing that Haley wasn't just crying about Lily, that this was more than sorrow over a friend's loss, she settled herself down and let Haley cry on her shoulder. These were tears of frustration, loneliness while struggling to keep her friends and family together, stress over fighting a battle every day, and then, finally, relief that she wasn't alone any more, relief over the fact that she didn't have to carry the burden by herself.

Nathan, peering around the corner, saw his wife bawling in Brooke's arms, and made to step forward to help. Shaking her head, Brooke bit her bottom lip trying to find a way to make it known that he wasn't needed just then.

Nathan, having learned through other emotional fits that sometimes being her husband wasn't enough, took the hint and stepped back. Glancing at the clock, he was shocked to see that it was already past his little man's bed time. Mouthing to Brooke, he explained that he was going to tuck James in, and then settle in the study for some more PlayStation. She nodded in understanding, and tightened her grip on Haley as she continued to cry.

Some minutes later Haley finally gathered herself together, and managed to wipe away her tears. Smiling in gratitude to her friend for letting her release so many months' worth of worry, she glanced down at Brooke shirt and burst into a fit of giggles. Looking down at herself, Brooke saw that her shirt was thoroughly soaked. Laughing too, she took Haley's hand and went to her room to change into some comfy pajamas.

Once Brooke was comfortable, they went to Haley's so she could do the same, and they settled onto her bed and resumed talking.

"Okay, so Lily's gone. That explains a lot. But if that over a year ago, what else has happened?" Brooke asked Haley quizzically. Yes, Lily's death was major, but not something that should have hit him so hard that they were calling in for reinforcements.

"Well, Lucas took Lily's death harder than we all expected. Some how he managed to convince himself that her death was completely his fault. He kept saying that if he'd managed to keep his temper in check, or just bide his time, he'd have been there to prevent it all. He swore that Lily's death was because he was a horrible person, and he'd let down his mother and sister and left them with a dangerous man. He hit rock bottom after Lily's funeral, and started drinking himself unconscious nearly every night. Nathan and some of the other guys that they kept in touch with from the team went and dragged him out, saving his ass each time. Eventually, the other guys just gave up, seeing a worthless cause, but Nathan kept at it." Haley tucked her hair behind her ear, and looked at Brooke again, hoping there'd be some sort of reaction this time.

She wasn't disappointed. Brooke's shoulders were slumped, and she was feeling insanely guilty for not being there when everyone dealt with such a harsh blow. Talk about unfair! To steal the life of such a young child, an innocent! How cruel! Brooke's eyes were shadowed with pain and compassion for her friends, and anger that something so unjust had taken place.

Gulping hard, Haley kept on the narrative.

"About three months after Lily's death, Lucas hooked up with this girl from one of the bars he'd frequented. She worked him over something good, but we all thought it was worth it. He'd finally stopped drinking so much, Nathan was able to sleep through the night most times, and well, Lucas at least seemed to be returning to normalcy. We didn't find out until last month that it was actually Karen who had fished him out of the despair he'd been in. Turns out the boyfriend came back one night after Karen had kicked his punk ass to the curb, and beat Karen."

"Oh god, no! Not Karen! Please tell me Lucas didn't lose Karen too!" Brooke was horrified! Her eyes were as big around as saucers, and she shook slightly with the fear that her poor Lucas had not only lost his sister, but his mother too.

"No, she'd managed to get to the phone and call Lucas, who came storming in, beat the man to within an inch of his life, and chased him out of town. Lucas and Karen had a long, and I do mean LONG talk, and he quit drinking every night. Instead it was every other night, but it was progress of a sort. He'd moved back home after Lily's funeral anyways, so we hardly ever saw him."

"Oh thank goodness. I don't even want to think about how destroyed Lucas would have been if he'd lost them both." Brooke settled herself down again, telling herself to be calm. This was worse than she could possibly have imagined! And to think, Lucas hadn't said a word, had just moved on past all this like it hadn't even happened. Her heart went out to him

"Nathan had tried to call him a couple times, even stopped by the diner and the house. But each time Karen either said he wasn't home, or he was holed up in his room and didn't want to see anyone. The girl we'd all thought was the reason he'd changed was apparently glued to his side, and he went everywhere with her. We finally met Amber at a party Nathan threw when Skillz came back for a brief visit with his family, and to say we were shocked is an understatement."

"Amber…I've never heard of her. How old is she?" Brooke searched her memory for an Amber, but came up short. She'd known nearly every girl in Tree Hill when she'd lived here, one of the perks of being most popular.

"She moved here shortly after you left. I think that's why Lucas hooked up with her. She didn't know his past, she didn't know about you and him, or Lily's death. She was a way for him to hide from all that had happened, and he was in need of that reprieve. We didn't realize until it was too late that he was hiding from his problems instead of dealing with them."

"So he buried his head in her lap instead of the sand?" Brooke tried to crack a joke, and instead it came out with just that faint hint of jealousy. Well damn. That's not what she had aimed for.

Haley smiled and tried not to laugh at Brooke's jealousy. It was half the reason she had asked Brooke here. She was counting on Brooke's feeling for Lucas to touch something inside Lucas and bring him back to reality.

"Something like that, yeah. It's kind of why you're here. There's been other stuff happen to Lucas since all that went down, but that was the start. Now he's hiding from everything and refusing to look at what's going on outside. This bitch wont leave him alone, she's even managed to finagle her way into Karen's house and is living with him, and Karen can't get her to leave. Each time she tries, Lucas steps in and says he needs her. She can't deny her son anything, not after he stepped up and protected her from the asshole. Lucas hardly ever comes out of his room, and when he does, he's with Amber, and she wont let any of us get within shouting distance of him."

"Wow. Be sure to point Amber out to me the next chance you get. I'd like to give her a piece of my mind. Well, maybe a slap or two as well" Brooke said grimly. She was pissed. Who did this bitch think she was? No one had a right to keep her Lucas from his friends and family. Whoops. Did she just say _her _Lucas? Yeah, she needed to watch that.

**A/N:** Well, hope y'all liked it. At six pages, I figured this was long enough. However, I've still got some writing left in me tonight. Who knows! I might just have to post some more! I'm on a roll! Let me know if I did alright! Thanks everyone!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for posting reviews, I was really nervous about the last chapter. To answer a few questions, I'll be explaining why Brooke didn't know anything about Lily's death along with what happened to the creepy boyfriend. There will be much more Brucas interaction, I just had to build the background with Haley. Y'all have been great, it's really helping me stay on track!! The explanations will have to come next chapter, but I'll be posting that today I think, so it'll be all good! Happy Reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke needed a break from all the revelations, and stood up from the bed to stretch her legs. She needed to process everything, and sort through the details in her head. She knew there were gaps in the story, that she needed to sit down and listen to everything else, but she was just...exhausted. Between coming home, dealing with Lucas, and now all this, she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle more drama. Not that Tree Hill wasn't notoriously famous for drama. Shit, her town could win a worldwide contest, hands down.

"Hey Tutor-girl, I know there's more to this, and my head's swimming with questions, but well, I need to take a break. I can't think straight right now, and I know that I need to hear it all. But can we finish this in the morning? I just, I need to rest." Brooke sat down dejectedly, hoping Haley would understand. True to her nature, Haley nodded, pulled Brooke in for a quick hug, and then sent her on down the hallway to her room for some much needed private time.

_Man. How did I miss so much? How could no one mention Lily's death?! And how did I not pick up on the fact that no one talked about the little girl? I know that I've been out of the loop, but still. A death, especially one so close to all of us, it should have been shared. _Brooke slipped out of her pajamas and sunk down into the warm bath she'd drawn. A soothing bath always helped her relax and think. _I've been such a horrible friend. I was so obsessed with my own problems, that my friends shielded me from the pain while they fell apart. I don't deserve such good friends._ A tear slid down Brooke's cheek, and she just let it fall. Closing her eyes, she tried to block from her mind all the things that she'd done wrong, and focus on her friends and their need.

Some time later, she climbed out of the tub and tried to settle down for sleep. She couldn't get her mind to stop running in circles. Where was the asshole boyfriend now? How had he been able to get to Karen again? Was he still a factor that she needed to worry about? And Lucas? What was he doing with a girl that his mother obviously didn't like? She could understand how appealing a girl who didn't know his past could be. Shit, she'd done the same thing, countless times. It was the major factor in why she'd moved to New York in the first place. But to override his mother over a girl? That didn't sound like Lucas. What did this girl have over him? And just what the hell did Nathan mean by hurting himself?

Cursing, Brooke threw back the covers and paced around the room. Sleep just wasn't in the cards tonight. Giving into frustration, she slipped back into a pair of jeans and her favorite sweatshirt, and stomped her feet into some boots. Leaving a note on the fridge saying she'd gone for a walk, she snagged the housekey from Haley's purse, grabbed her phone, and headed out the door.

_Fuck! Damn winter! Couldn't they have called for backup during the summer?!_ Blowing on her hands, she started speed walking to get warm. The one upshot to the whole deal was that she had stopped thinking about all the issues swirling around her. Nothing like freezing your ass off to help clear your head. She was so wrapped up in staying warm, that she didn't see the person standing on the corner down the street, or notice when the tall figure turned and headed her way.

"Brooke?" The stranger whispered, trying not to break the eerie silence that came only at three in the morning with frost on the streets.

Her head snapping up, she looked around for the source of the voice, and stopped dead in her tracks. There he was. Shivering, lips blue from exposure, hands clenched in an attempt to keep warm.

"Lucas! What are you doing out here! You're freezing!" Running the rest of the way, she wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to shield him from the cold as much as possible. Not that it did much good, he was so much taller than her. It had always been Lucas shielding her. Time to start the saving.

He mumbled something into her hair as he wrapped his own arms around her, and she could feel him shaking hard. Cursing the stupidity of boys and men in general, she quickly dragged him stumbling down the street to the house, and slipped him inside. Kicking off the boots it seemed like she'd just put on, she dropped everything on the table and walked upstairs with Lucas. Slipping into her own room, she quickly drew another bath, and stripped Lucas down to his birthday suit.

Taking a moment to appreciate just how sexy he really truly was, she shook her head. Now was not the time to have _those_ kind of thoughts about her ex-boyfriend. He needed a friend, not yet another girl pawing at him.

"Come on Lucas, I need your help here. Into the bathtub with your long legs, we need to get you warm. How could you do this? This had to be one of your more stupid stunts, walking around in the middle of winter in nothing but jeans and a pullover! I would have thought you'd at least have gone home!" Kicking herself for not following after him, or at least checking to see if he'd taken his jacket, she scolded him in an attempt to mask her own fear. Lot of good she did, coming all this way to save him and nearly losing him her first night here. Shit!

He eased down into the tub, hissing as the hot water connected with his frozen skin and nerve endings came back to life. Brooke left to go and find a pair of sweats and a shirt, needing an excuse to leave the sight of Lucas, naked, in a bathtub. She had NO willpower when it came to than man. Realizing that she'd have to borrow something from Nate, and not wanting to wake them up, she tried to think up a better plan.

Finally settling on wrapping him in blankets and tucking him into her bed, since that was the shortest distance – and she secretly loved the idea of having Lucas in her bed – she started to search thru drawers for a thermal blanket to add to the covers. Finally finding a warm towel and the blanket she'd wanted, she went back into the bathroom, pushed the plug, and pulled a sluggish Lucas from the water.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, you don't have to take care of me, I can do it…Brooke, I'm so sorry.." Lucas mumbled aimlessly, his thoughts not coherent.

"Hush Broody, it's alright. I'm here for you. Let's get you into bed, we need to keep your body temperature steady. Last thing you want is to be in the hospital over Christmas." And then she realized…Christmas was tomorrow morning! In all the drama, she'd lost track of time, and instantly felt horrible for taking the joy of the holidays away from James. Mentally reminding herself to quit being so self absorbed, she tried her best to get Lucas out of the tub and dry.

"Luke! Come on! I need your help!" He was shaking again, and she began to seriously worry, until she realized that he was laughing. What a jerk! "Lucas! Why are you laughing?" She stepped away quickly, her hands on her hips. If he was feeling good enough to laugh, he sure as hell could dry his own skin. Perversely, she was relieved. Laughing meant that he was going to be okay, right??

"I'm sorry Cheery, I didn't mean to laugh. I just didn't think I'd find myself naked in front of you so soon." He grinned at her, the first real grin she'd seen him crack since she'd gotten there, and smacked him in the shoulder. Grinning herself, she pushed Lucas out the door into the bedroom. He'd called her Cheery. She hadn't heard that name since, well, since she'd left Tree Hill. It felt good to hear Lucas call her that.

"Come on you idiot, put on your boxers and into bed with you. You need some sleep and to get warm." She shoved Lucas down onto the bed, trying hard not to blush at the thoughts that ran through her head of other times she'd been in a similar position, and helped him slide down under the covers.

"Hey, what are you doing? You're not climbing in with me?" Lucas placed his large hand over Brooke's small one, and looked up at the woman trying so hard to avoid his eyes. She felt him squeeze her hand to get her attention, and for a brief moment she looked at him. Sucking in air at the pain and fear of abandonment, she struggled with herself, and then sighed. It wasn't like they were going to do anything, right? He needed her, he was why she was here, who was she to refuse him?

"I was going to sleep in one of the other rooms, but I'll stay here if you want. Scoot over, I don't want to fall off half way through the night." She mumbled, trying to hide the emotions she was feeling. She loved her blonde, blue-eyed boy, and had dreamed countless nights of doing just this. But it wasn't the same. She wasn't slipping in next to him as his girlfriend. He was in need of solace, and she just happened to be the one at hand. Right? That _was_ all this was, right?

"Please don't leave me, Cheery. I need you. Please…don't leave…me…" He fell asleep as he mumbled, and Brooke smiled at him, sleeping peacefully. All of a sudden he rolled over, snagged her waist with his arm, and pulled her in tight. Trying to roll away, she attempted to free herself, only to have Lucas tighten his grip on her. Truthfully, she wanted nothing other than to be exactly where she was, wrapped in Lucas' arms, so she just gave in and looked at the handsome man up close. The circles she'd seen earlier seemed to be even darker if that was possible. But the tension lines and signs of worry from before weren't as prominent. Running her fingers lightly over his cheeks, Brooke tried to ease the strain from his strong features. Lucas eased his lips into the palm of her hand and kissed it softly, sighing in his sleep. Wishing that kiss had been on her lips instead of her hand, she leaned up and planted a light kiss on his forehead, snuggled down, and went to sleep. For the first time in longer than she could remember, she had no nightmares, she didn't cry. They both slept soundly, each finding in their embrace something they hadn't realized they'd lost until that moment.

Sunshine streaming in through the window filled the room and woke Lucas up. Disoriented, he struggled for a moment to remember where he was. Groaning, he sat up, trying to remember if he'd gotten drunk again. Then her scent hit him, and all of a sudden he realized he was in Brooke's bed. Well, in one of Haley and Nathan's beds, but Brooke had slept there. Looking to his left, he saw where Brooke's body had made an indent in the sheets, and reached over to grab her pillow. Burying his head, he inhaled her scent, and realized she'd brought him home last night. _She saved me. She saw me, took care of me, brought me back from the hellhole I'd crawled into last night. Can I really face another day? For her, I can. She's everything. I have to. _He let go of the pillow, and ran his hands through his hair, finally registering that he was in nothing but his shorts. He'd slept nearly naked next to her?! Wow. Kicking his own ass, he tried hard to remember if he'd done anything. Yes, he'd kissed her palm. Held her close. But that was it. He'd have remembered making love to her, that was something he could never have forgotten. Shit, he remembered times they'd spent together four years ago.

Standing up, he searched around and found his jeans. He was getting dressed when he noticed a sweatshirt that had mysteriously gone missing years earlier. It dawned on him that Brooke had kept it, and a foolish grin spread on his lips. She'd kept his sweater. Still wore it. She still thought of him. Maybe things weren't as horrible as he'd thought.

He heard the sounds of laughter coming from the family room, and it actually made him smile. He didn't cringe from the pain of being alone, he didn't want to run away. He looked in on the scene in front of him, and realized it was Christmas morning. Holy shit! Where had the year gone? How'd the holidays sneak up on him without him realizing it!? He was going to slip out, feeling sheepish for not having any gifts to share, when Nathan spotted him.

"Hey man! Nice to see you up and about! Come on in!" Nathan jumped up and slapped his older brother on the back. He thought Lucas looked really good. He was relieved.

"Uncle Luke! You have to come sit by me! Daddy said we couldn't open presents until you'd woken up, and Aunt Brooke told me I couldn't go and wake you up. Now that you're here, we can open presents! Yay! Come sit, come sit!" James was jumping up and down like a grasshopper, and Luke couldn't help but smile. He settled down next to his nephew, and felt like life might not be all that bad.

"Morning Broody! Glad to see you're not suffering from hypothermia or anything! I was afraid we were going to have to take you to the hospital and remove some fingers and toes there!" Brooke came walking in with Haley, both carrying trays of snacks and fixings for coffee. Lucas looked at Brooke, and smiled, that adorable, half tug that she remembered. Returning the grin, she sat down next to Nathan and began to unload her tray. Lucas watched out of the corner of his eye, and was amazed at how much she'd changed in the three years they'd been apart. Did she seem just that little less stressed this morning? She had seemed more pent up yesterday. Shaking his head, he figured it was all in his head, and turned to help Haley unload her own tray.

They all sat down and had something to eat, the grown ups sipping on coffe. James began to squirm, and laughing, Haley let him start handing out the presents. There was a pile over on the table in the corner for friends and family, so it was just their own presents under the tree. Haley and Brooke had placed Lucas' presents there in the morning after Brooke filled her in on the night's events.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Morning Brooke!" Haley smiled as she saw Brooke trudge down the stairs, a robe pulled snug around her. She poured a cup of coffee and handed it to her caffeine-addicted friend, who smiled in gratitude and sipped gratefully on the hot liquid. _

_"Hey tutor-mom. Hope you don't mind another place setting for breakfast this morning. Lucas is upstairs asleep." She was still half asleep, so her usual tact was blatantly missing._

_"What?!" Haley nearly spit the sip of coffee she'd just taken all over Brooke. As it was, she had to cough to clear her throat._

_Cringing, Brooke stood up to hand Haley a napkin so she could wipe her mouth. She really needed to not talk to anyone before her first cup of joe._

_"Hales, you okay?" Nathan came stumbling into the kitchen, wiping sleep from his eyes. He'd agreed to be up as early as possible, seeing as how it was Christmas morning after all._

_"Yeah, she's fine. I just have bad timing and absolutely NO tact in the morning. Lucas is upstairs." Expecting a similar reaction from Nate, she wasn't disappointed. He was suddenly wide awake, and trying not to grin at the dirty thoughts that immeidately leapt into his mind._

_"Oh, get your head out of the gutter. I went for a walk last night - which by the way, was stupid, it was freezing outside! Lucas was apparently out all night wandering, and we ran into each other at the corner. He was a human popsicle! I brought him back and tried to get him warmed up. In the bathtub you pervert!" Brooke searched for something to chuck at Nathan, and came up with a container of powdered creamer. For having just crawled out of bed, he had surprisingly good reflexes, and easily caught it._

_"Sorry, couldn't help it. Is Luke alright?" _

_"Yeah, he's fine. Sleeping still. Guys, I am so incredibly sorry that I forgot about Christmas. I've been such a damper on everyone, and I swear, today's going to be light hearted, and filled with happiness. I owe it to James!"_

_"No sweat tigger. Not like we didn't call and ask you to come down. We're hoping the Christmas spirit will help Lucas too, we're playing every card we can think of right now. We want our Lucas back!" Haley was adamant. She was tired of playing games, it was time for everything to come to a head._

_They chatted for a while until James came sprinting down the stairs. He was full of energy and excitement over opening presents, and was ecstatic to see all the adults awake. He was bummed when he heard that they had to wait for Uncle Luke, but realizing that he'd get to give him his present too made up for it._

James bounced up and started sorting through presents. He handed his daddy and mom their first few, and then found the present he'd gotten for his uncle. Shyly walking up to Lucas, for he hadn't had much bonding time with him and missed his uncle something fierce, he handed him the gift. Seeing his trepidation, Lucas kicked his own ass - again - for ignoring him, and pulled him onto his knee while he opened the box. Tucked inside was a frame with a picture of the two of them, and a note in his own scribbled writing saying how much fun he'd had playing basketball, and wanting to know when they could play again.

Brooke watched the whole scene, and for a moment was afraid Lucas would run again as he read the note. Sensing a key moment, she stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey tutor-son. Can you do me a favor and search for the gifts I brought for your mom and dad? There's a couple in there for you too you know." She winked at James, and her ploy worked. He was distracted from his uncle's anxiety, and went in search of more Christmas wonder.

"Hey Broody. Calm down. James is just a kid. He doesn't see the whole picture. Whatever you're thinking, it'll be alright." Brooke whispered, as she slipped her arm through his own. She felt him tense, and then relax.

"Oh Cheery. He was scared of me. Scared! How did I let that happen? How did I let myself drift so far away!" He was muttering, but the anger and tension was clear.

"Lucas! You need to calm down. Take a deep breathe. He'll forgive you. He loves you! It's Christmas. Just set aside everything that's happened, for now, and enjoy the holiday. We can face the world tomorrow, but for this moment right now, just enjoy the time here with us." She was looking at him with those gorgeous eyes he remembered so well, emotion swirling in them. Love for him, an offering of friendship and understanding, a need for him to let go, even for just a little bit. He couldn't deny this woman; she was his love, his only love, and even though he'd tried so hard to bury his feelings, being here, sitting next to her, it all came flooding back.

"Anything for you Pretty Girl. Anything." He looked back at her, and saw the smile he had missed so badly spread on her lips, those adorable dimples appear, and shine in her eyes. He took a very deep breathe, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't kiss her, not yet. But he wanted to. Sorely. He had things he had to do before that though, like finding out if she'd even let him kiss her. Slipping his arm from her grasp, he slid it around her waist and hugged her to his side. Giggling slightly, she snuggled down into the couch next to him, and turned to see James hand Haley the present she'd brought for her.

They went through the rest of the morning that way, feeling like family again. Nathan was incredibly overjoyed to have his brother back, and was grateful to Brooke for helping him be a part of Christmas. They sorted through the rest of the gifts, Lucas trying to refuse the presents handed to him, claiming that he hadn't gotten anything for them. They all told him to shut up, insisting that just having him there with them was enough. Brooke's hand on his thigh squeezed to remind him that they were truly being honest, and remembering her request, he relented, seeing just how much love the people around him had for him, and finally accepting that material things didn't matter. They had missed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas was exhausted. He hadn't felt this much, or been around people for such an extended period in a long, long time. He wasn't upset, just emotionally beat, and he needed to rest. He also owed a visit to his mom so she'd know he was okay, not lying on the side of the road somewhere.

Thanking Nate and Hales for their understanding and acceptance, he hugged James and promised a game of b-ball soon. Nathan, seeing life back in Lucas' eyes, knew he was on his way back, and hugged his brother tight for a moment. They watched as Lucas walked out to his car and drove away, giddily happy that things seemed to be looking up.

"Oh Brookie! You did it! He was so much better this morning! Thank you! I knew you'd be able to get through to him!" Haley was gushing, unable to contain her excitement.

"Whoa, easy now! Let's not get ahead of ourselves! There's still much to be talked about, and I haven't really done anything for Lucas other than just say it's alright. I've got tons of questions, and I'd like some answers if we've got some time."

"Anything, tigger, if you can bring out this kind of change in Lucas with half the knowledge you need and a bunch of questions, I'm all yours until you see the whole picture. Ask away!"

Nathan, seeing another long girlie session, suggested he and James take the other presents and go make the rounds. Promising to meet back up at the diner for their annual Christmas dinner with everyone, Brooke and Haley retired to the living room again, while Nathan and James packed up the gifts and headed out.

"Alright, so what questions do you have?" Haley sat cross-legged on the couch and looked expectantly at Brooke.

"So how come no one mentioned Lily's death? I would have thought that merited a phone call or something." She tried not to sound angry, but in truth she was. This could all have been avoided if she'd known what was up when it all started. What she couldn't figure out was who she was more mad at: herself, or her friends.

"When Lily died we all wanted to bring the gang back together. But Lucas was insistent that we not tell you or Rachel or Skillz, since you guys had managed to escape the soap opera that is Tree Hill. I tried to contact you anyways, but Lucas heard me talking to Karen about calling you and he got really mad. Said he didn't want anyone who wasn't already here to know about. Claimed there was no sense in everyone being upset. He was teetering on sanity as it was, and Karen thought it would be better to just let him have his way. So we all kept our mouths shut." Haley was talking fast, trying to get it all out before Brooke got too mad. Thankfully, Brooke just nodded and motioned for Haley to keep talking.

"I tried countless times to call and tell you about it, but each time I thought the timing was okay, something else would go wrong with Lucas and he'd sink back into the black hole he'd dug for himself. First, it was Karen getting hurt. Then it was Amber moving in. After that, it was the first fight between Luke and his mom. I just stopped trying. I figured at that point, there was so much to tell you that I wouldn't be able to stop at just Lily's death, and I knew you were trying to move on."

"Hales, you should have told me!"

"Oh tigger, I know. But you were finally starting to develop your own life, and well, I just couldn't bring you down with the rest of us. By the time I'd managed to convince myself I had to talk to you, we were all suffering from Lucas' depression, and I kept telling myself you deserved to be left alone. You'd managed to escape it all, who was I to trap you again?" Haley sniffed, trying really hard to not cry. She'd done enough crying yesterday.

"Haley, listen to me. You guys are my life! My family! I didn't leave to cut myself off from you guys, just so distance myself from the pain of all that happened in high school. I wasn't trying to banish you guys, I just wanted a chance to breathe and see what I could make of myself. You have to promise me, right here and now, that you wont ever keep anything from me like this again. If something happens, you HAVE to tell me." Brooke reached out and grasped Haley's hands in her own. It was time to reestablish connections. It was time to ground herself in reality. She felt immensely guilty for running like she had.

"I promise! It feels so good to have you back! You were our rock! You and Lucas. And I don't even mean as a couple, just you two as people. When you left, things started to crumble. Then Lucas withdrew, and we all fell apart. I haven't talked to Peyton in forever and a day, I don't even know how she's doing. And Skillz! Last I heard, he was in Washington loving life. Rachel and I talk sometimes because she feels the same need to be a part of something like I do, and well, everyone else in town has felt the shadow that Lily's death brought on. I'm so glad you're here!" She hugged Brooke tightly, finally coming clean about everything. A burden had been lifted from her shoulders, and she was so happy.

"Whew! Now that that is out of the way, let's move on to my next question. How in the hell did the slime-ball that passed as an ex-boyfriend get to Karen again?! Shouldn't he have been in jail or something?" Brooke was thoroughly confused.

"Ah. Him. Well, after Lily's death he disappeared. The night Lily was rushed to the hospital he let Karen go to the hospital alone, and when she got back home, he was gone. Bags packed, no note. He even stole cash from Karen's wallet to get away. We all searched for him, gave the cops every piece of information we had on the scuzbag, but they came up empty handed."

"Why does it always seem like the bad guys are freaking magicians?!" Brooke was pissed. Just like fate to let an ass like him to make a clean get away, while everyone else was left to pick up the pieces.

"Tigger, I wish I knew the answer to that one. When he showed back up at Karen's, none of us had any idea. Lucas was in another bar, Nathan and I were trying to keep our group of friends together, and well, we just didn't think about checking up on Karen. Apparently when Lucas got the phone call from Karen, he literally beat the guy up and threatened to kill him if he ever showed his face in Tree Hill again. Why he didn't just call the cops, I don't know. But it seems like a trend for us. We would rather deal with shit ourselves than let the law handle it."

"Aint that the truth. I can't even begin to count all the times that we should have called the cops instead of getting into knock down, drag out fights. But it does lend itself nicely to dramatic flair though. Oh, and the whole tough guy exterior. I always thought Lucas was so incredibly hot after he'd finished beating up some jerk ass." Grinning sheepishly, she was shocked that she's just admitted that.

Laughing, Hales smacked Brooke on the shoulder playfully, and they broke into a fit of giggles to release the tension of talking about such onerous topics. Finally getting the full story on Lily's death and Karen's ex, the rest of what happened seemed to just not matter. Yes, there was more, but this was the key to Lucas' deep depression and desolation, and that was what Brooke needed to start with. Clearing away the dishes and organizing the house, Brooke and Haley dressed for Christmas dinner, and went into town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Karen's diner was packed. She'd closed the place down for the dinner, and the only guests allowed in were friends and family. Rachel, knowing that Brooke was going to be in town, had arrived the night before and was sitting with Mouth talking about what all had gone on over the past three years. Skillz was there, which made Nathan happy, and they were swapping game stories. James was playing with Karen, who was trying very hard not to think about what her own daughter would have been like at this age. She was coping well with the loss of her daughter, even though it had only been a year. Some of the other girls from the squad, along with some guys from the team that were still in town, had come for the dinner, and were adding a happy atmosphere to the quaint restaurant.

Brooke and Haley walked in, the door chiming as it opened, and everyone started laughing and talking at the same time. Brooke was enveloped in hug after hug, and she nearly started crying with all the joy and love she felt. She was home, for the first time she felt like she belonged somewhere since leaving. She wondered why she hadn't come back sooner. And she wondered if she was going to be able to leave when it was time to go back to New York...or if she even wanted to.

Looking around the diner, she spotted Karen who was sitting in the corner staring out the window. Nodding to one of the girls who was talking to her, she excused herself and wandered over to her.

"Hey there Karen, Merry Christmas!" Brooke stood by, uncertain as to whether or not Karen would welcome the interruption.

"Oh Brooke! My goodness it's great to see you! I'm so glad you came back for the holidays." Karen turned, her eyes alight with true joy in seeing the girl who had been like a daughter to her, and hugged her tight.

"Me too. I'm kicking myself for being gone for so long. How are you doing?" Brooke knew something was bothering the woman, and while she didn't want to tread on tender feet, she also wanted her to know she was there if Karen needed to talk. She'd done as much and more for Brooke when her own parents had left, and she hated seeing the woman who had been like a mother to her so down and upset.

"I'm alright, all things considered. I was watching for Lucas, he had said they'd be here by now."

"They?" Oh...right. The girlfriend.

"Yes, Amber and Lucas. She was sleeping when Lucas came home, and we talked for a little while. I can't even begin to tell you how nice it was to talk to him again! We hadn't talked like that in ages! Lucas took Li - Lily's death really hard." A tear slipped from Karen's eye at the mention of her daughter, but she sniffed hard and pulled herself together. Today was a day for joy and happiness in being with family. Not tears and sadness, mourning over someone lost.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Lucas will find his way through this. He's actually why I'm here, Haley called and asked me to come and see if I could help him. I'm glad you and he were able to talk though. That's reassuring." Hmm, so Brooke was going to get to meet the girlfriend eh? This should be interesting. She hadn't really gotten a chance to talk about the mysterious phone call she'd gotten at the start of all this, and she was curious to see what kind girl she was.

"Oh look, here they come now." Karen stood up and straightened her shirt, trying to gather her wits and her strength. It was clear just how much she did NOT like Lucas' girlfriend.

Walking inside, Lucas held the door for Amber who came strutting in like she owned the place. Dressed in cheap hooker gear, she looked like she belonged on the streets of Manhattan hawking her goods instead of walking into a family dinner with children present. The single guys in the room gawked, the single girls scoffed and thought she was a tramp. All the taken guys just sighed and turned away, knowing she wasn't even worth the time to have a reaction, and the taken girls wanted to throw a potato sack over her and drop her off at the nearest bus station. She was such a trouble maker.

Lucas, well, he looked embarrassed. Thoroughly, utterly embarrased. He scanned the room looking for someone, and when he saw his mother and Brooke standing together, his face flushed even further. Brooke looked so classy in a pair of black slacks and red cropped sweater. She'd put on some green jingle bell earrings, and her hair was pulled back in a loose hair clip, letting some curls slip free to frame her face. Lucas knew instantly that he shouldn't have come, shouldn't have brought Amber here. She could never stand up to Brooke's classiness and she would never fit in with his friends and family. In yet what seemed like another first in a long line, he actually saw what his friends saw, and realization slowly dawned on him. What just was he _doing_ with this girl?

"Well, Merry Christmas everyone!" Amber's shrill voice cut over all the noise and whatever attention she hadn't had, was now focused on her. Which was exactly what she liked. Reaching behind her, she grabbed Lucas' hand and settled it on her hip. For a moment Lucas looked as if he was going to step forward. Then he shook his head like he was waking up from a nasty dream, removed his hand from Amber's hip, and walked forward to hug his mom. A shocked Amber was left standing at the door, anger slowly building inside. Just who did he think he was!? And who was the girl standing with his mom?

"Lucas, hunny, where are you going?" Amber stepped forward to stand by his side, all the other eyes in the room having suddenly found much more interesting things to look at. Although a certain handful of old friends held their breath as they watched the unfolding scene.

_She seriously needs to get those slutty paws off my broody boy. If she opens that obnoxious mouth one more time, I swear, I can't be held responsible for my actions. I swear! Could she make it any more obvious how badly she treats Lucas? He deserves so much better!_ Brooke was fuming silently as she watched this whore of a girl drape herself all over Lucas as he tried to talk to Karen. And talk about disrespect! How dare she maul Lucas like that in front of his own mom. Enough was enough. Time to do some more saving. And to think! This was the girl that had called her for help? No way. There had to be a mistake.

"Hi there! My name's Brooke. You must be Amber. I've heard soooo much about you" she said with a sugar sweet smile on her face. She wasn't going to let on about the phone call. She didn't want to risk embarrassing Luke. Everyone who knew anything about Brooke recognized _that_ smile. Claws were out, poised, just waiting for the signal to dig in.

"Well hi there ma'am. How nice to meet you. Can't says I've the same pleasure, Lucas has never mentioned you." Brooke seethed at the slur, but smoothed right on past it. She knew the bitch was lying, she could tell by the flash of recognition and then jealousy and anger in Amber's eyes when she had introduced herself. After all, she was the one who had called her, right? Now Brooke was seriously beginning to wonder. Maybe she'd been mistaken. Maybe it hadn't been Lucas' girlfriend who had called her. But then, if it wasn't her, then who was it?? Great, yet another mystery to figure out. Maybe Haley would know.

"How funny that. Oh well. I'm sure your..." Brooke eyed Amber up and down, disgust clearly evident in her own hazel eyes, "obvious skills must have been put to good use." Score one for Brooke! She knew the entire diner was watching the scene unfold, and while all she wanted to do was slap the girl across the face, for Lucas' sake, she held her temper. "Well, you two have fun, if you'll excuse Karen and I, we've got some mingling to do. Lucas, nice to see you again. Merry Christmas to you both." Nodding to Lucas, she hooked her arm through Karen's, and rescued her from the nasty woman's presence.

"Oh dear, thank you so much for saving me from that evil woman. I hate what she's done to Lucas, and as much as I try to get rid of her, Lucas keeps defending her. I hope he wakes up soon." Karen sounded so sad, so alone. Brooke resolved to help Karen out in whatever way she could. She didn't deserve to go through this on top of losing her daughter.

Squeezing Karen's hand, they walked and mingled with the rest of the group. Dinner soon arrived, catered, and everyone settled down to eat with friends and family. Lucas sat next to his mother, Amber on his right hand side, while Brooke sat across from Lucas on Karen's left. Haley sat next to Brooke, with James between her and Nathan. Their table was quiet, much quieter than the others, and Haley was fidgeting nervously with her napkin. Karen was listlessly moving her food around her plate, appetite long since lost when she realized she'd have to sit through yet another dinner with the annoying girl.

"So, Amber, tell me. How do you like living in Tree Hill?" Brooke figured the silence had gone on long enough. She was supposed to be the catalyst here right? Well, time to get stirring.

"Oh, alright I guess. It's been fun for the most part, but this town is so quiet! I can see now why Lucas is so good in bed, it's the only thing to do around here!" Amber sneered, hoping to score one on Brooke. Instead all she'd managed to do was piss everyone off at the table, and earn herself some pretty damning stares.

"Amber! That was inappropriate!" Karen was pissed. Here Brooke was trying to play nice, and Amber had to go and make a lowball comment like that. Honestly, just what did her son see in this tramp?

"Sorry mom. Look, Amber and I are going to head home. I'm tired." Lucas mumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment. Not at their sex life being discussed at the table, but at the fact that his girlfriend was being so incredibly trashy. In front of Brooke no less! How did he ever think this was going to turn out okay?

"Oh but hunny, I'm not ready to leave yet. I'm having so much fun getting to know your new friend." Amber whined, sneering at Brooke again. Lucas was visably frustrated by his girlfriend's behavior, and he truly wanted her to leave before she caused more trouble than she already had. Brooke, however, was kind of sad they were leaving. She was enjoying the fire that was slowly building inside her as she egged on the girl. She felt alive. She felt like she had a reason to keep moving, and she was determined to get this girl away from Lucas and Karen. They were so much better than her.

"Amber, now." Lucas' voice was deep with suppressed anger and frustration. He wasn't in the mood for Amber's whining, and he really just wanted to escape from under Brooke's and his mother's gaze.

"Excuse me? You don't talk to me that way!" Amber's high pitched voice turned into something similar to nails on chalkboard, and the entire party turned their eyes on her. Basking in the attention, she preened herself like it was all good.

"You know what? Maybe you should go. This party is meant for friends and family, and you're just ruining the moment." Brooke's quiet voice cut through the tension, and everyone could tell she was thoroughly tired of dealing with the girl. She may have been enjoying arguing with her, but not at the expense of her friends' comfort and peace.

"Oh, and just who do _you_ think you are, telling _me_ what to do? Please. I rule this town, I rule this boy, and I say who goes and who leaves." All pretenses dropped, Amber's voice dripped sarcasm and pure hatred for Brooke.

"You might seriously want to reconsider that. My suggestion is you take what little dignity you have left and leave. You are NOT welcome here." Brooke had slowly raised herself into a standing position, ready to do some bitch slapping if the need arose. Her palm was itching to connect with the arrogant girl's cheek. But for the sake of Lucas and those watching, she restained herself. Which is more than she could say for Amber.

"Ha! I'm not welcome here, but a whore like you is? Puh-lease. Why don't you take your pathetic ass back to New York where you came from. I was -" SLAP! Brooke's hand connected with Amber's cheek, and the sound echoed through out the diner. She couldn't resist. Sorry, but no one, and she meant, NO ONE, bad mouthed her in front or her own face. She'd tried to keep her temper to benefit everyone, but there's no way she'd let someone as slutty and trashy as Amber talk her down.

"Lucas! She slapped me! Do something!" Amber was holding her cheek, shock evident in the fact that someone had physically hit her. The people sitting at the tables were silent, waiting to see what Lucas would do. Brooke saved him from having to make such an awkward decision.

"Amber, I highly suggest you leave. Now. Before I decide to tell you just what I think of you, and your sorely mistaken impression of your role here in Tree Hill." Brooke's voice was deathly serious. She was furious! And to think, she'd been ready to at least give her a chance, seriously! Brooke had been sure she wasn't all that bad, she had at least called Brooke and asked for help. But after that show?! Yeah, she knew it hadn't been Amber. So now not only was she angry, but confused too. Wonderful. Talk about a Tree Hill Christmas!

"Why you..you -" Amber stuttered in her shock and frustration.

"I don't know who you are, but you've clearly overstayed your welcome. I'd suggest you follow my friend's advice here, and leave. Now." In the tension, no one had heard the door chime or seen the curly blonde enter the diner. She was there to support her friend, through everything, and this was no different.

Brooke instantly recognized the voice behind her, and was immensely relieved when Peyton backed her up. While she knew she could take Amber, she didn't want to get in a fight, and Brooke knew that numbers could often cause someone to back down. And Amber was thinking the same thing.

"You know what?! Fine. You win. This round. But I'll pay you back. And to think, I had thought you would help Lucas when I called you. I even went so far as to nearly beg! And this is how you return the gesture? Lucas thinks entirely too highly of you." Amber's nose was in the air, and her tone was all snotty. Brooke gasped, sure that Amber hadn't been the girl that called her. If she had been, then why had she acted so bitchy, and said she hadn't heard of her? What the fuck!?


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Holy cow. I officially LOVE you guys. I was stressing out over that last chapter, I must have re-read that thing a dozen times before I posted it. I was aiming for confusion and a fast pace so things would be somewhat whirlwind. After all, we are talking about Tree Hill now, aren't we :D I've got some thank yous at the bottom. This chapter is sort of a wrap up of what happened at the Christmas party, and how Lucas is dealing with all the sudden revelations. Brucas makes a brief appearance in this chapter, but don't worry everyone. They'll be on full force next chapter, and I've already got the outline written so it'll be coming shortly after this one. And now, on with the story….**

The minute Lucas opened the door to his mom's diner and Amber stepped through the entrance, he had this bad feeling. He knew this was a mistake, and he almost shut the door behind her and walked away. However, leaving Amber alone with his mother and all his friends was probably not the best idea. He really didn't mind the girl, and leaving her to the lynch mob wasn't a nice way to repay her for all the times she'd bailed his ass out of a bar. Sending a silent plea on the wind, he gathered his nerve.

The bad feeling only got worse when he saw Brooke standing with his mother. And then Amber opened her big mouth, and yeah, he knew trouble was brewing. When Amber placed his hand on her hip like some clothing accessory, he felt a flash of anger. These were his friends and family, what did she think she was doing!? He moved inside, knowing that if he didn't he really was going to pull back and leave her out to dry.

_Why in the world did I agree to do this? Wait, I know. She's standing over there next to my mother, looking like the Christmas angel, and she's exactly the reason I am here. You've gotten yourself in a mess of trouble now man. _He sighed, and went to give his mother a hug hello. He winced again as Amber said something in that high pitched voice, and wondered if she'd always sounded like that, and if so, how in the world had he failed to notice that?!

Surprising him, Brooke played nice, even stepped in on Karen's behalf which earned yet another mark of gratitude in the imaginary playbook running in Lucas' mind. He was momentarily taken aback when Amber lied about not knowing who Brooke was, but brushed it off. He figured she'd had her reasons, and he wasn't in the mood to get into a shouting match with the raven haired girl.

It was hard trying to choose between his girlfriend and his mother, and it occurred to him that a healthy relationship shouldn't have made him draw those lines. It looked like the afternoon was going to be filled with little revelations here and there. _Has Brooke brought this all about? This sudden awakening to the world that I've just, stumbled through for the last year? Do I really want this?_ For a moment, he was worried. Then he just shrugged. It was what it was.

If only he'd known that his discomfiture was easily discernable all over his face, he probably could have kept the entire afternoon from being a total wash out. Everyone else clearly saw how embarrassed he was by Amber's antics, and were mentally scratching their heads, wondering why in the world he was putting up with it all. He wasn't honestly sure he could answer that question either. Left on his own with Amber, he was forced to watch her interact with his friends.

Lucas could clearly see how awkward Amber was making all the guests. He noticed every reaction, registered every roll of the eyes and whispered comment as they moved on to the next group of people. He started to get a little angry at the fact that no one had mentioned just how despised his girlfriend truly was. Then he'd catch a glimpse of Brooke out of the corner of his eye, or smell her perfume in the air, and forget his frustration.

_She looks so beautiful. I've missed hearing that bubbly laugh. How did we all end up this way? How have I let things fall apart so badly? Talking with mom today was an eye opener. I truly messed up with so many relationships, I need to spend the time and put in the effort to make things right again._

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey mom. Merry Christmas." Lucas walked in the kitchen door, unsure as to how to approach his mother. He'd had tons to think about since he'd left Nathan and Haley's._

"_Hey honey. Merry Christmas to you too. You're home early. Or wait. Maybe late?" Karen stepped up and pecked her blonde son on the cheek. _

"_Yeah, I spent the night over at Nathan's. I was out walking around and lost track of time and ended up crashing there. Sorry, I should have called." Lucas mumbled under his breath, trying to find a way to avoid mentioning the fact that he'd spent the night with Brooke. Not that he was embarrassed by it, but he didn't want Amber to over hear a chance conversation. If there's one thing he had learned from high school, it was to watch what he said. _

"_Oh. How are Nathan and Haley? Did they have a good Christmas?" She was genuinely interested, she'd missed talking to Haley and Nathan. They hadn't come by as much after Lily's death._

"_They're doing really well. James had an awesome Christmas, and gave me a picture frame with a picture of us. I didn't realize just how much I'd missed hanging out with their little man until he'd handed me that." Lucas looked embarrassed, for good reason. _

"_That was sweet of him. Will they be by later for the dinner?" _

"_I think so. Nathan said something about gathering the presents for the other friends and family and making the rounds. Hales was kind of busy." Crap. How was he going to explain Brooke's visit?_

"_Oh? How sweet. Does Haley need any help?" Karen was wiping dishes down and finishing up her chores in the kitchen before making her way over to the diner. She'd still needed to finish decorating and setting up the drinks and snacks before the caterer showed up._

"_Naw, she's good. Brooke's over there and they're talking and playing catch up." There. Maybe she'd overlook it?_

"_What?!" Karen spun around and stared at her son. So much for letting it slip by._

"_Uh, yeah. Apparently Brooke came to visit. She's here for a little while, not real sure how long though. I'm sure she'll come by and say hello." Lucas ran his hands through his hair for what felt like the fifth time in as many hours and tried to gather his thoughts._

"_Wow! Maybe this will be a good Christmas after all! I ran into Rachel on the street yesterday and she said that Skillz was in town too. It seems like most of your old friends are here." His mother smiled quietly, thinking back on all that had happened since she'd watched her son graduate. "How are you handling Brooke's visit?" _

"_It was so great to see her again. Listen, can we sit down and talk for a little bit? There's some stuff I realized the last day, and well, I'd like to run it past you." Lucas pulled out a chair at the dining table for his mom, and was grateful when she sat down._

"_Sure honey, what's on your mind?" Karen was intrigued to say the least. She'd slowly watched the change take over her son the past seasons, and while she'd done what she could to stop the progression into his own personal hell, there was only so much a mother could do for her son._

"_I'm sorry mom. Really, truly sorry. I've started to realize that I've let go, and things have spiraled out of control. I know I've been a walking zombie here lately, and I can only imagine how hard this all must have been for you. When Lily…when she di-died" Lucas was stumbling over his words. He had never talked to his mother about his sister's death, and the final loss of what they'd both held onto from Keith. This was proving harder than he'd expected._

"_Hey, easy now honey. It's alright. We don't have to talk about Lily if you don't want to." She was touched by her son's efforts in talking. Karen had been concerned that Lucas was hiding from reality, and while it tore at her heart to hear her dead daughter's name, to be able to talk to Lucas about it all made that same broken heart soar. _

"_No, I need to do this. Did you know I still haven't gone and seen her grave? I can't bring myself to visit her headstone. I've stood for countless hours on end just staring at it from the hill behind the graveyard, but I can't bring myself to step inside the gates. It's like, if I do, then she really is gone, and I can't bring her back for you. Oh ma, I wish so badly I'd been here!" Lucas wailed, his voice thick with pain and loss. He'd buried his feelings deep down for so long, it hurt to bring them to light again._

_Karen stood up and walked over to her son, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He turned his face into her apron like he had countless times as a child, and just sobbed. He'd shut his mother out of his life, and here she was, open arms and warm love, no judgment or anger. He didn't deserve having this strong woman as his mother._

_Karen held her son for as long as it took to ease his shaking shoulders. After he calmed down enough to breathe normal, she went to the sink and soaked a towel so he could wipe his face and handed him a glass of water. After that, they just sort of sat there, rambling on about anything, reconnecting as a mother and son._

Lucas wasn't sure how to handle the new observations he was making. Sure, he'd always known that Amber was a fill-in for the woman he'd really wanted, but he had figured there was at least a semblance of friendship between them. But, as he watched friend after friend mutter their way thru pleasantries and then find the first convenient excuse to move away, he began to honestly look at his girlfriend.

When dinner finally rolled around, he was relieved to have something else to focus his attention on. Even though he didn't eat much – his appetite was chased away by the tension he'd been feeling ever since they'd walked through the door – he at least pretended to eat. He noticed his mother was having the same issue, and a ghost of a smile hovered on his mouth…like mother like son, eh?

He snapped out of his reverie when Brooke asked Amber how she liked living in Tree Hill. He loved Brooke all the more for trying to salvage his mother's holiday dinner, and play nice with his girlfriend. Why couldn't his girlfriend have been as friendly??

_"So, Amber, tell me. How do you like living in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked._

_"Oh, alright I guess. It's been fun for the most part, but this town is so quiet! I can see now why Lucas is so good in bed, it's the only thing to do around here!" Amber sneered._

Lucas hissed in shock, and fumbled in his head for something to say to cover up her utter lack of tact. His mother beat him to it, and he did the best he could to cover up his embarrassment, and anger by making a hasty withdrawal.

If only Amber had gone along. The next thing he knew, Amber was whining, and Brooke was standing, and then the clear sound of skin connecting with skin echoed through the restaurant as Brooke slapped Amber for making a horrible comment.

Lucas was shocked. No, he was floored. He was flabbergasted. He knew Brooke had a temper, but he'd rarely seen it rear up like that. Not that Amber hadn't deserved it. He stood there, again, confused, and trying desperately to find a way to salvage the entire scene. It seemed like all the women in his life were determined to save him, as Peyton walked through the door and backed up Brooke. It gave him the convenient excuse he'd needed, and, dragging Amber out by the arm, Lucas high tailed it. He was sure he'd left a confused bunch of people, and probably a fuming Brooke behind, but right now he needed to deal with his girlfriend…soon to be ex-girlfriend.

------------------- -------------------------

"Peyton!" Brooke, momentarily stunned at Lucas' sudden departure, shook herself and jumped from her seat to hug the slender blonde.

"B. Davis! God it's good to see you! Already starting trouble I see." Peyton winked at her best friend of more years than she'd cared to count, and returned the fierce embrace. Their sudden joy in seeing each other released the remaining tension in the room, and people all of a sudden started talking and excitedly mumbling over the events that had just taken place.

Karen was immensely relieved that someone had finally stepped up and done something about that wretched girl. She honestly couldn't see what her son found so appealing in Amber, but she had high hopes that after the scene they'd just witnessed, he was doing some serious reconsidering.

Haley and Nathan, still trying to process what had just happened, glanced at each other over their son's head, and then broke out in mile wide grins and started laughing. Go Brooke they both cheered. Then Haley jumped up too and ran to give Peyton a hug.

Seeing as how there's now two free spaces at their table, Karen and Brooke shifted over one so Peyton could sit down. The gang began to catch up over all that had gone on in the past three years. Peyton babbled about some sort of record label she'd signed onto, and Brooke was truly happy for her friend. So much had happened between them, but it didn't seem to matter. Peyton had backed her up without having to know why, and she had taken the first public step in fixing the mess that was Lucas Scott.

Mentally filing away for later the reference to the call that Amber made before Lucas stormed out, she began to enjoy her dinner surrounded by friends and family. She had gotten a chance to talk to Karen, who had informed her that Lucas had mentioned Brooke's visit earlier, and was happy to find out that Lucas had opened up to her. It seemed like things were moving along nicely, and she was excited for the first time in a long, long while. She might just be able to save her gorgeous, blue eyed broody boy, and the thought sparked a warm fuzzy feeling all throughout her body.

They finished their dinner and had drinks with the gang for old times' sake. When Nathan and Haley begged off with a sleeping James in his daddy's arms, Brooke decided to stay so she could spend some time with Peyton. She also wanted to give Nathan and Haley some alone time in their own house for Christmas.

- - - - - - - - - - --- ------- - - - - - - - -

Lucas was furious. Amber had crossed the line, and the entire way home he started to examine all the past interactions he'd had with his friends when Amber was around. A strange comment here, a question there about why Amber was so jealous of his friends, a look from a friend when Amber would insist on going home as soon as Lucas was starting to have fun.

The realization that Amber had been slowly cutting him off from all his friends dawned in Lucas' eyes, and he became even more infuriated, if that was possible. It was no wonder he'd felt so lonely and abandoned, all his friends were being chased off by the bitch he thought was his girlfriend.

"What do you think you're doing?! Saying those kinds of things to Brooke? How dare you?!" Lucas was incensed. Not even bothering to keep his voice under control, he was pacing back and forth in the living room at home.

"Oh puh-lease. That skank was eyeing you all afternoon, and I didn't appreciate how she was drooling over you. You're MY boyfriend after all! And why are you mad at me! She's the one who slapped me, or don't you remember that part?!" Amber's voice was dripping with sarcasm and barely suppressed venom. She couldn't believe the way that brunette girl had ogled Lucas. Didn't she know Lucas was spoken for already?

"Do NOT refer to Brooke that way. In fact, you need to just leave. I've had enough. I finally saw tonight what everyone else has been seeing, and I find myself in agreement with Haley and Nathan. You're not worth the time of day, and I can't believe I've wasted so much of my time on you. To think! I'd defended you to my friends, to my own mother! Lord only knows how poorly you've treated her when I wasn't looking!" Lucas was on a roll now. The flashes of memory kept coming, and he was truly appalled at all the times he'd turned away from the truth. Just because this girl had dragged his ass out of a couple bars didn't mean he'd owed it to her to let her walk all over the people he loved. Shit, she'd probably gotten him drunk just so she could drag him home!

"Oh what? You think you're mister big pants now that your precious Brooke is back in town? Did she tell you that I'd called her? I acted all quiet and nervous and fearful, and let me tell you, I should have won an Oscar for that performance. She didn't even want to come! I could hardly keep myself from gagging!"

"You _called_ her? How did you get her number?" Lucas was briefly stopped in his pacing. He was still insanely pissed off and angry at the entire situation. But the thought crept into his mind…how come Brooke hadn't mentioned a phone call from his girlfriend?

"Haley gave it to me. She cornered me at the store a few weeks back and threatened to have the entire basketball team beat me up if I didn't call that whore and ask for help. Although I couldn't see what that brunette street walker –"

"You will stop talking about her that way, right now." His voice was low and deep with seriousness. He wasn't about to let some managing, annoying woman refer to his friend and true love that way.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Anyways, that school mom friend of yours can be pretty convincing when she wants to be, and well, I figured if I played all quiet and innocent then Brooke wouldn't think it was all that big a deal and just forget it. I don't think you need her help, I was just trying to protect my own neck. I like you the way you are…all _mine._" Amber was now enjoying having Lucas' attention focused on her. If only she'd known him better, she'd have been able to discern that the look he was giving her wasn't a particularly good thing.

_Look how far you've fallen man. This woman in front of you has managed to drive a massive wedge between you and all your friends. I've been waking up every morning depressed and pissed and ready to die, and ten to one, she's had a HUGE role in all that. And I just let it all happen. _Shaking with the pent up anger and frustration and confusion over all that had happened in the last couple of days, he repeated his words from earlier.

"You need to leave. I'm going to go see if I can meet up with my friends, start to repair the damage you've caused. I want you packed and out of my life for good by midnight." With that, Lucas grabbed his basketball from the table by the door, snagged his sweatshirt and jacket, and slammed the door behind him, leaving a dumbstruck Amber standing in the middle of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ---

Lucas found himself standing on that familiar blacktop again, but this time, his world was all out of whack. He'd used to be able to come here and find his center, find himself in the sound of the ball swishing through the basket, the echo of the dribble sounding out over the water.

_Man. I've seriously screwed up. I thought it was bad before. If only I'd had the smallest inkling. Haley's making threats, my friends are all shying away from me, and now Brooke's here, presumably as a result of a phone call my now ex-girlfriend made. What in the world is going on?!_

"Hey dude! Wanna pass that ball over here?" Nathan had stepped up to the court, seeing his brother out all by himself. The day had dawned nice and crisp that morning, and there was still a hint of the sun's warmth in the air. After he'd settled James and Haley in the house, he'd decided the basket was calling his name. He was pleasantly surprised and pleased to see Lucas already there.

Snapping out of his musings, he saw Nathan, and grinned. It felt good to smile again, a real, true smile. Nodding, he passed the ball over and they began a simple warm up of shooting and passing the ball. The familiar moves and gestures began to ease Lucas' stress and concern, and he began to find the peace that he'd always had when at the River Court.

Lucas considered asking his brother what he knew about Brooke's visit, but he was still too fragile on the inside. He wasn't sure how he felt about everything that had just happened, and deciding that it could wait, he gave himself up to the game and just enjoyed some bonding time with his little bro.

Shortly, Skillz and some of the guys from the team showed up; Lucas felt comfortable surrounded by his friends and old team mates. Tossing Skillz the ball, the guys started playing an impromptu pick up game, and Lucas thought things seemed right with the world finally. He was surprised that no one mentioned all the drama that had taken place at his mom's restaurant, or even asked where Amber was. But not wanting to risk spoiling the fun, he let it slide. If his friends didn't care, then neither did he. Well, at least for right now anyways.

The temperature started to drop, and when Nathan could see his own breath frost in the air, he called a halt to the game. Laughing, everyone gave in to the freezing fingers and numb feet, but were reluctant to let go of the relaxed atmosphere of the evening.

Nathan, sensing the mood, suggested meeting up again the next afternoon, and everyone readily agreed.

"Hey, man. Did you walk all the way here?" Nathan slapped his older brother on the back after everyone else parted.

"Yeah, I was pissed. I've kicked Amber to the curb. Why didn't you tell me how horrible she was?"

"Dude, short of bright, flashing neon lights, we all tried. You just weren't ready to hear it. Why don't you head back with me, my house is closer." Lucas nodded, and they started walking to the house around the corner.

"Was I really that bad off? I mean, I heard her talking tonight and just couldn't understand how I'd managed to miss that high pitched voice or the horrible laugh. How'd I not _seen_ that??" Lucas was confused and a little upset. He'd always figured he was a fairly good judge of character. All the stress and upsetting events that had happened lately came rushing back. Except this time, he wasn't alone in coping with it all. His brother was there to help him through it. It felt good to have someone there for him.

"You sure you want me to answer that question?" Nate peered over at Luke, not entirely certain what to do with this new version of his brother. He was incredibly happy to see his brother talking and acting like a member of the human race again, but he was a little worried about what to say or do. He didn't want to say something wrong and chase him back into that black hole he'd called his life for so long.

"I suppose I deserved that. Look man, I'm really sorry about everything the last year. I just, it's been a dark time for me lately. I let myself go, and with nothing to pull me back under control, I didn't realize I'd fallen so far. I owe you and Hales and mom big time for all that you guys have done for me." Lucas' hands were shoved in his front jeans pockets, not so much because he was cold – which he was – but because he was feeling sheepish.

"No sweat dude! I'm just glad we are hanging out! We all knew you were having a hard time."

"Is that why Brooke's here?" There. He'd asked the question, time to find out some more answers. Answers were good, it helped him line things out.

"Well…" It was Nate's turn to dig his toes in the snow and feel sheepish. How do you tell your older brother that you'd maneuvered behind his back, but it was all for his own good?

"Hey man, don't worry, I'm not mad. I have no right to be."

"Yeah, well, we were worried about you dude! You had changed so much, we were seriously panicked that you'd go off and do something truly bad and we'd lose you to whatever black hole you'd managed to find. So Rachel and Haley talked, they both agreed you needed more than just the ones here in Tree Hill already, and well…yeah…Haley called Brooke." Nate was worried Lucas would be seriously pissed.

"So Brooke came because of me? And because Haley called her?" Lucas sounded…relieved. And happy.

"Brooke's sole reason for being here is you dude. Haley's call is what pushed her across that line, but yes, she's here because of you."

"What do you mean, pushed her across that line?"

"Well, from what I've been told, Brooke got three phone calls that night. One, from some girl that wouldn't leave her name, but that we're all pretty sure was Amber, Rachel, and then Haley."

"So, Amber was telling the truth? She did call Brooke?"

"We think so. She wouldn't give her name, and Brooke said the girl didn't really say anything. She heard a strange emptiness in the girl's voice, but was distracted when the anonymous girl said she was calling because of you. Then Rachel called, and then Brooke called Haley, and two days later she was in Tree Hill."

"I don't know what to say dude. I mean, everything is just so confusing right now. Things keep turning themselves upside down on me. The woman I thought I'd never see again is suddenly back in my life, the girl I've been living with for the past year is NOT the person I thought she was and now she's gone, my sister's gone, my mother's had to deal with this all on her own. It's…I don't know man. I don't know how to deal with it all." Lucas was obviously frustrated.

"We'll take it one thing at a time. What matters is that you _want_ to deal with these things now. That's huge!"

"You're right. You wanna know something?" Lucas' eyes were crinkling in the corners like they always did when he was thinking hard about something. Suddenly he seemed not so weighed down by life, and Nate was relieved to hear his best friend's voice sound not so serious.

"Shoot."

"I'm really, really glad Brooke's here. And it makes me want to jump up and down that she's here for me. You know, I love her. I still love her, after all these years."

"Yeah, man, she's still in love with you too. She may not admit it, and there's something going on with her that neither Haley nor I can touch, but she does. We've all seen it."

"You think so? Maybe this year wont have to end on a bad note." Lucas was grinning again.

"We'll help ya dude, however we can. You two are made for each other, you need other, shit, the rest of us need you two to be together. Whatever it takes man!"

Sighing, Lucas slapped his brother on the back and they stopped talking about serious topics and moved to safer, less dramatic things. By the time they reached the house, Nathan was laughing so hard he was crying, and Lucas felt like he could skip and jump the rest of the way to the front door.

Thankfully for them both, he was too mature for such behavior, and their dignity was saved as they came barreling in the door.

**AN: Wow…that was longer than I'd planned for. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I've got the next two chapters outlined, and I think everyone who's been clamoring for more Brucas will be mighty satisfied. **

**To maya2, whiters, jess4491, brucasisl0ve3, thecutenikki, iluvmedou, brucas333, othfan326, lilrdevil92, and toddntan, thank you all so much for all the amazing reviews. I am having a blast with this story and getting all y'all's compliments and encouragement has really helped keep my creative spark going. **

**I'll have the next chapter up soon, my fingers are already itching to write!!**

**Muah! Z**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Alright y'all…I've decided to take a stab at writing a mild romance scene. To say I'm petrified would be an understatement. Please review, I need feedback on whether it sucked horribly or was a credible start. And for everyone clamoring for Brucas…this chapter is dedicated to you! XO, Z**

"Oh man, I needed that party," Brooke sighed as she flopped down on Peyton's couch.

"You and me both B. Davis!" Peyton was feeling giddy from the drinks she'd had at Karen's.

"It's so good to see you Goldilocks! I am convinced you're the only one out of us all that has any semblance of decent timing." Brooke winked and then broke into a fit of giggles as she thought about the events of the night. She'd had one too many drinks at the party, but felt she'd been entitled. Shit, she'd just slapped Lucas' girlfriend in front of him and nearly half of Tree Hill! But the alcohol was starting to affect her mood.

"You referring to the little scene I walked in on?" Brooke nodded, anger flashing in her eyes as she momentarily thought about that slutty bitch. "Just who was that girl anyways?" Peyton had held her tongue during the party, but had dragged her best friend away as soon as possible for the full story. Now she was itching to find out what had happened.

"Ooo that tramp made me so mad. Waltzing in like she owned the damn place, and just hanging all over Lucas! In front of Karen! And then the things she said to me! She's damn lucky I didn't jump her ass and pull some hair!" Brooke was all of a sudden on her feet stomping around the house, the alcohol fueling her rant.

"Hey hey! Easy! Do try to remember that we're on the second floor! So that was Luke's girlfriend? Geez, I thought he had better taste than that!" Peyton watched as the petite brunette kept pacing, but at least now she couldn't feel Brooke's stomping through the couch.

"Sorry Peyt. I'm telling you, if it hadn't been for Lucas and Karen and the fact it was Christmas, you would have walked in on one helluva catfight!"

"Damn, I woulda paid good money to see you fight. I haven't seen a decent clawfest in years!" Peyton dodged a pillow as Brooke tossed it at her head, laughing.

"Thank you for being there for me Peyt. You've always had my back."

"You know it! So spill! What brings you to Tree Hill, how come you slapped Luke's girlfriend, and why were Nathan and Haley cheering for you?"

"Oh man, this is going to be a long story. You wouldn't happen to have any ice cream would you?" Brooke whined just that tiny bit, hoping her best friend would remember their emergency kit days.

"Of course! A freezer can't be called a freezer without some ice cream to freeze!" Peyton jumped off the couch and disappeared, returning a few moments later with a pint of Ben and Jerry's and two spoons. Brooke, grinning fit to crack, settled down on the couch next to her curly haired friend and dug in.

"Alright, so how long has it been since you talked to anyone in Tree Hill?" Brooke was trying hard to organize her thoughts. So much had happened in so little time, it was proving difficult to remember where it all started.

"I heard about Lily's death. I had ran into Skillz in Washington and he'd mentioned that one of the guys on the team had told him about it. I was hurt that no one had said anything to me about it, but I was so slammed with stuff for the record label that I just didn't have time to deal with it."

"Okay, well then you know more than I did when I first got here. I didn't even know about Lily! They all had hid it from me for a year, and now we're in this shitty spot and I'm not sure how we're going to work through it." Brooke sighed, fighting hard not to break into tears. These emotional ups and downs were starting to take a toll on her fighting strength.

"Eat more ice cream and keep talking. I've got the tissues within arm's reach if we need them." Peyton heard the strain in her friend's voice. Her heart aching for her, she tried her best to lighten the situation.

"Thanks. Trying to make me fat now are ya?!" Brooke smirked, letting the tension loosen up for a moment. "Alright, so, after Lily's death, Karen got hurt by the same asshole jerk that caused Lily's death, and Lucas stepped in like the hero we all love him for, and ran the scumbag out of town. According to Haley, Lucas took the whole situation really bad, and he fell into this black hole. Started drinking every night and pulling away from friends. Nathan and some other guys tried to help, but he kept pushing and pushing. Finally, this one chick seemed to make some difference, or at least she took over the late night rescues from the bar, and everyone else struggled to regain some semblance of normal life."

"Wow. Poor Lucas! I wish I had known what was going on! I'd have come back to help, or done something!" The slim blonde was shocked! She had no idea all this was going on in her town!

"You and me both! I was more than a little pissed when Haley finally came clean about everything. She said that Lucas had insisted she not say anything, and by the time she'd finally decided enough was enough, too much shit had happened and she couldn't bring herself to tell me."

"So how'd you end up back home?"

"A couple days before Christmas I got a phone call from Rachel begging me to go back. But she wouldn't tell me why, so I called Haley and she said Lucas needed me. So of course, I had to come. When have I ever been able to say no to anything concerning my Broody?" Her voice had fallen to a whisper, almost as if she was afraid to take possession of the sexy man out loud.

Nodding, Peyton let Brooke gather her nerve to keep going. She'd always known how much Brooke loved the blue eyed hunk, and had silently wondered why fate was so cruel to keep tearing them apart. Shoving the pint back to Brooke, she sat and looked at her best friend.

Brooke hadn't changed much. Same luscious brunette hair, sparkling hazel eyes that gave away everything she was feeling, slender figure, stylish clothes. Peyton on the other hand had changed more than she'd thought she could have. She'd straightened her hair and had let more of her natural color show through. She had taken to wearing trendier clothing, having kept up with the fashion magazine Brooke had been editing for some time. Her job at the record label had required she develop some tact when dealing with clients, and she'd learned how to hold her tongue. All the changes she'd gone through hadn't altered her inherent loyalty though. She'd always be there for her friends. Especially Brooke.

"I ran into Lucas my first day here. I hadn't even been in town for more than a couple hours before he was standing on Nathan's doorstep. I swear, it's like he and I have this other worldly connection. So anyways, we talked for a little while, and then all of a sudden he took off. After getting the scoop from Haley, I found him walking at three in the morning in the freezing cold and nearly beat him for being so stupid. Instead I ended up wrapping him in blankets and sleeping with him. No, not like that!!" Peyton's eyebrows shot up, and she had to dodge another pillow as Brooke denied any sexual activities.

"You know everyone is convinced you two belong together. I don't know why you guys keep ending up apart." There'd been so much happen to them as a couple, she didn't know if she'd have had the strength Brooke had to keep fighting.

"That's not what's at stake right now though. I'm just here to help Lucas get back to normal, and then I'll be going back home. I can't stay here and watch him move on without me." Brooke sniffed hard, trying to keep tears from falling.

"What?! Why do you think he's moved on?" Peyton was shocked. Here she was thinking Brooke and Lucas might finally have the chance to open up, set right all the wrongs, and start again, and Brooke's talking about leaving? Huh?

"Well duh! Earth to blondie! Has all the hair color finally gone to your head?! He's with someone!" Brooke huffed a little, annoyed that she had to explain to Peyton something that she'd thought was clearly obvious.

"That bitch doesn't count, and you know it. We've all had our meaningless relationships while we pine after someone else. Just because Lucas is with Amber, and I'd be seriously surprised if he's still with her after today, doesn't mean he doesn't want _you."_

"That may be true, but I don't want to complicate matters. He's had enough to deal with since Lily's death, I don't need to go throwing in a monkey wrench by telling him I never got over him. Shit! I'd be married right now if it hadn't been for the miscarriage –" Brooke was so upset that she didn't even realize she'd let slip her deep dark secret.

"The WHAT?!!?" Peyton nearly jumped down Brooke's throat. Married? Miscarriage? What the fuck!

"Whoops!" _Fuck! Smooth move Brookie. You've done it now!_ Brooke wished sincerely that she could open up the cracks in the wooden floor and fall through into oblivion.

"Oh _hell_ no. 'Whoops' so does not cover this. You were pregnant! And about to get married?!"

"Peyt, calm down. I wasn't going to get married. I was stupid one night, got too drunk, and wasn't protecting myself. Yes, I was pregnant, but a couple weeks later I miscarried the baby, and by then I'd already turned down the guy's proposal. I wasn't about to be trapped in an honor-bound marriage because I'd let things get the better of me and fucked things up. I was horrified when I lost the baby, but relieved at the same time." Silent tears slipped down Brooke's cheeks as she thought back on the hell she'd gone through after miscarrying.

Slamming down into the couch next to Brooke, all anger forgotten, she wrapped her best friend in the biggest hug she could manage. The sudden offer of friendship and total compassion was too much, and Brooke broke into huge sobs.

Peyton sat with Brooke in her arms, absently rubbing her back while thinking back on all the horrible things that had happened to the pretty brunette. How much they'd gone through together. And she felt horrible for losing touch with Brooke when she would have needed a friend the most.

Brooke, on the other hand, was crying out years of frustration and loneliness and depression and fear. Fear that she'd made the wrong choice in leaving in the first place, frustration that she'd had to spend so long away from the man she'd always loved, it all just came pouring out. Finally, her tears spent, she just sat within the embrace of her long time friend, and thought.

_I'm not strong enough for this. I can't help Lucas when I can't even keep myself together. I've been running from everything for so long._ Sighing, Brooke pulled herself from Peyton's grasp, and wiped her eyes. Smiling gratefully at her friend, she tried to pull herself together.

"Oh man. Look at your shirt! I'm so sorry Peyt." It was the first thing she noticed and the first thing she said. Trust Brooke to notice a fashion fiasco above everything else.

The best friends looked at each other for a moment, then burst into giggles. They couldn't help it. This time tears of laughter fell, and they were both so relieved from all the stress that it was hard to stop. Taking in deep breaths of air, they would try to stop laughing only to bust into another fit when they'd look at each other.

"What are you girls doing up here?" Peyton's dad poked his head around the corner of Peyton's door, concern in his eyes. When he saw they were laughing, he smiled, shook his head, and excused himself again. They suddenly felt like they were back in high school again.

"Oh wow. That was good. Hand over that ice cream P. Sawyer before it all melts." Digging her spoon in, Brooke suddenly felt years younger. How she'd missed her spunky best friend.

"So does anyone else know about the miscarriage?" Peyton knew that Brooke wasn't done dealing with everything, and it was best to get it all out there instead of sweeping it back under the proverbial rug.

"No. And that's where I am having a hard time with this. I've dealt with the loss now. I'm more nervous about how I'm supposed to help Lucas deal with all his secrets and pain when I'm keeping ones of my own." Brooke's eyes were downcast as she absently licked her spoon clean.

"Brookie, listen. You're stronger than you know. Trust me, I _know_ you. Ten to one, you're sitting there thinking about how you're not strong enough, you can't help him, this was all a big mistake, and you need to leave. Well, I'm calling the bull shit flag. You're one of the strongest to ever come out of our little group of high school friends, and everyone but you knows it."

"Ha! Yeah right."

"No seriously! You fought against everything, and in the end you achieved your dream! Sure, your life isn't perfect, but you came when Lucas needed you, and now it's your turn to do the saving, and his turn to be the one who's getting saved. You can do it, you can help Lucas find himself again."

"I wish I had your conviction Goldilocks. I really do. But I don't know that I can risk letting him back in. Because that's what its going to take. I'm going to have to let him back inside my walls so he can see he's not alone. And I don't think I could handle having to walk away from him again." Brooke's voice was almost a whisper, a stark contrast to Peyton's ever stronger tone.

"Who says you have to walk away?! There's no telling what is going to come of all this. Who knows, you two may never end up together, but instead just be friends. But it'll be the strongest friendship this town's ever seen, and you both will be the better for it. Besides, would being with the love of your life be so bad?"

"Of course not! But that's not the point! He's already with a girl! And I've got a life in New York. I can't just pick up and leave it for some guy!"

"He's not just _some guy_ and you know it. Listen, just give it a chance. Help Lucas, and keep your heart open to any possibility. Don't close down and run away just because he's with someone. He needs you, you need him, and everyone here needs you both to be okay. Alright?" She peered at Brooke, hoping she'd agree. Brooke nodded, a light glimmering in her eyes. Maybe everything would be okay. They'd suffered enough for a thousand life times, they were entitled to some happiness, right??

- - - - -

"Hales! I'm back!" Brooke pushed the door as she slipped her key from the lock. They'd given her the key after she went wandering the first night.

The house was strangely quiet for being so late in the morning. She'd thought sounds of James playing with all his new toys would be evident, but even his cute little laugh was missing. Then she saw him, and nothing else mattered.

Standing in front of the bay windows looking out in the backyard stood Lucas, the sun shining on his shoulders. He looked like her dream man, and when he turned, sensing her stare, she had to blink hard to keep tears from falling. She loved the blonde haired man standing there more than life itself, and she was finding it hard to breathe with him staring at her that way.

His blue eyes seemed to glow with some feeling she couldn't place, and she had to struggle to keep from running straight into those strong arms. Brooke could remember the feel of his hands on her skin, his lips leaving trails of warmth and pleasure all down her body. That sorely missed warmth started to spread deep inside her, and she quickly moved into the kitchen to break their eye contact.

_Get ahold of yourself! I can't help Lucas if I keep reacting this way just by looking at him!_ _Pull it together B. Davis, you need to keep your feelings under control._

"Brooke?" And suddenly he was standing behind her, his scent in the air, making her head dizzy. He placed a hand on her shoulder, brushing the side of her neck and she shivered. Stepping away, she turned and tried to smile.

_Take it easy dude. Don't rush this. She may be here for me, but that doesn't mean my pretty girl feels the same way I do. But lord how I hope she does._ Lucas had felt her eyes on him the instant she'd stepped forward into the house. It was like she was there, all around him as her own perfume floated through the house. He'd missed that scent so fiercely.

"Hey Broody. What brings you here? And where is everyone?" Brooke tried to buy time, struggling to get her body and emotions under control. She looked up at Lucas, and as her hazel eyes met his blue ones, she knew every desire she had was there for him to see. She turned her head in an attempt to keep some control.

Lucas was shocked to see the desire to clearly there in her eyes. Dare he hope that she still felt for him the way he felt for her? When she turned her head and bit her lip, he lost all ability to think rationally.

Stepping forward, he slid a finger beneath her chin and pulled her gaze to meet his own. Standing mere inches from each other, their bodies called out, both craving the other's touch.

_Please don't regret this Brooke. Please, don't run away from me._ Throwing what caution he had left to the wind, he leaned in and grazed his lips against her own. Feeling her tremble, he was about to pull away when she was suddenly kissing him, her lips pressing hard against his own. Her hands were gripping his arms as she pulled herself up. He wrapped his own hands around her waist and pulled her into his body.

Moaning, Brooke insistently pushed against Lucas' lips with her tongue, wanting to taste him, wanting to experience it all. She'd dreamed for months of kissing him again, of feeling his arms around her, his hands running over her skin, and she had to have it all.

Pushing Brooke up against the counter, he opened his lips to her and their kiss deepened. Groaning with need, desire building up inside him, he lifted her onto the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Lucas slid his hand under the hem of her shirt and she inhaled sharply as he slid his hand up her back.

"Uncle Luke! Uncle Luke! You were supposed to come play with us! Where are –" James came skidding into the kitchen only to see his aunt and uncle kissing in the kitchen. "EWWW! Daddy! Uncle Luke's kissing Aunt Brooke!" He went tearing out of the house back through the door he'd just come through looking for his dad.

Brooke and Lucas looked like they'd just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Faces flaming, they could hear Nathan laughing as he tried to explain to his son that everything was alright. Realizing Lucas still had his hand up her shirt, and Brooke still had her legs wrapped around his waist, they started laughing.

"Uh oh. Busted by the three year old. Haley's so going to kill us." Chuckling, Lucas wrapped his hands around Brooke's tiny waist and lifted her off the counter. He didn't step away from her though, and they were so close she could feel his breath on her face. Smiling, she stood on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"We should go apologize to Nathan. I'm sure he wasn't intending on his son being introduced to the ways of boys and girls quite so early." Side stepping Lucas, she slipped one hand into Lucas' and led the way into the backyard.

Nathan was trying really hard not to laugh while his son rambled on about how gross kissing girls was, and didn't Uncle Luke know they had cooties? Seeing them come out the door, James ran up to his aunt.

"If you give my uncle cooties, I'm going to have to tell mommy on you!" James was so mad for a little person! Brooke bit the inside of her cheek to try and keep the smile from breaking out on her lips. She'd already made her godson mad at her, she wasn't going to make the mistake of laughing at his seriousness.

"Tell mommy what?" Haley walked in on a husband hiding behind a tree silently laughing and wiping tears from his eyes, an incense son with his hands on his hips, and Brooke and Lucas holding hands, mirth so clearly sparkling in their eyes. It struck her that she really needed to watch what she did around her son – he was mimicking her favorite pose perfectly.

"Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke were kissing mommy! What if she gave him cooties?! He wont have to go to the doctor will he?!" James was torn between child like disgust at someone kissing, and fear that his favorite uncle would have to get a shot. He hated needles!!

"Oh Jamie, it's alright, really! Grownups can't give other grownups cooties. Otherwise, I'd give daddy cooties all the time!" Haley was laughing at her son's frustration, while trying to calm him down.

"EWW mommy! You're not supposed to kiss boys!" It was too much for the adults. Nathan lost all control and fell from behind the tree, and Brooke was leaning on Lucas, laughing so hard she was crying. Lucas had an arm wrapped around Brooke, chuckling. Haley tried so hard to keep her composure, but lost the battle. An enraged James just stomped his little foot, glared at everyone, and took off into the house.

"Oh Hales! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't laugh but he looked just like you! It was so cute!" Brooke gasped, trying to catch her breath. She didn't want to step away from Lucas' warm embrace, it felt so good to be held by him.

"Don't sweat it tigger. He'll calm down. I'll send his daddy-" eyeing her husband who was still rolling on the ground, "up to talk to him. I'm just glad to see you two."

"Yeah. Say Brooke, you wanna go for a walk?" Lucas' voice rumbled from his chest, and Brooke smiled to hear him speak. She'd missed laying on his chest at night while he read her from one of his many books.

"It's freezing outside! Way too cold for a walk. Why don't you guys stay here, we'll take James and go grab something to eat. I guess I'll spare my husband from having to take on our son alone." Haley smiled, and walking past Brooke squeezed her arm and winked at Lucas. She went upstairs, and a few moments later came with a sulking son in tow, jackets in hand for them all. James thru a disgusted look at them both, but when Lucas stuck his tongue out at him, James broke into a big grin. It was going to be alright.

Brooke and Lucas watched as the family went into the garage, and then walked back inside. Brooke went to make some hot cocoa since her fingers were freezing, and Lucas pulled out a barstool and settled down to watch her. Throwing glances over her shoulder, she again felt like she was in high school. There was this giddy feeling inside of her and she was happy. Lucas was grinning fit to crack, and was mesmerized by her every movement.

"So how come you didn't tell me you were here for me?" Lucas broke the silence first. He wasn't mad, just curious.

"Who told you?" Brooke was relieved to not hear anger in his voice. She was afraid he'd be mad when he finally found out.

"Nathan and I talked last night. Amber had made a comment and I was curious about it. Nathan filled me in. I'm not mad. In fact I'm flattered. I'm honored that you'd come back for me."

Blushing, Brooke turned around with filled mugs and handed one to Lucas.

"Yeah, I'd do anything for you." She couldn't meet his eyes. Had she seriously just said that?!

"Pretty girl, look at me. Please." His voice was filled with desire and love and need.

Turning her head, Brooke was shaken by the depth of feelings in his blue eyes. "Lucas," she breathed.

"I love you Brooke. I love everything about you. I love that you came here to save me, I love that you're standing here with me, I love you. I need you in my life, I need you."

Suddenly, Brooke stepped away, shaking her head. _No, I can't do this to him. I'll only end up hurting him, it's all I've ever done to him. He's finally healing from all this. I can see it in his eyes, in the way the tension is gone from his face. He deserves a fresh chance at love, not running around in these old circles again. He only feels this way because he's grateful to me. This won't be real in a week, when he realizes he's finally on the mend. _Reality came crashing in on her, and her past and secrets and fears kept her from keeping her promise to Peyton. _I'm sorry Goldilocks. I can't. I'm sorry. So incredibly sorry Broody._

"Lucas, I- I can't do this. You don't know what you're saying. You're finally starting to feel better, you don't want to jump into something like this. We've never been on the same page Luke. In a couple days I'll be going back to New York, and then what? You can't follow me there. You've got a life here, your mother needs you. And me? I've got a life in New York that I can't just walk away from. No, Lucas, we can't do this. Not right now." Brooke was shaking, tears threatening to spill from her hazel eyes.

Lucas was stunned. Ten minutes ago they'd jumped each other's bones, and now she was pushing him away. Again. It didn't matter that she had sound reasoning. It didn't matter that he couldn't come up with answers to silence her objections. All that mattered is that he had seen the love he felt mirrored in her eyes, and she'd shut him out.

Anger blossomed inside his heart, and he shoved the stool back. Brooke looked up at him, recoiling at the raw hurt and anger in his eyes. Shooting her one last look of pain, he was gone, out the door. Brooke was again left alone in Haley's house, the sound of the damned door slamming shut in the silence.

"I love you Lucas. I'm so sorry…" she whispered, as the tears fell again.

**AN: Hope y'all liked this one. The next chapter is all Brucas too, shoot, the rest of the story is Brucas. Hope I can live up to the expectations! Y'all have been wonderful, keep the reviews coming if you don't mind. **

**Love ya! **


	12. Chapter 12

"_I love you Lucas. I'm so sorry…" she whispered, as the tears fell again._

"Oh god Peyton! What have I done?" Brooke sobbed into the phone, realizing that she'd just made a _huge_ mistake. Lucas had handed her his heart on a bed of gossamer wings, and she'd shattered his fragile hopes. The fucked up thing was she couldn't come up with a legitimate, sane reason why. Only that she'd been scared.

"_Brooke! I thought you said you'd stay open to the possibilities!?" Peyton was torn._

"I know! I know! But he was sitting there, and I was sitting there, and it all felt right. And I got scared!"

"_You have seriously GOT to stop running! You can't hide from life and Lucas forever Brooke. Look at how many times you guys keep getting thrown together!"_

"What do I do now? I've just screwed him over, again, just like I said I was going to!"

"_That's self-fulfilling prophecy for you. It wasn't fate that hosed you guys, this was all you B. Davis."_

"How do I fix this? How do I mend what I've broken, when he was already so torn up inside? How could I do this?" Brooke groaned, wanting to beat her head on the nearest concrete surface. Maybe unconsciousness would make it all better.

"_I don't know Brookie. I wish I had an answer for you on this one. You need to go after him. That much is plainly obvious."_

"You're right, I have to find him Peyt, I have to. I've got to go." Slamming the receiver down, Brooke raced out the front door chasing after the man she'd just sent out into the cold. Except this time she wasn't just going to let him take off. Brooke paused just long enough to grab her cell phone and keys, and noticed that he'd remembered to take his coat this time. _That's a good sign, right? Hang on Lucas, don't give up on me yet!_

Rushing to the car, Brooke blindly pulled out into the street, not knowing where to go first. She fumbled with her phone until she pulled up Haley's number.

"Hey tigger! How's the private time with Mr. Charming himself going?"

"Hales! You have to help me! It got all screwed up, Lucas is gone, and I have to find him. Where would he go?!" Brooke was practically yelling into the phone, panic making her sound louder than she'd intended.

"Whoa! Hey, what happened?! When we left you two were making googly eyes at each other!!"

"Hales, I'll explain later. Right now I HAVE to find Lucas. Please, just tell me where he'd go?" Brooke was pleading, trying her hardest not to cry and lose control. She had royally fucked up this time, she should have listened to Peyton, and now, instead of having Lucas' hands all over her, safe in the knowledge that he loved her too, she was driving through snow banks and freezing cold weather in search of him.

Brooke could hear mumbling in the background and then Nathan could be heard clearly saying Blue Post. Before Haley could even repeat it, Brooke yelled _thank you_ and then shut her phone. _Oh please, Lucas! Be there! I promise, I'll fix this!_

Her tires sliding a little bit on the ice, she pulled into the parking lot in front of their old haunt. Brooke didn't even wait to make sure her door closed all the way before racing into Blue Post. Scanning the entire crowd, she cursed violently when she realized he wasn't there. She slammed back out the entrance, earning a nasty look from the bouncer, and racked her brain for the next closest bar.

She drove up and down the streets of Tree Hill and stopped at every bar she could find. No Lucas. With each unsuccessful search, her spirits crashed lower and lower, and she began to slump over in the driver's seat, tears marring the leather cover on her steering wheel. Brooke didn't even care that her mascara had run, or that her eye liner was smudged. She'd have gladly looked like something from The Night of the Living Dead if it meant she could have her Broody back. She'd been searching for hours it seemed, and she was beginning to get truly scared.

_Oh please, don't let him be on some plane flying far away from me. Worse, don't let him be on the side of a road somewhere, freezing to death._ Her imagination ran down all the morbid paths possible, and finally the silence got too much for her.

"Oh Lucas! Where are you?! I'm so sorry Broody, just please, be safe and okay!" Brooke was beginning to cry hysterically, and knew she needed to pull over. She couldn't make things right with Lucas if she got into a car accident.

Resting her head on her arms, she sent pleas of help to whatever powers that be who might be listening. Raising her head as her neck began to ache suddenly, she looked around and noticed her surroundings.

"The graveyard? How'd I end up here?" Oddly drawn by the snow-topped headstones, she wiped her eyes and pulled her keys out of the ignition. Sniffling hard, she was amazed at how quickly her tears had stopped. She failed to notice the shadow crouched on top of the hill behind the cemetery.

Wandering aimlessly through the burial grounds, she soon found herself standing in front of a tiny headstone.

_Here interred lies my beloved daughter_

_Lily Roe Scott_

_Taken from this earthly plane so young in life_

_We shower her with kisses_

_In hopes that she has found a better life_

_2007-2009_

Dropping to her knees, Brooke sobbed over the little girl's grave.

"Oh Lily! I wonder what we all look like from up there, running around, causing pain, acting stupid, being selfish. I can only imagine what your death must have done to this town! I'm so sorry I wasn't here, I'm so sorry I was wrapped up in my own problems and my own little world! You meant so much to Lucas! And now I've gone and hurt him, your amazing older brother. I don't deserve a chance to set this right, but please, if there's anything left that's good in this world, let me fix this! Please! Please! Please!"

All her fears and frustrations and worries came pouring out of her. Her hot tears fell to the grass in front of the headstone, and her breath frosted in the air. The trembling brunette couldn't stop the torrent of confessions and sobs.

Eventually, feeling worse for the breakdown, she was able to gather herself together. But Brooke couldn't stop shaking. She'd no idea how long she'd been kneeling in front of Lily's last resting place, but she was starting to panic. She couldn't feel her fingers, and her feet weren't responding to her attempts to move. Struggling, she placed one flat palm against the ground and fought to stand up.

Collapsing against the ground, she realized she was in serious trouble. She wasn't dressed for this kind of weather, and she'd been outside too long. She was suffering from exposure, and there was no one around to help her like she'd helped Lucas.

Trying hard not to cry, she fought the urge to panic. Placing her hand on the ground again, she shifted enough to slide a leg out from underneath her. The movement caused a yelp of pain to escape her lips, and she folded onto the cold ground. Appearing out of nowhere, a certain pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around her waist and lifted her up.

"Lucas!" Brooke's voice broke in relief; both in the fact that he was alright, and that she wasn't alone. However, she was soon cringing in pain as blood began to flow to her frozen calves and she bit her lip hard to keep from screaming.

"Brooke! What are you doing out here?! It's too cold!" He was freaking out. He'd ran to the only place he knew where he could think, and while he still couldn't bring himself to step foot inside the actual graveyard, he'd found the hill a peaceful place to stop and gather his thoughts. He'd never in a million years have expected to see his Cheery sitting like a frozen statue so late into the night.

When Brooke struggled to stand up her movements had caught his attention, and when he realized it was the brunette, Lucas instantly forgot his unwillingness to pass beyond the gates. Brooke was outside in the freezing cold, and something was wrong. When her yelp of pain reached him through the cold air, he broke into a run.

Lucas' heart leapt into his throat at how cold his pretty girl was. He was scared, and confused; why was Brooke outside this late? He stripped off his coat and wrapped it around the shivering brunette.

"Oh Lucas! It hurts! I ca-can't feel my toes! I can't ssssstop shaking!" Brooke was bleeding slightly from where she'd bit her lip, and at the sight of blood Lucas knew he was the one who needed to do the saving this time. Easily picking up her slight frame, Lucas ran through the gates towards Brooke's car and prayed there was still time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were gathered again in the waiting room at Tree Hill Hospital, and they were all battling their own personal demons. So much of their lives had passed waiting in those plastic chairs, antiseptic cleaner in the air, a quiet lull over everything. Who had ever decided hospitals were supposed to be white? White could never hide the blood, always made pale faces look even paler. It was not a good color for a hospital.

Lucas was sitting on the floor by the doors leading to the restricted section. He hadn't said a word to anyone except Nathan, who had come skidding into the waiting room with Haley as soon as they'd gotten the call.

Lucas had mumbled something to his brother, who nodded, squeezed his shoulder, and then proceeded to run interference when the rest of the gang showed up. No one knew anything other than Brooke was suffering from severe exposure, and the doctors would have to act fast to keep other secondary considerations from settling in and making things worse.

Haley made to go sit with her best friend, but Nate laid a restraining hand on her arm and shook his head. Giving her husband an odd look, she observed the man she'd come to cherish as a brother, and realized he wanted to be alone. The only one he wanted to sit by his side was currently somewhere in the bowels of the hospital, going through god knew what and there was nothing Lucas could do about it.

Peyton came running in not long after Nathan and Haley arrived, and seeing them, burst into tears. Rachel, who hadn't really had much to do with the group since arriving in town, had agreed to watch James, so she had called Karen and the other friends who would want to know about the emergency.

Haley wrapped the blonde girl in her arms, and walked over to the other end of the waiting room, away from Lucas. He'd cringed when he heard her crying, not so much because it was her, but because crying meant Brooke wasn't going to be okay. Which simply wasn't true. Brooke was going to be fine. She had to be. He didn't even register when Skillz and other friends made their way over to the group, whispering in an attempt not to disturb the brooding blonde.

"Lucas!" Karen raced to her son's side, shoes squeaking on the linoleum. Seeing his mother, Lucas stood up and let her pull him in tight.

"Ma! She was so cold! Her lips were blue except for the blood, and she kept shaking. I tried mom! I tried! The nurses wont tell me anything, the doctors haven't been out yet, and I'm so scared!" Lucas sounded like he was 17 again, his voice muffled by his mom's arms.

"Hush, it's alright dear. Brooke will be fine. She's a fighter, she'll pull thru. You two have just found each other again, fate wouldn't be so cruel to tear her away now. Easy, easy Lucas." Karen talked softly to her son, trying hard to ease his pain and fear without giving away just how scared she herself was.

"I can't lose her now! Do you know where I found her? Sitting in front of Lily's gravesite! What was she doing there? Why wasn't she safe at home?!" Lucas was never one for tears, but the intense terror he felt inside at the prospect of losing the love of his life, even if she had pushed him away, was evident in his blue eyes.

Nathan, Haley, and Peyton, seeing Lucas talking with Karen, came over to join in giving as much comfort to their friend as possible. Gratitude shined from Karen's eyes as she saw all the support her son's friends offered. Why did bad things always happen to such good people?

"Luke? Luke, I'm so sorry. Brooke went looking for you. I don't know why she was at the cemetery, but she'd called me after you'd left, and she was freaking out. She wanted to make things right with you, and well..." Peyton couldn't bring herself to look Lucas in the eye. She'd been the one to urge Brooke on, and while she knew it had been the right thing, she couldn't help but feel horribly responsible for the whole mess.

"She called me too, and asked where I thought you might be. We thought maybe you'd gone to Blue Post, so she must have tried to check every bar in Tree Hill." Haley was wrapped in Nathan's arms, leaning against his chest. Her heart ached for her two friends.

Finally letting go of his mother, Lucas looked around at all those who had gathered for Brooke, and finally acknowledged everyone. These people were their friends and family. They loved Brooke, and were there to sit the vigil with him.

"Don't worry Peyton, it's not your fault. I'm the one who ran out on her. I pulled a classic Brooke move, and now it's landed us all back here at the one place we all hate the most."

"Excuse me, are you here for Ms. Davis?" A short, balding man in blue scrubs cleared his throat as he took in the group of friends standing together. All heads snapped up and he found himself the subject of five sets of anxious stares.

"I'm Karen Roe. Please doctor, what's the news on Brooke?" Karen stepped up for the group. The others were too scared to open their mouths.

"Well," the doctor rambled, looking down at the chart in his hands, "Ms. Davis suffered from extremely prolonged exposure to freezing temperatures. Any longer and she would have had a severe case of frostbite. As it is, she's resting comfortably in her room. We've brought her temperature back up, there doesn't seem to be any tissue damage, and it doesn't look like we'll have to worry about pneumonia or anything of that sort."

The group collectively sighed in relief, Lucas nearly crumpling to his knees. Only his brother's swift hand kept him from falling to the floor.

"When can we see her?" Lucas had to see her Cheery for himself, had to check and make sure she really was okay.

"Ms. Davis is still very weak. You all can visit her now if you like, but only for a few moments. She needs to rest so her body can recover from the shock she's undergone." Nodding a final farewell, he tucked the chart under his arm, and motioned a nurse over to direct the group to Brooke's room.

Down a hall, around the corner to the left, and six doors on the right, they gathered in front of Brooke's room, peering at her through the window in the door. Her skin was almost translucent, and her eyelids still held a faint twinge of blue. The beeping of the monitor was the only sound in the small room, and for a split second it all looked like some horrible dream.

Then Brooke sighed, shifting in her bed, and the tableau was broken. Oddly, Peyton was the first to push the door and enter her room. At the whoosh of the door Brooke opened her eyes and smiled that famous Davis smile, dimples and all. Everyone started babbling at the same time, relief loosening shoulders and helping cut the tension.

"Oh tigger! You'd had us so scared! No more wandering out at night for you!" Haley was trying really really hard not to start crying again. She was grasping Nathan's hand so hard he yelped and snatched it back.

"Hey! Watch it! You're not going through labor, you have no excuse to squeeze so hard!" Shaking his hand, Nathan hammed it up, which brought about giggles from the women in the room. Mission accomplished, Nathan grinned hugely, and bent to kiss Brooke on the forehead. "I agree with Haley, you're officially banned from any nighttime excursions until you take outdoor survival classes."

"Hi guys. Very funny Nathan, I'd like to see you try and keep me from going where I wanted, when I wanted. I'm really sorry, really, I never meant to up here again. I'd just as soon this place was swallowed by an earthquake or something." Brooke looked up at all her friends, her hazel eyes soft with appreciation and brimming tears.

"B. Davis! God I was so scared! Don't you dare go making me scared like that again!" Peyton leaned down to gently hug her friend, relieved that she was warm to the touch. She had been afraid that Brooke would still feel like a human popsicle.

"Glad to see you're feeling better dear. The doctor said you're going to be fine. But he also stressed that we need to let you rest." Karen stepped over to hug Brooke and kiss her on the cheek. She'd watched her son shuffle around in the background, nervousness evident in his every move. While, yes, Brooke did need to rest, she also wanted to usher everyone out of the room so Lucas would have a chance to talk to Brooke.

Brooke, seeing what Karen was looking at, gulped hard, and squeezed the older woman's hand. Nodding, she thanked everyone for coming, and promised she'd be more careful next time. Peyton balked at leaving, but when she saw Brooke's slight nod in Lucas' direction, took the hint and said she'd come back the next day. Finally, it was just Lucas and Brooke alone in the room, and the distance between them was wider than Yosemite.

"Hi Broody." Brooke's soft voice washed over Lucas, making the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up. She reached out a hand toward him, and taking a deep breath, he stepped forward to take it.

"Hey Cheery. You okay?" His voice was low and gravelly, that sexy rumble that Brooke loved so much. Lucas laced his fingers through hers while sliding a chair up to sit down next to her.

"I'll be alright. Looks like _you_ had to save _me_ this time, huh." Brooke smiled gently, still not sure how to move forward.

"I'll always be there to save you Pretty Girl. I'll never let anything bad happen to you." His eyes scrunched up at the corners and he raised her hand to his lips.

Inhaling sharply at the electric shock that ran up her arm, Brooke brushed the palm of her free hand against Lucas' cheek. His breathing quickened and his eyes grew dark at the gentle touch, memories of past times when she'd touched his skin with desire running thru his memory.

"Lucas, I…I'm so sorry for what I said before. I tried for so long to forget my feelings for you, and it wasn't exactly like I'd managed to avoid being hurt since we'd left, and I –"

"Who hurt you?" His deep voice cut through Brooke's whispered confession, and she blushed at how protective he sounded. He'd be damned if he was going to let someone hurt his woman.

"It's alright Broody, it was a long time ago, and it was my own fault. I've moved on from all that, but your concern is adorable." Brooke grinned, staring into those blue eyes she'd dreamed about every night, feeling herself melt. She'd missed having those gorgeous eyes look at her with so much love.

"I was so scared when I saw you fall back to the ground. I thought I'd lost you for good! You have to promise me you wont do something dangerous like that again." Lucas' voice caught in his throat as he remembered how close he'd come to never hearing his Cheery's laugh or seeing her smile.

"I promise I wasn't _trying_ to freeze my own ass off. I was so scared I'd pushed you away for ever Luke! I didn't mean any of those things I'd said in the kitchen, I was being my usual scared self and trying to run away. I'd convinced myself that I'd just bring more hurt and pain into your life, and I didn't want to be responsible for that. In trying to save you, I hurt you, and," Brooke flopped her hand in the air with frustration, "and the whole thing just blew up and I ended up screwing things up, just like I've always done." Brooke frowned, trying hard to not cry. She'd been doing so much of that lately.

"Hey, calm down. The doc said that you were supposed to rest, and if you get too excited someone'll notice and chase me outta here." He caught her hand and brought it back between them, holding both her hands now.

"I'd like to see them try. If you didn't tell them to kiss off, I would. I'm not going to let anyone push us apart anymore, especially me. I didn't end up in this horrible hospital gown to not learn my own lesson." Brooke snorted, not very lady like but then again she wasn't particularly feeling very princess-y.

Lucas grinned. He unexpectedly felt light hearted, felt truly happy. Everything was going to be alright. Brooke was safe, they had fought for each other, and now, they would get the chance to set the record straight and do it right this time.

"So why were you out in the cemetery?" He realized he'd cut her off before the gorgeous brunette had finished explaining, and he was still extremely interested in the reason why.

"Oh, yeah, that. I'd already let you take off once into the freezing weather and dark night, I wasn't about to let you go off on your own again. I don't know if Tutor-mom told you or not, but I called her to see if she'd have any idea where you might be." Lucas nodded, she was struck by his strong features. He had matured into an even more handsome man, her own personal Adonis on earth. "Nate said you might be at Blue Post, so I went there. But you weren't. Which reminds me, I need to apologize to the bouncer at some point. I think I might have hit him with the door when I left." Brooke grinned, and Lucas chuckled. Brooke was a force to be reckoned with when she had her mind set to something.

"So anyways, I tried searching every other bar I could think of, mainly because that's where I would have gone if I'd been treated so poorly, and because I'd remembered you used to drink every night." She sounded awkward, not wanting to insult Lucas or make him feel guilty. Everyone dealt with loss and pain in their own way, she was no perfect angel to stand and throw rocks.

"It's alright. I honestly thought about getting blitzed, but I realized I couldn't play that game anymore. I couldn't drown my sorrows in a beer, and when I opened the door to Blue Post, all the noise and lights made my head hurt. So I left."

"I didn't know where else to look for you, and I started crying so hard I couldn't see clearly. I was terrified you'd left for good, or were lying somewhere frozen. You know how bad my imagination can get sometimes." He nodded, and moved from the chair to the bed. Brooke curled her legs up to make room for Luke to sit down.

"When I finally looked up, I was at the graveyard, and something called. I didn't even know where I was going. Next thing I knew, I was standing at Lily's grave, and it dawned on me just how close I'd come to truly making a mess of things. But by the time I'd realized how badly I needed you, well, I was frozen." Brooke had sat up and she was idly playing with a lock of Lucas' blonde hair. It was hard for him to stay focused; her scent was everywhere, and the feel of her hands on him sent shivers up and down his spine.

"Thank you for being there for me, Broody. I was supposed to save you-"

"And you ended up the one needing to be saved. But you did save me. Brooke, you're everything to me. I've been making the motions for so long, I'd forgotten what it was like to really feel alive. I had fallen so far that I couldn't tell which way was up. Then you were there, sparkling hazel eyes and fierce spirit, and I found in you a strength I needed to keep going. The day we ran into each other at Nate's, I had come over to say goodbye. I was tired, Pretty Girl. So tired. Nothing made sense anymore, I couldn't handle all the obligations. So I had decided I was just going to walk away. I didn't care if I lived or died. I had convinced myself everyone would be better off if I'd left. I could see my friends were affected by my depression, and they deserved more than that from life."

"Lucas no! It would have destroyed Karen to lose you too!" Brooke was horrified. She had sensed a weird calm in Lucas that first day, but she'd never dreamed it was because he had given up.

"I know that now. But that day, it seemed the right choice. Like I said, you saved me. Hell, you've saved me quite a few times since you arrived. Thank _you_ for coming back to Tree Hill for me." Lucas leaned toward Brooke, his voice soft, eyes full of the love and gratitude he held for the woman in front of him.

"It's like I told Peyton. I'd do anything for my Broody." Smiling gently, Brooke closed the distance between them and kissed Lucas softly on the lips. Sliding his hand up her arm, he pulled her in for a deeper kiss, and she eagerly complied. They both had struggled for so long against their need for each other. It was finally time to let fate have its way.

Brooke opened her mouth and let Lucas in, resting her hands on the tops of his thighs. He caressed her lips with his tongue, and then kissed her hard. She pressed into his skin with her fingers, fighting the urge to climb into his lap and wrap her legs around his waist. Lucas ran his strong hands up her spine and into her hair, grabbing a handful as he held her.

The fire inside her started to build. She needed to feel Lucas' hands on her bare skin, run her hands over his muscled chest. Brooke moaned in her intense desire, and Lucas strengthened the pressure of their kiss in response.

Everything else ceased to exist. Lucas pushed Brooke back, placing his hand on the small of her back and lifting her slightly off the bed. Without breaking their kiss, he had repositioned them so she was lying beneath his lean frame, and Brooke instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding just slightly against his hips.

"Oh god, Brooke, that's not playing fair," Lucas breathed, breaking their kiss only to nip at her jaw line and that one spot behind her ear. Brooke gasped, arching her back and grinding harder against him

"Lucas!" Brooke inhaled sharply, digging her fingers into his strong shoulders. She could feel his muscles flex underneath his shirt. She needed him so badly, needed him to bring her the delicious release only he could give her.

"Ms. Davis! Are you-" Two nurses came barging in, the monitor having picked up Brooke's increased heart rate. The door slammed against the wall as they stopped short in the doorway, horribly embarrassed at having walked in on the two.

Brooke jumped at the noisy intrusion, and Lucas leapt up, both of them blushing furiously. They'd let themselves go, and had been caught in the process.

"Well, it looks like you're feeling better, Ms. Davis," the first nurse said as her partner cleared her throat in an attempt to not laugh at the young couple. "We'll be leaving now. I don't see any reason why you can't be discharged in the morning. Will your friend here be staying the night?" She cocked an eyebrow, and then elbowed the other nurse when she let slip a giggle.

"If that's alright with you, yes, I'd very much like Lucas to stay with me." Brooke fought hard to gain control. She felt like she was back in high school, caught on the couch with Lucas again.

"I don't see why not. Just promise you'll rest tonight. There'll be plenty of time for other _stuff_ later." Shooing the younger nurse out the door, the kind nurse winked, grabbed the door to shut it, and left them alone.

Brooke looked over at Lucas, who was still breathing a little hard, and burst into a fit of giggles. He was so adorable! Grinning sardonically at the petite brunette, he found the humor in the moment as well, and chuckling, walked back to Brooke's side.

"So I guess that means I'm sleeping here tonight eh?"

"Well, you have to! You asked me to stay with you when you were playing frozen human popsicle, it's the least you could do." Laughing now, Brooke looked up at her gorgeous blue eyed hunk and scooted over to give him room to sit down.

"Come here boyfriend, and warm me up some more." Hazel eyes glinting with desire, she watched as Lucas, his own blue eyes dark with that same emotion, shucked his shoes and sweater and eased himself down on top her.

"I love you Pretty Girl."

"I love you boyfriend. Now shut up and kiss me. Let's give the nurses something to gossip about."

**AN: I hope that this chapter lived up to everyone's expectations. I've been working on it since last night. :D I took another stab at romance again, and I was trying hard to keep it from getting hokey. Don't get comfy though, more drama's coming next chapter!!!!**

**To everyone who left a review, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! I'm glad y'all enjoyed that chapter, I had such a blast writing it. I wanted something a little lighter on the heart, seeing as how this one wasn't exactly jumping off the page with joy, and next chapter…yeah, well, lets just say the next chapter is definitely Tree Hill worthy. **

**Keep the reviews coming, any suggestions y'all have are welcomed and encouraged! Hope everyone's having a great week so far!! XO, Z**

Author's note

Hey everyone…I've actually got to work this week, and have a pretty big event coming up on Friday. I wont be able to post any new chapters until Friday at the earliest, most likely Saturday. L Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and told me they thought it was awesome so far. I promise I'm not giving up on this story, just taking a short break so I don't go bald with stress or chase my husband away. He'd really like to prove the theory that laptops do have wings right now. Y'all have a great week, and I'll post as soon as I'm able, I promise!

Oh, and if you've got any suggestions, or things that you had a hard time swallowing, please let me know. I need the feedback so I can see where I need to improve and tighten things up. Thanks again!

Z


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey everyone. I am sorry for the delay, work was calling my name and then my internet went down. Thought I was going to go insane!! This chapter is mostly filler, I've got a minor case of writer's block. And I need to ask y'all for help…I want to include a steamy romance scene but I just can't bring myself to write it without it sounding horribly hokey. Would anyone be willing to help me write that section? I also need tons and tons of reviews to see if I'm writing this right or if I'm way off. So, please, review! It helps me out hugely!!!**

Sighing, Brooke stretched her legs and hooked one around Lucas' leg resting next to her. She fit perfectly in his arms, nestled up close to his athletic body. Running her fingers over his chest, the gorgeous brunette could feel his muscles beneath his shirt. As badly as she had wanted to feel Lucas inside her last night, they'd given into the nurses' warnings, and only kissed. For hours. And hours. Her lips were sore this morning from all the hard contact.

Not that Brooke was complaining. She was still a little unsure of everything. Maybe it was all a side affect of the medication the doctor had put her on last night. She was dreaming, here in a minute she'd wake up and find herself alone in her bed. God how she hoped not.

Musing over the last week, things were still a big blur. Driving into Tree Hill she had never expected to find herself in a hospital bed, sharing it with her brooding blonde ex, now current, boyfriend. It was kind of scary how fast things could move in this town.

She felt Lucas shiver under her fingers as she grazed a nipple and smiled at the sharp intake of breath.

"That's not fair," he murmured into Brooke's hair, his voice that deep guttural tone he had when just waking up in the morning. She hadn't heard that voice in far too long, and she silently vowed to hear it every morning from here on out.

"Hmmm, what's not fair?" She asked innocently as she retraced her fingers and searched out the tip through his shirt. She was teasing, mercilessly, but she couldn't resist. She finally had the right to do so, and she intended on taking every opportunity that presented itself to make up for lost time.

"If you're not careful, I'll start doing things to you that would bring the nurses back in. And this time I wont stop." He was wide awake now, breathing in the fait scent of Brooke's shampoo and relishing in the feel of having his arms wrapped around his girl again. He reached out and brought Brooke's wandering hand up to his lips placing a light kiss on her palm. He grinned when she shivered in delight.

"Now you're the one not playing fair. And since when have I ever cared what other people saw?" Brooke rolled over onto her tummy as far as the cables would let her, and looked up at Lucas. She loved staring into his blue eyes, getting lost in them.

"So when do you get out of this joint anyways? As much as I love sharing a bed with you, all the hospital smells and beeping brings back memories I could just as soon do without. " He stared back into Brooke's hazel eyes, all her emotions swirling around for him to see. For a moment, he forgot to breathe.

-

True to her word, the kindly nurse helped Brooke check out from Tree Hill Hospital a short time later. Brooke was so relieved to get out of the horrible pale green hospital gown and back into some regular clothes. Haley had come by some time during the early hours and dropped off a change of clothes for them both, and Brooke reminded herself to thank her friend.

Standing in the private bathroom she'd somehow rated, she fixed her hair and sighed.

"Everything okay Pretty Girl?" Brooke whirled around gasping.

"Lucas! You startled me," Brooke calmed down, giggling now.

"Sorry bout that. I heard you sigh, just wanted to make sure you were alright." Lucas stepped forward to pull her in close.

"How sweet of you Broody, always looking out for people. I'm alright, really, just, well, you know, trying to catch up I guess. Things have changed so much in the last week I just don't know where the time has gone or what's up and what's down and –"

"Whoa! You're rambling Cheery, you need to slow down. And trust me when I say the only person I'm looking out for is my Pretty Girl. We've got all the time in the world to let things settle and sort themselves out. I'm just grateful you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you after finding you again."

"Sorry Luke. Let's bail, I'm ready for some fresh air," Brooke grinned up at the sexiest man she'd ever seen and planted a light kiss on his lips. She felt giddy inside when he grinned back.

-

"Aunt Brooke! You're back! Mommy! She's here!!!!" As soon as the front door opened James was jumping up and down yelling with excitement. His mommy had explained that Aunt Brooke was in the hospital but that she'd be okay and would be home in a little bit. He had felt really bad about yelling at his aunt the last time and like any normal child, felt guilty for not saying sorry.

"Hey tutorson! I've missed you!" Brooke crouched down low and caught the little boy in her arms, pulling him into a big hug.

"I'm so sorry Aunt Brooke! I didn't mean to yell at you, I promise! If you want to kiss Uncle Luke it's okay with me. But why he'd want cooties I don't know, but mommy said it was okay, and that sometimes-" Brooke started laughing as she tried to interrupt her godson's ramblings.

"Hey there, easy now! It's alright honey, really, I know you didn't mean to yell at me. You know, you ramble just like me?" She grinned at the little person in her arms, and he smiled back, his eyes sparkling just like his mom's.

"Brooke! They finally released you from the germ-ward eh? Glad you're home! Did I do okay picking out the clothes?" Haley came walking up to the people gathered in her front entrance wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"You did wonderful Hales, thank you so much! I couldn't get out of that horrid sack they call a gown." She set James down on the tile and he went to give Lucas a big hug and whisper sorry to him too. Brooke could hear him chuckle behind her and she experienced another shiver at how close he was to her.

"Hey, look whose back! Always stirring up trouble aren't you Brooklyn?" Nathan came up wrapping an affectionate arm around his wife. He was as glad as the rest to see Brooke home safe. He knew how guilty Haley had been feeling…after all, Brooke had come back to Tree Hill at her request, and she had landed herself in the hospital. The petite woman had been pacing back and forth all night and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night.

"You know it! I'm so sorry everyone, I swear I wasn't trying to land in the hospital. I hate that place as much as you guys do!"

"It's alright Cheery. Say, can we move this little party into a room with a couch? I'd like a drink and a place to sit if it's all the same with everyone else." Lucas stepped up and rested a hand around Brooke's slim waist, breathing in the scent of her hair again. He was still a bit awed by everything. He had dreamed about having Brooke back again, but had never thought it would actually come true. Now here he was, standing in his brother's house with his arm around the most stunning woman he's ever seen, and the world felt right again.

Giggling again, Brooke stepped up and pulled Haley from her husband's arm, and hooked her own through her fellow brunette's arm. Nathan, sighing, slapped his brother on the shoulder and led the way into the kitchen for the aforementioned drinks and snacks.

"It's good to have you back man. It's been forever since I've seen you smile like that!" Nathan was truly happy to see the change in Lucas. He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed him until he was back to normal.

"Man, it's good to _be_ back. I don't know how I let things get so out of hand. Brooke said you and Haley asked her to come. Was I that bad off?"

"We were scared bro. We didn't know what else to do. That girl you were with was all wrong for you, and we didn't know how else to get you to see that. Brooke was our last hope. I'm just glad she worked her magic on you man."

"You and me both little bro. You and me both. I feel horrible about everything that's happened. I have a lot of mending to do, sorrys to say. You know, I talked to my mom today. I mean, _really_ talked to her. It felt so good to sit and just talk like that again. I fucked up this time." Lucas ran a hand through his hair and heaved a huge sigh.

"Don't sweat it. We all know how hard hit you were when everything with Lily and Karen went down. People will understand. So you are Brooke are back together again huh?" This time, Nathan's tone was lighthearted and just a bit on the teasing side.

Lucas blushed and grinned that silly grin that only the really happy can manage to pull off. Nathan laughed, handed the older Scott brother two glasses and led the way into the living room.

-

Peyton was sitting in her old room listening to albums she hadn't touched in years when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Goldilocks."_

"B. Davis!! Oh my god are you out of the hospital now?" Peyton squealed into the phone.

"_Yep, finally out of that hell hole. I'd forgotten just how much I hated hospitals until I was back in one again." Brooke sounded relieved and satisfied to be back at Haley's._

"I can sympathize. How are you feeling?" Peyton knew from intense personal experience just how horrible hospitals were. She had struggled with visiting her best friend in the hospital but she'd overcome her own personal demons for her.

"_Better now that I'm in a real house in real clothes. I took a shower earlier and I swear I thought I was going to scrub my skin right off. I had to get clean though!"_

Giggling, Peyton could totally understand. "Did you and Mr. Blue Eyes finally see the light and hook up?"

"_Yeah," Brooke laughed lightly, her signature raspy voice filled with warmth for the love she was feeling. "We talked things over. To think of all the shit we've gone through over the last few years! I could wish we'd talked sooner, but that's my own damn fault."_

"Well I'm just glad things are starting to settle back down. It's good to have you home B. Davis!!"

"_Me too. Say, you haven't heard anything out of trampy bitch Lucas was seeing have you? Lucas told me he'd kicked her out, but he didn't actually wait around to make sure she'd left town. I'd love to get my claws into that fake hair." Brooke sounded truly venomous. You don't cross Brooke Davis or hurt her friends without having hell to pay._

"You know, come to think of it, I haven't. Nathan mentioned something to me about him getting rid of the slut but there hasn't been a mention since last night. Want me to go by his place and check it out?" Peyton knew Brooke wanted a piece of the girl, but she wouldn't mind having her own fair share. To think! Some bitch thinking she could waltz into their home town and just take it over. Fuck all that!

"_If you would? I'd go myself but Haley and Nathan have banned me from nightly wanderings for a while and besides I'd like to get some time in with Lucas. I'm more concerned with my Broody than with that bitch, but all the same, I want her out of our town." The familiar Brooke Davis attitude popped up. The take-no-shit attitude was clear in her voice._

"Yeah, I'll swing by there in the morning. Afterwards you want to go to the mall or something? Or has the perfect couple banned you from shopping too?" Peyton smiled into the phone.

"_Ha! Like anyone could keep me from shopping! Who knows, it might be good for everyone to get out. We could make an outing of it, get Skillz and Bevin together, everyone. That sounds like fun!"_

Peyton could almost see the chipper girl bouncing up and down where she sat, a big grin on her face. They settled plans for the next day and Peyton settled down to contemplating just what she'd do Lucas' old girlfriend if she happened to find her still in the house.

-

"Uncle Luke, are you spending the night tonight?" James was perched on Lucas' leg, peering up at his favorite uncle. They'd all had dinner and then sat down in the living room around the fire Nathan and Lucas had built up. James had climbed up into Lucas' lap after he sat down next to Brooke. He needed to be near Brooke as much as possible. At dinner he held her hand under the table. When they were cleaning up his fingers grazed her own each time they passed plates. And now, sitting on the couch his thigh rested against her own while he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She was stirring fires inside him that he'd thought banked long ago. Only problem now was Lucas was beginning to wonder just how long he was going to have to wait to finish what they'd started last night in the hospital bed. He was dying to feel Brooke move underneath him.

"Yeah trigger. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd tuck me in tonight and read me a story. I like it when you read me stories."

"Sure thing little man. You got it. Whenever you're ready, just say the word and I'll read you whatever story you want." He looked down at the trusting boy sitting on his leg and realized just how much James meant to him. It occurred to him how much he wanted to have children of his own, with the woman sitting next to him. Clearing his throat he shifted restlessly, and felt Brooke rest a hand on top of his jeans, dangerously close to a part of his body that was beginning to demand attention.

"You okay Broody? You look, restless." Trust her to notice his state.

"You know what, I think it's time for my little man's bed time. Since you've already claimed Uncle Luke as your story teller for the night, why don't you give the rest of us some hugs and kisses?" Haley had seen Lucas' discomfiture as well, and knowing her best friend as well as she did, she could tell Lucas was ready for some alone time with the woman he'd just rediscovered. As much as she was grossed out by the idea of Lucas and Brooke together, she wanted her friends to be happy.

James made the rounds and tugged his uncle up the stairs. Twenty minutes later Lucas came trudging downstairs, obviously distracted.

"I don't know how you guys do it! He's always so full of energy! Took me five minutes just to get him to settle on a book!"

"He knows he's got you wrapped around his little finger silly." Haley grinned up, adoring Lucas all the more for the role he'd eagerly stepped up to fulfill with her son.

"Hey guys, if you don't mind, I'm going to call it a night. I feel okay, but the nurses said that I was supposed to rest." Brooke tried really hard to come up with a convenient excuse, but knew they'd seen right through her. While she'd covered it up better than Lucas, she'd wanted some alone time with him just as badly.

Yawning, Lucas tried to act convincing. "Yeah, I'm pretty bushed myself." They both knew they were caught as Nathan and Haley busted up laughing.

"Get out of here! But seriously! No more midnight walks! I'm not going back to the hospital!" Haley waved her hand and Brooke, grinning, shot up off the couch and ran back up stairs with Lucas close behind her.

"Oh man, it's good to have them back. I'm so happy it worked out Nate!" Haley turned to her husband and snuggled into his arms.

"Me too babe. I wonder what they're going to do though when Brooke has to go back home."

"We'll fight that battle when we get there. Come on, let's go to bed. We're grown ups too, who says Brooke and Lucas have to be the only ones having some fun??"

-

The door shut with a soft click and Lucas breathed out. Alone, finally. Only problem now was he was shy.

Brooke disappeared into the bathroom and Lucas could hear her taking a shower. Appreciating the time to calm his nerves, he shucked his clothes and climbed into bed. He fully intended on waiting for Brooke.

Some time later he heard the water turn off, and Brooke peaked out the bathroom door. Lucas grinned at her from between the sheets, and she giggled. She'd been doing a lot of that lately. Her old always happy self was finally starting to make a presence again.

"I'll be out in a minute okay Broody?"

"I'll be here." Brooke winked at him and shut the door.

He struggled, but Lucas was sleepier than he thought and the warmth of the bed got to him. He slipped off into a light slumber, and he thought he heard Brooke talking to someone in the bathroom. He fought to stay awake, but lost the battle.

"Oh my poor Broody," Brooke had finally made it out of the bathroom. She was surprised to see Lucas asleep, but didn't have the heart to wake him. He looked so peaceful with his head on the pillow. She slid in next to her boyfriend, and slipping his arm around her body she snuggled down. Lucas mumbled something, planted a kiss in her hair, and pulled her in tight.

"Night boyfriend," she whispered. They'd have to finish what they'd started some other night.


	14. Chapter 14

"Morning! Wake up! Wake up! Mommy's making pancakes! She says we can't eat until you get up! Wake up!" James was bouncing up and down in the middle of their bed, having long since given up on trying to wiggle his way between the sleeping couple.

Brooke rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head while Lucas fought to pull the covers up over his eyes.

"James, kiddo, seriously, this is to early. Go way' buddy," the sleepy man mumbled from beneath the comforter.

"James? My goodness! James I didn't mean for you to wake them up, just see if they were awake yet!! I'm so sorry guys, sleep in as long as you want. James, come on! Quit jumping!" Pulling her son out of the room, they could hear the little boy whining about being hungry and wanting Aunt Brooke to sit with him and how come he couldn't sleep in?!

Chuckling, Lucas rolled over and pulled the pillow off of Brooke. She groaned and tried to bury her head under the covers.

"Morning sleepy head. You look gorgeous." He showered kisses on the grumpy woman next to him, kissing her lips, her jaw-line, her neck, along her collarbone, and back up to that one sensitive spot behind her ear…

"Ohhh god Lucas that feels good," Brooke moaned as he hit all the right spots on her body. He could feel himself responding to her sensuality and pulled away.

"Where are you going?" she cried as she fumbled to hang onto his arm. He stood up and ran to the door, throwing the lock on it.

"Ah, smart man. See that's why I lo-" he was kissing all those right spots again and Brooke couldn't find the words anymore. Her breathing grew rapid as Lucas ran a hand up the outside of her thigh, his thumb teasingly caressing her soft skin. Brooke gasped and gripped his muscled shoulder, digging her nails into his skin. Brooke had craved his touch for so long, to finally feel his large hands and strong body on her was ecstasy.

"Lucas," she breathed as he moved down her body and kissed first one breast and then the other. He tugged on a nipple, pulling it into his mouth and she arched her back up in pleasure. She was moaning louder now and Lucas grunted in response. His own body was growing hot with the need to be inside the writhing woman underneath him.

"I've missed this body, I've missed _you_ Pretty Girl," Lucas mumbled between kissing the soft skin between her breasts and sucking on them. Brooke whimpered in pleasure at the feelings the sensuous man was bringing out in her. Running her fingers through his hair she tugged on a handful, pulling Lucas up into a passionate kiss. She slid her own hand, fingers trembling, over his chest and down to gently caress his hard erection. Lucas groaned into the kiss, nearly losing control. They'd both dreamed of finding pleasure in each other's bodies for so long that the reality was almost too much for them to handle.

Unable to hold off any longer Lucas reached hands down to wrap Brooke's slender legs around his waist, sliding himself inside her eager body. With the penetration Brooke gasped in intense pleasure, tightening her hold with her legs and wrapping her arms around her tall lover's shoulders. She breathed into his neck, showering tiny kisses down his neck and back up behind his ear, biting gently. Lucas moved above her, their rhythm from long ago easily resurfacing. She whispered his name into the air, urging him on.

Raising himself up on his arms, he gazed down at the brunette beneath him, her face radiant with the ecstasy he was bringing her, her eyes warm with love for him. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of his Pretty Girl. Sensing the intense emotions running through him, Brooke leaned up and captured his lips with her own while moving her hips. He groaned again, lowering himself back down on top of her.

"I love you Brooke," he whispered, pushing harder into her.

"I love you Lucas," she breathed back, tightening her arms around his shoulders.

Abandoning themselves to their bodies' increasing needs, they moved as one, the sounds of their lovemaking echoing in the room around them. With a sharp cry Brooke shuddered in his arms, and Lucas, unable to restrain himself, followed her sudden release with his own. They lay there, panting, wrapped in sheets, safe in each other's arms.

-

"Hey, look who decided to join us!" Nathan looked up as his brother walked into the room, his shoulders relaxed, an easy grin on his face.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But Haley said we could sleep in." Lucas blushed slightly at the memory of what he'd done in place of sleeping, and Nathan broke into laughter.

"Somehow I doubt you were _sleeping_ eh?"

"Shut up. Is there any food left? I'm _starving_."

"Yeah, Hales left you and Brooke plates in the warmer. Speaking of your girl, where is she?" Nathan peered down the hallway, expecting to see the perky woman bouncing after her man.

"She's taking a shower. She was gracious enough to let me go first. However, she did say something about an outing, all of us, so I'd be prepared for a day out of the house. She's got a fire inside her that I don't think she's had in a while, and I don't think no will be an answer she'll accept from you guys." 

"A fire huh? I just bet she's got a fire inside her," Nathan chuckled. Lucas blushed and searched for something to throw at his brother.

"Shut up man," he mumbled. Nathan busted out in laughter.

-

Brooke burst into the playroom where Haley was playing with her son, causing them both to jump a good foot in the air.

"Alright you two! Up you go! We've got shopping to do! Come on James, lets get you in some comfy shoes while your mommy goes and puts on some clothes so we can go to the mall." Brooke bustled around the playroom, picking up toys while Haley just stared at the petite bundle of energy. At the mention of shopping James whooped with joy and started helping his aunt clean up.

Haley shrugged, fully recognizing her friend's determination. Giggling at the sight of her son and his godmother jumping around singing horribly off key, she turned toward the door only to bump into the Scott brothers. The ruckus had attracted them to the room, and they stood bemused in the doorway.

Lucas, laughing walked into the room, grasping his newly reunited girlfriend around the waist and swinging her in the air. James, seeing his uncle up, immediately demanded to be swung too. Haley slipped in next to her hunky husband and sighed at the scene.

"She does wonders, doesn't she?" 

"Yes, that she does."

-

"Hello?" Brooke stepped out onto the back patio for a moment, not wanting to be rude and talk over the comfortable rumble of conversation going on in the family room.

"_Brooke? This is a bad time?" Peyton's voice came over the line crisp and clear, and Brooke could tell something was up._

"No, what's up?" Brooke had momentarily forgotten about the errand Peyton was supposed to run that morning, having gotten caught up in the excitement of going shopping and getting everyone out of the house.

"_I stopped by Lucas' this morning. From what I can see all signs point to the skank being gone."_

"Really? Wow. It can't be that easy can it?" Brooke's voice carried a touch of trepidation. Nothing ever went _that_ smoothly in her life.

"_Honestly, I don't know. It's a little weird. I think she stole some of Lucas' things, but its been so long since I've seen the inside of his bedroom that I can't be sure. His room just felt so…empty. I talked to Karen while I was there and she said that Amber had been gone by the time she'd woken up this morning." Peyton sounded unsure of herself, agreeing with Brooke in theory if anything else that things were never that easy._

"Hmmm…I'll have to talk to Lucas about that later. Did Karen check to see if anything had been taken?"

"_She peeked into his room, but couldn't see anything that was clearly missing. She said that Lucas had packed away a large amount of stuff after Lily's death, but she couldn't remember all that he had left in his room. What do you want to do?"_

"Well, if she's gone, then she's gone. I've got a nasty feeling that shit with her isn't over, but there's nothing I can do about that right now. Like I said, I'll talk to Lucas about it later, but for now, let's just move on. She's caused enough drama for a lifetime. We still on for shopping?"

"_You know it B Davis!!! You dragging the perfect couple out with us?" Peyton's voice turned chipper, her previous worry and concern dissipating in the face of spending money and hanging out with the girls._

"Most definitely! I called Rachel earlier, she said she'd meet us there, and Nathan called Skillz and he said he'd bring Bevin and join us later. Lucas called Mouth, so it looks like the gang'll all be there."

"_Awesome! Meet you there in thirty minutes?" Excitement carried over the phone line, and Brooke could imagine the curly blonde jumping up and down in her room._

"Sounds like a plan. See you then!" Brooke hung up the phone, making a mental note to bring Lucas by his room to see if anything was missing. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was looming, but then again when hadn't she been just that tiny bit morbid about things? Sure, she was the bright, bubbly party girl, but she had her moments.

"Tigger! Come on! You've got us all piled up in here ready to go, and now you're the one dragging your feet! Let's go!" Haley waved impatiently at her fashionably dressed friend, and setting aside her worries, Brooke flashed that famous Davis smile, dimples and all.

-

Six hours, three trips to the cars to unload bags, four turns on the merry-go-round (Brooke insisted, she wanted to sit in the sleigh with Lucas), and a round of cokes and cookies later, the group finally found a set of tables close enough that were clean to push together and sit down. James was slowly dozing off in his father's arms, Haley smiling at the scene as she sat around the corner. Brooke was whispering something with Peyton, Bevin, and Rachel, occasionally throwing furtive glances at the men surrounding them, while Lucas talked with Skillz about the latest basketball scores. Mouth was chatting with Haley, a light conversation that didn't really go anywhere.

Suddenly Brooke stood up, her ringing cell phone in her hand. Muttering something similar to an excuse, she took off running for the nearest exit. Lucas, who had been eerily attuned to everything that was Brooke Davis since they'd gotten back together, immediately saw all the things she was trying to hide and shot after her. The rest of the group was silent for a moment, still unsure of just what had happened.

"No! I'm not ready to come back yet! I was supposed to get a full two weeks vacation for Christmas, it had been arranged months ago!" Brooke was pissed, yelling into the phone. For a moment Luke felt bad for whoever was on the other side of the conversation.

"You'll just have to deal with it. I've got another four days and then I'll be home." She was resolute. No one, and she meant absolutely no one, was going to steal the remaining days she had in Tree Hill from her.

"Four days Louise. Four days. Then I'll be home. Everything else can wait until then." Brooke snapped shut the phone with a force that should have shattered the screen. It was all she could do not to throw the phone against the wall. She would have fought hard for her last four days even if she'd been at home, alone, crying into a pillow. But now that she'd finally reconnected with her friends? And finally admitted her feelings for Lucas? Hell no. Four days was four days and there weren't no way in hell she was going back a millisecond sooner.

"Everything okay Cheery?" Lucas, who had stood quietly to the side while she'd paced back and forth, suddenly realized the truth of the situation. In four days his heart and soul would be on a plane back to her life in New York, and he didn't know where he fit in with it all.

"Jesus Luke! You scared me! How long have you been standing there?" Brooke whirled around, silky brown hair flying behind her, eyes wide.

"Long enough to realize you'll be leaving me soon. When were you going to tell me that you had to leave?" He didn't mean to sound so churlish, but he was more scared and frustrated than he'd originally thought.

"I'm NOT leaving you. I'm going back to New York to the life I've built for myself there. Honestly I've tried not to think about my upcoming flight. I guess I figured if I didn't acknowledge it, then it wouldn't happen." She ran a slim hand through her wavy locks, sighing in frustration again. "Damnit!" She yelled, the sudden expletive making Lucas jump slightly.

"Four days huh?" He sounded defeated.

"Luke, please. Don't turn sad on me now. There is still four days for me to figure something out. I'm not losing you now, or losing us, not when we've fought so hard to get where we are. I meant what I said in the hospital. New York is New York, and Tree Hill is Tree Hill. Neither one of us is exactly broke or without the means to make things happen. Just trust me, and we'll find our way through this. We've survived so much, a couple hundred miles isn't that big a deal." She walked over to her brooding boyfriend, taking his hands in her own. She stood on tiptoe, that pleading look in her eyes. Always so expressive, her eyes swirled with the strong need to know that Lucas understood.

"Brooke, I can't just leave. This is my home. I can't leave mom, it's too soon after everything that has happened. I've just now come back to life, and it's all thanks to you, but I can't walk away from that without stitching up the wounds I've caused." He had shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, that resigned look clearly on his face.

"I'm not asking you to leave anyone. I'm asking you to trust me, and give me the four days to figure something out."

"Of course I trust you." This was said with clear certainty. A smile broke out on his companion's face.

"Good. Now, let's go back inside. I've got more shopping to do, and I've already got an idea on how to make it all right. Besides, I've got to get back to my girls." Sliding his hand out of the pocket, Brooke entwined her fingers with her boyfriend's, and led the way back to the group.

-

"Wow, my feet hurt" Haley whined and propped her feet into her husband's lap, wiggling her toes suggestively. Grinning, Nathan took the hint and began to rub the dainty feet. "Oooh that feels nice. Jamie, honey, can you bring mommy that bag over there? It's got something I want to show Aunt Brooke." Her little man dragged the bag over with both hands, plopping down on the floor. "Thank you honey. You see that Disney bag over there? That's got stuff all for you sugar. Why don't you take that bag over onto the table and find out what's in there?" Eyes lighting up with excitement, he shot up and grabbed the bag. Smiling at his youthful exuberance, Haley rifled through the bag finally tossing a smaller package at the brunette sprawled on the other couch receiving similar treatment from her Scott brother.

"Oooh whatcha find Tutormom?" Eagerly unwrapping the package, she gasped when she finally got to the item at the center. "Haley!" she exclaimed.

"I couldn't help myself. You've brought so much back to us all, it was the least I could do." Giggling slightly, she swung her feet to the floor and stood up to walk over to Brooke. Scooting over, she made room for Haley to sit down next to her. Lucas walked around behind the couch and kneeled down behind the two women to peer at what Brooke was holding in her hands.

"Oh Hales, wow," he mumbled, wrapping an arm around his best friend's shoulder to squeeze it in thanks.

"Really Haley, this is just, it's just, I mean, wow, it's gorgeous! How you managed to take the picture I just don't know, but its perfect, I love it thank you so much!" Brooke rambled on, breathless with gratitude and pure happiness.

"I'm glad you like it," she blushed, hard, really happy that the woman who had come to save her best friend at her request was pleased.

In Brooke's slender hands was a crystal frame, silver edging the inside and outside borders. Protected beneath the clear glass was a picture taken just that morning, of Lucas, his arms wrapped around Brooke's tiny waist as he whirled her around and around the playroom. She was laughing hard, her hands on his broad shoulders, a huge grin on his own face.

"Like it? _Like it?_ I love it!!!" She squealed, wrapping her own arms around Haley to hug her. "Thank you!" Both women were grinning and laughing lightly, while Lucas took the precious frame from his girlfriend's hands. Standing, he was staring intently at the scene captured for eternity.

"You alright bro?"

"Yeah, I guess I'd just forgotten what happiness looked like. I mean, yeah, I've seen pictures of you and Hales, but that was you guys. This, this is different ya know? This is me" Lucas said quietly.

"I know what you mean. It's one thing when it's someone else, an entirely different story when it's you. But this is a good thing right?"

"Oh yeah, this is definitely a good thing." He grinned at the man he'd grown to love and appreciate for the support that being blood had formed between them, and slapped him on the back, nodding. "Definitely a good thing."

-

She stood in the shadows, watching through a window as the five people inside happily chatted and examined other purchases made that day. She was motionless except for the slow, steady rising of her chest as she breathed in the cold air.

"He's mine you bitch. This whole town in mine. Just you see. By this time tomorrow, you'll see just how big a mistake you made, coming into _my_ town and messing with _my_ man. I'll make you pay," the shadow whispered, the wind carrying her words away. She knew what she wanted, what she needed, and how she was going to achieve it. No one, and she meant _absolutely no one_ took anything away from Amber Jeffries without suffering big time for it. Brooke Davis was going to regret the day she ever stepped foot back in Tree Hill.

**AN: Hey everyone…just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews, it really is the most amazing thing to be able to open up my inbox and see all the emails. It's like Christmas every day!!!**

**To grumpie2003, ilovmedou, othfan326, othgirl2010, thecutenikki, brucas333, flipflopgal, toddntan, whiters, p0line, craftysoldieress, erikax3, and brucas224, thank you so much for taking the time to leave me a review. It truly helps urge me on to the next chapter, the next story, the next idea! **

**Hope everyone has an awesome Thanksgiving! Go Cowboys:D Sorry couldn't resist.**

**xo**

**z**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I know, I just posted an update, but I'd tried to post that chapter earlier today only to find out that I had a 15 document limit, and I was afraid if I deleted anything, I'd lose the corresponding chapter in my story. Just want to say THANK YOU to the amazing people on the forums, I read through one set of postings and it helped me tremendously!!!**

**Oh and whiters, you are most definitely allowed to say you don't like Amber, same here with me, just something about that name doesn't lend itself well to nice characters ******

**Thank you so much toddntan, I was seriously stressing out over that scene. You've made me feel tons and tons better!!!**

"Mom! You here?" Lucas stepped through the kitchen door into the house he'd shared with his mom since his little sister's death, calling out. The house was quiet, no lights, no sounds of life, but Karen Roe hadn't been the same since the loss of her youngest child.

"She might still be at the diner Luke," Brooke answered as she entered the silent house after her boyfriend. She walked into the hallway and flipped on the light, flooding the back half of the house.

"Yeah, I guess so. More time for us eh" stepping up, the handsome blonde slid his hands around the slim waist of the gorgeous woman standing in front of him and pulled her in tight. Brooke smiled up at him, staring into those fierce blue eyes that were warm with the love he felt for her. They stood like that for what seemed like hours, but was more like seconds, just looking into each other's eyes, seeing the soul within.

They'd always been connected, these two lovers. From that first meeting in his truck to their final farewells at graduation, to being reunited when she came back home, it was there. That ability to see what the other was thinking, in a glance, a touch, a slight murmur. They'd both fought so hard against the pull, trying to move on with lives they had thought were better off without each other.

Now that they both realized the truth of the matter, and had stopped fighting fate, life seemed right, for the first time in years. The man Brooke had seen when she first saw him standing in his brother's entryway was so different from the man holding onto her now. Then, his shoulders were slumped, his eyes were faded, he had no energy. Now? He smiled, stood tall and damn sexy, he laughed easy and played more. His eyes sparked with emotion, and he was _alive._

"What 'cha thinking about?" He murmured while planting kisses down her jaw and on her graceful neck.

"Mmmm, kind of hard to think with you kissing all over me, not that I'm complaining," Brooke replied. Only her Broody could bring out this kind of response in her. An instant need to be skin to skin, legs tangled, touching in every way possible. She ran her fingers down his back, sliding her hands inside his shirt at the hem. Feeling his skin against her own, she flushed hard with desire.

"Let's go to my room," Lucas breathed, pulling Brooke along with him.

"Yes…no, wait…your room," Brooke fought hard to collect her thoughts, trying to remember why his room was so important. Lucas' kisses did that to her, scattered her mind and made it hard to focus.

"Wait? Wait for what? It's not like-" Lucas stopped short in the doorway, Brooke slamming up behind him. "That bitch!" He dropped her hand and stepped forward, eyes scanning his room. Brooke was shocked to hear Lucas mutter as he examined his shelves and walls; she hadn't heard Lucas sound so angry in a long, long time.

"I knew there was something I was forgetting. I'm sorry Lucas. Did she actually take anything?"

"What do you mean, something you were forgetting? You _knew_ about this?" He was incredulous.

"No! Not about her taking anything! I had asked Peyton to stop by your house this morning to check and make sure your lovely ex-girlfriend had left town and she mentioned that your room seemed…empty. But she couldn't be sure, and neither could Karen, so I said I'd ask you about it. I meant to do it earlier, but I got distracted! I'm sorry!" Brooke was startled at the look on his face. He seemed angry…with her!

"Brooke! How could you bring Peyton into this mess? She wasn't involved in any of this! And you didn't think to tell me as soon as you'd heard that some of my stuff may have been missing?!" Yeah, wow, okay, he was angry with her. Most definitely _not_ a reaction she had been expecting.

"Luke! Calm down! Peyton wasn't sure, your mom said that you had packed stuff away after Lily's death, and the skank had already left town! What could you, or anyone for that matter, possibly have done even if she _had_ taken anything?! And I didn't drag Peyton in, she offered, as my best friend and a favor to you as _your_ friend! I thought I was doing the right thing!" Brooke could get just as mad as the incensed man before her. A fleeting thought – god he was sexy when pissed – irritated her even more. She didn't want to think about how fucking hot he was right then, she wanted to think about what a jerk he was being. She'd only tried to do right by him! And this was how he responded! What the hell?!

"That's not the point Brooke. This was my stuff! I should have been told about it!" He stepped away from the fired up brunette, not wanting to be very close to her at the time. He didn't love her or want her any less, but he was mad. And when she stomped her foot on the floor and put her hands on her hips, eyes snapping with anger, he found it extremely hard to resist slamming her up against a wall and taking her right then and there.

"You know what? Maybe I should have. Maybe I shouldn't have. I don't think I did anything wrong. I've come all this way to save _your_ ass and put back together the mess _you've_ made, and now you're mad at ME for continuing on in that vein, when three hours ago you were thanking me!" The unfairness of it all finally settled in, and Brooke was pissed, to say the least.

"I am thankful! But this was crossing the line!" He was shouting now. Damnit, why couldn't they ever make it through more than a fucking day without arguing!?

"Alright, I've had enough. You are acting like an asshole, and I don't want to be around that. I've got four more days in town Lucas, four! You _know_ that! I'm going to have to fight tooth and nail to stay here with you, and it's not something I think I want to go through if this is how you're going to act!" As soon as she'd said the words, she wished she could have taken them back. Anger had always made her say things she instantly regretted, but this time they had a ring of truth. She really didn't want to uproot her whole life to spend moments arguing with the love of her life.

"What are you saying?" His voice had grown dangerously quiet.

"I'm saying, Lucas, that I thought what I was doing was right. I did the best I could with what I was given, and made the decision that I thought was the best at the time. If you want to be mad at me, fine, be mad at me. But don't yell at me like this, or act as if I've just dropped an atom bomb or something. I don't deserve being treated this way." Brooke took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She knew Lucas was still really upset, and a quiet voice wasn't necessarily a good thing, but she needed to get ahold of herself.

"Then just what do you suggest I do? What makes you any different than Amber? You both kept stuff from me that was important." He knew it was mean, that it was heartless and grossly inaccurate, but he needed her to understand just what he was feeling. And truthfully, at that exact moment, that's how he felt.

Brooke hissed in shock and pain. The minute he saw the look in her hazel eyes, as she closed herself off to him, he knew he'd gone too far. She shook her head, a tear slipped down her cheek, and suddenly, she was gone.

"Shit!" he shouted, left standing alone in his room.

-

Rachel, Peyton, Haley, and Brooke all sat in Bevin's room inside her wing of the mansion her parents owned. While some might say that living with your parents after high school was weak and a bad sign, when you had your own wing and a fleet of maids, Bevin said it was stupid not to.

They had all agreed to meet there when it grew dark to get ready for a party they'd planned earlier that afternoon when at the mall. Brooke had shown up on Peyton's door step bawling tears, barely coherent. She'd refused to go out, claiming that she just didn't have the energy or desire, to which Peyton insisted that she at least come to Bevin's house. If, after they'd all finished getting ready, Brooke still didn't feel like going, she would have an entire wing of rooms to keep her entertained while her girlfriends all went and partied.

"I'm sorry girls. But I just don't feel like dealing with loud noises and tons of questions when people notice Luke and I aren't together. But you guys all look drop dead gorgeous! All the boys there are going to be in some serious trouble!" Brooke smiled bravely for her friends, not wanting them to feel bad and decide to stay. All she wanted now was time alone to figure out what she was going to do.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay with you? I don't have to go out, you know," Haley stopped, vacillating between staying with her friend or going out for the first time in months. Having a kid certainly did put a damper on your outings.

"I appreciate it Hales, really. But you deserve a night out. I'll be fine, I just need to think for a while. Go have fun!" Brooke hugged her fellow brunette tightly, and then smiled for the other girls' benefits. "Seriously, go have a great time, and take a shot for me," Brooke said, almost believing herself.

"Call if you need anything okay?" Brooke nodded, hugged Haley one last time, and sighed as the door shut behind the group of girls. The wing was suddenly eerily quiet, and she had to shake herself hard to get rid of that spooky feeling. If only she'd known that the spooky feeling was tied to Lucas, she might not have brushed it off so easily.

-

He'd finally pinpointed all the stuff that was missing. His basketball, some posters on the wall that hadn't really meant anything, a picture of Lily, two pictures of him and Brooke, a couple shirts that he didn't wear all that often, and _the box._ He could understand the box and the pictures, but the rest made no sense. It wasn't like they had any particular meaning. Once he'd sorted through the rest of his room to make sure nothing else important was missing, he'd collapsed onto his bed, staring blindly up at the ceiling.

What was WRONG with him?? Right at this very moment he should be sharing his bed with the amazing woman who had come when he needed her the most, instead of lying there, alone, miserable. Having had a couple hours to sort through things, the man famous for brooding had finally come to the conclusion that he'd unfairly taken his anger at Amber out on Brooke, and quite possibly chased away the only decent thing he'd ever had in his life.

The shock of realizing that Amber had stolen things from him when she'd left infuriated him. But it was his own fault. That's what he got for not sticking around to make sure she took her own crap and nothing else when she left. Instead, he'd left a mess behind, and Brooke, being the woman that she was, had tried to tie up the loose ends he'd left yet again. And how did he repay her? With getting angry and yelling and saying things no man in their right mind would have ever uttered. Did he seriously compare her to Amber? Man, he was going to have hell to pay for that one.

Then he remembered something else she'd said…_fight tooth and nail to stay here with you_…what was _that_ supposed to mean? Was Brooke planning on moving back to Tree Hill? For him? Damnit, now he felt even more like an asshole. He'd said some truly shitty things to the woman he claimed to love, treated her like crap, and instead of being appreciative and thankful and showering her with the love he'd held onto for so long, he'd chased her out and she was probably somewhere cursing his name and professing just how much she hated him at this very moment. Not that he could really blame her.

_Alright, enough's enough. I've got to fix this. Brooke was right, there's nothing I could have done about Amber taking my stuff. And it's not like it's stuff I really missed, except for maybe the basketball, and definitely the pictures. But I can take new pictures, buy another basketball. I can't replace my Pretty Girl._ Shaking his head and his own stupidity, the lanky blonde stood up, shrugged on his favorite jacket and opened the door to go in search of his firecracker girlfriend.

_SMACK!!!_ A shovel connected with the top of his head, and he crumpled to the floor, a faint outline of a woman in the doorway. Lucas struggled to stay awake, tried hard to stand back up, but it was no use. The stranger in the doorway was on top of him now, tying his hands and pulling him across the floor.

"Ugh…stop…le'go….Bro…Brooke…help…" he muttered, desperately trying to wrap his head around what was going on and getting his tongue to speak.

"Oh hunny, your precious Brooke can't save you now. You should never have dumped me Lucas, it was the biggest mistake of your life. Don't worry hunny, I'll make sure you don't ever make a mistake that big again," Amber whispered into his ear, straddling his waist. She ground her hips slowly into his own, attempting a sensual movement that came out forced and off kilter.

The wavering man's last thoughts were of how badly he wished he could have made things right with his gorgeous girlfriend, and of how badly he needed her…_Brooke, help me…_

-

Gasping, Brooke shot up off the couch where she'd fell asleep watching _A Walk to Remember_. A sense of danger hovered in the back of her sleepy mind. Catching her breath, the shaking woman focused her mind on what was floating at the edges. Something was wrong, she just couldn't place what.

The ringing of her cell phone shattered her concentration, and Brooke cursed as she jumped to answer it.

"This better be good," she muttered abruptly into the receiver.

"_Brooke? It's Karen. Have you seen Lucas?" The older woman sounded worried._

"No, I haven't. Is everything alright?" Brooke's sense of foreboding and Karen's worried voice suddenly connected in her head, and she felt her stomach turn to stone. _Oh god, please don't let anything be wrong with Lucas!_

"_Normally I wouldn't be worried at him being gone. But I heard a loud sound coming from his room and when I went to go check, his door was open and it looked like someone had dragged something across the grass." Karen was close to tears, fearful that her son was hurt and she couldn't get to him._

"Stay right there, I'll be over in ten minutes." Brooke shot up off the couch, scrawled a note on the table saying she'd gone to go check on Lucas, and slammed out the door. She was going to have to save her Broody, this time from physical danger, she was sure of it. She just hoped she'd enough strength left in her to fight one last time.

-

Two hours later, Karen sat huddled on the couch in her living room, Haley and Rachel sitting with her. Brooke, Peyton, and Nathan had gone out to search for the missing man, splitting up in hopes of having better luck.

As soon as Brooke had arrived she could feel the bad vibes. Lucas was in trouble, and his nasty ex girlfriend was behind it all, she was sure of it. The petite woman had done her best to calm the panicked woman, and called in reinforcements to help with the situation. A note just wasn't going to do it. As soon as Haley heard that Lucas was missing, she hauled the other girls out of the club, calling Nathan who was to try to get in touch with Skillz. Bevin offered to watch James, and Nathan left with the others. Skillz was out of town, but would help in any other way he could.

Brooke wasn't sure where Amber would have taken Lucas, but she had to try. At this point, they were all fumbling in the dark, but it was better than sitting helpless at home waiting for a phone call, if there even was one.

"Oh Broody, please be alright. I'm breaking my promise to Nathan and Haley for you, I hope you realize this!" Brooke mumbled, talking to herself to keep her tears at bay. Almost as if on cue, the scent of his cologne wafted past her on the slight breeze and her control almost broke.

Then, a faint sound to her left caught her attention. Turning, she scanned the buildings searching for some sign of what had made the noise. Then she heard it again, laughter, a cackling, harsh sound that grated on her nerves. Amber laughed like that.

Muttering curses, Brooke set off determinedly toward the sound, which had to be coming from a building that had one lighted window. She walked stealthily around the building, searching for an entrance. For a split second she thought about calling the others, but she hadn't confirmed yet that this was where Lucas was, and besides, if she was right, she wanted the bitch all to herself. She had only slapped her before…this time? The skanky whore wasn't going to get off so easy.

Brooke finally stumbled upon the door leading inside, and she slipped in quietly. Light illuminated the hallway from a door slightly ajar some ways down. Brooke walked silently toward the light, pausing occasionally to listen for more tell tale signs that she was on the right track. All she could hear though were low rumblings, a distinct female voice and a decidedly pissed off male voice.

"…you're crazy. This wont fix anything." The male voice muttered.

"That's what you think. Once we're done here, we'll disappear off into the sunset as they say, and no one will ever know the difference." Brooke would recognize that high pitch anywhere…reminded her of nails on chalkboard.

"And just what is it we are here to do?" Lucas' voice was clearer now, and Brooke sighed, relieved to hear him strong and functional.

"Why, end your old life and start your new one! I am sure you realized that things are missing," Amber replied.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"See, I got the shirts and posters I bought you, so we have something of our life together to start the new one. And I've got your basketball so you can have your favorite thing – other than me of course. Oh, and these pictures? They're to burn, so we can close the door on your old life. Cause Brooke? Sweetie, she's the old life."

"You can burn as many pictures of her as you want, but it'll never do you any good. She's not the old life, she's my life. Every moment, every thought, every touch. She's all I know, all I am, and all I want."

"NO! You're wrong hunny. You'll see. After I burn these pictures, and we leave this soap opera town, you'll start to see the light."

She'd had enough. The woman was truly insane. Psychotic, seriously. Gathering her nerves, Brooke kicked in the door, taking strength from the sound of the door slamming against the wall. Amber jumped and Lucas visibly brightened.

"Brooke!" Lucas nearly shouted, relief evident.

"What are you doing here slut?" Amber's voice dripped with sarcasm and hatred, just like the last time she'd talked to her.

"You have my man, and I'm here to take him back. Lucky for you, I'm not in the mood to break a nail," Brooke replied back, just as venomous. She stood framed in the doorway, the lamps Amber had lit throwing light into her hazel eyes, glinting hard.

"Your man? Oh that's good. You left him, _Brookie dearest,_ and I was there to pick up the pieces." Amber was grinning evilly and Brooke shuddered, hard.

"Bitch, all you did was weasel your way into a good family. Lucas has NEVER been your man. He's his own man, and always will be. You'll never change that." Her raspy voice had a cold edge to it, one Lucas had never heard before. He shuttered and felt immensely sorry for the airhead standing between them. If only she knew just how forceful his Pretty Girl could be.

"You know what Davis? I'm glad you're here. Now I can finally end your witch's spell over my Lucas." Amber sprang forward as if to pin the smaller woman against the door, and Lucas fought hard against the rope his ex girlfriend had used to tie his hands to a heavy desk in the middle.

"NO!" Lucas yelled, terrified for the woman he loved.

Brooke, ready for just something like this, braced herself and ducked as Amber rushed her. She used Amber's momentum to push her off center and against the other wall. She quickly turned and eyed the woman laying shocked on the floor.

"You bitch!" Amber screamed, and stood up to run at Brooke again. Except this time, Lucas had managed to twist himself free of his ropes, and he stepped in front of Brooke and caught the enraged woman as she reached for her.

"Amber! Enough! This stops now!" Lucas pinned Amber to the table he'd recently been tied to, her arms above her head. Using the opportunity, she kneed him in the groin. He crumpled to the floor groaning.

Brooke stepped in and connected with a solid right hook, catching Amber off guard. She fell back against the table again, this time clutching her now throbbing eye.

"You'll pay for that whore," Brooke seethed. No one touched her Broody without suffering the consequences.

Amber muttered something and gathered herself for another go around.

"You just won't quit, will you?!" She slapped Amber, hard, and then hit her again as Amber staggered doggedly toward Brooke. Finally getting the hint, Amber slouched down against the wall behind the desk, having stumbled her way over there. Throwing a last disgusted glance in the beat up woman's direction, she walked over to Lucas.

"Luke? You okay?" She whispered, for some reason thinking a soft voice was needed. She reached down to hold his hand, fearful that Amber had managed to do something to him before she'd made it to his side.

"Cheery, you came for me…" he mumbled, lifting himself up on one arm to regain his bearings.

"Of course I did Broody. I couldn't very well leave you to save yourself, now could I?" she grinned, helping the woozy hunk stand up.

"After what I'd said to you, I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd left me to suffer," he took the proffered hand, and groaned slightly as he stood up all the way.

"You may not be the smartest boyfriend in the world, but you're better than most I've run into. Besides, even if you were an asshole you didn't deserve to be left in _her_ hands," and it was perfectly clear just how much she hated the woman cowering in the corner.

"Gather whatever stuff up that you want Luke, I've got some unfinished business." He nodded; the look in her flashing hazel eyes was fierce and determined and cold, all things he devoutly hoped never to see directed at him.

Brooke walked over to the woman sitting on the floor, and crouched down in front of her.

"Listen up bitch. We have our own way of dealing with things in Tree Hill. I'm not going to call the cops, even though I know if I did you'd be facing years and years in jail for the shit you've pulled. But if I ever, and I mean EVER, see your face again in this town, or hear a whisper of you on the wind, I'll beat you so far into the ground that you wont be able to tell where your ass ends and the gravel begins. And let's get one thing straight: you will never, ever, have Lucas. He is so far above you, just thinking about it will give you a nose bleed. Understand this, right here, right now: come near my Lucas and you'll regret the day you ever crossed my path." Brooke stood up, eyes cold, voice even icier. This woman in front of her wasn't worth the time she'd already spent, and she knew it. So did the defeated form huddling against the wall.

"Come on, Lucas, let's go. I've got to tell everyone you're okay." She slid an arm around his waist, feeling the muscles beneath his shirt. He held his basketball and the pictures of him and Brooke in one hand, wrapping his other arm around her slender shoulders. He leaned just slightly against her, more for the reassurance of her form than for any help in walking. They left the building with a finality that they both reveled in. The drama that was Amber was finally over, and that door to Lucas' past was firmly closed and locked with a deadbolt.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Y'all are lucky, I'm in the mood to write. ******** Anywho, I just posted another story (I swear I'm not forgetting about this one or the other one I've started, I promise) so if you've got the time, I'd appreciate any feedback, good bad or indifferent on it (She Never Could Predict the Future)**

**Natalie, you're the best, I love that you comment every chapter! I always look forward to getting your reviews! Allie, you must be reading my mind, I've taken your suggestions to heart, and I think you'll be happy with the next two chapters. And thank you SOO much for the review on the ahem grown up scene, I needed that. Flipflopgal, thanks for the heads up on the chapters, I was seriously worried I'd lose story content on that one. Appreciate the help!! Grumpie2003, glad I was able to convert ya haha, thanks for leaving me reviews, it makes my day! To thecutenikki, p0line, iamcaroline, zeuskent80, brucas333, othgirl2010, thank you so much for the reviews!**

**I'm super glad y'all liked the last two chapters, they were fun to write. The Cowboys won (stomped the Jets actually) and Thanksgiving was a blast. Hope y'all had a great holiday! Keep the reviews coming, and I hope to keep up the good work! –Z**

"Karen! I've found him! Someone call Nathan and Peyton, tell them I've found Lucas," Brooke yelled as she and Lucas came stumbling into the living room. In an inarticulate cry, Karen jumped off the couch and wrapped her arms around her son, who gratefully sagged into his mother and let her hold him tight.

"Brooke! Are you okay? Where'd you find Lucas? What happened?" Haley asked, anxiously hovering around her friend. Brooke looked exhausted, but thankfully Lucas didn't look like he'd taken any major harm. Rachel reached for the phone and called the other two searchers, who hurried back to the house.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's a long story, and I'm freezing. Safe to say Amber's gone though," Brooke said bitterly, her teeth chattering slightly. Haley, worried, wrapped a warm blanket around her shaking shoulders and sat her down.

"Oh Lucas! God you're safe! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Karen was torn between scolding her son and wanting to hold him like a baby, which would have been kinda hard, seeing as how he stood nearly a foot taller than his petite mom.

"It's alright, ma, really. I'm fine, no major scratches or broken bones. All thanks to Brooke," he said as he hung onto his mother just as tight. They'd drifted so far apart in the last year, and now that he'd finally started to reconnect he'd been torn away. While Amber had held him captive, he'd panicked that he'd lose the only family he'd had left.

"Bro! You're alright! Man, you had us scared there!" Nathan came rushing into the house, immensely relieved to see his brother safe and sound. Lucas pulled back from his mother to give his brother a hug, and nod a thanks to Peyton who was standing behind him. She smiled back, relieved too, then went to a shivering Brooke who was pinned on the couch between Rachel and Haley.

"Hey man, thanks for trying to find me. I swear, you never realize just how quickly life can go by until you're suddenly in a position to lose it all," Lucas said as he and his brother stood talking. Karen, not willing to believe that her son was alright just yet, had clung hard to his shirt. Lucas shifted and pulled his mother into his side, her need for physical contact to ensure reality mirroring his own.

"No kidding. When Brooke called Haley it all just moved so fast! So Brooke found you?" Nathan had freaked out when he'd gotten the call. He'd come to rely on the other Scott brother, and he didn't want to think about something bad happening to him. He'd already lost other family members, he hadn't wanted to lose Lucas, or have to explain to his son why his favorite uncle wasn't going to be around anymore.

"Yeah, Amber jumped me and went all psycho stalker. I would never have pegged her for being so damn strong, but she had me all tied up and pinned to a desk before I could register what was going on. You should have seen Brooke though, that woman can throw a mean right hook," he chuckled, obviously coping with the events of the night better than Brooke.

Nathan grinned, shook his head, and just clapped Lucas on the shoulder. It didn't seem possible that just an hour earlier he'd been kidnapped by a crazy bitch and no one knew where he was. Yeah, Amber would never have gotten away with it, but still. It had been a scary set of hours.

"Speaking of Brooke, how's she handling it all? You should have seen her man, she was like a rock. She pulled us all together, and it was her idea to split up and search for you. She was amazing," Nathan said, turning slightly to look at the brunette sitting with the other women. Lucas, following Nathan's gaze, frowned when he saw how quiet she was being. He detached himself from his mother's arm after giving her another brief hug, and walked over to crouch in front of the somber woman.

"Brooke? You okay?" He peered up at his Pretty Girl, seeing a dazed look in her eyes. He might have handled the whole mess well, but she hadn't.

"Lucas! God I'm glad you're alright!" Haley said, as she swiftly hugged her best friend and brother-in-law. He returned her hug while keeping his eyes on Brooke, watching her reaction.

"Me too, Hales. Thanks for staying with mom, I really appreciate you and Rachel being here for her," he said, having seen who had sat next to Karen when they'd stumbled into the house.

"Anytime Lucas. Just next time, don't go get yourself kidnapped, alright? Have the sense to pick a better girlfriend, next time," Rachel smirked, as relieved as the rest of the gang that he was alright. She may not admit it, but she cared about him too. These people were as close to family as she'd ever gotten, and the thought of something bad happening to any of them scared her to death.

"I'll try to remember that Rachel." He grinned back at her. "Thanks, Peyton, for helping too. Brooke said you'd helped her earlier, I just wanted to say thanks for being such a good friend," he wasn't really sure how to act around Brooke's friend, they'd never really spent much time together. She nodded, and turned her attention back to Brooke, who sat lifeless through the whole exchange.

Lucas, worried now, scooted up closer to Brooke, and peered at her.

"Hey, thanks again everyone. It's been a hellish night for all of us, and if it's all the same, I think Brooke and I need to get some rest. I'll call you guys in the morning?" Lucas grasped Brooke's tiny hands in his masculine ones, and stood up, pulling her with him. He got really worried when she didn't resist at all. He tucked her under his arm and pulled her in tight. She'd stopped shivering, and now she just felt…empty.

Nodding, everyone sighed, the tension of the night finally breaking up, and left in pairs or groups to return to their homes. Not surprisingly, no one really wanted to be alone, so Rachel and Peyton went back with Haley and Lucas, to pick up Bevin and head back to her house.

Karen, now seeing what Lucas saw, worriedly nodded to Lucas and locked up the rest of the house. She was too keyed up to sleep so she wandered into the kitchen to do something…bake maybe.

Lucas walked with Brooke back to his room, seriously concerned about her.

"Brooke? Pretty Girl? You alright?" He shut the door behind them and sat her down on the bed, crouching in front of her so he could see her face. She looked up, focusing on the man she'd nearly lost, and she struggled hard to hold onto her composure.

"Lucas, I…I was so scared!" She breathed, finally admitting her fear.

"I was too. But you came and found me. You saved me this time," he whispered, trying hard to think of something to ease the hurt and pain evident in her hazel eyes.

"What if I hadn't Luke? What if Amber had done something worse? I would have lost you!" she wailed, finally giving in to the tears and stress and fears that she'd kept a lid on. Lucas, shaken, swiftly gathered her up into his arms and sat down on the bed, holding a sobbing Brooke in his lap. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and clung to him, her slight frame shaking as she let it all go. They sat like that, just holding each other.

The next morning dawned clear and crisp. Lucas had fallen asleep holding onto Brooke, but sleep did not come as easily to the brunette. Instead, she'd taken solace from the rise and fall of his muscled chest, the sound of his heartbeat as she leaned against him. Sighing, she untangled herself from him and stood up, stretching the kinks out of her back and neck.

Looking back on the events of the night she felt herself tear up again, and she didn't want to wake her Broody. She slipped on a sweatshirt against the cold outside and went to sit on his porch. She tucked her knees into her body, and sat there, finally prodding at the emotions she'd held in check the previous night.

Brooke had managed to make it back to Lucas' house before she finally let her nerves get the better of her. She'd had to be strong while Lucas was missing, for him, for his mother, for all their friends, shit, for herself. But now that everyone was back home, Lucas was safe, and that bitch whore of a girl was gone, Brooke could finally give into her fears and tensions, and break down. What Lucas had seen was only the edge of it, a sliver of what she was struggling with inside.

When she'd woken up on the couch, and then gotten the call, she'd shoved all possibilities of serious harm from her mind. She needed to focus on finding Lucas, finding him whole and safe and then getting him back home, out of the clutches of whoever had had him. She'd taken every tiny fear, every monstrous worry, and locked them away for a time when she could afford to wallow in misery. Now was the time to unlock that particular set of emotions.

Tears began to slip from her eyes as she struggled with all that had happened. She'd nearly lost Lucas, the only man she'd ever truly loved. What she had said to Lucas earlier was true…what if she had failed? What if she hadn't found him? And worse, what if she'd been the cause of the whole mess? Before she'd come home, Amber had at least been content with the life she had with Lucas. Then she had to come stir things up, and chase the bitch away, and Brooke couldn't help but feel that she was responsible for Amber resorting to kidnapping to get what she wanted.

Then reason and common sense kicked in, and she realized she was being foolish. What Amber had done wasn't her fault. That woman was seriously unbalanced, and she felt truly sorry for whatever poor sod was stuck with her next time. But that didn't allay her fears of what could have happened had Amber been just that tiny bit more dangerous, or if she hadn't found him.

_Stop it Brooke. You did find him, he's alright, she didn't do anything worse to him. Don't go down that road,_ she thought to herself, struggling to move on past it. She had enough other things that demanded her attention, she didn't need to go looking for trouble where it was already finished.

Brooke only had three more days left before her vacation was up. She knew she had to return to New York. She'd checked her email yesterday after Bevin and the girls had left and was shocked at the hundreds of emails that piled themselves into her work inbox. She'd just shut the computer off, not wanting to deal with that. But in all truth, in three short days she was going to have to get back in her car and drive back home. Shit! She'd driven here! That meant she had even less time unless she left her car and flew home.

_What am I going to do? I can't deny my feelings for Lucas, and I can't just leave him. Not again. I'll die if I walk away from all this. But I can't just abandon the life I have in New York, that's been my baby for so long now! God! Why me? Did I piss off some major player in a past life and this is my punishment now? Choosing between my heart and my head?_

Brooke had to finally admit just how much she loved the man currently sleeping. She'd come here for him, knowing that she was risking her heart, but she'd never gambled on it being quite this bad. She'd hoped for a couple days worth of happiness, something she could take back with her to New York and tuck away to thrive on when the nights got particularly cold and the days particularly lonely.

Except now, she was stuck sitting on the front porch of the boy she'd given her heart to three years ago, and she had to make a decision. The events of last night had shown her just how badly she needed Lucas in her life, and now she had to figure out what to do with the aftermath.

"Brooke? What's wrong?" She hadn't heard the door open or the floorboards creak as Lucas stepped out onto the porch with her.

"Lucas, what are you doing awake? You should sleep," Brooke said as she looked up at the man she'd finally admitted to loving more than life itself.

"You weren't with me anymore. I was worried," he said as he walked over to sit with her. He put out a hand, pulling her up so he could sit down and then settle his gorgeous woman in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggling into her shoulder. She sighed, resting her head on top of his. She knew she'd do whatever it took to stay with this man, even if it meant giving up everything else.

"Sorry, but I had to think. It's been a lot to process, you know," she whispered, struggling hard to keep from crying again.

"Hey, easy now. You know, I don't think I ever really said thank you for coming to my rescue last night," he mumbled against her skin, placing tiny kisses on her shoulder. He wanted to ease the tension in her voice, wanted to ease all her fears actually. His Pretty Girl deserved to have the best life in the world, and he was determined to give it to her. She giggled slightly, his attentions tickling her.

"Lucas, seriously, it's freezing out here and you should get some rest!" She tried to push him away, but it was a half hearted attempt. She didn't want to be anywhere other than exactly where she was at this exact moment.

"Huhn, so should you," he said as he continued to rain kisses down on the soft skin he could access beneath his sweatshirt. He loved seeing her in his clothes, it was so damn sexy.

He stood up, easily carrying Brooke with him in his arms as he walked into his bedroom. She felt so safe and warm in his strong arms. Even though she'd been the one to save him, she knew he'd always save her if the need arose.

Laying her down on the bed, he went and locked all the doors, pulling his own shirt off as he walked back to the bed. Her green-flecked eyes followed his lithe form as he walked toward her, growing dark with the desire she'd tried hard to bank. His own blue eyes deepened with love and lust and passion as he removed her clothing, raising goosebumps along her skin as he kissed her taut stomach and moved his way up.

"Lucas," she sighed, running her hands along his shoulders to rest on his biceps. He captured her lips in a deep kiss, determined to show her how much he loved her. She'd found him when he thought no one had known he was missing, and had saved him from more than just a crazy ex girlfriend. He knew their time was short, and he intended on showing Brooke in every way possible that she needed to stay with him, that he make sure she never regretted the decision.

As he sought to please her in every way possible, she let herself go to the sensations that Lucas generated in her, and moaned loudly when he brought her to release. When they joined finally, and he filled her completely, she reveled in the feel of her on top of him, that rhythm that was distinctly theirs moving them both to an incredible release. Lucas moaned her name into the air as she dug her nails into his shoulder, and they both collapsed together, shaking in the aftermath of the throes of passion they'd found with each other. Sleep finally found its way to the lovers as they snuggled into each other.

"So what are you going to do?" Haley was sitting across from Brooke in her kitchen, peeling potatoes for dinner that night. Brooke and Lucas had come over after lunch, Brooke in need of a shower and change of clothing while Lucas sat and hung out with his brother and nephew. Haley had called up the girls over at Bevin's and invited everyone over for a large dinner, and Brooke was now helping her prepare for the meal.

"Do?" Brooke tried to play dumb, but she knew what Haley was referring to.

"Uh, yeah, you know? Three days and all?"

"Yeah, well, that. I'm not sure yet. Wait, yes, I am, but I just don't know how to get it all straightened out. I mean, oh fuck, I don't know what I mean right now." Brooke muttered, putting down the now peeled potato to reach for a new one.

"Have you talked to Lucas about it yet?"

"Not really. With all that's been going on, we haven't really gotten a chance to talk about much of anything other than just reassuring each other that he's here, alive, and whole, you know?"

"Yeah, I can't imagine what we all would have done if you hadn't found him. Look, Brooke, I'm really sorry I dragged you into this mess. When I called, I swear I never thought it was going to be like this," Haley said in a rush.

"It's alright, I know you didn't. Really, I'm glad you did call. I finally feel alive, you know? So much of me died when I moved to New York, and I didn't realize just how bad I had gotten til I was forced to deal with it. Now it's like a fire's been lit inside, and I can't just let that go out. I really should be thanking you, ya know?" 

"Thanking Hales for what?" Lucas asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"For calling me. Otherwise I'd never have come back, or at least it would have taken me longer."

"Hmm, yes, thank you Hales, I owe you one," Lucas said as well, as he kissed Brooke's shoulder.

"Eww, hello, food prep going on here. Go play with the boys, Luke," Haley said, shooing him out of the kitchen. Lucas whined, trying to stay with Brooke who just giggled and shrugged.

"Tutormom knows best Broody!" She said. He grinned, winked, and walked out.

"I have an idea! Why don't you take Lucas back with you to New York? I mean, that way he can see all that you have there. We can watch out for Karen while he's gone, and then you two can get some serious alone time to sort through things. Figure out if you coming back here or him going up there is best. You know?" Haley was taken with the idea, she thought it was perfect.

"I don't know…he's already said he doesn't want to leave Tree Hill…"

"Yeah, but I bet if he got to see the life you have there, he'd at least reconsider. Either way I seriously think he needs to see what you have there. So he understands just what this move would mean to you, for you. Plus, if you do decide to come back home, he'll be there to help you move. It's a win-win all around." Haley was out of breath; she really thought this was the best idea, and she was determined that Brooke agreed.

"Okay, okay! I give!" Brooke said laughing. "I'll talk to Lucas about it later and see what he says."

"No, talk about it now, I'm here."

"Damnit Broody do you enjoy eavesdropping or something?" Brooke said, slightly startled.

"No, I just don't like not being in the same room as you for very long," he said, giving her a fierce hug.

"Well, alright, I guess that's okay," she smirked, giggling when he tickled her lightly.

"So? What were you going to talk to me about?" 

"Hales thinks you should come back to New York with me," she stated.

"Oh, is that all? Sure, let me know when and I'll book us a flight." Brooke's jaw dropped just a tiny bit and she stared at him.

"Really? Just like that?" 

"Well, duh, if it means I get to stay with you for a while longer, then it's hands down."

Brooke had a silly smile plastered on her face. She really did love this blonde haired,blue eyed man.

"Well then it's settled. Good. Now Brooke, that potato's not going to peel itself. And if you're going to insist on staying here, you might as well get to peeling as well," Haley said, rummaging through a drawer for another potato peeler.

"Whoa! You never said anything about work! I'm outta here!" Lucas threw up his hands, planted a swift kiss on Brooke's forehead, and dashed out of the kitchen, the women's laughter following him.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Alright y'all, so I hadn't realized just how long it had been since I'd posted an update to this one. My excuse? I had gunk in my keyboard and ran out of compressed air. That's my story, and yes, I'm sticking to it, no matter how lame it might be. **

**HUGE warning…there is a ahem grown up scene in this chapter, I got kinda carried away blushes just slightly and well, it's longer than I'd planned. So this chapter wont have as much story advancement as I'd first thought. Hopefully y'all like it. **

**Allie, this is for you, sorry, I hadn't realized you'd asked for updates to this one and Predict the Future. Here ya go!**

With a day and a half left to her visit in Tree Hill, Brooke tried hard not to cringe at the thought of going back to New York. Being back home had opened her eyes to so many things she hadn't realized she'd left behind. She knew that there were a slew of problems waiting at work, not to mention an empty house full of things she'd acquired in the hopes of filling the void in her heart and life. There had been a time when her work and her house had been the proudest achievements of her 21 years. Now, they were a burden she didn't feel comfortable shouldering anymore. Brooke thought long and hard about all the good things she'd loved and cherished about the big city in a fierce attempt to find the desire to fight for her life there. The sad thing was, none of it worked; despite the fact that the last three years of her life had been spent in a city she'd truly grown to love, Brooke knew she'd never feel as totally at ease there as she did in Tree Hill.

It dawned on her, there in the cold dark that was only truly late at night, that she could never live in a place that didn't have Lucas Scott underneath the same roof. Brooke had to admit that she was so firmly entrenched in his love and had such a scary need for his presence in her life that the idea of living apart from him wasn't even an option. Yep, she was so thoroughly mixed up with him that the mere thought of the idea of possibly living without Lucas made her want to puke. So much for that one, eh?

So much had happened in three years. She'd taken her fashion sense to a height she'd never dreamed of reaching in such a short period of time, and had been floored at the lengths she'd had to go to in order to keep her feet firmly planted to the ground. She'd lived and loved a few times but nothing that had ever been as serious as what she'd left behind when she ran after graduation.

At the time Brooke was convinced that leaving Lucas behind after high school was the hardest thing she'd ever done, and there was a tumultuous period right afterwards where she wasn't entirely certain she'd survive the decisions she'd made. She now realized that leaving then was nothing compared to the nightmare that her life would be if she and Lucas weren't able to be together. For a short period of time the slender brunette had entertained the idea of trying to convince Lucas to stay in New York. Karen and Lily could come live in their house, and she could hire someone to run the diner. She'd had the whole thing worked out.

If she was honest with herself – which was something she was trying to do more of – Brooke knew Karen and Lily would hate the big city. For that matter, so would Lucas. It would slowly kill him inside, gradually stealing away the best parts of him until the boy she'd fallen in love with disappeared, another victim to the harsher realities of the real world. Having nearly fallen victim herself, she really didn't want to run the risk of losing the only man she'd ever really loved to it.

So that was why, even though she'd already told everyone that she would just simply move back with Lucas, that Brooke had decided she really had no other option. She could be happy in Tree Hill, and with monthly trips to New York and teleconferences and a decent office she could work from home. It would be tough, and it would take some serious adjustments both with her and those she'd come to lean on, but they'd understand. They'd have to, there just wasn't any other choice. Brooke was coming home, for good.

"Pretty Girl?" Speaking of the man she was seriously in love with, his voice flowed from the darkness behind her, a warm loving blanket covering her senses, sending her slight frame into uncontrollable shivers.

"Hey Lucas," she responded quietly, not wanting to break the peace she'd found outside. Brooke sat underneath the stars in Haley and Nathan's backyard, all the other guests long since departed back to their respective homes.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Thinking. Brooding, if you will," he could hear the faint smile in her voice.

"I thought that was my thing. No fair you stealing my trademark, I should sue for royalties," he murmured, easing himself down behind her on the ground, wrapping his arms around her chest and sliding his long legs along her own.

"Hmm, make the payment stipulations interesting and I might just settle out of court."

The feel of his chuckle rumbling up through his chest into his diaphragm made goosebumps pop up on her skin. Every single connection with Lucas seemed to bring about a different reaction, and Brooke was slightly stunned at just how many reactions her body seemed capable of experiencing.

"How about a kiss for your thoughts?"

"Now you're talking. I'm still weighing whether or not to get upset though that my thoughts come at such a cheap price."

"You calling my kisses cheap now?"

The only response he got was a soft snicker as she leaned back into the sheltering warmth and comfort that Lucas so willingly offered her. He grinned into the soft curls that he loved running his fingers through every chance he got, and tightened his grip on her.

"You ready to go to New York in a day?"

"Is it really a day? I thought we had more time."

"Well, it's a day and a half, but the half day doesn't count. We'll spend time packing and organizing and everything. I don't ever count the day I leave someplace."

"That's an interesting way to look at things. How long are we staying?"

"A couple weeks, maybe a month."

"That short?"

"Huh? That's pretty damn long if you ask me." She was clearly puzzled.

"I figured we'd be there at least a couple months if not nearly three. It's not an easy decision to pick everything up and just move it all to another state." She loved him all the more in that instant of selflessness.

"I love you, you know that?"

"That's a very good thing to hear Ms. Davis, seeing as how I love you too. But you're dodging the subject. And I don't distract so easily. You sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Brooke…"

Brooke squirmed in his arms, for a moment hip to hip while she tried to wiggle around so they were face to face. In that brief contact Lucas suddenly forgot what they were talking about, forgot that it was freezing ass cold outside and that they were currently sitting in the backyard of his brother's house. All he could see, hear, feel, was the shifting of the lithe woman in his arms, her firm hips pressing ever so gently against his inner thighs, that tingle that precluded what had turned into his favorite pastime.

Brooke heard the sudden shift in his breathing, felt the ever so slight pressure as his hands went from her arms to her hips, fingers digging into the fabric of her jeans, conveying in that single effort just how badly he wished there was no barrier between the pads of his fingers and her bare skin. While not intending to bring about such a reaction, the passion and desire radiating from the physically powerful man holding her found a matching fire inside her that swiftly blazed in response.

Her own breathing quickened, and her hands were rapidly devouring every square inch of skin she could come in contact with. Having managed to turn herself around in the comforting circle of his protective arms, Brooke used her years as a flexible cheerleader to wrap her legs around his waist, firmly settling her body in his lap. She pressed her body against his hard chest, shifting seductively against him as she clearly felt the physical manifestation of his need for her. A groan from Lucas brought a satisfied grin to Brooke's lips as her maneuvering had its desired effect.

"Brooke," he moaned, his breath frosting in the bitter cold.

"Hush. I've always wanted to make love in the snow," she whispered into his ear as she lightly kissed down his neck and back up his jaw line, finally nibbling on that same ear. When he growled and slid his own long fingers down and gripped her ass she moaned in response, wriggling in his lap, coming in contact with his groin.

"Jesus Brooke, I'm all for fulfilling your fantasies but this one might be a bit hard."

"Mmm, I think you're the one who's a bit hard," she mumbled, reaching a hand down between their bodies to run light fingers over his stiff erection. Her ministrations made him jump and that delicious growl rumbling from deep in his chest that she loved to hear echoed in the nighttime air.

"Oh god." He couldn't resist the alluring woman working every sensitive spot he had. Before he could register the thought process he was up, Brooke's legs still wrapped tightly around his waist, stumbling through the snow as he made his way up to the room she'd been sleeping in. Brooke's hands wandered to his chest having found their way beneath his shirt, and the direct contact of skin on skin had him breathing so hard for a moment he feared for his heart.

He just barely remembered to lock the door before he pinned a writhing Brooke to the bed, his lips claiming her own as he devoured the taste and feel of Brooke's mouth. His hands pushed the jacket from her shoulders, taking with it the spaghetti strap shirt she'd been wearing. He slid her clothing down just enough to expose her full breasts and then stopped, trapping her arms to her sides as he rained kisses on her tender skin. Her whimpers of pleasure egged him on, and he cupped her ample chest in his large hands, squeezing gently.

"Lucas," she moaned, his name intoxicating on her bruised lips. He nuzzled into her neck, shifting his weight to his hips and knees to avoid crushing her while he sucked ever so gently on that one particular spot behind her ear that sent her quivering over the edge every time. When she gasped as he pinched a nipple and bit her shoulder at the same time he knew he had her undivided attention.

"My kisses still so cheap?" He pulled back just far enough to look her in the eye, knowing full well he had her good and fully pinned beneath him.

"Shut up and take me Lucas," she said, her voice raspy and thick with the raging desire his touch elicited in her. She squirmed beneath him, finding that leverage she needed, and using her elbows, pushed herself up to crash her mouth into his own, biting and sucking on his lower lip. As she gained the upper hand and he loosened his grip Brooke shifted again, this time grinding her hips against his waist, using the leverage of her locked legs to press her own warmth into him. 

This time it was Lucas whimpering as she took total control of his body, claiming every sense he had, rendering him a hopeless mess as all he could focus on was the intense desire to be inside the woman he held in his arms. Sitting up, he pulled the petite woman with him, freeing her arms and tossing the jacket into a corner, instantly forgotten. Brooke tugged at his sweatshirt, pulling it over his head to join the jacket in another corner. She unlocked her legs long enough for Lucas to pull off her jeans while she unbuckled his belt and did the same to his pants, pulling his boxers right along with them. In a flash, they stood naked in front of each other, panting hard as the urge to completely submerge themselves in each other reached unbearable levels. Brooke was left in only a lacey thong, which was currently being eyed hungrily by a pair of blue eyes turned almost black with desire.

Lucas closed the small gap between them, his fingers dancing along the top hem of her panties and up along her slender waist, his thumbs brushing her rib cage and the skin beneath her aroused breasts. As he applied more pressure to his careful touch, Brooke's breathing hitched as she waited for his next move. The sudden absence of his hands on her skin nearly made her cry out until she felt those same hands on her small shoulders, shoving her gently onto the bed. She landed with a soft bounce, and Lucas' heavy-lidded gaze raked her sensual body. She shivered in response to the desire, lust, and love so clearly evident in his blue eyes, and she felt her own lips curve in a sensuous smile filled with all the passion she felt in response.

Folding his muscular legs beneath him, Lucas leaned down on the edge of the bed and trailed kisses from her ribcage to her belly button, raising goosebumps along the way. When he reached the hem of her thong he kissed his way to her hip and nipped at the edge, tugging the underwear off with his teeth. Each time those same teeth came in soft contact with her sensitive skin she gasped, arching her back and shifting her hips to aid in the removal.

Lucas kissed his way back up her inner calf, trailing wet kisses along her thigh as he reached her wet center. Blowing lightly as he stopped, Brooke nearly screamed with the intensity of her need. Her fingers gripped the sheets violently, her back arching as Lucas licked and sucked like she knew she loved. Breathing became a voluntary reflex as all thoughts of anything other than the pleasures Lucas rained down on her went out the door.

Growling in fierce need, Brooke sat up and wrapped her arms underneath his arms, pulling him up to slide between her legs. "Lucas, please," she begged, arranging herself so that he hovered above her.

With a single grunt he slid deep into her, filling Brooke with a completeness she felt only with Lucas. Brooke's legs wrapped themselves tightly around his waist, her hips shifting in time with his own movements. Her fingers dug into his shoulder blades while his hands wrapped around her, hands coming to rest on her back as he held her close to his body.

While earlier he'd avoided kissing her all over, as he moved within her he lowered his head and sucked a taut nipple into his warm mouth, his tongue swirling around the skin and nibbling gently. Brooke shifted her hands from his shoulders to his waist, sliding down to grab his firm ass when he bit down softly. The rapid pressure and the way he shifted his weight above her sent her slamming over the edge as she reached an unexpected climax.

Lucas paused, staring lovingly into her eyes while she regained her senses, waiting for her to come back down. When she was able to breathe without having to think about it again, she wrapped a foot around his calf, slid a hand to the inside of his bicep and flipped him over onto his back. A stunned Lucas looked up at the woman who was half his weight and grinned when she ground her hips into him.

"Oh god Brooke, you're so gorgeous."

"All for you Boyfriend, all for you," she moaned into his ear, pressing her chest into him, relishing in his swift intake of air. She kissed his jawline, down his neck to his collarbone, over his strong pecs to find his own nipple. When her teeth grazed it, and she bit gently he yelped, then ran his fingers threw her sweat damped hair, pulling on it.

Brooke wanted, needed to feel Lucas fill her, and knew just what to do to make him spill over the edge. Brooke paused, purred softly in his ear, rested most of her weight on her arms and began pumping her hips up and down. The unexpected change in her rhythm broke the careful concentration Lucas had been fighting to hold onto, and he lost himself in the feel of Brooke as she brought him over the edge with her own release. Strong arms tightened over her as she collapsed against him shivering from the liberation of their passion. They fell asleep holding each other, utterly content and thoroughly happy and safe in the love each had for the other.

"I can't believe you're going home already! It feels like you just got here!" Peyton, Rachel, Haley, and Karen all sat around a table in her diner, a half empty platter of finger foods and drinks cluttering the surface. The women had all decided to meet for a send off brunch, not really knowing how to throw a going away party that was sort of moot seeing as how the sendee was returning in less than a month.

"It's crazy. To think of all the shit that's happened since I showed up. I still don't know if it was me, or if it was just timing, but I'm seriously glad I came." Brooke looked around at the friends who surrounded her, and knew her decision to stay was the right one. She'd never could have found this same camaraderie in New York.

"You sure you really want to come back here?" Rachel wasn't sure Brooke was making the right decision, but she'd seen the change in her just like everyone else had, and she knew Brooke was happy.

"You know? I wasn't sure at first. But now, I am. It's like, every day, every minute something happens that just makes it all more right, more perfect, the best thing I could possibly do." Brooke nodded emphatically.

"Well you know honey, if you need any help with the move or getting settled, we're all here," Karen piped up, her hand patting Brooke's in that motherly fashion she'd missed sorely.

"I know Karen, thank you so much. Once I find out just how difficult the move from New York is going to be, I'll be able to adjust to what I need here in Tree Hill. It's not going to be easy, I know that, but I'm ready for it."

"Well, Karen's right. When you get back in town, let us know, we'll throw a huge party, get everyone to help you move in, paint, whatever you want," Peyton said with glee. Tree Hill's notorious party girl was back, and her dull drab life was about to pick up the pace, considerably.

"So…is Lucas moving in with you?" Haley, who'd stayed remarkably silent during the whole affair, asked the question no one else dared. Karen snapped her head around, first staring at Haley and then Brooke, the two girls she'd learned to love like her own daughters. It seemed fitting that they'd take her sons, even if Nathan wasn't biologically tied to her. The rightness of the situation struck Karen and she snickered.

"Well, uhm, I don't honestly know," Brooke hedged, unsure of what Karen would think of the whole thing.

"I think it would be an awesome thing honey. Lucas had been my rock but it's time for me to move on, Lucas too. I think I might sell the house, move into something more fitting for an old lady on her own. No old memories, plenty of new memories waiting to happen."

"Karen! You are so NOT old!" Brooke and Haley exclaimed at the same time causing the whole table to burst out in a fit of giggles.

"I just wanted to say thank you, you guys have been so supportive of everything. I know it'll be alright." Brooke sighed contentedly, knowing that coming home had been the best thing she'd ever done.

The girls turned to talk of the best houses in town for sale, how much space she was looking for, what kind of decorations she wanted in her house, the kinds of things women chatted about when it was safer than all the darker subjects hovering on the outskirts.

The sound of the bell chiming over the door drew their attention as the Scott brothers - probably the two most handsome men on the face of the planet - walked through into the diner. Lucas entered first, dark blue jeans hugging his hips, messy blonde hair poking up here and there. _He needs a haircut_ was Brooke's thought after a smile quirked at her lips with flashes of memories from the night before.

Nathan strutted in next, eyes searching for his wife's face in the group of girls. His face lit up when she smiled back at him, and anyone with an ounce of observant capabilities could tell they were still as in love today as they were four years ago when they'd gotten married.

"Hey there ladies," Lucas' deep voice filled the café and the women giggled at how insanely masculine he sounded. Sure, they'd all grown up with the Scott brothers but that didn't mean they weren't still affected in the best way possible when the men threw their considerable charms into over drive.

"Hey Boyfriend. What's up?" Brooke, who relished in the knowledge that while he may smile kindly at the other women, held that special grin just for her, swiveled in her seat and reached her arms up for a hug.

"We were lonely," he muttered into her hair, breathing in the fruity scent of her soft chocolate hair. He did so love the feel of her in his arms.

"No hug for your mother, son?" Karen, who had learned to share her son's heart with her daughter before her death, had grown used to being the sole woman in her charming boy's affections again. However, watching Brooke with Lucas, Karen knew it was right…anyone could see how in love they were, how happy they made each other. Karen was confident that her son's well being and happiness were safe with Brooke Davis. So it was with kind eyes that she watched as Lucas greeted his girlfriend first, instead of his mother.

"Sorry ma," he said sheepishly, stepping away from Brooke to greet Karen. She laughed gently, hugged him and sent him with a soft shove back to Brooke's side.

"So how much longer you ladies going to sit here, huh?" Nathan, who'd managed to worm a chair in next to Haley, sat picking at the remains of brunch. He'd been starving and was slightly concerned when it occurred to him he didn't know what to make. Haley had always done all the cooking.

"Hey! That's not for you!" Rachel smacked the back of his hand, snatching the tray away from his grasping fingers. He hissed and shook his hand, Haley laughed, and Lucas just snickered.

"Serves you right! Who said boys could sit at the table, huh?" Peyton agreed with Rachel, this was supposed to have been an estrogen-only brunch.

"I'm hungry!" Nathan whined back, earning a glare from the women.

"You're hopeless you know that?" Haley stood, tugging on Nathan's hand to make him stand with her. "Alright ladies, it's been a blast, but I've got to feed my boys. Brooke, you and Lucas coming by later?"

"You know it Tutormom. We'll be back in time for dinner, promise." Brooke nodded bye to one of her best friends in the whole damn world, and snickered when Haley slapped Nathan on the shoulder for saying something no one else could hear but had certainly made Haley blush.

These were her friends, her family, the people she'd grown to love, the people she'd chosen to surround herself with. How she ever thought she could function for an extended period of time without them she didn't know, but Brooke would be damned if she was going to keep on that track. She was home, and this was where she was going to stay.

"So any suggestions on how we're going to get my car back to New York? Or, if we just leave it here, how we're supposed to get around town?" Brooke was sitting on the bed she'd borrowed while in Tree Hill, watching a certain tall semi-distant relation to the greek gods. It was the only explanation for the muscles that rippled while he shifted her suitcases from the bed to the floor as he finished packing them. It was also the only explanation for the hold he held over her: the innate ability to turn her knees to mesh and her common sense into something long since flown out the window. Lucas Scott, her broody boy, had grown up into a man she had come to love in a whole new light over the short time Brooke had spent back home.

"Well, if we drive, we'll be late. And I'm thinking, from the short conversation I overheard the day at the mall, that a late Brooke Davis is most definitely not an accepted event. And I'd really rather not be introduced to your friends and co-workers as the reason you strolled into your office two days late. So flying seemed the best option. As for the car itself, it'll stay here, and I'll get us a rental or something when we get up north." He sounded so matter-of-fact about the whole thing, like they'd done this a thousand times. He was so relaxed with the entire scenario that Brooke was floored. She'd expected a lot more resistance to everything.

"So why are you packing for me? I'm a big girl ya know," she was honestly curious. This was definitely not something she'd have ever thought she'd see Lucas doing.

The flight back to New York loomed over their heads, the departure quickly approaching. Dinner the previous night had turned from an intimate family dinner to a raucous party when all their friends showed up with dishes in hand. Even James got to stay up late when Aunt Brooke whined and pleaded with a hopelessly outmaneuvered Nathan. Everyone had thoroughly enjoyed themselves, but the late night had meant a late start, and Brooke was slightly concerned that they'd miss the flight.

"Because this way I know that you're packed and ready to go, and I can avoid going home and packing my own stuff," the last delivered with a sudden shuffling of feet and sheepishness.

"Avoid going home?" 

"Yeah, mom is convinced that I wont be coming back."

"Huh? How? We were just sitting around that table talking about how much space I'd need and how it would be good for you to move in with me, and-"

"You guys talked about all that?!"

"Well, we weren't intending on talking about all that, but the topic kind of turned that way, yeah. Why?" 

"I guess I figured you'd talk with me about my living arrangements first." It was evident that Lucas wasn't all that sure how he wanted to react. Does he get mad that they were discussing his life like he was a chess piece or does he smile and appreciate that his girlfriend and his mother got along so well?

"Hey now, it's not what you think. We didn't make any final decisions or anything like that. It was more a sharing of feelings on the subject. Of course I would talk with you about the house and if you wanted to live with me and all of that stuff." Brooke uncurled herself from her spot on the bed, her lean legs gracefully flowing from under her. She stood with the effortlessness that comes from years of athletic skills and activities, walked over to Lucas and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mom really said it would be okay for me to move out?" His arms automatically settled themselves on her waist, his fingertips coming to rest on the small of her back. The shiver that overtook her body at his touch made him smile.

"Is that such a bad thing? You're not in high school anymore Broody."

"I know, I just worry about her. With all that's happened, I don't want her to think I'm abandoning her."

"She knows that. I think she's actually coped with Lily's absence well, better than some might expect. I have a feeling all her stress and distraction came from concern for you, and now that you're feeling better so is she," Brooke responded, wanting so badly to erase the pain and worry in his blue eyes. She swore she'd do everything possible to keep him from ever feeling that way again.

Lucas gazed down at the woman who fit in his arms like she'd been made specifically for him, and was floored at the love shining from her warm eyes. How he'd ever gotten so lucky to have her love him, he didn't know, but he knew he'd move mountains to keep her by his side.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Mmhmmm, and don't you forget it Broody," she replied, giddy to see his shoulders relax and the unpleasant emotions leave his eyes. "Come on, lets finish so we can get you all settled. We've got a flight to catch in a few hours!"

The farewell at the airport had been emotional at best. To say traumatic would not have been an understatement. James broke out in hysterical sobs when he realized his favorite uncle and favorite aunt were leaving him, and nothing anyone said or did could sooth him. When Brooke finally dragged a kicking and screaming godson off, everyone had breathed a huge sigh of relief.

However, being left alone with his mother and all the people he'd spent so much of his life with, Lucas suddenly found himself close to tears as well. The rational part of his brain insisted that he was only going for a visit, that they'd be back within a couple months, tops. But the irrational, less manly and more girlie side of his brain refused to accept the concept of even a short separation from his mother. So much of his life had been subsumed into keeping the petite woman safe that he instantly panicked when he realized he hadn't asked anyone to take care of her while he was gone.

Not really knowing what else to do, the group stood shuffling their feet and avoiding each other's gazes, waiting anxiously for Brooke to return. She truly was the rock of their little world.

Luckily, five minutes later saw the return of a giggling James being held in his aunt's arms while she whispered something obviously funny. As she took in the tableau in front of her, Brooke shook her head and settled her shoulders.

"Alright people, come on now. We'll be back in a month, if not sooner, and it's not like we're going over seas to some third world country where email and cell phones don't work." Brooke stopped short of walking back to Lucas' side, surveying the shifting gazes of her friends.

"Then why does it feel like we wont see you again?" Peyton was as close to whining as anyone had heard in a long, long time. It seemed the idea of Brooke leaving was affecting everyone.

"Don't be silly, of course you'll see me again. And Luke too. We're only going so I can settle things in New York so I can come home. I need you to be strong for me Peyton. I need you to keep everyone together for me while we're gone, okay?" Brooke walked over to her curly haired friend, rubbing her shoulder with her free hand.

Peyton sniffed hard and nodded, not trusting her voice. Brooke smiled, hugged her with one arm, and walked over to James' parents.

"Haley, Nate, do me a favor and keep an eye on Karen for us while we're gone, okay?" At the indignant scoff from behind her, Brooke turned to Karen. "Yes, Karen, I know you're a big girl, something I'm currently trying to convince your son of, but he'll hem and haw the whole flight if I don't do something. So bear with me, this is more for him than it is for you."

Haley giggled and Karen sighed in resignation, while Nathan simply nodded. He knew what Lucas must be going through. He'd take care of Karen, she'd always been caring and accepting of him and his family. Hell, he would have done it even if Brooke hadn't asked.

"Remember our deal little man. You be good for mommy and daddy, and when I get back you and me will spend some special time together, just us okay?" She peered up into the tiny blue eyes that stared back with an open expression. She hoped someday she'd have her own children who looked so trustingly back at her.

"I promise Aunt Brooke. You promise to come back, right?" His voice shook slightly with the tears that threatened to come back, and Brooke hugged him tightly.

"I swear little man, I'll be back. And I'll bring your uncle back with me okay? I wont let anything keep either one of us from coming home, okay?"

"Okay. And I'll help daddy and mommy watch out for Grandma Karen. We both know they can't do anything without my help," he said solemnly, in that way that only kids can pull off.

"Hey!" Nathan protested, while everyone else laughed. Trust an innocent child to release the tension everyone had felt so keenly.

Brooke and Lucas said their goodbyes, hugging and promising to call when they landed to let everyone know they'd arrived safely. Hand in hand they walked to the tunnel connecting the plane with the terminal, waved one last time, and disappeared down the gray tube.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sugar?"

"They'll be back, right?" James' voice was timid with fear and anxiety. He loved his aunt and uncle.

"Yes, love, they'll be back. You're too adorable for them not to." James grinned. Now he just had to take care of Grandma Karen and mommy and daddy while Aunt Brooke was away; she had after all left him in charge. She'd said as much when she talked to him. He wasn't going to let his amazing aunt down.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: So I caught wind of a nifty little option in the author's post that shows how many hits a story gets…and when I finally viewed the stats for this story, I was floored. Like, speechless, floor opened and I fell through, knock me over with a feather. Holy cow. It inspired me. So even though I just posted a new chapter to my other story, I'm hoping to knock this one out tonight and post again. I've got the need…the need to type! (Cheesy, I know)**

Snapping the phone shut Lucas walked back to join his girlfriend who was animatedly talking with what looked to be a limo driver. Another guy in a monkey suit was shifting their considerable luggage into the trunk, not even breaking a sweat when he lifted the suitcase that Lucas himself had found difficult to snag off the conveyor belt. He'd in fact muttered something under his breathe about women and packing and how there needed to be a rule that a woman could only pack as much as she could lift. To which Brooke, who'd of course overhead him, replied back gaily that it was a ridiculous notion, seeing as how that would mean entirely too many pieces of luggage. Sensibly, she asked him which he'd rather have: a couple large over-stuffed suitcases, or a bunch of light little ones?

"No! I haven't even been home yet! I need to unpack, take a shower-"

"Ms. Davis, I'm sorry, but it's not my call. I'm just the driver. If you have objections you'll have to take it up with Mr. Roskins." Having summarily cut off the fuming woman, he tipped his hat, walked to the back of the limo, opened the door, and stood silently by waiting for her to enter.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Oh man, she was pissed now. Lucas couldn't help but feel very very sorry for whoever this Mr. Roskins character was.

"Pretty Girl? Everything alright?" He knew it was a stupid question, he wasn't blind, but what else was he supposed to say?

"Lucas! There you are!" She whirled on her toes, hair spinning behind her, catching the sunrays. He was momentarily distracted by just how beautiful she was when she was angry. Eyes snapping, hair puffed out, lips parted just slightly…

"Lucas!!! Hello!!!!" A delicate hand waved in front of his face and Lucas came crashing back to the here and now.

"Sorry babe, your beauty blinded me."

"Ha." She snorted.

"No seriously!"

"Whatever. Where'd you go?" Crossed arms, toes tapping. Wow, she really was pissed. He thanked his lucky stars the blame couldn't be laid at his feet.

"I called home. Talked to Haley and mom, told them we landed safe. They said to tell you glad we'd had a safe flight, and wanted us to call in a week or so, let them know how things moved along."

"Right. That's one less thing we'll have to deal with today. Look Luke, I'm really sorry, but my boss is throwing a pitch fit and insisting that I go into the office today. Do you mind going to the house by yourself?" Brooke looked hounded, all the carefree lines of her face and posture stiffened by the demands of work and the world she'd lived in New York. Lucas squinted in concern, worried that his girl had been so stressed out and he'd been oblivious to it all for so long. He should have been there for her, helping her through every minute, supporting her.

"Can I come into work with you?" He stepped forward and slipped his arms around her waist, relishing in the feel of her body against his own. She instantly relaxed and melted against him, taking as much pleasure from the contact as reassurance.

"I don't know Luke, I don't know how long I'm going to be stuck there." He could barely hear her words; she'd buried her head in his chest, trying to hide from the pressures of her career.

"Well then all the better that I come with you. I'm your convenient, entirely legitimate excuse to cop out early. You have to take me home and show me the ropes and help me get settled." He ran a hand soothingly up and down her back, running the other hand gently through her hair. He could feel her sigh as his ministrations worked to ease the tension that had sprung up.

"I guess so. I'm warning you though, work is no picnic. It's not going to be a cake walk."

"No worries. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself." He smirked, and she smiled gratefully. He reached down to squeeze her in a tight hug and then plant a kiss on her lips. Moving back to Tree Hill was definitely looking better and better, and he'd only been off the plane two hours.

"Alcott, this is insane," Brooke muttered, running her hand over her face in an attempt to reset the situation. They'd been at her office for a little over an hour already, and all signs were pointing to at least another three, if not four before they'd get a plausible chance at escaping.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, I know you're tired but you're vacation came at the worst time. You knew that!" Her boss, Mr. Alcott Roskins sat behind his desk, a big oak affair with gold inlay and leather trim. It screamed high society snob, which wasn't far off.

"It was an emergency! It wasn't like I just up and played hooky so I could get a tan or something! Fuck!" Brooke jumped up from her seat and resumed pacing. When her shoes had been discarded in favor of comfort versus fashion Lucas had been surprised, to say the least. He'd never seen Brooke without a complete fashion ensemble, especially around anyone not part of her close, immediate circle of friends. However, when her boss wasn't the slightest bit phased by this move, it struck Lucas that it was a normal, recurring event.

Which brought about two things: one, an intense dislike that the man sitting behind the desk caused such stress and frustration in Brooke's life that she'd felt the need to kick her shoes off while pacing on more than one occasion, and two, jealousy that there was another man who had even this small a level of intimacy with his girl. That just didn't sit well with him.

"I get that you had something to take care of. But you couldn't even check your email or call in?" He sounded just a tiny bit perturbed, and it pleased Lucas to no end that his feathers were ruffled. Mr. High Society wasn't Mr. Perfect. Which made Lucas feel much much better.

"Alcott, I've worked with this company, invested _myself _to this company, for just over two years! I've never taken a sick day, I've never asked for a vacation, I've always covered someone's ass when it was needed. I've devoted my fucking LIFE to this company!" Brooke had stopped pacing and now stood in front of her boss, both hands on his desk, leaning dangerously close to his face. If Brooke hadn't been so livid Lucas might have been concerned that she was going to kiss him.

"Brooke, calm down." Ha, good luck bud.

"I – will – not – calm – down." Her teeth were clenched and her eyes snapped. You could have lit half of downtown New York from the pissed off energy that crackled around the diminutive frame.

"We all know how valuable you are to this establishment. There are several portions that wouldn't have made it as far as they did without you." She snorted and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _no shit._ "However, that doesn't excuse you from being responsible for the mess that was created because you were selfish." Oooh. Bad move. Lucas took a couple steps backward, not really wanting to be in the path of any wayward projectiles when the poor Mr. Alcott Roskins met his untimely death. If there was one thing you didn't call Brooke Davis, it was selfish. And you certainly didn't tell her what was and was not her responsibility.

Brooke stood transfixed. She was consumed in an all purifying anger that was so intense, so profound, that for a moment she couldn't even breathe. Brooke had done more than give the company her undivided attention. She'd buried herself so far into the bowels of her job that she'd lost who she was in the process. Brooke had in fact given up so much of who she was that one morning she had woken up and found half her makeup and a week's worth of pressed clothes in a filing cabinet in her office, with her sleeping on the couch. To be fair, the company had given her an outlet to the pain she'd felt in separating from Lucas and the life she'd had in Tree Hill, but in her eyes she'd more than paid back what she'd received. Not that she'd ever taken any monetary gains above and beyond what she'd been due in reward for her efforts.

Standing there, staring at her boss, the man who had turned into something of a father figure while she'd fought to learn the ropes of surviving in a town decidedly nothing like Tree Hill, she felt a single tear slip its way down her cheek.

"Alcott, I don't know how you can sit there behind that desk and say that to me. To _me_. You know what I've gone through for this company, for _you_. You have no right to call me selfish, and you have no right to penalize me for finally putting my life and my family first." Her voice had gone deathly cold and Lucas wasn't the only one to shiver as she spoke. Alcott's face paled noticeably, and he realized just how much damage he'd done. Unfortunately for him it was too little too late.

"Brooke, listen. You're tired, I shouldn't have asked you to come here as soon as you'd landed. Go home, rest up, take a day, and we'll talk again day after tomorrow." He gave a concerted effort to fix the royal screw up he'd just made, but Lucas wasn't sure what Alcott expected him to do when he threw Lucas a pleading glance.

"Don't look to Lucas for help with this buddy, you did this one all on your own," Brooke spat out, standing upright. "You're right, we are going to continue this discussion later. Just don't go making any plans or basing any expectations off our upcoming chat." Her voice was cold, something Lucas had come to learn was a clear sign of pain and hurt, along with anger and frustration.

"Brooke," Lucas finally stepped back into the conversation, scooping up her purse and shoes and offering a hand for her to hold. She spun at the sound of his voice, but eased considerably when she saw his understanding expression and outstretched hand. She smiled gratefully, slipped her shoes back on and tucked her arm in the crook of his elbow.

"Come on Broody, let's go home. I'm tired," she said softly, not even deigning to acknowledge the man who sat defeated behind the desk. Alcott knew he'd screwed up, and while he had a modicum of right to be angry, he'd crossed the line. Brooke had truly turned into one of his most valuable members, and he'd done serious damage.

"It was nice to meet you Ms. Roskins," Lucas said politely while holding the door for Brooke to walk ahead. Even though he'd just met the man, he had taken an instant disliking to him. But that didn't mean he was going to be rude. His mother had raised him better than that.

The couple walked down the hallway and turned at a set of double doors that Lucas had yet to go through. When they'd arrived at the building Brooke had been met downstairs by a lackey who'd insisted they visit the big cheese's office right off the bat. Lucas had gathered a vague impression of fancy gilded doors and pretentious employees who played at being important while they gossiped behind manila folders and gray cubicle partitions.

"I've just got to pick up some things real quick and then we'll head home. I promise it'll be quick," she spoke with a quiet tone, exhaustion evident in her words and mannerisms. When Brooke fished out a set of keys from her purse it dawned on Lucas that the double doors they stood in front of must be her office. If she warranted her own set of double doors and was _that_ close to the head cheese, she really was up there in the corporate ladder.

"Holy shit Pretty Girl!" He whistled appreciatively as they stepped inside. While the corridors might have smacked of too much money and not enough reality, Brooke's office was all her. Warmth and friendliness greeted him in the layout of the furniture, the soft colors and tasteful pieces of artwork laid out around the spacious office.

"Thanks, this kind of turned into my home away from home, I guess. I swear though, when I first got it I thought I was going to hurl. The way they had it painted! It was horrendous!" She shuddered lightly in remembered revulsion, chucking her purse onto the desk she'd left piled with paperwork.

"This place is amazing Brooke. I can see why you loved it so much. It's distinctly you."

"Thanks, Luke, I appreciate that. I've had to work hard to get this office, ya know? It's going to hurt when I leave it, I won't deny that," she said in a barely audible whisper as she sank onto the couch. Lucas sat down in the over sized chair by her head, and ran his fingers through his hair. At the sadness in her voice Lucas felt a pang of guilt. Did he really have a right to ask her to uproot all this just for him?

"For the longest time I thought I had it all. Huge house, pretty decent friends, a life that most people would give their right arm and first born to acquire, even for just an hour." She continued in that same soft whisper, and it took Lucas a minute to place his finger on why it sounded so off. There wasn't an undercurrent of pain or sadness in her voice. Sure, she sounded upset, but not because she was making a decision she didn't want to make. Brooke was preparing herself for the future, adjusting to what needed to be adjusted to so that when she did finally walk away from it all, she would be ready.

"Pretty Girl, you want to go home?"

"Home is Tree Hill Lucas, and I can't go back there. Not yet. I need to tie off loose ends here, make this right before I start over. It's what I didn't do in Tree Hill, and I can't leave that kind of mess behind me again." The whisper's a little stronger this time, which is encouraging.

"Sorry, I meant your house. As in, leave work and change clothes and relax in an atmosphere that isn't so emotionally charged." He winced, slightly, hoping he hadn't just put his foot in his mouth with that one.

"Oh, sorry. I'm following now. Yeah, I think going to the house would be nice. I can't wait to get into a pair of shorts and relax. And a shower! Oh man, a nice hot steaming shower." She sighed expansively.

"Is there room for two in that shower?" Lucas cocked his eyebrow and grinned in that sexy way that Brooke loved so much, and she broke out in a fit of giggles accompanied by a blush. She'd always loved how Lucas could change her entire mood with a single look.

"Don't you keep any food in this house woman?!" Lucas was rummaging through the cabinets in Brooke's huge kitchen, his stomach gnawing at his back bone. He hadn't had a decent meal in over eight hours and he was starved!

"Remember, I haven't been home in a while. I had to fly back home to save _someone's_ ass," she replied, winking saucily. Brooke had changed into a pair of workout shorts and a tank top after her shower, and wandered into the kitchen with a towel in her hand while she dried her hair. The sight of Brooke was very nearly enough to distract him from the hunger pangs, but not quite.

"I'm hungry!" he whined.

"Here's the yellow pages, find us a place that delivers and get some food," she quipped back, chucking a thick book of thin yellow sheets at his chest. Lucas caught it with an oomph, shook his head, and muttered something.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Brooke rejoined sweetly…dangerously sugar sweet, in fact.

"Oh nothing, just reminding myself that I love you and that you're an amazing woman, even if you have no domestic skills," he said innocently enough. But Brooke could see the mischievous twinkle in his eye and the silly boy grin on his face.

"You think you're so clever, don't you Broody?" She sauntered up to him, eyeing his broad shoulders, toned arms, that faint hint of a delicious six pack hidden behind the pull over he was wearing. The towel fell forgotten to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her body seductively against his own.

"Brooke," he growled, voice thick with the desire she roused in him with the simplest of movements. The phone book hit the counter with a thud as his own arms encircled her bare waist, thumbs resting along her spine. She shivered at the feel of his hands against her bare skin and Lucas' eyes grew dark with desire as hunger for food was replaced with hunger for Brooke.

"Mmm, Broody, I think you're right, I'm pretty hungry too," she whispered, her hot breath blowing softly against his ear as she played with his hair. Lucas groaned and tightened his grip. "Why don't you order us something yummy," she said, and then she was gone, slipped from his grasp to leave a decidedly worked up man standing slack jawed as she bent over to pick up her towel and pad her way back to the bathroom.

"Brooke!!!" The sound of her laughter from the other room was the only answer he got in return for his frustrated grunt. "That woman's going to be the death of me, I swear," he muttered to himself.

Lucas resumed his hunt for food, this time flipping through pages until he found a place that sounded semi decently appealing. Thirty minutes later Brooke and Lucas were perched comfortably on her sofa munching away on some yummy Korean food.

"So what's the game plan?" Lucas was the first to break the companionable silence, not because he was uncomfortable but because he needed to know what the next step was, and figure out what and how he could help.

"Well, Alcott gave me the day off tomorrow so I figure we'll sleep in, rest up and start going through the house. It's pretty big and I never really finished decorating it, so there isn't much to pack up. Oh, and we'll go look for a realtor…what?" Brooke paused, confused by the look on his face.

"You sound so matter of fact about the whole thing," he replied, honestly surprised by it all.

"Well why wouldn't I?"

"We're talking about packing everything up and moving Brooke. This isn't a small change, not by any means."

"Duh Lucas, I know that. I've thought about it, and the brutal truth of it all is that I've never really been settled here. This isn't home, not in the true sense of the word. Which is what makes this whole thing that much easier." She shrugged nonchalantly, and Lucas battled with his reactions.

"I'm really impressed Brooke. I know that sounds shitty, and I don't mean to come across like I thought you were immature or anything. I guess I just figured you'd have a harder time with this is all."

"Broody, the only one having a hard time with this is you. Which I love and adore and appreciate, but really, it's okay. I _want_ to do this, I _need_ to do this. I left so much in Tree Hill, that I've been a fraction of who I am now. Only scary thing about this whole change is the uncertainty of my job. I don't know one hundred percent that they'll let me telecommute."

"If they've got an ounce of intelligence they will. And even if they don't you'll find a way around it. Who knows, you could even open your own clothing boutique!"

"You know, speaking of talent and things working out nicely, we should meet with a couple publishers while we're in town. I know your book is done," Brooke said, as off the cuff as she dared. Brooke certainly didn't need Lucas catching on that she'd been secretly arranging meetings and pulling strings for his book since they'd bought the plane tickets to come back.

"You think so?" He paused to consider the notion. His book had been finished for a while, and he did want to get it published. Not that he'd told anyone other than Brooke that it was done, and even then it had been in passing. She must really love him to have caught something he'd tried hard to make so trivial.

"Definitely. We've got time, and you don't have to be in the same town as your editor to continue the process. I think it's a good next step for you to take Luke. In a time of need its good to move forward and find something rewarding to work toward." It was definitely something she'd learned the hard way, that tidbit of information. But now, sitting on her couch with her Lucas, she was pleased with the way things had turned out. Life felt right, for the first time in a long, long while.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Let's do it," he slowly acknowledged, nodding his head in confirmation.

Brooke squealed and clapped her hands in excitement. Things were going to be alright. She was finally going home, he was finally looking to the future, and life was going to be alright.

**AN: I know, this is really short. But – and I literally mean this – I just finished typing that last sentence and it felt right to end it there. However, I've still got another five hours of typing time plus god knows how much time tomorrow, so I don't think this will be the last chapter I post this weekend. Hope y'all like it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Ah, the best laid plans of mice and men. I swear, I sat down Saturday with the full intention of producing a new chapter for all three stories. Four hours later found three loads of laundry done, a clean kitchen, and still no chapters. Talk about a sudden bout of writer's block. Oyi. To make up for the delay though, I'll be posting all week. Hope y'all like this chapter, I'm not entirely thrilled with it, but it's got parts that I needed to work into the story. Enjoy, and I look forward to your comments! Z**

_It's amazing the things that can happen in a day. It's twenty four measly hours, and yet, it's not. Sure. The annoying circular device on the wall that figures its way into any legitimate horror story says it's twenty four hours, two full rotations of its twelve hour cycle, but that's just what it thinks. Besides, inanimate objects can't think. Therefore, it doesn't know that reality is entirely a different kettle of fish. _Brooke sat on her couch, staring out the living room window at the snow that still covered the street before her house. An intense feeling of de ja vu crept over her as she sat alone, contemplating the scenery as cars drove past and Christmas lights still decorating houses blinked and shone into her private lonely hell.

That same crew that had put up her lights had come on schedule and removed them, all while she was gone. Gone. Ah yes, that's right. Brooke hadn't been back in her house for quite some time. She'd gone off on a trip that had proven more of an eye opener than she could have possibly imagined.

Yet somehow, there she was, sitting alone on a couch in a house that felt more empty than the last time she'd been there. How'd that manage to happen? Oh yeah. She'd opened her manipulative mouth, spouted off at the only man she'd ever loved, who'd ever loved her enough to break past the walls she'd built, and chased him out the door. Duh. How could she forget? Didn't matter that he'd started it. She'd been the one who pushed.

_Like I said, it's amazing how many things can happen in a day._

_-_

"Who was on the phone babe?" Nathan came wandering back into the kitchen holding a yawning James while he rubbed his eyes. They'd been sitting on the couch, a quiet little family, watching a movie about a boy and a video watch and animals, all overlaid by an extremely annoying theme song that just refused to leave the recesses of his mind. Nathan knew he'd be humming that tune for days.

"Haley?? You alright?" Nathan certainly hadn't been expecting to walk in and find his wife staring blank-eyed at nothing, holding the phone in her hand. She'd sat down after the phone call had ended, forgetting to place the phone back in the cradle. When Nathan pulled the phone from her limp grasp she snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, thanks," she replied absent mindedly.

"Hales, who was on the phone?" He was worried.

"That was…Lucas. Said he and Brooke had a huge fight, and he's not really sure what's going to happen next."

"Are you serious? What does he mean happen next?" Now he was really really worried.

"He's not sure Brooke's going to move back."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I know. That's kinda what I said too. Oh man. This is crazy," she sighed, dropping her head into her hands tiredly. She knew things had been going too well.

"Why does he think Brooke isn't coming back?" That just didn't jive with Nathan. When he'd had the conversation with Brooke, it was clear how strong her resolve was.

"Lucas thought Brooke was taking it all too calmly. He's afraid she's hiding, and will crack at the last minute. I personally think he's being an idiot and shoving his own fears onto her shoulders." Haley was just a tad bit disgusted with her brother in law. He was normally much more intelligent, but then again the last year or so hadn't been the best demonstration of his normal level-headedness.

"So what do we do?" Nathan shifted a now sleeping James in his arms, trying to settle the warm body more comfortably. He did so love it when James fell asleep like that; showed the trust and bond was as strong as ever.

"I'm not really sure. Lucas said he was going to head back to her house in a little bit, and would call in the morning. I just, well, I just think maybe he needs some reinforcement up there."

"Reinforcement?'

"Yeah, someone to help him cope with the shifts and changes Brooke is going through."

"Help _him??"_

"I know, it sounds funny doesn't it?"

"Insane is more like it. Why's he having such a hard time with this? I thought it was what he wanted?"

"Wish I could tell ya. That's why I think he needs reinforcement, someone up there to tell him it'll be fine, that it's what needs to happen."

"Want me to go?" It wasn't that he had to be the one to go, but as his brother and one of Brooke's oldest friends, it just made sense.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. He's being thick headed about the whole damn thing and I'm sure Brooke would appreciate the support," Haley sighed, realizing she'd just agreed to what could amount to a month long separation from her husband. But it was what needed to happen. She stood up and took their sleeping son from his arms and placed a loving kiss on Nathan's cheek.

"Why don't you call him back, let him know you'll come up there and find a flight out. I'll help you pack after I put James to bed," she whispered, not wanting to wake up James. Nathan nodded and watched as the two most important people in his life walked down the hallway. _God how I love those two,_ he thought to himself.

-

"Brooke?" Lucas shut the front door quietly behind him, not really sure what to expect. The last time he'd shut that same front door the woman who held his heart had threatened to set it on fire if he came back.

Silence greeted his call, and for a split second Lucas was terrified that Brooke had run again. Lord knew that it was a pretty standard MO for his spunky brunette. Then he heard the soft sounds of the radio playing somewhere in the house, and he figured she just hadn't heard him.

Lucas hung his jacket in the closet she'd shown him when they first arrived, and toed his shoes off by the door. He didn't want to compound matters with leaving a trail of muddy foot prints on her immaculate carpet. As he walked past the kitchen he cringed just slightly. Boxes were scattered haphazardly across the tile floor, some stacked on top of each other as their contents were filled, taped, and labeled. That was where the arguing had started. If only he'd been smart enough to stop it there too…

"_Luke, can you hand me that set of books over there? I doubt I'll be doing much cooking in this kitchen." Brooke had been pointing to a stack of cook books on the far counter._

"_You sure? I mean, we are going to be here for at least another month," he replied, hesitation blatantly clear as he shifted in an effort to keep from letting his concerns get the better of him._

_Brooke groaned, rubbed a hand over her face and reached for the books herself. _

"_Please Lucas, let's not go through this again. I've already explained to you, it's a month tops, yes I'm fine with the move, no I don't think it's going too fast, and yes, I want to go home!" As Brooke rattled off the list of complaints they'd argued over for the past five hours, her frustration and anger and exhaustion rose. By the end, she was full blown pissed and yelling at the top of her lungs. _

"_Brooke! Calm down!"  
_

"_Don't you dare. You don't get the option of telling me to calm down, not right now." She was seething. _

"_I'm just worried, is all! This isn't some temporary shift, you can't just pick back up and come to New York if you change your mind!"_

"_Seriously! You think I'm that weak? That flaky!?"_

"_Of course not! I just want you to be happy!"_

"_Lucas, get it through that thick blonde skull of yours. Being with you makes me happy. That's all I need!"_

"_As much as I want to believe that, I can't," he said quietly._

_He was met with two hazel eyes glazed over with shock and pain. She sucked in a deep breathe of air, shook her head, opened her mouth as if to say something, looked at him again, and then just walked away. _

"Brooke?" He called again, following the sound of the radio in the back ground. He knew he'd fucked things up pretty big, and now he just hoped he could fix things. "Brooke? Pretty Girl?"

"In here Lucas," came the soft response, and he turned toward the doorway the sound had originated from. As he stepped over the threshold he was amazed at how beautiful she looked. And how sad.

"Pretty Girl? You okay?" He walked to her side and sunk down onto the bed behind her. He found her in one of the spare rooms, surrounded by pictures and odd scraps of clothing and other memorabilia. This was not what he'd expected to see when he'd come back.

"Yeah, just doing some more packing." She smiled faintly, then reached for a picture to the left of her. "Do you remember when this was taken?"

He took the picture from her slender fingers and smiled just a little bit.

"Yeah, actually I do. If I remember correctly, you split town the next week." Looking back at him was a moment captured in time three years past. Nathan and Haley stood, arms wrapped around each other, next to Bevin who'd jumped on Skillz back, while Rachel had an arm draped around Brooke's shoulder. Mouth stood next to her, her own arm tucked in the crook of his elbow, while Lucas stood behind the two, with Peyton on the other side of Mouth. It was one of the few pictures that had them all in the same spot, at the same time.

"I wasn't the only one who left you know. I was just the first is all," she said quietly, an odd hitch in her voice.

"You always were the trendsetter. Why so sad?"

"It's not so much sad as reminiscent. There's a lot of memories spread out on this bed." Brooke reached over and picked up a pom pom that sat in the corner, shook it slightly and then dropped it into the waiting box at her feet.

"Listen, babe, I'm sorry…"

"Luke, stop. It's alright. Let's not go there tonight, alright?"

"If not tonight, then when, Brooke? This all doesn't feel right!"

"Luke, it's not your choice to tell me what feels right or not. Why can't you just _trust_ me with this?" Brooke knew the moment she said it though. That was the heart of the issue, always had been with them. Trust. What an evil five letter word it had turned out to be.

"It just doesn't make sense, why can't _you_ see _that?!_"

"If you're so certain that it doesn't make sense, then explain it to me," Brooke huffed, shoving the pictures and scraps from her past to the side as she stood up.

"I tried, Brooke, I tried already. Or don't you remember why you kicked me out of your house?" He sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he tried to keep the lid on his own anger and frustration.

"I didn't kick you out, you slammed the door in my face in the middle of trying to talk to you!" She was pacing now. Definitely not a good sign.

"Talk? Ha. If that's talking, then I wonder what a full blown argument must be like nowadays. Shit sure has changed since the last time I was a member of a serious conversation." He couldn't help the tiny hint of sarcasm and irritation that crept into his voice.

"Oh that's nice, real smooth. I mean it Lucas, I don't want to go through this right now. Not tonight."

"Well tough cookies Brooke, I do. You're not showing an ounce of emotion over this!"

"_Excuse me?_ What do you call all this!" She flapped her hands in the air, and he knew she wasn't just talking about that exact moment; she was encompassing it all, everything that had happened.

"You know what I mean."

"No, Lucas, I don't. Enlighten me."

"Brooke, you're so…blasé about this whole thing. Like it just doesn't matter to you. You're not feeling any emotions at all about this move, and you should!"

"Well excuse me Lucas for not playing to your sense of propriety. You've got it wrong though. It's not that I'm not showing any emotion, it's that I'm not showing the emotion _you_ want me to!"

"No! That's not it at all!" Now they were both up and shouting, everything else forgotten. Back to square one. Damn.

"Yes it is! I've got news for you dumb ass! The reason it doesn't matter to me is because it doesn't! I told you earlier! This place isn't HOME!" For being as small as she was, Brooke Davis could make herself heard and seen like none other.

Lucas stood stock still. He'd come back with the sole intention of making things right, and here they were yelling. He'd thought for sure that he had been right, it made sense, it was the only thing that did make sense. He knew if the shoe had been on the other foot, he'd be feeling some remorse, some sense of loss for the life he'd be leaving behind.

His silence gave Brooke the chance to calm down. Her chest heaved with her efforts to control her breathing, and she had to flex her fingers to get them to relax. _I swear, only Lucas had the ability to make me THIS pissed off, _she silently muttered.

"Brooke, I-"

"No, Lucas. No. You _have_ to listen to me. I'm not having this conversation again. I need you to believe me. This move is good for me. I don't care what happens here in New York. If Alcott lets me transfer or says to kiss off, it's alright. I've run away long enough. I've hid from so much that I've forgotten how to deal with it. I have to face it. I have to go home." Brooke sighed, her body deflating as she leaned against a wall and slid to the floor. With her slim legs folded, hands resting on her bent knees, she looked so small. His heart wrenched and he suddenly felt like the colossal ass he was.

"Pretty Girl, I'm sorry. Truly. I just don't want you to think I'm forcing you into something you don't want to do. I don't want you to wake up in a month when we're supposed to be getting on the plane and realize the whole thing is a mistake. I'm terrified that you'll get home, get settled, and then change your mind. I couldn't handle the pain of losing you. It'd kill me, Brooke, literally _kill_ me." He had made his way over to her, kneeling in front of her. He meant every word of it. The idea of Brooke walking away from him shook him to the very depths of his soul.

"Lucas, you have to believe me. I'm not going to change my mind. I promise." She looked up at him, large hazel eyes brimming with tears, the devotion she felt for him there for anyone to see. She was serious. And he finally admitted it.

"You know, when I was out walking, trying to figure out how we'd gotten to where we were, I finally decided that I'd stay here. I'd stay here for you if it was what you wanted." He put up a hand when Brooke made to interrupt him. "Let me finish. I know I said I wanted to stay near mom. But you're right. She's okay. She's more okay than me, if I'm brutally honest with myself. I used Lily's death as a way to hide, from everything. But I don't have that excuse anymore. And I don't want to. If you want to stay here, I'll stay. Don't make this decision for me."

"Luke, I'm not. I'm making it for me. You're just a notch on my pro side in the imaginary list in my head." She grinned and he chuckled.

"You promise?"

"Yes, Broody, I promise. I'm doing this for me." Brooke slipped her fingers in between his own, and the touch made him shudder just slightly. God how he loved this woman.

"Alright. We good?"

"If you agree to drop this whole mess, then yeah. We're good."

"Deal. Oh, Nathan'll be here tomorrow." He'd almost forgotten the phone call he'd gotten on his way back to the house.

"Nathan? Really? Why?" She looked at Lucas with a quizzical expression on her face. She hadn't been expecting that particular piece of news.

"I called Haley while I was out. I didn't know what to do. I guess she felt it was a good idea to have Nathan here with us. Do you mind?"

"Nah. He can help pack. We'll be able to get more done, and get back home faster. When's he arrive?" Brooke stood back up, reaching a hand down to Lucas to help him off the floor. He kept hold of her hand and pulled her in for a tight hug, reveling in the scent of her shampoo and the smoothness of her soft skin.

"I don't know, I'll find out tomorrow. Come on, enough packing for tonight. Let's go to bed," he murmured into her hair. When she nodded her consent, he tugged her from the room, turning off the light and shutting the door on old memories.

-

"Nate, man, welcome to New York!" Lucas walked toward his brother and clasped his proffered hand. Nathan grinned and pulled him in for a one armed hug before stepping away and enveloping Brooke in a huge bear hug.

"Thanks bro. You two seem to be holding up okay, no bruises or scratches that I can see," he smirked, standing back from the outwardly appearing happy couple.

"That's cause we _are_ okay. You don't have to stay and chaperone us, you know," Brooke said, laughing lightly. She slipped an arm around Lucas' waist and an arm through Nathan's elbow, not feeling the least bit intimidated being caught between two tall men. She knew every woman in the airport was currently in the throes of deep hatred and jealousy of her. The Scott brothers side by side was a sight that could make the coldest heart melt.

"Ha. Try telling that to Haley. I've been sent up here with the express command to make sure you both come home in one piece, and preferably together. However she did say that last part wasn't a requirement. She'd just fix it when you two got home." He shook his head at his gorgeous wife's antics; he still thought she was silly even if he did agree whole heartedly. Brooke and Lucas belonged together, end of story.

"Well, I wont turn down the help. Lucas here is horrible at packing, I've discovered," Brooke rejoined, hanging back as the brothers gathered up Nathan's luggage from the turnstile. She stuck her tongue out at a woman who was giving her the evil eye. Brooke could just imagine what was running through her head…_hunk hog, why doesn't she share, I hate that bitch_…yeah, some days it was really good being Brooke Davis.

"My limo's waiting, but I've got to go back to work. Lucas'll show you around the house, and I should be out of work before five or so," Brooke chatted on conversationally, leading the way to the black stretch limo waiting for them.

Nathan slid in after Lucas once his luggage had been stored in the trunk. Awaiting him inside were a cold beer and some snacks. They'd obviously been eating lunch on the way to pick him up from the airport.

"You have to go into work?" Nathan was slightly put out. He'd looked forward to spending some time with his oldest friend. He'd missed hanging out with Brooke, they'd always been close.

"Yeah, my boss is insistent that I work. I've got to smooth things over from my break, and figure out how I'm going to convince him to let me transfer to Tree Hill. He still doesn't know that's my end goal in all this," Brooke replied, stretching out on one of the four leather couches. She loved the feel of leather against her skin.

"Alrighty. I guess Lucas and I can find something to do while you're gone." Lucas cocked an eyebrow at Nathan when he shrugged, and shook his head when no other response was forthcoming.

"Yeah, like more packing, huh Brooke?"

"You know me so well Broody," she purred.

Thirty minutes of small talk ranging from James' adjustment and Karen's progress found them in front of Brooke's building.

"Alright boys, this is my stop, I'll see you guys later. Do try not to break anything, okay?" Brooke planted a kiss on Lucas' lips and slid out the open door. Before either one of them could reply, Brooke was gone and they were back on the road again, heading to Brooke's house.

Nathan's initial reaction to the house Brooke had been living in had gone up several marks in shock and awe as the two brothers wandered through the interior. Lucas had pointed out the room Nathan would be using while in town, showed him where the bathroom was, the door that led into the room Brooke and Lucas shared, where the kitchen was, all the important areas. Each stop had seen a hike in Nathan's eye brow and a longer whistle. By the end, Lucas was afraid Nathan was going to lose his eye brows to his hair line.

"Brooke's giving up _this_ to come back to Tree Hill?" Nathan was incredulous.

"Thank you! I'm glad I'm not the only one seeing it this way!" Lucas threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Whoa, easy now. I'm not saying she's making the wrong choice. I just hadn't realized the kind of life she'd been living here is all."

"Yeah, Brooke's made a huge name for herself here. You should have seen the office she has. Talk about posh."

"Wait, did you just say 'posh'?"

"Shut up." Nathan's laughter was his only answer.

The two men wandered into the room Brooke had started packing the previous night, joking over pictures they picked up before finding albums or boxes to store them in before stacking them in the larger brown packing boxes. When Nathan picked up the matching pompom to the one Brooke packed away Lucas shook his head. It was amazing the things that woman kept.

"Hey man, you know who this is?" Nathan had stopped in his sorting and was looking at a small wallet size picture of a little baby. He handed the picture over to Lucas, who shook his head.

"Nope. Could be a friend's kid or something." Lucas flipped the picture over but there wasn't any writing on it giving away the identity of the baby girl. He shrugged and tossed the picture in the box along with a bunch of other photos. Something about the little girl's eyes had caught his attention, but he just shrugged it off.

"You ready for all this man?" Nathan was adding more pictures, but he looked up briefly to address his brother.

"Honestly I'm not real sure. I talked to Brooke last night about the whole thing, why I was so upset, why I thought she was acting weird. I think we've talked through it all, but I'm still on the fence. I'm serious when I say I'm worried she's making this move because it's what she thinks I want." Lucas had stopped sifting through the bags of things in the closet. He'd worked his way through the boxes on the floor, and now he was pulling down things from the top shelf.

"You know Brooke man, she wouldn't just jump into something like this. Well, wait, maybe she would…"

"Nate, you're not helping here."

"Sorry. Look, if Brooke swears she knows what she's doing, then you've got to believe her. You've got to let it go and just support her with this whole thing. Even if she does change her mind it doesn't mean you have to stop everything. It just means you've got to talk through things again."

"I don't know what to do though with all that. Changing your mind over something this large isn't a simple snap of the fingers. It's a huge deal!"

"Just be there for her Luke. She's a smart girl, she knows what she wants. She'll need your support, not you second guessing her through it all."

"I know, bro, I know. Thanks for coming up here. I owe you guys." Lucas ran a hand through his hair and then sneezed loudly when the dust from a box he'd just shifted wafted into his nose. Nathan snickered and finished packing the box he'd started.

-

Three days later Brooke stepped out of the town car she'd rented for the time being and waited for Lucas to join her. They were running late for a meeting with an editor for Lucas' book, and she didn't want to keep her friend waiting longer than they already had.

"Luke! Come _on!_" Brooke shifted her bag to the other shoulder when Lucas shoved his pack out at her. He'd finally popped up in the open door, and she was anxious to get in out of the bitter New York cold. It didn't matter how many layers you wore, it was still fucking freezing outside.

"I'm coming! If you'd _move_ I'd be able to get out easier!" Brooke sighed with frustration, moved, and then tugged Lucas inside the lobby of the tall high rise after he finally got out of the limo.

"Honestly! For someone who's supposed to be going to a meeting for _his _book, you're certainly dragging your feet!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make us late, I swear, but things move so much _faster_ in this town!!" And he meant every word. He was stoked with the idea of getting his book in front of a publisher. That wasn't the issue. The issue was he could have sworn he'd had thirty minutes when Brooke had warned him on the timing, and ten minutes later she was chasing his ass out the door. It just wasn't fair!

"Whatever Broody. Just come on!" She was speed walking to the elevator doors, and Lucas, not for the first time, wondered how she was able to walk so damn fast in such high heels. He would have busted his ass a dozen times by then.

Running to catch up with her, Lucas managed to snag his bag back from his gorgeous girlfriend and slip an arm around her waist. The physical contact slowed her down, and she resumed a normal walk again. She did so love having his arm around her.

"Okay, so fill me in Cheery. What am I supposed to do?" He was nervous. He may not admit it, but he was nervous. Terrified, really. He was meeting with a stranger about his book, something he'd dreamed about but never actually thought was going to happen. And now he was. Oh crap.

"Hey, relax!" Having an arm draped around her shoulders left Brooke in prime position to sense Lucas stiffen. "You'll do fine. This lady's a friend of mine, I did a couple photo shoot arrangements for her a while back. Just sit down, be you, and talk a bit about your book. She'll take it from there." Brooke rubbed a soothing hand over Lucas' lower back, thoroughly enjoying the fact that she had the right to do so. Ah, the perks of being Lucas Scott's girlfriend.

"A friend? You didn't tell me that part."

"I've made lots of friends in New York Broody. It's how things are done. A favor for a favor. In this town the true wealth is measured in who you know and how many favors people owe you," she said, winking.

"You've been planning this, haven't you?" Lucas stopped short of the elevators and looked at Brooke. She looked suspiciously like a kid caught red handed.

"Well, maybe. But I wasn't going to push the issue if you'd said no, I swear!" Lucas chuckled and planted a kiss on Brooke's forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed, relieved he wasn't mad. Not that she'd thought he would be, but sometimes you just never knew.

They stepped out of the elevator onto a floor buzzing with people making phone calls and fetching print outs and having discussions. Lucas hadn't been expecting such chaos, and for a split second the butterflies in his stomach got the better of him and he almost bolted. Almost. His male pride kicked in though and he stood straight and tall, squared his shoulders, and resolved he'd make it through this.

Five minutes later they were ushered into a decent sized office lined with bookcases filled to overflowing with books and manuscripts and loose papers. It was exactly what Lucas had expected an editor's office to look like, and felt the tension in his body seep out as he grew more comfortable.

"Brookie! So good to see you sweetheart!" An older lady jumped up from her spot behind the big lumbering desk and ran around to envelop Brooke in a huge hug. She was slightly taller than Brooke, not nearly as slender, and had the most shocking head of red hair Lucas had ever seen. She had to be Irish, had to be.

"Sarah! You look awesome! Thank you soo much for meeting with us, I really appreciate it!" Brooke stepped back and pulled Lucas forward. "Sarah, I'd like you to meet Lucas Scott, your next best selling author."

Lucas blushed under the appraising gaze of Brooke's friend. She eyed Lucas like a piece of meat.

"He's certainly pretty enough! Now if he can just write worth a damn, I'd say you'd be right about that one," Sarah replied, to which Brooke giggled. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Scott, I'm Sarah Avery."

Lucas shook the offered hand, using the contact to appraise the woman he was standing in front of. He could see why Brooke was friends with her, she was lively and out going, and seemed rather trust worthy.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Avery. Thank you for meeting with me today, I appreciate it," he said, smiling, and felt a satisfied tug deep down when she responded to his smile. Lucas knew how to turn on the charms when he wanted to.

"Anything for our girl here, anything at all. So, sit, sit." Sarah waved a hand at the chairs in her office, looking rather flustered. Lucas Scott was definitely easy on the eyes, and she was no blind female to be oblivious to the sexiness that radiated from the tall athletic man in her office. It occurred to Sarah that at some point, if the room got very much warmer, she'd have to crack a window.

"So, Lucas, Brooke tells me you have a finished manuscript. Did you happen to bring a copy with you?"

When Lucas pulled out the package he'd had overnighted to him by his mother, the group settled to the business at hand. Lucas would remember the entire meeting in a sort of haze, while his future was set on a track he'd only dreamed of.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I know, I haven't updated the other two stories yet, but this one just wouldn't let go of me and I had to write another chapter. I've got the beginnings to updates for the other stories, they'll be coming shortly, I promise. Hope y'all like this one, the last chapter was hard to write but I'm thankful it was received so well. **

**Thank you to everyone who updated! I love y'all! They seriously make my day, and help fuel the creative fires. Keep em coming! xo Z**

"Brooke! I'm starving, I need a break!" Nathan was trapped behind a wall of boxes that had slowly been stacking up in the hallway. They were two weeks out from flying back to Tree Hill, and Brooke was on the war path.

"Well too bad Nate! We need to get all these boxes into the moving crates before the moving company shows up to tow them away! We're running out of time here! Besides, where's Lucas?" Brooke wasn't even visible over the brown towers that filled her house. All Nathan had to go off was the sound of her voice to pinpoint her general location.

"Lucas went to go get more tape and a fresh set of Sharpies. If _someone_ hadn't been so hell bent on labeling every damn side of every damn box, we'd have been half way done by now!"

"Oh stop whining ya pussy! Just stack boxes Nate, the longer you stand there gabbing the longer it'll take before you get to eat!" Brooke's footsteps could be heard as she walked away, muttering something about how good help was hard to find nowadays.

"I heard that!" Nathan shouted after her, sighing when she didn't even bother to laugh or throw a snide comment back at him. "Wow, she really does turn into a royal bitch when things aren't going according to plan," he said to no one in particular, picking up another box. Nathan's muscles protested the strain when he tried to lift two at once; they'd been going at it since six that morning, and he was plain exhausted.

"That's it Brooke! I'm going on strike! I'm calling the movers union! I refuse to work until I have food and a drink!" Nathan tried to yell over the boxes, jumping up in an effort to get his voice to carry over the sea of brown. However, not even a huff greeted his declaration, and Nathan knew it was a lost cause.

The sound of the front door opening and closing sounded from the other side of the house, and Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. Lucas would get him out of this mess.

"Luke! Man! Lend a brother some help here! Your woman's gone nuts!" Nathan was shouting again, but this time he was trying to find a way past the boxes that Brooke had been piling up. "Shit! She trapped me!"

Brooke's laughter bubbled up from somewhere in the recesses of the house, and Nathan couldn't help but grin in response. Brooke Davis was nothing but clever.

"Nate? Where are you? I thought I heard you over here…" Lucas had deposited his bags on the table in the now empty kitchen and went in search of the other Scott brother, only to come up against the very same boxes Nathan was currently trying to navigate.

"My point exactly! You can't see the man for the boxes!"

"Don't you mean the forest for the trees? Wave a hand or something man, seriously, I can't see you," Lucas said, barely controlling his laughter at the insanity of the whole situation. When a hand popped up six rows back and two columns to his right, Lucas lost the fight and busted out laughing. He shifted boxes until a path was cleared and Nathan came tumbling out of the hallway.

"Dude, seriously, Brooke needs to cool it on the whole packing deal. We're running out of room to stack the damn boxes!"

"Ha, _you_ have that conversation. In case you don't remember, the last time I told Brooke to slow down on the packing she nearly took my head off."

"Oh come on boys, I wasn't _that_ bad," Brooke answered, popping up around a corner and scaring them both.

"Holy shit Brooke! You can't do that to a guy! You scared the ever lovin' daylights out of us!" Both men had jumped a good foot in the air, and Brooke couldn't help but giggle at the reaction.

"Sorry Nate, but seriously, you should relax. Come on, Luke brought lunch, and if I heard you right through all the whining, you said you were starving," Brooke spoke, that smart ass look in her eyes and that cock sure grin on her lips. Lucas and Nathan shook their heads, knowing full well that they were on the losing end of the argument with Brooke.

"And you plan on _living_ with her? Good luck man," Nathan whispered to Lucas, having waited until Brooke was around the corner.

"I _heard_ that Nathan Scott! Don't make me tell Haley on you!" He just groaned in response and Lucas laughed, placing a commiserating hand on his shoulder.

-

"Mr. Roskins, Brooke-" the poor secretary was shoved to the side as Brooke pushed her way into the office.

"Since when did I need to schedule an appointment to see you?" Brooke was upset, not quite sure yet on whether or not she wanted to be pissed.

"It's alright Jane. Ms. Davis can stay," Alcott said, completely ignoring the clearly frustrated woman currently tapping her elegantly shoed foot on his rather expensive Italian carpet. Alcott shifted some papers on his desk, set the water he'd been drinking to the side, and leaned back in his chair.

"Since you froze me out and started handing off all your clients to other employees without telling me first," he replied in a calm, even tone. Something that Brooke knew was a bad, bad sign.

"Alcott, you're the one who shut me out. I've tried to see you for the past week!" Bad sign or no, Brooke wasn't about to let it intimidate her. She was tired of waiting.

"Well you're here now, care to fill me in?"

"Don't sound so condescending Alcott, it's really not you. I have a feeling you've already drawn your own conclusions, I'm not even sure I need to waste my breathe on explaining anything," she snapped back, teetering perilously close to the edge between frustration and pure pissed-offness.

"Be careful Davis, you're walking a fine line there," his calm demeanor dropped in the blink of an eye and Brooke was suddenly squaring off with a decidedly angry, and hurt, boss.

"Oh, so _now_ you show emotion. What the hell are you playing at?!" she hissed, not willing to be the first to back down.

"Me? You're the one who's playing Spin the Cups with your clients and leaving the rest of us with a headache trying to keep up. Ever since you came back you've been different."

"If you'd taken the thirty minutes I'd asked for last week to fucking _talk_ to me, you wouldn't be acting like such an asshole right now!" Yep, teetering done, she was now pissed.

"Watch your tone Davis," he warned, deathly quiet.

"You know what? No! You are not the end all and be all of fashion or the corporate world or even my career in New York! You know damn well you wouldn't have gotten anywhere NEAR where you are right now if it hadn't been for me. I've carried this company on my fucking shoulders for two years, and I can't even get thirty _fucking_ minutes with you!" NOW she was shouting.

"Damnit Brooke! Stop!" Alcott deflated out of the blue and sunk back into his chair, all the fight leaving his frame. Brooke was put off by the shift, and was left scrambling for purchase with the abrupt change in conversation.

"Stop what Alcott? I'd gladly stop if you'd tell me what's going on!" Brooke backed down too, willing to calm down if her boss was. She really did have respect for him, even if she didn't always show it.

"Stop whatever it is you're playing at! Stop acting as if you're leaving!"

And there it was. Brooke sucked in a gasp of air, and sunk into the nearest chair herself. She'd wanted so badly to talk to Alcott before she'd done anything, but he kept avoiding her and she'd been running out of time and she didn't want to leave the people she'd come to know and hold dear over the two years out to dry. So Brooke had resigned herself to an eventual clean break, rallied the troops that she trusted, and began the dissemination of the client list she'd sweated blood to gather. It had broken her heart.

"Alcott, why didn't you just talk to me? Why wouldn't you see me?" Her voice was softer now, sounded almost broken. A petite hand rested over her eyes in an attempt to shield herself from the reality of the wounded man in front of her.

"Why'd you have to leave?" _Me_, was on the end of that question, but Alcott didn't say it, and Brooke didn't need to hear it to know it was there.

Brooke sat up a little bit and looked at her boss for the first time since she'd stormed into the office. He'd shifted from the cold heartless ass to the angry pissed off jerk to the broken hurt man in a matter of minutes, and it struck a chord in Brooke's heart that she knew he'd only allow himself that degree of vulnerability, that openness, in front of her.

"Alcott," she sighed, not knowing what to say.

Looking back on the two years she'd spent working with Mr. Alcott Roskins, Brooke heaved a huge suffering sigh for all the drama they'd gone through together, because of each other. The tall man currently with his head in his hands behind the big desk had become more than just her boss in the short amount of time they'd known each other. Alcott had seen Brooke through the trauma of moving to the big city and learning the ropes. Brooke had helped Alcott deal with the separation from his only daughter when she went off to college. Alcott had shown a previously unheard of amount of trust in Brooke when he handed her his biggest client, and she'd rewarded him with the largest deal ever closed and the highest amount of publicity his firm had garnered. At one point Brooke had lost all sense of reasoning and crossed the line between business and personal, and for that she'd always be sorry. When they'd found their way back to an easy going friendship after everything had gone haywire, both Brooke and Alcott had been immensely relieved.

Now, sitting in his office, Brooke paused as she felt a strong pang of regret for the loss of what had been a huge part of her life there. She knew, unerringly, that Alcott wasn't going to let her transfer. And with that same sense of certainty she knew that Alcott also understood he wasn't going to talk her out of leaving.

"Al, I wish you'd just talked to me about this whole mess," Brooke said quietly, waving her hand in the air. At her use of his nickname, Alcott's brunette head came up and he gave her the ghost of a grin. He inhaled deeply and sat back, running a hand through his slightly graying hair.

"I guess I figured if I didn't talk to you then you couldn't leave," he said rather openly, to which Brooke smirked sardonically.

"Ha, you know better than that. Avoiding me doesn't mean you get to avoid reality."

"If only. Brooke, why are you doing this? It can't be what you want, not truly."

_Oh god, here we go again. I finally get through Lucas' thick head and now I'm back at square one with my boss. What IS it with the men in my life thinking they know better than me what I want?!_ Brooke ran a slender hand through her own hair, and marshaled her thoughts.

"How can you know what I truly want? You haven't given my friends even twenty minutes to get to know them, despite the fact both Lucas and Nathan have been to the office a dozen times and made repeated offers to come out for dinner. You know me as the person I am now, not as the person I was in Tree Hill. And the thing is, I wouldn't be who I am now if it weren't for the person I was back home. If it weren't for the _people_ I have waiting for me there."

"Why would I want to spend time around people who are stealing you away from me?" That particular question was asked with such raw pain and anguish that for a moment Brooke thought she would cry. "I see who you are now, and I've been a major contributing factor to the growth you've undergone since you showed up in our office!"

"You have to let it go Al. We both knew I wasn't going to stay here forever. Not with all that's happened. In a way, I've been moving away, distancing myself from this company, from my friends, from you, for a long time now. Before I even thought about going home. I wont deny that I owe you a lot, that I owe a lot to the company. But I've paid back in spades what I've received, and I need this now. I need this change."

"But why? You could stay here, you've earned every scrap of respect and privilege you have here. Why do you want to walk away from it all?"

"Because it's not real. It's not me. I want my own line, Al, you know that. You've seen the drawings, you've seen the plans. Yet any time I ever brought it up, you squashed it so ruthlessly that I was left spinning. If you wont give me the chance to try, then I've got to do it on my own. It would have been so much easier with your help, but I don't _need_ it." And it was the truth. She didn't need Alcott to make it big, and it killed him to admit that.

"Brooke, please. Don't do this. Don't pack up and move away and leave all this behind. You can't get it back if you decide to come home again," he struggled with his tears, trying hard to imbue the sense of seriousness he felt over the whole thing.

"Alcott, that's the problem. THIS isn't my home. This isn't even the place I can say will hold a piece of my heart, not like Tree Hill has over all these years. Yes, certain people," she nodded at Alcott, "will hold a piece of me in their hands for eternity, but that's as far as it goes. I'm sorry if you can't, or won't, see that."

"So that's it? You're just going to walk away from everything? From your friends, your career, from…me?"

"Don't be so cavalier about it bud. It's not a cake walk for me, I'll have you know. It would have been tremendously easier if you'd let me transfer and work from my home in Tree Hill, and commute to New York in emergencies. But I'm not blind. I know you wont consent to that." Brooke was beginning to sound bitter, a prelude to the anger she'd felt earlier. She didn't deserve this, it wasn't fair.

"I don't support this decision. I think it's stupid and rash and you'll regret ever having made the move. So tell me why I'd make this easier for you, when I clearly don't agree?"

"Because we're friends, because of everything we've shared, because you care about me, not the employee you've mentored for two years, but the woman who's become a good friend to you, and you want to see me succeed, at whatever I do."

"We are friends. That's why I'm not going to make this easy. Friends don't let other friends do stupid things. And I think this is stupid."

Brooke gaped at him. She hadn't honestly expected her boss to just let her transfer, but she'd never in her wildest fears expected him to be _this_ dense about the whole thing. Gathering herself, Brooke stood up, reached for her bag, and pulled out a plain white envelope.

"I'm truly sorry you feel that way _Mr. Roskins._ In light of your decision, the only thing left to do is hand you this," she said, holding out the envelope. When Alcott made no move to accept it, Brooke sighed and dropped it on his desk. "It's been an amazing experience working here, and I thank you from the depths of my heart for all the wonderful opportunities you gave me. I'll finish up the transfers and train a replacement if you would like me to. My last day will be Friday," she said, fighting to keep the tears from creeping into her words.

When he just stared past her blankly, Brooke gulped hard on a sob, turned, and walked out the door, closing it on a chapter of her past she'd never thought to walk away from. Only this time she wasn't running from her problems. She was heading straight on toward the next hurtle. _One less loose end to tie up, _she thought to herself, a lone tear making it's way down her cheek.

-

"Brooke, this is too much, seriously. I can pay for myself you know," Nathan protested, smoothing his hands over the grey slacks and pressed shirt Brooke had tossed his way when she breezed through the front door that evening. Lucas had received a similar set of clothing, in a slightly darker shade of grey than Nathan's.

"Consider it a thank you for all the packing you've been doing, and for putting up with my nasty temper. We're going out tonight to relax and have some fun, and I wanted my two best guys to look killer. Besides, I needed the therapy. Work was shitty today." A look of pain and frustration flashed over Brooke's features for a split second, and Nathan was about to ask what had happened. But in true Brooke fashion she shook herself, flashed that killer smile, and moved on. "No worries Nathan, I wanted to. Besides, I saw that and knew it was you. Hales'll appreciate it, _trust me,_" she purred. "Oooh, and don't you look delicious Broody," Brooke said in a husky voice, having turned at the sound of a bedroom door opening to reveal a drop dead gorgeous Lucas.

"So what's the plan tonight Pretty Girl?" Lucas walked forward and placed a light kiss on her cheek, not wanting to smudge any of her carefully applied makeup. It wasn't easy though; when Brooke used that voice Lucas turned to jelly. She did that to him, every time. "You look gorgeous, but I'm sure you already knew that," he said playfully.

"Of course I did, but doesn't mean I don't like to hear it every now and then," she joked. "Some of the girls from the office heard about my resignation – or rather, confirmation thereof – and decided a going away party was called for. We're supposed to meet my friends in a half hour, so if you two pretty boys are done preening yourselves, we should get going." Brooke smirked when they scoffed, and ducked when Nathan took a swipe at her.

"Lead the way princess," Nathan answered, sweeping his arm out in a gesture to proceed him out the door.

Waiting for them outside Brooke's door was a stretch Hummer limo. A weird mechanical sound preceded the sudden appearance of a woman dressed in a white button up shirt with a frilly collar and woman's suspenders. She was clearly two or three drinks into the night already.

"Juniper? What the hell? I thought we were supposed to meet you guys there?" Brooke was surprised, she certainly hadn't expected a waiting limo filled with what appeared to be drunk women.

"Brookie! Bout damn time girl! Oooh, trust Davis to bring the hotties! Come on girl, we've got a party with our names on it!!!" The woman who popped up through the moon roof started laughing, and squeals could be heard from the interior.

"Juniper, you're crazy! Get back in here, share the view!" Another feminine voice popped up from below and gave a yank to the woman's hemline, and Juniper tumbled from view. A blonde replaced her, this time with drink in hand.

"Hurry your ass up woman! Let's go! The alcohol is running low!" She then disappeared back inside to a peal of giggles louder than the last bout.

"Oh man, Brooke, what have you roped us into?" Nathan groaned, half tempted to turn back and disappear inside. The only thing that stopped him was the look on Lucas' face as he watched the antics of the women who'd shown themselves so far. He looked as panicked as Nathan felt.

"Oh no boys, sorry, there's no backing out now. Come on," Brooke insisted, looping her hands into the crooks of their elbows and dragging them along. The sight must have been rather comical, a petite slip of a woman dragging along two obviously toned athletic men, each over six foot. But, again, that was Brooke Davis. She never did anything half assed.

"Hey ladies!" Brooke greeted her friends, four in total, as they climbed into the back of the Hummer. The other two leapt forward and gave their friend a hug, while the first two eyed the slightly blushing men like they were steaks on the barbeque and they were starving.

"Ahem! Ladies, I'd like you to meet _my_ boys, Lucas and Nathan Scott." The four women giggled and one of them murmured something to the effect of _oooh brothers_ before Brooke pinned them all with a stare. "Listen up girls, they're off the market. Strictly hands off. Nathan's married to my best friend, so I'm here to defend her property, and Lucas, well, he's mine. I catch any wandering hands or sneaky advances, and I bust some ass, we clear?" Brooke cocked an eyebrow, Nathan and Lucas preened under the sentiment, and the other women groaned.

"Brooke, you're no fun. How come you get to have both pieces of eye candy??"

"Cause I'm just good like that. Now come on, let's go party. I'll pick my girls up some more eye candy at the club, no worries!" Brooke dove into the fun atmosphere of the limo and gladly accepted the drink one of the girls handed to her. Settling herself between Lucas and Nathan, Brooke kicked back, unwound, and thoroughly enjoyed the start to what she knew was going to be an amazing night. Hell, who wouldn't have fun sandwiched between the two hottest hunks in town?!

-

"So Brookie, we hear you're leaving us. Say it ain't so!" Marie, the lone red head of the group, sipped on her frilly drink while the other girls were out dancing. They'd finally cajoled Brooke into agreeing they could take the boys out for ONE dance, and she was going to sit on the sidelines and watch the whole thing. Call her controlling, but she didn't much care for paws on her men.

"I'm sorry babe, but it's true. I leave town in just shy of two weeks, and I've only got til the end of the week at work. Speaking of which, how in the world did _you guys_ hear about it?" Brooke sipped on her own drink, satisfied her ladies were behaving themselves. She'd have to hop to on those eye candy prospects before the girls turned feral and started challenging her territory. It was her job to keep Nathan and Lucas in check, and part of that duty was hunting out other hunkies. God she loved her job.

"Jane overheard the conversation. She may look all mousy but that girl's a fountain of information for the rumor mill. She said you and Alcott were going at it pretty heavy though. He take it hard?" Marie turned her attention to her friend, sympathy writ on her face. She was one of the few who knew at least most of the details behind her's and Alcott's relationship.

"He wasn't pleased. But he left me no choice."

"I'm sorry he's being such an ass Brooke. He'll realize how badly he fucked up after you leave."

"Ha! Isn't that how it always works out? Never know what you've got til it's gone?" Brooke was feeling sad for herself. She loved her job, loved the people she worked with, and in little less than a week she'd have to walk away from it all.

"Alcott's scared, I bet ya. You'll be the first of us to leave the company from that high a position. We're all impressed that you had enough guts to stand up to him!" Marie truly was impressed. No one had ever withstood Alcott's anger until Brooke. She'd been an example for the rest of them.

"It's not like the asshole makes leaving easy! Alcott said some pretty nasty things. Even if he were to come crawling on hands and knees I don't think I'd come back. What's done is done, right?"

"Oh trust me, Brooke, he'll ask you to come back. He needs you." Laughter from the floor momentarily distracted them as one of the women stumbled and was caught by Lucas. Brooke started laughing when Lucas worked painstakingly to unwind the woman's fingers from his arms.

"Oh well. It's behind me, nothing I can, or want to, do about it. Let's drink to the night girlie, no seriousness! I need to track down some hotties for my girls!" Brooke and Marie clinked glasses, tacitly agreeing to keep the talk light and the mood chipper.

"So, Brookie dearest, tell me how you got so fucking lucky to have two _gorgeous hotties_ attached to your arms! They're drool-worthy!" And thus the conversation turned to guys, drinking, and the finer parts of life.

Brooke laughed delightedly when both Lucas and Nathan came stumbling back to the table, clearly thrilled at being released from the writhing bodies on the dance floor. Lucas latched onto Brooke's waist and refused to budge, while Nathan stayed glued to her side, adamantly refusing any requests to dance or offers for free drinks. Every woman in that bar hated Brooke Davis that night, every guy wanted to be Lucas or Nathan, and Brooke was loving every minute of it.

-

A very drunk Brooke stumbled up the walk way with help from only a slightly tipsy Lucas and Nathan. Her friends had dropped them off and headed back out to the next hottest party; it was, after all New York, and there was always something going on. Brooke had however begged off, claiming exhaustion and an early start to the next work day.

"Bye Brookie! We'll miss you! We love you!" The girls shouted out the windows of the limo, waving as they drove off down the street. Brooke waved and mumbled something about having amazing friends and how she was going to miss those crazy hoes.

Nathan opened the front door and stepped through, flipping on the lights in the house as Lucas carried Brooke in. Nathan chuckled when Lucas caught the edge of his shoe on the rug and nearly tumbled to the floor.

"Hey bro, I'm going to go take Brooke to bed. I'll be out in a minute," Lucas said as he disappeared into the bedroom they shared. Nathan went and changed into sweats and fished out two beers from the fridge.

"Man, I forgot just how good at partying Brooke Davis can be!" Lucas gratefully accepted the beer and sank down onto the couch. He was exhausted!

"Nah, you're just getting old is all," Nathan joked.

"And you're whipped! You didn't so much as even _look_ at another chick all night! Haley's got you wrapped dude!"

"Hey! It's my job to make sure she can trust me, and that means no lookie nookie! Besides, not a single woman in that bar could hold a candle to my girl!"

"I'll give ya that. I thought for sure we were going to have to beat some ass with all the dirty looks we kept getting," Lucas chuckled, and Nathan grinned.

"A fight might have been fun, come to think of it. Not our fault though that the hottest chicks in the bar were all at our table."

"Brooke's friends are insane, bro, seriously. At one point I had to peel one of those girls off a guy when Brooke swore he wasn't good for her. She's always looked out for her friends, hasn't she?"

"Oh yeah. Brook's got a _huge_ heart. She's always there for her friends, no matter what. Sad thing is most people don't ever see that side of her." Nathan leaned his head back on the couch and thought momentarily about going to sleep.

"Do you think she's really okay with leaving all this behind? You and I both know Tree Hill could never compare to the lifestyle she's got here." Lucas' eyes squinted as he gave voice to his fears, again.

"Bro, you've got to let this go. Trust your girl to know what she wants, and just help her through the next step. She _wants_ this move, we both can see that." So much for sleep.

"She may want it, but is it what's best for her? I've moved on from the whole idea of her moving for me…it's turned into concern that while she may want this, it may not be what's best for her." He was still squinting.

"Lucas! Stop brooding! Jesus, Brooke was right, you think too much." Nathan launched a nearby pillow at his brother, trying to get him to loosen up.

"Hey!"

"Bro, listen. We've got a unique situation here. I've known Brooke longer than anyone short of maybe Peyton. You know the intimacies of her heart. Between the two of us, we can keep her sane and happy. But you've got to trust her. You've got to love her enough to let her make decisions that may not pan out, or that may take her places she's never dreamed of before. She _needs_ you to let her do that. If I'd held her back every time she made a decision I knew was going to pan out badly, she'd have kicked my ass to the moon and back. I'm not saying this is going to be one of those decisions. But you've got to be willing to work with her through it all, and be there for her no matter what."

Lucas stared at his brother. He hadn't been expecting such deep thoughts from him, but he had to admit, they made sense. Which sucked. He was supposed to be the thinker in the family.

"You know, I watch you and Hales together and I want that so bad. I want the family, the love that you guys have. It's there in everything you guys do. I love James, he's an amazing kid, but being around him makes me want one of my own even more. I'm just worried that Brooke's going to realize things aren't like how she hoped or thought or wanted, change her mind, and I'm going to lose her. Because, while I want all those things, the only woman I want them with is her." Lucas' gaze was unfocused, pensive and full of worry. He loved Brooke more than life itself, and he was terrified he wasn't good enough.

"Believe me when I say that you're the only guy for her. She crossed so many lines and gave up so much for you. It's not one of those things she'll just walk away from." Nathan tried hard not to feel silly, but he had never been one real good at the sappy talks. That was always Haley's department. Eventually the squirmy-ness of the whole thing got to him, and he started chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"Two grown men sitting here having what amounts to a decidedly girlie conversation," he replied, laughing harder now. When Lucas chucked the pillow back at him, Nathan busted up laughing. Lucas shook his head, grabbed two new beers, and they settled to watching tv, a much more macho pastime.

-

The black of night hugged the high rise building down town. The offices surrounding his had long since gone dark, the other employees gone home to family and friends. He sat, alone, in his over-sized office, staring out the window at the stars visible in the sky.

He couldn't bring himself to leave his office, to walk out the doors that a certain brunette had exited through mere hours earlier. Brooke had walked away from him, his company, and her career, and Alcott was still reeling from it all. She'd taken a part of his heart with her when that door shut, and the poor man knew he'd never again be lucky enough to meet another woman like Brooke Davis.

He sighed, turned to his desk, and tapped a finger on the white envelope sitting on his desk, still unopened. For some reason, he was terrified to open that plain white package, because it meant a finality to something he'd come to cherish. Brooke Davis had grown from just being an employee to the reason he got up in the morning and came to work.

Alcott knew that opening that envelope would shatter whatever hope he had that she'd return to him. He took the envelope and slid it into a drawer, locking it. He just wasn't ready yet.

If only he'd checked the contents though, he'd have known why she needed to go back. He'd have understood, changed his mind, helped her. But he didn't, and the secrets of Brooke's past in New York remained hidden, captured in the picture of a baby inside an envelope locked away in a desk.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Wow, this has been seriously painful. I had nearly a complete chapter ready for posting three days ago, started the re-read for editing, and realized I was trying to gloss over an entire month in New York in just a couple of chapters. So I went back to the beginning of the chapter, and added a section. Then thought of another section. And another. Before I knew it, I'd written nearly a complete chapter in add on sections, and my document was 22 pages long. Yeah…so, to make up for the fact that I haven't posted anything new in nearly a week, I hung on to the update until I knew I had two complete chapters ready for posting. So…here goes. I'll have the next chapter up before the end of tonight, promise!!**

**A couple thank you's before the chapter:**

flipflopgal, othfan326, whiters, broodyprettygirl, toddntan, iluvmedou, brucas333, brucas224, maya2, **y'all are amazing!** **I mean, seriously the fact that you guys stop and take the time to leave a review warms my heart. I absolutely love the fact that I get reviews, it's what keeps me going on my stories. Hope this chapter lives up to y'all's expectations. Oh…and on the baby note, I'm not telling, it's good guesses, one of you is right, and it'll all come clean soon! Hope you enjoy!**

"Davis! Phone call, line 3!"

"Amy, I'm busy. Take a message."

"Sorry Davis, but I'm not your personal messenger bitch. You want to take a message, here's a pen and paper," as said pen and paper were shoved into her field of vision.

"Damnit Amy! I don't have time for this! Just take the fucking message!"

Brooke was pissed. Angry. Down right livid. Three days and counting to her last day at work and absolutely _nothing_ had gone right so far. She so didn't need this right now.

The beeping of the waiting line on Brooke's phone and the slamming of the door as Amy ignored her and walked out sent her right over the edge. Muttering something that would have sent wolves skulking for cover, she ripped the cord from the wall and hurled the poor unsuspecting phone at the closed door. For the first time in a long, long time, she wished it was glass so it would shatter with a loud crash. She could have used the release.

As it was, the dull thud that came from the phone connecting with the wood didn't do nearly as much to appease her current level of frustration and utter exhaustion. She'd been working non stop since she'd turned in her resignation, trying hard not to leave the company in a lurch. She'd poured so much of herself into it, she'd be damned if she watched it fall apart when she left. Which, yes, she was well aware sounded stupid and backwards. Normally when someone left, it was to watch the aftermath of a departure that shouldn't have happened and could have been stopped with a little bit of recognition and a couple monetary bonuses. Not Brooke Davis. She was a better person than that. Or so she kept telling herself.

"Brookie? You alright?" Juniper's head peaked from around the door, not entirely certain it was safe – she really didn't want to get caught in the path of any more flying projectiles.

"Juni, what am I supposed to do?! I've got three days left. Three!"

"Whoa, alright, let's take a deep breath!" Her friend stepped fully into the tastefully decorated office and shut the door behind her. Juniper eyed the remnants of the smashed phone and tip toed around the mess of electronic parts and cables.

Brooke plopped into her comfy leather chair and nearly sobbed from the pressure squeezing her insides. She hadn't wanted things to turn out this way. Things weren't suppose to turn so upside down. The beat up brunette dropped her head into her hands and groaned.

"Come on sunshine. It'll be alright. Alcott's an ass, we all know this, but you're stronger than him. We'll get whatever needs to get done between now and Friday, and then you'll say good bye, we'll cry, and you'll move on to the next step in your life."

"I don't know if I can do this Juni. I've worked so damn hard for all of this!" Brooke threw her hands up in the air, waving wildly.

"You're right, you have. To the point that you've lost yourself in the work and placed your own self worth second to that of the company. While it was what we needed when you first got here, somewhere between your first day and your last week that need shifted. But you didn't. It speaks volumes for your selflessness though." Juniper walked around the chairs and the desk, perching on the edge next to Brooke so they could talk, friend to friend, not co worker to co worker.

"How could Alcott be such an ass? Would it have been that hard to fucking let me transfer?!"

"Of course not. He's a control freak and the thought of you leaving him wasn't something he could handle."

"Oh, and letting me turn in my resignation is less of a 'leaving him' than letting me work from a home that's an hour's plane ride away from the damn office?"

"Hey, I never said what he did made sense! I just said he's a control freak. Like I said, he's an ass."

Brooke choked out a guttural laugh, full of cynicism and pain and heart break. Her office had become her second home. The idea of walking away from it all would be her only regret.

Juniper slid off the desk and crouched in front of her friend. She rubbed a calming hand on her knee, wanting desperately to kick Alcott's stubborn head in.

"Juni, am I doing the right thing here? I mean, truly? I'm walking away from it all to follow a boy – a man, back to a town that I tried to escape. Is this what's best for me?"

"Brooke, be serious. You and I both know you've never been really happy here. I swear, when you came back from your vacation you were positively glowing. How could going back home _not_ be the right thing? Don't let Alcott's shitty attitude ruin this for you." She was going to kill their boss for this stunt.

"But I'm leaving so much behind! I feel horrible for how short a time I have here! I mean, seriously, I've got three days!" She was wailing again. Damnit. Alcott was going to die a slow, painful, excruciating death.

"You've got to calm down sugar. This isn't healthy. You're right, you've got three days. But it's not your fault. It's Alcott's. He avoided you for a week, then said no when you offered the compromise that would have made everyone happy. He forced this on you, he can damn well deal with the fucking consequences."

"You think so?" Brooke sniffled. She hadn't actually started crying yet, but the tears were there, lurking, just waiting for a break in her resolve to start bawling.

"I know so. You've done more for this company, and handled this situation better than anyone else has any right to expect. We'll wrap up what needs to get done, finish the transfers, and you'll walk away with your head held high."

"We'll?"

"Yes, damnit, _we'll_ do it together. I know we're nearly the same age. And I know that you've got a higher position than I do. And I know that you've got a better handle on the inner workings of this company. But I've felt kind of like your older sister this whole time, and I wont let you take on this pressure and these responsibilities alone. We're in this together, you know that."

"Aww Juni! You're the best!" Brooke leapt out of her chair and wrapped the slightly older woman in a tight hug. Leaving her friends was going to be the hardest part of this whole shift. But she would be going home to more friends and family, and she could always come back for a visit.

"Ha, don't you forget it!"

"I promise I wont. I'm sorry for being so weak earlier. I really truly do want to go home, and I love Luke. I don't want to be anywhere without him. It's just been so hard here. You and the other girls are like family to me. I'm going to miss you guys so much!"

"And we're going to miss you sugar! But we'll stay in touch. No worries. Come on, let's get this mess cleaned up and wrap up whatever you need done. You should get home to your man," Juni said, winking at her. Brooke laughed and the two set to straightening things up and organizing Brooke's files. "Besides, it's not like you're leaving the state in three days, just the company. We've still got a whole week after that to hang out and have fun before you move for good. Right?"

"Right. We'll have to do dinner again before I leave. Promise?"

"Deal!"

_Maybe it all will turn out okay,_ Brooke thought to herself. _Hmm, wonder if Amy ever took that message??_

_-_

Those last three days in the office flew by for Brooke. She'd gotten more done than she'd thought was going to be possible, but she still felt like she was leaving a mess behind her. Juni and Marie and the other girls had been a huge help with everything, and Brooke felt an intense pang of guilt for leaving them with the remains of her job.

Truth be told, she'd worked as hard as she had for the last three days for her girls. Alcott be damned, if it hadn't been for her friends she'd have walked away from it all the day she'd turned in her resignation. But she couldn't do that to the other people in the company. It just wasn't fair.

Lucas had had a really hard time understanding why she'd buried herself in work so intensely during the week. She had told him about her boss' reaction to the whole thing and it was all she could do to keep him from marching into Alcott's office and beating some CEO ass.

Now that her last day had finally arrived, Brooke felt a sense of release. She was walking away with her head held high, knowing full well that she'd done the right thing here. She was leaving, yes, but she wasn't running. Maybe she really was growing up.

Brooke sat quietly in her office, all her personal belongings long since packed away into yet another brown box, taped, and stored away. The walls were bare, the desk empty. It didn't feel like home again, which Brooke guessed in retrospect was probably a good thing. As the clock ticked to closing time, the tired woman sighed and clicked off her desk lamp.

"Good bye," she whispered, to no one in particular and to everything in general.

-

Their last week in New York started off with a sour bang. Brooke had over slept, Nathan burned breakfast, and Luke was grumpy beyond all recognition. He was soooo ready to go home.

"Brooke! Come on! We're going to be late!" Lucas shook his head, the irony of the whole thing striking him as not even remotely funny. Last time they'd done this dance, she'd been chasing his ass into the appointment, and now she was going to not only be late for hers, but make him late to his own!

"I'm sorry! But _someone_ packed away all my dress shoes!" Brooke was hopping around the house, trying desperately to find the heels she'd bought at the store the day before, specifically for the meeting she'd had coming up today.

"I didn't pack them ALL away, just enough! Come ON!"

"Lucas, don't rush me! If you want me out the damn door so badly, then find my fucking shoes!" Brooke stopped in her tracks, glared at the frustrated blonde in front of her, and put her hands resolutely on her hips.

"What shoes!?"

"Oh seriously, Luke, you're hopeless. Look, go out to the car, call Sarah and let her know you're running a couple minutes behind, and then call Jessica and tell her to go ahead and pull the houses in Tree Hill for me, alright? I've just got to find the damn shoes and then I'll be all set." Brooke ran a hand through her straightened hair, and sighed hard. Sometimes men were such babies.

He grumbled something about women and shoes and it wasn't like she had to impress anyone on his way out the door to do her bidding. Brooke shook her head, thought long and hard about where she'd put the thrice cursed bag when she'd gotten home from the boutique, and sprinted to the hall closet when it came back to her.

Ensemble complete, Brooke snagged her purse, left a note for Nathan and hurried to the car. She could see Lucas arguing with the driver, trying to get him to honk at her. Bless stoic drivers and their impeccable training.

"Finally! You're lucky Sarah and Jessica are so understanding!"

"No jerk, _you're_ lucky I have such good contacts! Just shut up and sit back already, will ya?! Let's go Charlie, we're ready," Brooke said, nodding to the driver.

The driver chose wisely to keep his mouth shut and just drive, knowing full well that any comment he made would just exacerbate the situation even further. So he rolled up the privacy screen, turned on the radio, and just…drove.

Forty five minutes later Brooke walked through the door of Coast to Coast Realty and sat down at Jessica Darian's desk.

"Brooke! Glad you could make it! I was beginning to worry that we'd have to reschedule, _yet again,_" the woman said. Jessica Darian was an older lady, in her fourties, with silver hair – she'd dyed it at the first sign of gray, claiming she'd rather get it over with than slowly descend into the world of the early bird specials and reading glasses. It also made her look more dignified…again, according to her – and brown eyes. Brooke knew better than to let the silver hair fool her though…Jessica could be a tiger when she went after something. Her current target? One Brooke Davis, fashion designer. Uh oh.

"I'm so sorry Jess. I know you're mad that I cancelled the last one, but I just ran out of time! And Lucas! He hid my shoes on me!" Okay, so maybe that wasn't complete truth, but it got the job done.

"Now now, Brooke, that's not what your damn fine boyfriend said," Jessica winked, knowing full well she'd caught Brooke flat out. When she hammered and hawed, Jessica laughed lightly and waved her hand, dismissing it all.

"Let's get down to business. I know you said you wanted to live in Tree Hill, but I've found some really gorgeous houses on the outskirts-"

"No. I want to live in town. Near my friends and family. They're the whole reason I'm even going back. What good would the move do me if I didn't live near them?"

"Weeeel, alright, I guess if you're adamant." Jessica couldn't understand the aversion, it was just a few more miles…well, alright, maybe more like a couple dozen, but same diff, right??

"I am. I want to be in town. Did you have any luck looking up that one address I gave you?"

"I researched the listing and it's currently owned by an elderly lady. She said she would consider selling if the price was right."

"Really? How much is she wanting?" Brooke leaned forward, eagerly. Could it be possible?

"I personally think it's rather exorbitant, but it's not unreasonable for the property. You're already pre-approved for the loan amount, so if you really want the house that bad, we can do it."

"Done. I want that house. You'll handle the paperwork and negotiations and whatnot?"

"Absolutely. You're positive though, right? You're sure this is what you want?"

Brooke sat back in her chair and thought long and hard about what she was doing. There were tons of houses in Tree Hill she'd looked at after she'd made the decision to move back home. Shit, there were some she'd fallen in love with on the first walk through. Sitting there though, thinking about how she was going home to a place from her past to start her future, it just felt right.

Brooke looked up and met her realtor's eyes, nodding emphatically. Jessica sighed, shuffled some papers, and then returned the nod.

"Alright. I'll have the papers drawn up for you by Friday. What a way to start the week, eh Brooke?"

She just smiled in response.

-

Half way across town Lucas stepped onto that same hectic, buzzing floor and was ushered back to that same calm quiet office lined with books.

"Hey Sarah, sorry I'm late," Lucas offered as an apology, stuffing his hands in his pockets and shuffling forward to sit in one of the chairs.

His editor – that still sounded weird to him, he'd never thought he'd actually have an editor, let alone meet with one face to face – sat behind her desk, fingers steepled beneath her chin. Slate grey eyes stared back at him, and for a split second Lucas felt like he was back in high school, and squirmed in his seat.

"Luke, I think your adorable, I love your book, I love your writing. But this is our last meeting before you go back to Tree Hill, and it's imperative that we get things lined out," she said in a deathly quiet voice.

"I know, really I do." Lucas squirmed again, not really wanting to meet his editor's eyes, but unable to avoid it.

Sarah muttered something under her breath, shuffled a stack of papers, opened and closed a drawer, and then magically produced the manuscript he'd given to her at their first meeting.

"Alright. Seriously, I've read and re-read your novel. And it's damn good. I've got a couple minor changes – more like linguistic suggestions to help draw the reader more firmly into certain sections – and some questions about where you're headed in other areas. I wasn't planning on this meeting being really long anyways, so you're off the hook."

Lucas groaned in relief and sat straighter in his chair. He had been terrified he'd crossed the line with his editor. Having not done the research himself – something that left him on shaky ground, not a thrilling prospect for him – he wasn't entirely certain what an editor expected from a potential author. All told, the few run ins he'd had with Sarah since Brooke had introduced them had gone really, really well.

"Brooke and I aren't leaving until Saturday, are you sure we don't have to meet again before then?"

"Nope. We can do the rest via snail mail and chats over the phone. We've gotten the really important stuff out of the way."

Lucas picked up the bound stack of papers that Sarah pushed across to him, relishing in the feel of having his book back in his hands. He'd poured his heart and soul into that book, struggled with every word he'd typed, stressed over whether or not he'd crossed the line from private to public or not gone far enough to make it worth while. That book was as much a part of him as any blood relative.

"So, basically, go over your changes and suggestions, make it all work and send it back to you?" Again, he'd not done the research, he didn't know how this whole thing was supposed to work.

"Just send back the parts that you edit. Be sure to mark the pages so I know where in the story they fall though. I've already made a copy of the manuscript so I can pick up anything else I need from my set."

"Wow, so it's just like that?"

"For now it is. When I feel that we've got a manuscript ready for publication and printing things will get considerably more complicated. But for now, yes, it's just like that." She grinned lightly. Ah, the enthusiasm of youth.

"Don't I need to sign a contract or something? Get my work copyrighted? Or is what I signed at our last meeting supposed to handle all that?" The last meeting with Sarah had left Lucas feeling like he'd just sat the bar exam and failed miserably. He'd damn near called Brooke and asked if she could recommend a decent lawyer who translated legalese into basic English, but his pride kept his fingers from dialing her number. He was a smart boy, right? He should have been able to make it through a damn meeting with some piddly contracts.

"Yep, those contracts last time covered all that. Don't worry, I wont screw you over. Your girlfriend's one feisty lady Lucas. No one would dare cross her, and messing with her man would most definitely be construed as crossing Brooke Davis. You're covered. I've had copies of the contracts prepared and will have them couriered over to Brooke's house."

He chuckled at the thought that the red head – a fiery personality in her own right – was intimidated by his diminutive girl friend. Not that she couldn't quell a man twice her size with one well placed eye brow and a glare from her warm hazel eyes. She was the queen of the killer looks, he should know, he'd been on the receiving end enough times to know he'd never wanted to walk down that road again.

"I'll email you with our new contact information once we get settled in Tree Hill. Thanks again Sarah, for everything." He meant it too. Every damn word of it.

"It's been my pleasure Luke. I'm serious when I say your book's going to hit it big. You've got a true talent there and the book is quite the attention grabber. I'm excited to see your book hit the shelves. I know this will be a lucrative partnership for the both of us."

Sarah stood and shook Lucas' hand when he did the same. They both smiled and for a split second Lucas entertained the idea of giving her a hug, but then thought better of it. Why tempt fate? Knowing his luck, she'd take offense and cancel everything.

"Good luck with the move, and you be sure to take good care of our girl, Luke. She's a fragile one for all that she's got a hell of a bite. She needs someone to look after her and love her."

"I will. She's all I've ever wanted. I swear she's safe with me," and Lucas meant it in every way possible. He'd spend the rest of his life making it up to the woman who'd saved his life.

-

"Hey Broody!" Brooke waltzed into the café they'd agreed to meet at after the meetings and planted a big kiss on Lucas' lips. She did so love kissing him. It always left her feeling a little breathless and really giddy.

"Hey yourself Pretty Girl. How'd your meeting go?" Now that he'd a couple minutes to relax and wasn't freaking out that they'd be late for the last set of meetings they were to have in New York before the move, he was able to take in the delicious sight of his girl friend.

She was gorgeous. There was a serene, happy glow about her, which was in complete contradiction to the satisfied smirk gracing her lips. She looked pleased with herself, which, depending on how good a boy he'd been lately, could be both good and bad for him.

"It went really well. I think I found us a place to live in Tree Hill. I wont know for sure for another couple of days, but I have a good feeling about it."

"Really? Where?"

"I want to keep it a secret until we get back home. That okay?"

"Brooke!" He was whining, and he knew it. But he didn't like secrets or surprises. Well, maybe he did, but this was a pretty big secret to keep. He'd hoped he'd get at least some say in the house they were going to move into.

"Please Broody? I promise, if it pulls through, you won't be disappointed!" _Well, at least I hope not_, Brooke silently added.

"I don't know Brooke…that's a pretty big secret to keep."

"I know, but trust me. Look, I'll make ya a deal. I wont sign anything permanent until I show you the house. But I don't really want to tell you about it until I know it's even possible. Would that be okay?"

It hadn't occurred to her until she'd sat down across from Lucas that she might have over stepped her bounds with the house. She'd been so excited with the idea of buying a house in the first place that she'd forgotten it shouldn't have been just her decision.

Lucas watched as the smile fell from Brooke's lips, to be replaced with a frown.

"Hey, it's alright, don't worry babe. I'm sure you've picked out an awesome place, and I'll be happy with the house. Shit, as long as you're in it, we could live in a shack for all I care." He reached out and placed a hand on her thigh, rubbing the pad of his thumb in circles over the thin blue jean material.

"You sure Luke? I mean, it wasn't really fair of me to pick out a house and make that decision without you. I'm sorry."

"I'm positive. No need to apologize. As long as I get to go to sleep with you in my arms and wake up the same way, I'm fine with whatever house you pick out. Not like you don't have excellent taste. You did choose me after all, right?" He smirked back and joked, trying to bring that smile back to her face. He didn't like seeing his cheery girl so sad.

"You're so amazing Lucas. I don't know how I ever got lucky enough to have your love," and she meant every word of it. She smiled again, not the satisfied smirk from before, but the loving one she only gave her sexy man.

"Same way I got lucky enough to have _your_ love. We're meant for each other. I told you I was the guy for you."

"And I'm the girl for you." Out came the dimples, making Lucas' day infinitely brighter.

"Damn skippy Pretty Girl. You hungry?"

At her nod, they turned their attention to the menus and ordered their meals. They talked about lighter subjects while they ate, taking comfort from just being together. Things had been so hectic since they'd arrived in the city. Between the packing, the meetings, and working, time alone had turned into a precious commodity.

"You ready to go back home yet?" Lucas watched as Brooke sipped on her drink, knowing full well she was contemplating his question and shifting through the answers she wanted to give.

"Yes and no. I'm ready to be done with all this transition shit and just get home. But at the same time, I'm terrified of starting out on my own again. I'd just finally found a niche here in New York and was settling down for what I felt was good, and now it's all being up rooted again. I think the only thing that is keeping me from stopping this whole escapade is the fact that I'm going home, with you. If it were any place else, with any one else, I would have applied the brakes the first week."

Brooke hadn't really voiced those thoughts to Lucas before, and she was some what worried to find out what his reaction was going to be. They'd stopped arguing about the whole mess, true, but she knew Lucas hadn't quite gotten over his trepidations about the move. He'd just switched from arguing with her to voicing his concerns to Nathan.

"You know I said I'd stay here with you if that's what you wanted." That was all he going to say about it. He'd remained tight lipped about the whole thing, and even though he'd tons of other things he could think of saying, he really didn't want to start an argument in the middle of the café. He didn't need, nor want, the public exposure.

"I know Lucas, and I really appreciate that you're willing to give up home for me. But I need this. I've felt lost for a while. Going home is the first thing that's felt one hundred percent right in a long long time. I'm just a little sad is all. But hell, I think I'd be more worried and concerned if I didn't feel just a little bit sad over it all. Wouldn't you?"

He conceded the point and moved the conversation to safer topics. Nathan had managed to convince him everything was going to be alright, and Brooke hadn't wavered in her resolution to see the move through. If she was confident, then so was he. Or at least that's what he told himself.

After they'd gotten back in the car and were on the way home Brooke brought up the book meeting. She'd been waiting for him to say something, but the topic hadn't come up so far. She was slightly worried, the last time she'd talked to Sarah she'd been told it was all going quite well.

"Everything with Sarah go okay? You haven't even mentioned it yet."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. It went really well. She said she was going to have a copy of the contracts I signed last time sent over, and that we could do the rest via teleconference."

"That's awesome! I'm glad things are going so well with her."

"Me too. Did I ever say thanks for setting me up with her?" He wrapped a long toned arm around Brooke's shoulders and pulled her in tight. He loved how she fit so perfectly against him.

"Actually, come to think of it, a couple dozen times, yeah." She smiled lovingly up at him and snuggled closer into his warmth. Moments like these made her wish she'd developed the ability to freeze time.

**AN2: I'm sorry if this ends abruptly, but it was either stop here or tack on another five pages of text, and it was already long enough. Don't worry though, folks, chapter 22 is following close behind. It's already written, just needs a few minor tweaks before posting. Expect it today! Leave me some love in the form of a review, it makes my day hearing from y'all! Hope it was a good read! xo Z**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I'm baaaaaaccccckkkkk!! So I'm thinking about doing a science experiment to correlate music with writing ability and the flow of thought processes. I swear, the last two weeks that I'd been without music? Yeah, pure torture. However, hand me an ipod and a laptop full of music and the results? Well, they'd be this chapter and the one previously. What can I say? I'm a music fiend! This one's loooong, I hope it lives up to y'all's expectations. I haven't gotten many reviews off of my last chapter but I'm hoping it's cause it's the middle of the week. I promised I'd post another chapter, so here goes! Enjoy!**

The ringing phone in the kitchen dragged Brooke from the box she'd been packing in the dining room. It seemed like her days were consumed with the pastime. She'd packed all the previous night, stopping only for dinner. Then this morning she caught herself sipping her morning coffee in one hand while packing with the other. It was beginning to grow out of control. She hadn't realized just how much shit she'd acquired in two years. She seriously needed to rope Nathan and Lucas into doing more packing. Lazy boys. Stretching tall and languid, she sighed and walked to the annoying loud ringing device.

"Hello?"

"_Hey tigger!"_

"Tutormom! How are you?"

"_Doing pretty good, all things considered. When you going to release my husband and let him come home, huh?"_

"Mmm, not sure! He's been an awfully great help around here," Brooke replied jokingly. She knew just how much stress and how big a toll Nathan's absence was having on his family back home.

"_Well at least tell me you've been taking good care of my man. I don't want a shell of the man I love when you finally bring him home!" Haley laughed on the other side of the phone, knowing full Nathan was in the best possible hands other than her own._

"That I can promise ya sister. Seriously though, Hales, thank you so much for sending him up here. He's made all the difference in getting all this junk done right." The exhausted woman sat down on a bar stool, one of the few remaining pieces of furniture not stacked under boxes or pushed against a wall to make room for more shifting. He might be lazy, but he certainly wasn't ineffective. The only thing keeping Brooke going was the fact that it was all for a better life. She was packing and moving and wearing herself out all so she could go home. The exhaustion was worth it.

"_You doing okay tigger? You sound tired."_

"Yeah. It's just a lot of work right now. Luke had his meeting yesterday with Sarah and I met with Jessica. The movers are supposed to be here in three days, and we fly out in four! It's moving so fast!"

"_Hey now, calm down girl. You're personally responsible for bringing our whole fam-damily together, something as small as packing a house can't bring ya down," the fellow brunette said, trying to imbue a sense of levity and strength into the situation. _

"Oh trust me, it's not! I'm just a little dizzy from all the fast paced shit that's happening. I don't remember moving here being anywhere _nearly_ as hard as moving back is proving to be. Yesterday I snapped at Lucas for hiding my damn shoes! You'd think I was pregnant or something, I'm all over the place!"

"_Oh really?" The excitement was clear as day in Haley's voice._

"Ha, I said you'd _think_ I was pregnant. Not that I was."

"_Can't blame a girl for hoping. You sure everything's alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm good. Just tired of packing. I'm ready to be moved already! I just want to get the whole thing over with and move on from this place. I'm tired of having to deal with all these emotional highs and lows."

"_Uprooting your life and moving to a new town can do that to a person. Even if you're just moving home."_

"I know. I don't think I'm making a bad move or anything, I just wish it'd be done and over with. I'm ready to get settled in my new house and be comfortable already. So is Lucas. And I know Nathan's ready to come home."

"_It's just a few more days. We've all made it this far, another couple of days won't kill us."_

"If you say so!"

"_Well, I do say so!" She laughed on the other side, and Brooke grinned._

"How is James doing?" Brooke missed her god son like no tomorrow. Maybe some day she'd have her own, but for now, she was content with what she had.

"_Doing fabulous. He's had a rough patch the last couple of days but he's doing pretty good. He misses his aunt and uncle though."_

"Awww, we miss him too! I found the cutest stuffed animal for him the other day. You'll love it, and I swear this one doesn't make any noise," Brooke laughed. Talking about the little man always did lift her day and make it better.

"_He's drawn a dozen pictures for you both. Claims that you will need the art work for the new house and thinks its his personal responsibility to cover all the walls. I had to hide his crayons the other day just to get him to go outside and play in the yard." Haley's laughing too. Her favorite subject has always been her angel._

"Perfect! I'll need pictures for the fridge too, just in case he needs another reason."

"_Ha! Yeah I don't think so. He's good. If I'm not careful he'll work his way through all the paper we have in the house!"_

"Ain't nothing wrong with that!"

"_Maybe not, but you should see some of these pictures. He wanted to mail one to you last week so you'd have it for the plane ride back. It's amazing how his little brain works."_

"No kidding! Well you tell him that I'll wrap up my packing as fast as possible and bring his uncle and daddy home to him soon." Okay, so maybe the packing wasn't so bad. The faster she packed the faster she could wrap up the life she'd held here, move on, and start the part of her life she'd been waiting two years to get back. And she really did like the packing, it fit so easily into her logical frame of mind. Plus, she used the sides of the boxes to drawn pictures and new design plans she had. It's amazing what you can do with a Sharpie and a large expanse of brown cardboard. "So you want to talk to your man or what?"

"_Yes please! Tell Luke we said hey and you two bring your butts home already!"_

"You got it Tutormom. Love you!"

"_Love you too!"_

"Hang on one sec. Nate! Your girl's on the phone!" Brooke shouted through the house, the phone cradled between her ear and her shoulder.

"_Ouch Brooke! That was my ear! You could have at least put the damn phone down first!"_

"Oh, sorry Hales!" She laughed lightly into the phone, shifting slightly so her chocolate locks aren't trapped by the phone. "Nathan! Get your ass over here!" At least this time she remembered to move the phone before she yelled.

"I'm coming! Damnit, you shouldn't own such a big fucking house with only one phone if you don't like waiting!" Nathan scrambled around a corner and skidded into the kitchen, nearly colliding with a box that had been dropped during the massive shift of the insufferable brown things. "Shit Brooke! Where do all these damn boxes keep coming from?!"

"Quit your bitchin' ya wimp! Here, talk to your girl!" Brooke shoved the phone into his outstretched hand and skipped around another corner, in search of more boxes to pack and more tape to dispense. She was on a mission now, besides having entirely too much fun with the whole packing escapade. It didn't hurt any that seeing Nathan trip over a box gave her a nasty idea. Who said packing had to be boring?

"_Nate?"_

"Hey babe! How are things at home?"

"_Uhm, pretty good. Listen, I was wondering if you could talk to your son for me? He's missing his daddy something fierce." Haley was talking low and soft, almost like she was afraid of being heard. It was a complete 180 from the conversation she'd just wrapped up with Brooke. _

"Sure. I bet this has been tough on our little man, huh?"

"_He was doing pretty well up until yesterday morning. Karen had to cancel a trip to the park with him and he got really bummed out. She tried to make it up to him last night and came over for a movie, but he's just been really sad. Maybe if you talk to him it might help."_

"Absolutely. Put him on the phone."

"_Daddy!"_

"Hey little man! How you holdin' up?"

"_When are you coming home daddy? I miss you!"_

"I miss you too champ. I'll be home in just a couple days, okay? Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas and me are all flying home on Saturday."

"_Saturday? When's Saturday?"_

"Ask mommy to help you find out when Saturday is, okay?" Nathan could almost see the quizzical expression on his son's face. He hoped Haley would forgive him for the constant nagging he knew he'd just set her up for.

"_And Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas are coming too?"_

"You got it champ! We'll all be at the airport when you and mommy come get us."

"_Oh man!" A loud crash and a bang echoed over the phone line, accompanied by a wild yell, another loud crash, and the sound of his wife in the background trying desperately to calm a hysterical James._

"James? Bud? You there?"

No one answered his call; all Nathan got was a high pitched voice screaming over and over again _"Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke! Unca Luke and Aunt Brooke! Unca Brooke and Aunt Luke!"_

"_Nate? What in the world did you do to our son?" _

For the first time in their half of the phone call he heard true and genuine laughter in his wife's voice. Nothing like a gyrating son to bring about a case of the sunshine.

"Me? I didn't do a thing! What was all that crashing I heard?"

"_Ha! Don't feign innocence with me bud! You must have told him Brooke and Lucas were coming home with you." _

"Guilty as charged. Is everything alright?" Nathan chuckled into the phone, his son's chants still clearly audible over their conversation.

"_Poor kid. He's so excited he can't keep his relations straight. No, James, it's UNCLE Luke and AUNT Brooke sweetie," Haley said. Her correction fell on deaf ears however, as the pint sized mini-Nathan kept on with his excited exclamations. _

"Sorry Hales, I didn't mean to stir the pot." He began to worry that maybe he'd done more harm than good with this one.

"_Nah, it's alright babe. He deserves to get excited, he's been amazing while you guys were gone."_

"I'm surprised he didn't know they were coming home on Saturday."

"_I figured I'd keep it a secret, that way if something happened and Brooke changed her mind, well, at least then James wouldn't be disappointed. And if they did come back, then all the more better."_

"Oh, right, that's a smart plan. Sorry, babe."

"_No worries. It sounds like everyone's coming home anyways."_

"Yeah, it's a done deal. I've finally got Lucas turned around for the most part, and Brooke, well, she's ready to be gone already. But I'm sure she's already told you that."

"_Yeah. Hey, I'm going to go. Now that James is in a better mood I'm going to see if he'll go outside and play with me or something. See if I can burn off some of this nervous energy he's got going."_

"Okay babe. I love you," Nathan isn't quite ready to hang up the phone yet. It doesn't matter that he talked to Haley yesterday, and knows that he'll talk to her tomorrow. He missed his wife.

"_I love you too handsome. Hurry your ass home to me, I miss my husband! You've got some catching up to do!"_

"Yes ma'am!!"

-

The knock on the door echoed through the empty house. The only things left were the larger pieces of furniture – the couch and love seat, a dining room table, some cabinetry – and the suitcases the three inhabitants had been living out of for the past three days.

A second knock brought a running Brooke to the front door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She swiped her bangs out of her eyes, and hastily opened the front door.

"Ms. Davis?" A burly man, overweight and in his thirties, stood on her doorstep, clipboard in hand. Brooke nearly shivered in revulsion when his smarmy eyes rolled over her athletic body clad in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She'd been cleaning, not expecting company.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm with Atlantic Moving, and we're here to pick up your belongings for transport." Brooke's hand itched to slap the chauvinistic glare off his face.

"Hey Luke! Can you come help this guy?" Brooke stepped back and yelled into the house, not willing to turn around and give the asshole in the stained jumper a chance to look at her ass. At the mention of a man's name the gigantic troll cleared his throat and tried to act as if he hadn't just been caught acting the disgusting pervert.

Lucas came trotting up to the door, appreciatively glancing at Brooke, who smiled back lovingly. When he saw the man standing on the threshold he swiftly stepped between them and shielded his girlfriend from the ornery man's view. Brooke sighed gratefully, patted his ass in thanks and disappeared back inside to finish cleaning the bathrooms. While she hadn't been renting and wasn't required to clean everything, she still had an intense urge to leave the house sparkling. Plus, it gave her a sense of finality and closure to finish cleaning a room and close the door behind her.

"Can I help you?" Lucas unwittingly copied his girlfriend's words from earlier.

"I was telling Ms. Davis earlier that we're here to pack up the house for transport to Tree Hill. Are things ready for loading?" The man from the moving company turned all business, no longer the leering creepy dude. He shifted his hips, and pulled his pants up higher on his waist. He squirmed uncomfortably just slightly, fully aware of the differences between the virile male standing in the doorway and his own pitifully out of shape form.

"Oh, right," Lucas nodded his head thoughtfully, considering how they were going to move everything out without scuffing the spotless floors Brooke had cleaned just hours before. _She shouldn't have mopped so early,_ was his thought as he stepped back and motioned the man inside. "Start with the living room, and then work your way into the dining room and kitchen. We're still wrapping up the other rooms," he said, walking away in a clear dismissal of the man and his needs. Lucas wanted to make sure Brooke had changed clothes, something about that man hadn't sat right with him and he felt there wasn't a need to stir things up even further. And he knew full well that Brooke in those shorts stirred things up quite a bit.

Nathan came careening around a corner and nearly collided with Lucas. Both men stumbled just slightly and caught themselves against the walls of the hallway.

"Dude, seriously, you need to quit running everywhere you go," Nathan muttered, trying to catch his breathe.

"Me!? You're the one who was sprinting like your life depended on just how quickly you made it to the damn kitchen!" Lucas ran a hand through his hair.

"I wasn't running, I was speed walking I'll have you know," Nathan replied, trying hard to control his pounding heart. Really he'd been trying to make it down the hall and away from the insane woman with the tape gun who'd just chased him out of the third room on the right. But Lucas didn't need to know that.

"Ha, yeah right. You seen Brooke?"

A suspicious gleam popped up in Nathan's eye, and for a moment Lucas wondered what had sent his raven haired brother down the hallway. However, a crash behind him sent a jolt through his body and he remembered why he'd been in search of his sexy girlfriend. The gleam would have to wait for later.

"Brooke? Oh yeah, I've seen her. She's actually in the other room finishing up some small packing." That gleam got just a tad bit brighter, and it took every ounce of self control he had left not to rub his hands together diabolically.

"Thanks man. The movers are here and they're loading the truck now. Can you keep an eye on 'em for me?" Lucas moved past Nathan's shoulder, not really pausing for an answer. He knew Nathan would keep the other occupants of the house in check.

Lucas wandered innocently down the hallway, not knowing the hell his brother had just set him up for, and Nathan had to sprint the remainder of the distance to the living room to keep himself from laughing so hard he gave himself away. Lucas was going to kill him for this, of that he was sure.

Lucas opened a couple doors before he found the right one. Well, at least the one that opened onto a waiting Brooke. Whether or not it was the right one could have been left up to interpretation.

"Ha! Knew you'd come back!" Brooke pounced from behind the door, not expecting anyone other than Nathan, and began slamming the tape gun up the visible arm and across the back of the shoulders. She'd already made it down the other arm and back around the poor unsuspecting victim's chest before she registered the shirt color wasn't the same as that of the man who'd escaped her last attack with the gun, and that the voice currently yelling in utter shock and outrage was more akin to her own gorgeous boyfriend than the asshole brother that she'd kicked out.

Looking up, something close a deer in the headlights look plastered across her face, Brooke gasped and tried hard to figure out where she'd gone wrong in her calculations.

"What the HELL?!" Lucas stood in the doorway, tape pulling on the fine hairs along his arms, shirt bunched up beneath the sticky material, staring down at the woman who'd attacked him.

"Ohhh god Luke, I'm so sorry!!!" Brooke was horrified. She was going to kill Nathan.

"Somehow, Brooke, sorry just doesn't fix this," he replied, expending huge, gigantic amounts of effort not to move in an attempt to keep from losing even more hairs to the tape.

"Oh man. Okay, hold still, lemme try to-" Brooke began to gently tug at the tape, wanting to make amends for the trouble she knew she'd just jumped feet first into.

"Ouch! How about you let _me_ take care of the tape extraction, hmm?" Lucas stepped back, hissing slightly with each slow, painful tug of the tape. He was going to kill Nathan.

"He's so dead," they said at the same time. Eyes meeting, the gleam that had shone from Nathan's eyes earlier had absolutely jack and squat on the machinations currently running through their minds. He was going to _pay._

_-_

"Mr. Roskins, Marie and Juniper would like to speak with you if you've a moment," the voice of his assistant spoke clearly from his intercom system. He'd been staring out the window – something that seemed to have become a favorite pastime as of late – and the loud beep that preceded her voice had nearly scared him right out of his chair.

"Jane, I don't have time right now for them. Please tell them-"

Before Alcott could finish his sentence Marie and Juniper burst through the doors, over riding whatever objections Jane had fumbled to make. Marie sneered at the sniveling girl, said something over her shoulder, and then shut the door resoundingly in her face. Juniper just snickered.

"Just what do you two ladies think you are doing?!" Alcott was incensed. He was thoroughly tired of having his female employees barge in on his personal time – be damned the fact that he was working – and he had no desire to deal with anything they had to say.

"You're being an asshole and royally fucking up. We're here to tell you to fix this before she leaves for real and you can't make it right anymore." Juniper had stepped forward, hands on her hips, nearly spitting in his face. He thought he was incensed? Ha…he couldn't hold a candle to how truly pissed off she was.

"She's the best of us, and you _know_ it! You're letting your pride and hurt feelings get in the way, and we're all going to suffer for it. You need to get her back, and NOW!" Marie was maybe not quit as pissed as Juniper, but she was pretty damned close.

"Excuse me?!"

"Get off your moral high horse ya jerk!" Juniper stomped her foot and Marie huffed. Men could be so thick headed.

"You two ladies need to seriously rethink your purpose in being here right now, before I decide I don't want to play nice any more," he spoke with a deadly calm, quiet and low and cold. Marie and Juniper shivered just that tiny bit, the only evidence that they were even remotely affected by it. Both ladies refused to be cowed though, and squaring their shoulders they trudged on ahead.

"You're the one who seriously needs to rethink your purpose. How could letting Brooke go to Tree Hill and work from home be _any_ worse than not having her here at all!? I don't understand that!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" The lanky business man was slowly losing grip on his temper, something he so rarely did. It's what Brooke always managed to do for him: make him step outside his comfort zone…do the things he so rarely did. Even if it wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do.

"Maybe not to us, but you do have some explaining to do to the clients, and the board, and not to mention the half a dozen other investors that all came on board because of a certain brunette's efforts and determination!" Juniper knew she'd score with that one. They'd been counting on it.

_Shit,_ he thought. He'd forgotten about those investors. He'd not realized just how much effort the woman who'd walked away with a piece of him had done for his company. It was no wonder her leaving had been such a heart break.

Marie and Juniper smirked in triumph. They'd hit home, and all high and mighty Mr. Roskins was scrambling for his next move.

"Look, we get that you're upset. It's understandable. But you've got to set aside your personal feelings-"

"That is quite enough Marie," Alcott sliced right through whatever words she'd intended on saying next, the look on his face enough to freeze even the sun. She'd crossed a line on that one. Damn.

Juniper threw a disgusted look at her partner in crime and stepped forward to deflect the situation. She had to think fast.

"We all wanted Brooke to stay. We all tried our damnedest to get her to change her mind. This is what she needs. I've watched her grow up almost as long as you have, and she's become a woman, in all senses of the word. To hold her back would be the gravest insult to the gifts she's given us." The woman spoke with a quiet dignity and certainty. She knew, without a doubt, that she was right. So did Alcott, of that she was sure of. If only he'd just fucking admit it.

He stood there in his office, pissed to the nines at the audacity of his employees, and stubbornly trying not to acknowledge just how right they were. He knew when he'd walked into his office on Monday that things were wrong, horribly horribly wrong. Brooke had left Friday, and he hadn't even attended her farewell party. And now, here he was, a week to the day she left, and nothing had gone right since.

Alcott straightened his shoulders and sat down in his leather chair. Leaning back, he observed Marie and Juniper, watched as they calmed down enough to have the reality of just how bad this whole thing could turn out for them sink in. Marie took a deep breath, Juniper shook her head and squared her shoulders, but neither woman backed down. They were here on a mission, be damned the consequences.

"Listen ladies. While I appreciate that you two are here in support of your friend, you're really out of line. I have my reasons for not allowing Brooke her request, and it's not either one of your places to question my decisions. I do what I do because of how much Brooke has done for the company, for all of us. Your opinions are duly noted and shelved. You will both now go back to your offices, and if I hear a single mention of this event again, it'll be your jobs." He talked in an almost jovial tone as he threatened their jobs, denied the truth, and swept the issue further under the rug. Alcott Roskins was not one to be pushed around, even if it was all in his best interests.

Marie and Juniper shook their heads but departed, knowing that things were only going to get worse from here.

"Jane, no more interruptions for the rest of the day, is that clear?!" He barked over the intercom, unleashing his frustrations on his poor secretary. When a timid _yes, sir_ came through the speaker on his desk, he growled and shoved a stack of papers, a shower of paper in the air his result.

"Damnit!" He was pissed. "Why Brooke?! Why do you hate me so much!" He spoke to no one in particular, except for maybe the fiery brunette that haunted his dreams and shadowed his office. Looking at the mess of papers strewn across his desk and the floor, a single, lone, plain white envelope caught his attention. Leaning down, he retrieved the package from its spot on the floor, and stared at it for a moment.

"What have you left me princess? What am I going to find inside?" He fumbled for a letter opener; inhaling like it was the last breathe he was ever going to take, he slid the edge of the blade beneath the flap and ripped it open. Holding his hand beneath the open slit he gently shook the envelope and nearly fainted.

Staring up at him was a baby girl, soft brown curls surrounding a pale white face with slate gray eyes. He knew those eyes. He knew the little girl. Robotic movements were all he could manage as he flipped open the top flap of the letter. Brooke's distinctive flourish screamed up at him.

_Alcott,_

_I'm so sorry. I wish you'd understand. There wasn't anything left for me here. Melody's death ruined it all…_

A single lone tear fell to the page as he stared at the picture he cupped in his hand, reading the final words of the only woman he'd ever given a piece of his heart to. Yeah, to say he'd fucked up would be an understatement.

-

The movers finished piling the last of the furniture into the back of the large moving truck. The only thing left to do in the large empty house was a final walk through. Together Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan walked through every room, checked every closet, taped off every cabinet.

Brooke didn't want to leave a single thing behind her. When she left, she wanted the ties to be smoothly severed. Nothing to hold her here, nothing to draw her back to New York.

As she shut the door to her bedroom, a small stain on the carpet caught her attention. She'd almost forgotten it was there. She'd moved a stack of magazines over the spot in an effort to hide it.

She was frozen to the spot. Her hand gripped the door handle as her eyes glued themselves to the small grayish stain that looked suspiciously like a music note.

"_Melody?"_

_She'd turned around for a split second. Just a small distraction, she'd needed to find the baby rattle her cherubic daughter had chucked beneath the bed. When the thud came from the other side of her gigantic water bed she'd sat straight up. Not seeing her daughter on the bed anymore, the first vestiges of fear crept into her stomach and took firm hold._

"_Melody? Baby?"_

_Brooke crawled across the bed and peered over the opposite side. And nearly died. If only she'd have been able to trade places._

_There, crumpled in a lump of tiny arms and legs was her daughter, a pool of blood slowly soaking into the carpet. As Brooke screamed, the pool grew, and she knew she'd just lost her daughter. _

"Brooke? Pretty Girl? Hello?!?" A hand waved itself in front of her face, snapping Brooke's concentration and braking her line of sight. She'd never been more relieved to have the interruption.

"Huh? Oh! Luke, I'm sorry. Were you saying something?" She shook the thoughts from her mind. She'd locked away the pain, the memories, the emotions, just like she'd hid the stain. If only it would just stay buried.

"Is the room clear? It's getting late and Nate and I want to get going if you're all wrapped up." He slipped strong warm arms around her slender waist and Brooke had never been more happy for the sheer masculinity and strength of him. She shut the door, knowing it wasn't just a door anymore. It was a door on her life, the memories she'd built here, on a daughter she'd lost.

"Yeah, I'm all done here. Let's go Broody, I'm tired."

Later that night they all settled into the suite that Brooke had reserved for them. Brooke and Lucas had gone to get food and something worth while to drink, leaving Nathan alone in the hotel room.

He was slightly suspicious, the two had been whispering and Brooke had laughed what he could only classify as a decidedly evil giggle right as they'd walked out the door. It was a sure bet that she'd nailed Lucas earlier with the tape gun, and he only hoped he wasn't facing dual retribution. One was bad enough, but being plotted against by them both? Yeah…that was never a good thing.

The silence grew too much for Nate. He'd gotten used to having someone around at all times. He reached for the phone, dialing a set of numbers that tomorrow he wouldn't have to dial anymore, because he'd be home. He could actually answer the phone instead of waiting for someone else to do it.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey babe!"

"_Nathan! God I miss you!"_

"I miss you too Hales. How's James?"

"_He's doing great. Misses his daddy though. How goes the packing?"_

"Great. We finished the final walk through and closed up the house. Brooke checked us into this swanky hotel for the night and then in the morning we'll be flying home." Nathan was dying to go home. He'd been a month apart from his wife and the phone calls just weren't cutting it any more. He wanted to hold his family in his arms and revel in the smell of their hair and bask in the warmth of their love. He was so ready to leave New York.

"_Well, James and I will be at the airport waiting for you babe," Haley said with excitement. She was as ready to have her husband home as he was ready to come back. _

"How are things at home?" He asked the same question every night, knowing that Haley would give him the same answer every time. It was the familiarity of the exchange; they both had needed it after the second week.

"_Good. Karen asked me the other day when the flight would be due in. I think she's just as anxious to have Lucas home as we're ready to have you home. Tree Hill just isn't the same without the Scott brothers." _

The smile in her voice carried over the phone lines and Nathan nearly cried. He wanted to see that smile for real so bad his heart hurt.

"I'm so ready to come home, Hales," he whispered. He could have sworn he heard a sob on the other side. "Hey baby, no crying now. I'll be home in less than a day, it's all good."

When they'd both agreed Nathan was needed in New York the time apart had felt like something done for the betterment of all. He'd had a blast with Brooke and Lucas, and for a short while, had relished in the freedom of not having a wife and child to look after or interact with on a daily, 24/7 basis. The first week had been ludicrously blissful for him. Sleeping in, staying up late, drinking, eating whatever, whenever. It had been a visit from a time long gone by.

"_I'm just ready to have my husband back. Everyone here has been so great, but it's just not the same. My bed's been so cold," Haley said, nearly shivering with just how true that statement was._

"Well it better be! I know our family love us and all, but I think I'd have something to say about one of them sharing my wife's bed," he said jokingly, hoping to lighten some of the laden emotion. A weak chuckle was all he got in return.

"_James is bouncing up and down. It's all I can do to get him to sit still for longer than two minutes." If Nathan could put on a brave front, then so could she._

"Is he around?"

"_Yeah one sec." _

Haley dropped the phone to her shoulder and Nathan could hear the muffled sounds of her calling for their son. A squeal and an excited YES! was distinctly heard when James was informed his daddy was on the line.

"_Daddy!!!"_

"Hey little man! How you doing?" There was nothing more amazing than hearing that tiny voice over a phone line. He always sounded so grown up!

"_I'm good! I'm holding down the fort just like Aunt Brooke said. Can you tell her I kept my promise? Please daddy??"_

"Well how bout you tell her yourself tomorrow? She'll be at the airport too ya know."

"_REALLY?!?! Yay! That means tomorrow's Saturday!!!!" Ah, to have the enthusiasm and energy of a toddler. _

"Yep! You be good for mommy okay? And I'll see ya tomorrow!"

"_Okay daddy! I love you!"_

"Love you too little man!" He could hear James drop the phone on the other end and Haley laughing as she tried to retrieve the phone from wherever their son had sent it to.

"_He's so excited. The idea of telling him about Saturday helped a ton. He's learned all the days of the week now! How are Brooke and Lucas handling things?"_

"Lucas is ready to go back. He's still a little paranoid over the whole mess, but he's dealing with it. Brooke, she's a little harder to figure out. She seems really comfortable with the whole thing, but every now and then I can see something bothering her. She wont talk about it though."

"_I talked to her the other night, oh, maybe, Tuesday or so, and she seemed really distracted. You don't think she's changing her mind or regretting the decision do you?"_

"I doubt it. It's something else, but I'm not sure what. When you ask her if she's ready to go home it's a swift and solid yes. There's no doubt she's doing what she wants. I just feel like there's something she's leaving here that didn't end the way she wanted it to."

"_Well, I'll try and talk to her after she gets settled here. We've got lots of catching up to do. Listen, I'm going to go. James needs to get some rest at least, and well, so do I, guess. We'll be there at the airport tomorrow, ready and waiting."_

"I can't wait. Kiss James for me, I love you both so much. I'll see you guys tomorrow," he was, as always, painfully reluctant to hang up the phone. But it would be alright. Tomorrow they'd all be going home, and he'd get to hold his wife and son in his arms.

The sound of singing from down the hall distracted Nathan from his melancholy thoughts. When the words became clearer, the first thing he thought was _Oh Shit!_

The next thing he thought was, _Damnit, I knew I shouldn't have let them leave together! _


	23. Chapter 23

The door to the hotel room swung open and Nate jumped back, pillow in hand to chuck at whatever was going to walk thru. He was determined to be ready for the conniving couple, so help him.

"Oh Naaaaa-than," Brooke sang out, the doorway suspiciously empty.

"Nuh uh Brooke. No way."

"Don't be such a pansy Nate. We have a gift for you." Lucas' voice sounded as if it was coming from the other side of the door, but still the space remained void.

"Bull shit. I don't trust you two."

"Whyever not Nathan? Why would we ever think of doing something to you?"

"Want to try a little harder Brooke to pull the wool over my eyes? You didn't succeed that time."

"You sound like you might have done something not so cool Nate. Like you're…oh….I don't know. Chicken shit maybe?"

The brown haired Scott brother scowled at the giggles and barely held laughter that floated around the open door. The sounds of people singing had gotten much quieter, maybe that hadn't been them?

"What was all the singing I heard?" He had to be sure.

"What singing Nate?"

"Don't play coy with me Brooke Davis. What did you do with all the singers?"

"Ohhhh you mean _those_ singers. Right. I stuck 'em in my back pocket. What the hell do you _think_ I did with them?!"

"You could have told them to stop singing!"

"Uh huh right. Sure. What in the world are you going on about?"

"I heard singing. You're going to do something with the singers, aren't you?"

"Nathan, seriously. You're delusional. You're almost making me feel sorry for you. Now shut up, and get your ass out here."

"Not happening Brookie dearest." Nathan shook his head emphatically, despite the fact that no one could see him.

"You still afraid to come out? What could you have possibly done that is so bad you wont come out into the hallway?" Lucas' voice dripped with sarcasm. He was egging his brother on, and he knew it. And damn if he didn't enjoy every minute of it.

"I didn't do a thing, I don't know what you're talking about," he tried to bluff his way out of it.

"Well if that's the truth, then why don't you come out here?"

"Why don't you come inside?"

"Oh you reeeeeally don't want us to do that. It would be much more advisable for you to come out into the hallway."

"Lucas, you wouldn't side against your own flesh and blood would you? Come on man, we're brothers! And you! Brooke! You're the godmother to my son. You wouldn't be so cruel."

"Says who?"

"Brooke…"

"Nathan…"

A blonde head popped briefly around the jam and Nate raised the pillow in defense. The laughter that ensued did not help matters any.

"A pillow? Seriously?"

"Oh he is not."

"Yep, a pillow. In fact, its one of those fluffy pillows that has the stupid girlie colors on it."

"Hey! They aren't stupid! You take that back."

"Whoa! Remember who we're here for. He's not coming out Brooke."

Nate stood poised, pillow at the ready, not entirely certain why he was doing what he was doing. But he knew doing something was better than doing nothing. Although the picture he presented was probably not the most masculine he could have accomplished.

"So what?"

"You want to stand out here all night til he does?"

"Come on guys! Why don't we just call a truce, you can come in, we can have dinner and get a nice night's rest before we leave in the morning."

"Ha. Nice try. No luck. You OWE us. Big time."

"I – I don't know what you're talking about," Nate said, the humor of the day's earlier events getting to him.

"Next time try feeding that line with a little more confidence," the blonde snorted.

"His arms are _bald_ Nate! Bald! You're lucky I didn't wait til you were sleeping and then pin you down and shave your eyebrows off!"

"Brooke! Crap! I was going to do that! Did you _have_ to give it away?"

"Oh sorry Broody. I told you to let me in on the planning. It always works out better for you when you keep me in the loop," she replied saucily. The smile was evident in her voice.

Nathan was smiling, big time. All told, the entire situation was hysterical.

"Whatever. Let's just do this. Ready?"

"Hey! Wait! No fair! You guys are gonna gang up on me two to one?!"

"Quit your bitchin old man. You could have come out here and made things easier on yourself. But no-o-o, you just _had_ to play scaredy cat. Besides, who said it was just _two_ to one?"

"I KNEW you were hiding the singers! And you take that back Luke! I'm not an old man!"

"Of course, of all the things I just said, he would pick that to get upset over."

"He did catch onto the more than two. But singers? I swear. He's gone insane. He's still being chicken shit though."

"Brooke Davis! You take that back."

"Make me old man!"

"Hey!"

"His vocabulary isn't very extensive tonight, is it?"

"Quit showing off your literary skills Luke. Alright. Let's do this."

"Ready when you are."

"Whoa."

"On three."

"Brooke, Luke, come on, can't we talk this thru?"

"Still have the sissy pillow in your hand?"

Nate looked down, his fingers white from the pressure he'd exerted on the aforementioned pillow.

"Maybe."

"You still gonna hide in the room?"

"Most definitely."

"Two."

"Aww come on guys! What happened to one??"

"Two point four."

"What? Two point four?"

"Shut up Luke, I'm having fun."

"That's fine. But point four? Seriously?"

"Look, you can make fun of my counting skills once we're done. For now though, babe, shut up."

"Right. Shutting up."

"Luke, you're so whipped."

"Oh that's intelligent bro. Add to the list of injuries to be requited."

"Damn. Look. Let's talk this through."

"Nope. Two point seven."

"Brooke!" Lucas nearly spilled into the doorway, he was laughing so hard.

Nathan lost it. The pillow cushioned his knees as he fell to the ground laughing. He was rolling. It was too much. His eyes were watering he was laughing so hard.

"He's down! He's down! Get him!"

"HEY!"

Lucas and Brooke rushed into the room, super soakers ready and pumped, with a couple hotel guests behind them armed with a smaller water pistol and a camera.

The brunette jumped onto his back and stuck the nose of her water gun down the back of Nathan's shorts and soaked his pants. Lucas and the other guest emptied their water guns on his head and shoulders, while the last stood back snapping away.

"Brooke! Not fair! That's fucking cold!"

"It's called ice water baby! Take that!" Brooke was laughing hysterically. She could barely stay on Nate's back. Of course it didn't help any that he was kicking and squirming beneath her.

"I have NO hair on my arms dude! Do you _know_ how wrong that looks?!"

"Alright! Uncle! Uncle!"

"Yes! I told you we'd win Luke!" Brooke crowed happily and jumped off Nate, her gun resting against her cocked hip. She was triumphant.

Nathan, however, was soaked. And freezing.

Lucas took the camera from their cohort, and turned over the other super soaker. Nathan stood shivering in the middle of the room, Brooke ready to take aim if he moved.

"So, still think tricking me was a good idea?"

"He-he-hell yessss," Nathan stuttered, his teeth chattering slightly.

"Oh yeah? How come?" Lucas joined his girlfriend on the other side, camera swinging on its cord from his finger.

"D-d-d-o you see your arms? Their bald!" Nate chuckled, running into the bathroom and locking the door as Brooke chased him with the super soaker.

"I've got pictures of you being attacked in the ass by a super soaker! Laugh it up buddy!"

Brooke turned to her boyfriend, made eye contact, and dissolved into giggles. Lucas wasn't far behind her. And from behind the bathroom door could be heard the laughter of a freezing Nathan, chattering teeth and all.

-

Dinner was a calm affair, simple food and quiet talk. Brooke was tired, all the packing having taken it's toll on her. Lucas was still worried about the move back, concerned that at some point, Brooke would find herself miserable and missing the busy lifestyle that was New York. Nathan, well, he just wanted to go home. The dawn couldn't come fast enough as far as he was concerned.

"Nate, you ever think about what could have been?"

The question came out of left field, a soft raspy foray into alternate what-if's that always were dangerous to explore.

"As opposed to….what?"

"I don't know. Haley got pregnant so early. Do you ever wonder what could of happened if she'd not gotten knocked up?"

"Knocked up? Nice Brooke."

"Oh shut up Lucas. Seriously. Do you?"

Luke was intrigued. This was an aspect of the situation Brooke had yet to bring up, and it was somewhat similar to the lines of thought his brain had been processing on for the last few hours. Maybe this could be the final talk that settled his turbulent thoughts.

Nathan sat back, his plate pushed away, the beer resting within arm's reach. He watched Brooke for a moment, wondering briefly where this all was coming from.

"Not really. I know James wasn't in the plans, but I wouldn't trade my life with him for all the money, or opportunities, in the world. He's my little man, my mini-me, and I love it."

"You never worry though? That maybe you made the wrong choice? That you wont be able to take care of him?"

Something in the way Brooke's shoulders tensed, how serious and dark her eyes were made Lucas wonder what was behind all this. It certainly wasn't where he'd expected the conversation to go, and the way she was behaving, it wasn't innocent. There was something more to what was going on.

"Sure, all parents do. You bring this tiny life into the world, and you are immediately consumed with fear. The instant that warm wiggly body snuggles into your arms, you panic." Nathan paused, taking a drink from the bottle. "You know what's funny? They say your whole life flashes before your eyes right before you're going to die. Which I suppose just might be true. But you know when else it happens?"

Brooke and Luke shook their heads, sipping on their own beers as well.

"When that tiny baby looks up at you, all huge eyes and curious fingers, you see all the fucked up things you've done, all the mistakes you've made, all the screwball things you're going to do. And it hits you, that your child, your flesh and blood, could go through the same fucked up experiences too. You want to protect him, you want to shelter him from the harsher points in life."

Brooke was staring down at the table, rolling the brown glass gently between her hands. Luke thought maybe he saw her shoulders twitch, but it could have just been his eyes. It had been a long, long day.

"But at the same time, you realize that part of who you are is because of all those mistakes. All the messed up shit you did that brought you to the point you're at now. Maybe without all that stuff the little being trusting you wouldn't be here. Maybe he would. But you don't know. And that's the scariest part. That you don't know. Anything at all."

"I watch you and Hales sometimes with Jamie, and I wonder if I could do as well. I wonder, maybe, if I ever get lucky enough to have my own child, if I'll be as good a dad as you are," the brooding man added, his icy blue eyes clouded over in doubt and fear.

"You'll probably be a better dad than me, brother. Lord knows you're more in touch with the sensible side than I am, or was. When James first laughed, when he first recognized me as his dad, not just another human in the room, I knew I had to clean up. I had to straighten myself up enough to be worthy of his love. You, you're already there. All you need is the child. And Brooke. You've been there for so long. You have such a huge heart, it's just waiting for a child to come around."

Brooke almost laughed, it hurt so bad. If only he knew. If only they all knew.

"You have those flashes of all the fucked up shit, of all the lousy things your kid is going to have to go through, and you just want to wrap him up and hide him from the world. But you can't. And realizing you can't, that actually hurts. It physically aches inside to know that you can't protect your child from pain, hurt, anger, all the ugly emotions in the world. All you can hope to do is love him enough to give him the strength to get through it all."

Lucas sat thoughtfully in his chair, beer long since finished. He'd never thought of parenthood that way, hadn't ever considered how hard it would be to learn how to decide when to stand back and let a child experience life and when to step in and protect him. He found a new respect for his brother and best friend. The decisions they've already had to make, it must have been monumental. And James…he was such an amazing child.

Brooke, on the other hand, her emotions, her thoughts were much much darker. She knew all the emotions Nathan spoke of, on a deeper level than she'd saw coming. True, the memories had faded, she wasn't plagued by the feelings she'd once had on an almost daily basis. But still. That heartache was there, hiding, lurking in the background.

"I guess, in the long run, we all wonder what if, right?"

"Sure we do Brooke. It's human nature. But you find, at some point, that peace with the situation as it is, or you change it. But it's always one way or the other."

"I agree. You don't ever stay in a situation that you hate for long. I suppose 'long' is relative, but still. It happens. You either are happy with the life you have, even if it wasn't what you'd thought would happen, or you find a way to change it."

Lucas knew that aspect intimately. He'd been horribly unhappy with the way his life was going, and had been on his way to change things, in the only way he'd thought was open, when Brooke had stepped in and shown him another way out. She had helped him change. And now, sitting there, thinking of all the things Nathan had just said, he finally settled in his own head what was happening.

Yeah, the conversation hadn't gone the way he'd wanted. Yeah, Brooke didn't emphatically say, one more time, that she was happy. But she didn't need to. He knew, sitting across the table from the one woman he'd always loved no matter what, that he wanted a life with her. A child, a home, a lifetime of memories and mistakes and chances to make it all right again.

It occurred to him that maybe this was Brooke's way of changing things. Of making the necessary changes in a life that she hadn't liked. She knew what she was doing. Brooke was a grown woman, and if she said she was ready, that this is what she wanted, then so be it. He would do everything in his power to make the change happen.

"Why do you ask Brooke? Are you worried?"

The brunette head bowed low, her hair framing her face. Finally she looked up, her face serious.

"We all did so many things when we were younger that were wrong. We made so many mistakes, some more costly than others, and I can't help but wonder if we're still expected to pay for them. If there's some big windfall around the corner that's going to shatter our worlds."

"That's living in fear Cheery, and we can't do that. There is always the possibility of the other shoe dropping. You could live the life of a saint and still have that shadow looming behind you. But you have to shove that to the far reaches of your mind, and charge on. We are who we are because we stand _up_ to the fear."

"Luke's right. Wow, I never do get used to saying that," Nate grinned, slapping his brother on the shoulder lightly. "That is always there. You have to look it in the face though, and say you're going to move on, despite that. You have to know that if it's worth it, truly worth it, the pain will subside, the fear will fade, and you'll be left with the most rewarding emotions possible."

"I suppose. When did you get so expansive Nate? Haley rubbing off on you?"

"Oh she rubs off on me, that's for sure," He replied, a lasvicious grin on his face.

"Eww! That's gross!" Brooke scrunched her nose up, grateful for the distraction. Her mind had turned entirely too morbid.

"Dude! Not cool! That's my best friend you're talking about!" Luke made gagging motions, shuddering exaggeratedly.

Nathan laughed. He did so enjoy making other people uncomfortable.

"Alright boys, I'm turning in." Brooke stood and stretched, her spine cracking as she reached toward the ceiling.

"We're going home tomorrow Cheery. How awesome is that?"

"I know babe, I'm most definitely ready. I know everyone else is too, even if some aren't ready to admit it yet."

"Who wouldn't be?" Nathan's curiosity was piqued. Everyone he'd talked to so far was stoked Brooke was coming back to Tree Hill.

"Some of my family, they say the town's too small to run a fashion company, and of course there's the ex girlfriend. I'm sure more will come out of the woodwork as word spills that I'm moving back. That Luke's moving in with me."

"Well, let em talk. They don't mean anything in the long run pretty girl." Luke stood up and wrapped a reassuring arm around the slender waist of his girlfriend.

Smiling, Brooke stood on tip toe, planted a kiss on those soft lips, waived good night to Nate, and walked off to bed. Lucas watched for a moment, considered going to bed too, and then settled on the couch for some movie watching, Nathan joining him.

Life was good right now, very very good, and Lucas couldn't be happier. Things were finally going well, and he was looking forward to the future. For once he could see a happy ending down the road, instead of the dark abyss that had greeted him for so long. And it all happened because his Cheery was back in his life. She lit up the road so he could see.

There was no way he was going to risk losing that again. Not a chance.

-

"_Momma…"_

"_Momma?"_

_The slightest breeze blew past her face, the scent of baby powder and lavender brushing her nose._

"_Mommy, wake up. I _need_ you…"_

"_Mommy? Where are you?"_

_Why was the bed so deep? Why couldn't she get up?_

"_Mommy!"_

_The cry was getting louder, her baby girl was calling for her…_

"_Momma! Where are you!!" The sounds of the little one sobbing echoed into the room._

_Brooke struggled to sit up, to move an arm, to wiggle a toe. _

_The crying was getting louder, the sobs harder. The room was so dark. Why was it so dark?_

"_Mooommmmy!"_

_Brooke was crying now, the tears streaking down her cheek as she fought to get to her daughter. _

"_Hang on baby girl, momma's coming," she whispered, her voice muffled._

_Her body was shaking, her shoulders felt like someone was holding her down. _

"_Let go!"_

_The pressure increased, she could feel the fingers of a ghost squeezing into her shoulder blades._

"_Let me up! My baby needs me!"_

"_Brooke! Stop!"_

"_NO! My baby! Melody, hang on! Mommy's coming!"_

"_Melody's not here Brooke! Please! Stop!"_

_No! she thought…the voice had to be wrong. _Had_ to be wrong. Her baby girl would never leave her. Melody needed her, Brooke had to get up._

"_Let me go!"_

"Brooke! Brooke! You've got to wake up!"

_The voice wasn't her daughter's any more. It was deeper, masculine, a voice she knew. Still she struggled, caught in the nightmare she hadn't had in over a year._

"Man, I can't get her to stop thrashing. I don't want to hurt her!" Lucas was panicked. Her shoulders were red and tense beneath his hands, and still she was fighting.

"Wrap yourself around her Luke, it's the only way to get her to stop kicking so hard."

"Help me Nate, hold this shoulder down," Luke struggled to move over his girlfriend's body, trying not to get caught by a bucking knee. Brooke was fighting something hard, and he was terrified.

"_Hang on baby! Mommy's coming! Let GO!"_

Brooke's voice was raw, the screaming that had woken Lucas up taking it's toll on her throat. Tears soaked the pillow beneath her, her fingers dug into the sheets with a deathgrip.

"Who's Melody? Has Brooke ever mentioned that name to you?" Nathan was torn between waking Brooke up and letting her work her way through the dream. Maybe this was what Brooke had been holding back.

"I don't know Nate. I've never heard her talk about a Melody, but there's this huge chunk of her life I missed out on." Lucas managed to swing a leg around the distraught woman's legs, and wrapped an arm across her chest.

_The pressure was gone from Brooke's chest, but now she could feel it on her legs. She could still hear the little girl's sobs in the background, the soft mewling for her momma that tore at Brooke's heart._

"_Baby, I'm coming, just hang on angel, momma's coming," Brooke murmured, her voice hoarse. She kicked her leg again, but she still couldn't sit up. _

"She keeps saying momma, like it's her daughter or something. I never heard anything about Brooke having a daughter before though," Nathan said softly, running his hands through Brooke's hair in the hopes of soothing her.

Lucas just shook his head and tightened his hold.

"Brooke, baby, pretty girl, please. Come on, wake up for me. You're scaring me," the blonde whispered into her ear, his thumb rubbing small circles on her skin.

_The voice was back in her head, that deep voice that triggered a memory of another time, a different place, a safer love. But it wasn't the voice she wanted to hear, it wasn't Melody laughing or the soft gurgling as she listened to her favorite songs._

"She's not waking up Nate. What do I do?" Lucas was lost. He'd never seen Brooke so caught up in something before, never seen her beautiful features twisted with such pain. His heart and soul was hurting, and there was nothing he could do to help her.

"Just keep soothing her, keep talking. Try to bring her out of it, ask who Melody is, anything to get her to come back to the real world." Nathan sat back on his haunches, looking around the empty hotel room for anything he could use to wipe the tear streaks from his best friend's soft cheeks. Brooke had been there for him through so many things, he was determined to help her through this.

"Pretty girl, please. You've got to wake up. It's okay baby, I'm here. Let it go, come back to me," Lucas whispered again, his warm breath brushing over the fine hairs on her ear.

_The echo of the voice sent soothing warmth through Brooke's cold body, sparked a fire in her that consumed her wholly. Brooke knew that voice, it may not be the one she wanted, but it was the one she needed._

"_Mommy…..mommy…..help…….me"_

_The cries were getting softer now. Brooke had to get up. She had to help her daughter._

"_Whoever you are, help me. Give me enough strength to help her, please, I can't lose her," Brooke begged. Maybe, just maybe, this time she could save her.  
_

"I'm here Cheery, I'll always be here for you. Whatever you need, whenever, I'll always be here," he replied. He briefly wondered if Brooke registered at all that it was him holding her, laying there, but let it go. Whatever she thought, she had turned to him, even if it was in a dream, for help, and he was going to help her. However he could.

_The pressure seemed to ease just enough, Brooke fought hard, and finally, finally, she sat up. Her body responded like molasses, her legs sluggish, her head fuzzy. _

_Standing up, Brooke swayed but took a step. Then another, and again, until she reached the doorway. The room was still so dark, the only light coming from the doorway leading into the her bedroom. _

_  
Wait. Her bedroom?_

_Melody wasn't in her bedroom. She was in the nursery. Wasn't she?_

"_Hang on angel, I'm almost there," Brooke croaked, the doorway seemingly farther and farther away._

"She's fighting something else now. Notice she's quit kicking? Now its just her face that's showing anything," Nate spoke softly, wiping away the salty streaks with the warm wash cloth he'd found. Brooke had calmed down, but she was still in emotional upheaval.

"I just hope whatever it is that's got her trapped let's her go soon."

"Me too, man."

_Finally, she thought, her hands wrapping around the door frame. She was almost there, her baby could relax, mommy was here._

"_Mommy…..momma…..please……."_

_The room was so dark. Brooke fumbled along the wall for the light switch, her hand sliding up and down the smooth surface in search of the hard plastic._

_She was so close. Just a little light so she could see and her angel would be okay. She had to be._

"She hasn't said anything for a minute or so. Do you think she's out of it?"

"Her body's still really tensed up. I can feel her muscles twitching in her thighs." Lucas shifted, his arm sliding tighter around Brooke's ribcage. "Come on pretty girl…wake up. Please," he begged.

_The voice was back again, a low murmur in the back of her head, a dull echo in her ears. _

"_Help me," she hiccupped, taking a slow step through the doorway. _

_Her palm slid across the light switch, flipping it in the downstroke, and the room flooded with harsh yellow light. _

_In the middle, her big bed, the covers rumpled. A soft white teddy bear lay on its side, the face pushed down into the comforter. A children's pop up book lay open on the corner, the red and white hat of the black and white cat sticking up from the pages. The bed was eerily still, not even the echo of movement beneath the sheets._

"_Melody? Baby?"_

_The room was deathly quiet now, the soft cries of her daughter silenced. Brooke finally registered the darkness, how late it was, how cold the room felt. _

"_No," she breathed. "No, please, no," she sobbed, stumbling forward to the bed._

"_NO!" _

_Clawing her way up the bed, she stopped inches from the edge. There, her table, the clock blinking twelve, mocking her. _

_The corner, the edges lined in blood. _

"…_.no," she whispered, her face pale white in the severe light._

_Creeping forward, she saw first the dark liquid, the shallow pool slowly soaking into the carpet. Another inch forward, and a perfect tiny little hand sprawled awkwardly on the floor, blood little by little surrounding it. And then, that crop of curls, the angel face half laying face down, all the color drained from her pale skin._

"_Oh god, no, no, no, NO!" Brooke screamed, her body frozen stiff._

"Jesus! Nate, grab the blanket, throw it around us. Her body just got incredibly cold!" Lucas went up on one elbow, freeing his hand to rub warmth into the frigid skin. Brooke's face was deathly white, the whimpering that had been going on for the last minute getting louder and louder.

He'd kept talking nonsense into her ear, trying to get her to wake up, to do something, anything, but it didn't work. Brooke was locked deep into the nightmare, and it was taking its toll on her body.

"Baby, baby, come on, wake up," he begged again, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_Brooke couldn't stop screaming. Even when her voice gave out, the muscles in her throat still struggled to make the sound. Tears fell in fast succession from her cheeks, mixing with the blood on the carpet as she rocked the lifeless body of her tiny angel in her arms. _

_The sound of a door slamming didn't even register with Brooke. All she could do was cradle Melody in her arms, her body wrapped protectively around the tiny frame. _

_Footsteps shook the floor and rattled the walls, and still Brooke sat unaware. The blood was bright red on her arms and hands, the cold wetness numbing her sensations. Her precious daughter lay still and frozen in her arms, forever trapped in the youth that would claim her body. Melody would go to kindergarten, she would never have her first kiss, waltz her first dance. _

_Her angel would never experience all the joys of life. She was robbed of the joy of living, and all Brooke could do was sit and rock. _

"_Brooke?"_

_She stayed still, head bowed, brunette locks tumbling around the tiny form, hiding her from the harshness of reality._

"_Brooke? What's going on? Where's Melody?"_

_She budged minutely, her head coming up a fraction. She couldn't remember the name of the man in the doorway. Something was wrong with that._

"_Brooke? Honey? Where's the baby?"_

_Honey? Wait. He never called her honey. He didn't even live with Brooke. This wasn't right._

"_Melody? Where are you baby girl? Daddy's home!" The sound of his voice swiveled with the movement of his head, and he stepped to walk out of the room._

_Brooke lifted her head all the way, exposing the dead body to his sight. The shock and horror that overtook his face rattled Brooke._

"_Oh god. Oh god. OH god. OH GOD! No!" The nameless man fell to his knees, the carpet oozing blood around his pants from the pressure. Brooke almost threw up._

"_What have you done Brooke?" The man whispered, his voice thick with the horror of what had happened._

"_Wha'?"_

"_You killed her Brooke. Why? Why?"_

"_No! NO I didn't! She fell!!"_

"_What did you do Brooke……."_

"NO!" Her voice shattered thru the air, tearing from her lips.

Brooke shot up in bed, her arms flailing in the air. Lucas flew back onto the bed, Nathan fell back.

"No," Brooke wept again, her body wracked with the sobs that tore from her chest.

"Brooke! It's okay! It's okay, it was just a dream!" Lucas scrambled forward to reach her side again, this time sliding in behind Brooke and wrapping his whole body around the trembling woman. Nathan jumped up onto the bed in front of her and took her hands in his own, rubbing the palms gently.

"No, no it wasn't. She's gone, and I couldn't stop it. It was my fault!" Still the sobs shook her frame, her pupils dilated from the fear. Her hands shook, her lips were blue.

"Whatever it was that happened, it wasn't your fault Brooke. You have to listen to us. It – wasn't – your – fault!"

"No Nathan, you don't get it. I let her down."

"Pretty girl, you could never let someone down. You've always been there for everyone."

"Not this time Lucas, not this time," she trailed off, her eyes closing, her body slowly recovering from the terror of the nightmare.

Brooke leaned back into the warmth and protection Lucas' arms offered, her hands holding tightly to Nathan's. She didn't deserve the love and sense of family she had right now, but she couldn't bring herself to move away from them. They were her family, as much as Melody was, and she needed them.

"Shh baby, just relax for a minute. When you're ready, if you want to talk about it, we're here," Lucas murmured, his voice rumbling deep in his chest and sending shivers up Brooke's spine.

She nodded, and just let her mind unwind.

It had been a long time since she'd had that dream. And even then, it never went that long, or ended in that way. Before, Brooke had never been able to get up off the bed. She'd be struggling, fighting, and then the crying would stop, and she'd get a flash of the room, Melody lying lifeless. Never before had there been words, Melody hadn't learned how to talk yet before she died. This one had been so very much worse than all the others Brooke had ever had.

Each time before, she would wake up right before she touched Melody's skin. Tonight though, tonight she actually held her. And why couldn't she remember Alcott's name in the dream. It was him, of that she was certain. But for some reason, tonight, he was a stranger to her.

Seeing that stain on the floor earlier, that had shaken her to the core. She never once forgot Melody, but she had blocked out how and where she'd died. Her little angel, gone.

"She is the single most supreme failure of my life," Brooke said softly, her voice barely registering. Nathan leaned forward to hear better, Lucas tightening his hold to reassure her she was safe now.

"She was the product of a fucked up one night stand with Alcott. It was the biggest mistake of my life, and it produced the greatest gift I could have ever been given. I knew when I found out I was pregnant that I was going to keep the baby. For as long as I could, I hid it from Alcott."

Lucas was stunned. He'd come to grips with the fact that she'd had a child, _another_ man's child at that, but to think it was her boss was not something he'd expected.

"Eventually though I couldn't hide it any longer. I wasn't going to lie to him, I wasn't ashamed of the baby I was carrying, but I also didn't expect anything of him. At first, he was pissed. Argued for abortion, anything and everything but by then it was too late. I finally wore him down and he accepted that I was keeping the child."

Nathan reached up and wiped away the tear that fell from the soft chocolate eyes. Brooke's voice hadn't grown much in volume, but she was at least talking a little more firmly.

"When Melody was born, I was alone at the house. The ambulance came, and she was born as the sun rose over the horizon. She was the perfect little angel, all my features except for her eyes. She had Alcott's eyes, which I suppose wasn't the worst thing he could have bestowed upon her."

Brooke's own eyes remained closed, her breathing evening out to a more normal rhythm. She was finally opening up all that her own closet of skeletons held, and it wasn't as terrifying as she'd thought it would be.

"I remember one day looking at her and wishing her eyes had been a different color, but I loved her all the same. We were resting one night in my room when she threw her rattle off the bed and it landed beneath the comforter. I went in search of it, but she dropped something else on the other side, and fought to reach it.

"Somewhere in the middle of all this she lost her balance and fell off the bed, hitting her head. The doctors said she was already dead when she hit the floor, she'd had some kind of hole or something in her skull that weakened it. They never explained why they hadn't found the hole in all her other doctor check ups, but at the time I was so messed up I didn't care.

"I hated myself, Luke. I still hate myself. She needed me, she was my baby girl, I was her mother, I was supposed to protect her. Instead I turned my back, and she died. The only time being a grown up and responsible ever really mattered to me, and I fucked it up. She's gone because I screwed up, and now I have to live with it."

Nathan sat with his head bowed, his eyes pooling with tears. Lucas squeezed Brooke harder, his own tears soaking the neckline of the shirt she slept in. Everything else they'd talked about earlier, it all made sense now. And Nathan had been the one to say all she'd needed was a child. God how badly she must have been hurting.

"Oh pretty girl. It wasn't your fault. You loved her, you cherished her, and she knew it. It just…it happened baby. It wasn't your fault."

He wanted to take all her pain away, to wrap her up in a cocoon of love and shield her from ever hurting like that again. If only he could.

"I wish that were true, oh how I wish that were true."

Brooke finally pulled away, the shame of what happened finally overcoming her intense desire to be comforted.

"That wake up call you were talking about? I've been there. I had that moment. Except mine went even further. With Melody's death I just shut down. I didn't want to love again, not like I had with her. Not that way. Her life kept flashing before my eyes, all the things she'd never get to do. All the experiences that would never happen now because I let her down. Because I failed at being her mom."

Nathan shook his head. This was never what he'd thought Brooke was hiding. This was never something he'd thought she would have had to go through alone. It made sense now though why she'd fallen off the boards. She'd gone into hiding, and somehow, she'd managed to pull herself out of it. She was so very much stronger than anyone could possibly have known.

"Pretty girl, listen to me. Melody was lucky enough to have you as a mother, even if it was for a short time. You have to take the precious moments you did have with her, and make them stronger than the horrible loss. You have to remember all the reasons why you loved her, and forgive yourself for everything else. It'll get easier though, I promise."

"It has to, at some point, right?"

"Most definitely babe, most definitely. I'm here for you, you saved me, let me help you."

"I'm counting on it Broody."

**AN: I'm still alive, despite all other rumors to the contrary. I actually got a review a couple days ago that sparked me again, fired up my muse, and this was the result. Thank you to my beta, Kelli, for not giving up on me, and I hope this chapter earns me some forgiveness for having been absent so long. Enjoy!**


	24. Author's Note

Author's Note: I'm posting this more as a courtesy for all those who have read my story and added it to their alerts. I've been letting this story sit dormant for a while (a long, shameful, shameful while) mainly because I've lost track of what's been happening. Sad, I know, considering I'm the one who wrote it.

That being said, a review I got the other day kicked me into gear. I've decided to go back, reread and edit where (desperately) necessary, and then, once I've got a firmer hand on where it's going, I'll start posting new chapters. So hang in there, thanks to everyone who's stuck with me so far, and I hope as I adjust, the story grows in quality.

Thanks again, Z ^_^

PS: The edited chapters have been named. So if it still says Chapter #, then it's the old dealie.


End file.
